Written in the Stars
by Firuze Khanume
Summary: UPDATED June 11! As Misao is hit by realization, the ominous past cast shadows over everybody's future..
1. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own RK, the series, manga or characters (wahhh Enishi-sama!!!!) don't belong to me. They belong to the great Watsuki- sensei and a bunch of greedy guys in the big companies. I only use RK characters for amusement, I don't dream in getting any money from this little hobby meant only to soothe my strained nerves (living in Argentina could be considered hazardous job). However Jihan Masshwov, as well as other OC belong to ME, if you want to use them, fine, write to me, and I'll be glad to grant you my permission for their use. 

First of all, _ **READ THE AUTHORESS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**_. This is an Enishi-based fic, meaning tha Kenshin and the Kenshingumi are secondary characters in this piece of mine, though you can expect heavy A/M development and Saitou as another major character in my plot. Also, I'm not native speaker and this is also a fic with VERY DARK moments.

As I've said before, ** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**. Go at the bottom again, and re-read all the points before dealing with the fic itself.

Now the time for being a grateful authoress:

To **Midori**, and **Fujifunmum**, for patience, encouragement, helpful comments and hints and thorough examination and corrections, a big hug and a deep bow.

As always to my dear partner in crime, my dear **Michaela**, my greatest admiration and affection. You are a great person, author, and a warm, wonderful friend. Thanks for your helpful comments.

To **Wombat**: thanks for patience and helpful comments.

To **Jason**…Thanks for your patience.

Well I think this covers it all, at least at the moment…

* * *

Para Lupe, con cariño.

Infinite thanks to Michaela, Fujifunmum and Midori, for help me with the chapter SO much. Thanks a bunch, girls!

* * *

**_The Best Laid Plans I_**

**Kyoto outskirts, outcast section of the city, Late December 1879 A.D.**

The tall and filthy young man gave a last glance to the place.

He had been stuck during the last six months there. Greasy, entangled flocks of white hair crowning his head fell over his forehead, hiding from view his vigilant, sharp turquoise eyes. His gaze rested a little longer on the lonely crooked figure leaning against a wall. It was a bearded old man, surrounded by birds. A fishing pole, totally out of place, was resting on the old beggar's shoulder. 

A pang of guilt coursed through his being at the sight of the other. He looked so fragile, bent by pain… 

Maybe the older man's wrong choices had pushed both him and his sister to their tragic destinies in first place. However, he himself also had his share of responsibility in the sufferings of the other two members of the scattered family to which they both belonged. 

In the end, the wrong choices of the three and their isolation in their own private little worlds had sealed the rest of their bloodied, painful, tragic lives. 

As the beggar that he himself had become, he was wearing a torn gi. The old man had gotten it for him as protection from the cold winter nights in the outcasts' realm. He reached inside the garment, clutching a little parcel strongly; it was tightly wrapped in a clean cloth, to keep it untainted.

The small bundle contained his only private treasure, the link between a torn past and an uncertain future. 

However, the time of sharing it with the old man was near. 

The reading of the thin, cracked pages had brought understanding and enlightenment to him, becoming the healing balsam for his damaged soul and mind. Maybe, all these could flourish as self-forgiveness in the other man.

Slowly, he approached to the object of his later thoughts and asked him:

"Are you ready?"

"Are you sure?"- The old man answered with a question of his own, looking him intently into his eyes.

They had discussed the wisdom of the younger man' decision, but to no avail. He had made up his mind, and he was as stubborn as when he was a little child, the older man thought, shaking his head.

The white haired young man answer was a brief nod. He took the other man by his shoulder, guiding him outside the land of the outcasts, starting with firm pace a shaking new path in their lives.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The tall gaijin was standing outside the village of scrambled huts in Kyoto outskirts, waiting for the two men. 

His distaste at the miserable looks of both men was reasonably concealed, though he couldn't help bringing his perfumed handkerchief up to his nose to avoid the unbearable stench emanating from the pair. 

Nevertheless, he knew that under the layers of filth and tangled knots in the spiky white hair and the contrasting black beard of the younger of them remained crouched the old criminal lord. His unmistakable cold aquamarine stare still made him shudder, despite that the ever present menacing aura which used to linger around him was now amiss. 

However, once a tiger, always a tiger, the foreigner thought. Therefore, he deemed it prudent to answer the unexpected call. 

Of course, the belongings that he had held in custody for his client were inside the carriage. The Englishman jolted at the idea of giving them a ride in his transportation, but again, if he was asked to, he couldn't reject the demand. It could prove… unhealthy to him in the long run.

The banker wondered if the young man would claim his lost position once again. Yukishiro's defeat and subsequent mental breakup was not missed by his adversaries, and it could mean he would find unexpected opposition; one nobody would have dared to offer him a few months ago. Now they knew that the man had a weak spot, that he could be broken. And they surely would try to do it, because even if Yukishiro resumed a peaceful existence, he still was a dangerous demon killer, ready to jump from the shadows.

No, the former criminal lord would not enjoy a long life, the Englishman thought.

The turbulent weapons dealer had lived it fast, and dangerously, taking pleasures from power and wealth, obtained through bloodshed. 

To live that kind of life had a price. 

The young Japanese tiger would die a violent death for sure, in the middle of his golden years. 

He smiled, shaking his hand when the man was close, shrugging mentally at his former thoughts. He was a banker, he asked no questions, and the personal activities of his clients were outside his concern. As long as they considered investing in his bank, he was a happy man entertaining no philosophical or moral doubts in his head. That was the secret of his success, after all… He was discreet, reliable… and a foreigner, an Englishman outside the Chinese or Japanese officials' authority.

"Good morning, Mr Edwards"

"Good morning, Yukishiro-sama. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Mr. Edwards always wondered how and where he had acquired such mastery in the English language. Yukishiro's flawless English was indeed remarkable and he had found very few Asians capable of such perfection while speaking in any Western language. He also knew that the assassin spoke no less than four other foreign languages, almost as fluidly as his own. There were sharp contrasts in the young man's background: a fine, educated gentleman encasing a wicked assassin… Curious indeed…

Almost as curious as the fine boned police officer with gleaming yellow eyes. At first glance, one could mistake him easily with a lower ranked official due to his untidy uniform, but it was apparent to the banker that his overpolite façade hid another man to be feared. That one had been asking lately about Yukishiro's activities, and he could not help but wonder how casual the young man's return truly was in the light of the policeman's presence.

Another man with flawless English, by the way… which betrayed his high ranked position among Japanese authorities. 

He wondered if it was convenient to warn his client about the policeman, but he thought it was wiser to keep his mouth shut. If the police caught Yukishiro (as he was sure would eventually happen), and an interrogatory was served on him, he didn't want to be positioned like anything else but his banker. To warn him meant to be his accomplice in some level. The banker was a British citizen, he wouldn't go to jail, but to be caught in any activities besides his own financial ones would have meant the end of his profitable business in the country. While the Japanese officials could be understanding and close their eyes to his business (from which they benefited themselves from time to time) they wouldn't be tolerant or forgiving if he helped a wanted criminal in a more direct way, specifically one who had conspired to overthrow the government. To keep his money could be disregarded, but to provide him with any piece of information to escape the authorities, no matter how little that piece might be, would have converted him in Yukishiro's accomplice. 

He didn't want that. 

Five more years in that land forsaken from the Lord's merciful hand, and he would be returning to civilization as a very rich man. He could even aspire to be promoted to baronet status… 

Nothing would stand between him and his bright future. Not even this refined but cruel man in front of him.

To his great relief, once he delivered his load to this man, his one-time client rejected his offer of being carried to a more respectable part of Kyoto. Then the young white haired man and his companion turned around and got lost in the narrow shadowy alleys. 

Unnoticed to the British man and his leaving client, another two players in the game were watching their exchange…

* * *

It was rather ironic that Yukishiro Enishi had landed finally in a place that similar to the one where he himself had sent his former Nemesis not so long ago. 

However, more ironic than that was that the same man that had helped his despised enemy was the same one helping him now. 

Maybe 'ironic' was not the right word, thought the tall, lanky man, lighting another cigarette.

He had never believed in fate or karma. However, this time he was inclined to think that fate's clutches had messed with those three men's destinies. 

The disheveled old man was none other but the father of the woman that had marked so deeply the other two men's lives. They were all family, related by blood to each other in more than one way: the old man was father to one, father in law to the other. 

Blood debts and kinship were not meant to end well.

Well, it was none of his concern. He only wanted to catch the younger one. 

Yukishiro Enishi posed no threat at all to anyone now, all broken and without any purpose in life. To go after him was a waste of time. 

However, he had orders.

Someone wanted Yukishiro's head, someone high enough to get Yamagata's signature ordering the capture and a quick parody of a trial with a prearranged sentence.

However, Saitou Hajime, the man better known as Fujita Goro, thought that in the end, he would be benefited by the capture of the ex-Triads boss. 

Yukishiro's recently failed Jinchuu had left many unresolved leads to his Japanese contacts and clients, who where totally unknown to his former accomplice Wu Heishin. 

The miserable Chinese worm had sung long and in full detail under the wise hands of the 'experts'. He received a report about his refusal to sleep due to the nightmares caused by his 'experiences'. However, as detailed as his 'reports' were, they still were full of holes, holes that only his old boss could fill.

The 'experts' would have a tougher time with the ex-Triads leader, but sooner or later, they would break him as they were used doing with all their assignments. No-one could resist them.

Walking casually, wrapped in the busy transit of mid afternoon streets, the lanky man followed silently the white haired and his companion. After a while and some minor stops, they entered an inn. 

It was apparent that Yukishiro's injuries, physical as well as emotional, had affected his abilities, because the policeman could tell that the other man couldn't sense him being around. 

That fact could provide an useful advantage, he thought. His aide, that good-for- nothing Chou (who was a lot less careful than himself covering his ki) might be useful this time, keeping an eye on both the criminal and the old man. 

The former Shinsengumi wanted to know if the defeated assassin would contact any of his old acquaintances besides the Englishman. His goal was to close the net on him with more evidences and new leads to his past associates. That would make the hunt more meaningful, since he found no pleasure, no delight in catching a fake tiger converted into a defeated cat.

- "Feh!"- a puff of smoke escaped his lips, pressed in a thin line of despise.

All the good adversaries had died during the Bakumatsu, Boshin, Seinan, and the smaller revolts. The last good prey was Shishio… and it was Battousai's trophy… A prize won by an ex-assassin devoted to a non-killing vow… 

How unfair.

Irony or fate, someone seemed very pleased to play games with the last survivors of a dying age.

Anyway, his only concern was Japan's safety. Personal scores, as Yukishiro's, could only elicit his utmost contempt.

He resumed his walking, turning on the next corner. There was still a visit that should be paid before the day ended. 

But first, he would make a stop in the Police Station. Chou had better be there by the time he arrived

* * *

**Sumiya Ryokan, Eastern Kyoto, Late December 1879 A.D.**

A lopsided smirk fleetingly crossed over Yukishiro Enishi's features, while he sipped his tea calmly, his eyes shut in relaxed concentration, sensing the world around him carefully.

So the Miburo was still on the hunt… 

Typical.

After all, the former Shinsengumi captain had lurked in the shadows for a decade, waiting for any news on Battousai just to end their unfinished match on Kyoto's streets during the war… He wondered if both men knew that he knew about that incomplete affair…

Never mind. 

Now it was of no consequence. There was no tactical advantage to be attained either from his knowledge or from any possible battle between them.

All those things were futile for the time being. Meaningless bits of information that held over from his tormented past into his uncharted future.

The only thing that mattered about that damn cop was that he had located and followed him. 

Why? 

He was not sure about his true intentions. He had sensed the Miburo going near him in the miserable village of the outcasts. It surely took him a while to discover his location, but the man knew he was residing there. The cop could have ordered his arrest anytime in the past two months. That was around the time Enishi first felt his presence in the place.

So why now?

Had the cop been waiting for his recovery, to complete his humiliation during the assured torture he would face in any interrogation? Did the last Mibu's wolf want him fully conscious during an execution? Was he conspiring with Battousai to give him the last bitter taste of defeat just before merciful death came to rejoin him with his beloved sister?

He would be damned if he let them savor such a victory. It was enough defeat to be faced with the truth about his own lame excuses for his Jinchuu. 

He had known from the beginning that his sister's ghost had never been there. 

He had known. 

Now was the right time for admitting it.

However, he had consciously ordered his mind to think otherwise, that she was there, in front of his eyes, as his only beacon through the long night of the war and his first year in Shanghai. 

Then, the power of the fantasy, which had helped him to focus on survival, had been so strong that he had become an addicted to it. It worked like the lucky charms of the superstitious gamblers, like the opium of the junkies, like the favorite toy of a child that helped him to sleep at night, tightly wrapped in his tiny arms. 

He simply needed the delusion's presence to walk around every day. 

Enishi needed her smile, he simply couldn't face the world without her standing by his side. 

Therefore, he convinced himself that her smiling image was right there, just for him. 

After the last six months buried alive in the dirty shacks in Kyoto outskirts, reflecting on and considering carefully the events in his last fifteen years of existence, now he knew for sure that Tomoe was truly before his eyes only one time after her death: during his last confrontation with Battousai. 

Then the painful realization had hit him hard: she had chosen his murderer even in death over his blood, his family honor, and duty. 

Because, after all, she was a woman weakened by love, as it was testified by her own words in the dairy.

Now he could admit that Tomoe's decisions in life were always guided by love. She had raised him in the name of sisterly love. She had run to Kyoto to avenge her lost love, Akira, but failed miserably when she betrayed her dead fiancé giving up her life to save the one who had assassinated him, just because the man had found a way to her heart.

Definitely, people who were carried away by emotions only cared about the source of them. He knew it firsthand, he thought with a bitter smile settling on his lips.

Enishi had been enraged with her at first, when realization crashed in him. Then he had escaped his imprisonment, ready to strike back, to finish the circle of retribution, if not in the name of his sister's happiness, at least in the name of his family honor.

But soon his burning rage turned into a dark abyss of endless depression. 

Family honor? 

Honor? 

He had none.

Who was he to put his sister in trial?

In the name of vengeance, he also had left the boundaries of family honor and duty. 

He vowed revenge in the name of his dead sister, and left his only living relative forsaken to poverty and the cruelty of the streets. He had failed his family even in that. Deserting the living in the name of the dead, in the name of a dead sister who didn't even appreciate all the pains he went through to be precise, had brought him and his family nothing but shame and pain. 

In addition, she would have good reasons to be unhappy with him. 

When they had finally met in Otsu, so many years ago, Tomoe had tried to tell him, to make him understand her change of heart. She had tried to guide him back to their family household, to his duties as the heir of a samurai family. Tomoe had failed in her own obligations, she had fallen, converting herself into a stained dove who could never come back, covered in disgrace and dishonor.

His sister had known all that, and had tried to make him realize this in her always subtle ways.

Enishi acknowledged to himself that he had understood her. However, it had proved useless, since no matter the motives behind her acts, he would have never accepted her decision. 

Because as always, he never had accepted other ways, other ideas or decisions than his very own.

Enishi shook his head, admitting for the first time in his life how much of a spoiled brat he had been back in those days… exactly as he still was, to be totally honest. 

However, that was about to change. 

He had started a painful road to self-discovery, and no matter how brutal or blunt the discoveries, experiences or decisions he'd face on that path, his responsibility and duty towards his father, his sister and himself demanded his full commitment. 

_Wake up, the dream, the fantasy, is over. Time to grow up…You can't afford to remain the spoiled brat you used to be…_ he thought wryly.

The world had stopped spinning for him during a cold winter day near Kyoto. And it was now, in Kyoto fifteen years later that it had started to spin again. 

The awakening had been painful and disconcerting, in such brutal way that kept him still walking in the thin line between full sanity and complete madness.

Not that he ever had been completely sane in first place. 

Hell, how was a mere boy supposed to stay within the boundaries of sanity after witnessing the horror of war? Even before Tomoe was split clear in half before his very eyes, he had stepped over the blood covered Kyoto streets, witnessing how man slaughtered man. He had learnt there the thousand and one ways of cutting gracefully another human's being limbs, while his eyes watched in awe many more atrocities, committed in the name of the nation, the Shogun, the Emperor, honor, loyalty and many other rather pathetic excuses to cause pain to other fellow creatures.

Enishi had seen during those days how old seasoned warriors broke apart at those sights. How was a young boy only nine years old supposed to stay untainted by such madness?

Impossible.

The last traces of any moral restraint or social limits of any type he once knew were lost within a month after his arrive to Shanghai, when he was forced to eat rats and rotten human flesh in the city alleys.

At that point, his only concern was survival, by either brute force or cunning strategy, because he had a goal, his revenge, and after losing all restraints, he stopped at nothing to get it. 

Now, for the very first time in the last fifteen years Enishi had pondered seriously the necessity of letting go of the past, admitting to himself and the world he had been wrong, in goals and deeds. 

It was not an easy task. Not at all.

He'd have to walk the opposite road to the one he had followed during all those years, learning to live among others, without taking what he wanted, when he wanted it, no matter how or the costs to be paid. He would have to learn the social limits all over again. 

Most important, he would have to learn how to take care of another human being: his own father.

Enishi sighed at the prospect, looking at the snoring form laying down on the futon, placed across the farthest corner of the room.

He brooded over his recent meeting with the man.

When he had first met him, still too stunned by his defeat and the words of Tomoe's diary, he had realized immediately that the man was someone from his distant past. At first he had thought of him as an old member of the Bakufu, someone he could have met during the days of the war. However, as the time progressed, he noticed some familiar patterns in the other man. Then, the dreadful feeling of being used as fate's toy again had settled in the pitch of his stomach. 

Enishi recognized him as his father a few weeks after their first meeting. He had refused to give his name to the old man for a while, fearing a betrayal from an stranger, yet one night where he was specially vulnerable, he told the elder man his name and Tomoe's. The shocked expression on his face, and the silent crying he tried to hide during the night gave Enishi the first clues about the other's identity, and within the next days, the man consciously put new leads on his path. At last, they implicitly recognized each other for what they truly were, but avoided the subject. He did not call him father, nor did the man call him son yet. 

The painful state of the man had turned the much-fantasized reunion in which he would express his hatred to the man's rejection of both him and Tomoe during his childhood, into a meeting of search for forgiveness and mutual support. 

Time and pain had changed his father, and his inflexible adherence to etiquette of his younger years. Now the old man might have forgotten the proper ways to behave in court or before the daimyo, but he was sound in wisdom.

Anyway, wisdom was a rare gem seldom sought by people in those days. On the other hand, 'civilized' ways were the measure by which it was decided who were allowed to live among the ordinary people, and who ended in the huts of the outcasts.

Outer looks were all that counted in the world they were living in, so the first thing they did after leaving the shacks was to buy new clothes and go to the public baths. 

He had to cut his hair to fairly decent proportions mostly due to the monstrous greasy knots in it. He also trimmed his beard leaving only a few inches of hairy surface around his features, just to help in a change of looks to avoid police's hunt for a little longer. 

The old man was an entirely different situation.

His father had offered no trouble when he carried him to the public baths; in fact, he was delighted at the mere idea of being clean again. Nevertheless, when he found his ragged clothes gone and replaced by new ones, the old man started to grumble bitterly. Anyway, when Enishi tried to cut the other man's hair or trim his beard, the other's refusal bordered in a whole new concept for a tantrum… and he knew a bit about those.

Never mind, there was no way in Hell the old one could escape his sealed fate. Enishi would force him to cut his hair and his beard, even if he had to gag and tie him up to get the job done, things that he also knew pretty well how to do.

Silently, as the great cat friends and foes had compared him with, he got on his feet, and reached to the parcel the Briton had given earlier to him.

In the first box, there was enough money in cash and bills of exchange to live decently for a while. It would help them while he found a way to leave the country safely. 

To stay in Japan was not an option. China was too dangerous, even if he was not dragging the old man with him. Enishi could say the same about the whole of Asia. He had sold weapons to very nasty people, and many other nasty persons would be very happy to put their hands on him. Not to mention some governments such as the English, French and Russian. That limited further options in Europe too, and even in distant British colonies as the wilds of Australia.

The United States of America was also out of the question. There was a huge Chinese community there and the possibility of being recognized by anyone who would turn him to his enemies was huge. 

Africa was another place they had to scratch from their list. It was full of English colonies (that would mean trouble in the long run, without a doubt, a Japanese man wouldn't go unnoticed for too long…).

It left open few options for them: if he thought of moving to Europe the choices were countries such as Holland, or Germany where he had some acquaintances residing, or the more exotic Spain, Portugal, Greece, Central European countries or Italy. Then there were the possibilities of Central and South America, the mysterious continent he had no clue about… yet.

Well, he would make the decision on their way to Nagasaki, where his European contacts was situated.

Meanwhile, he had to find a way to trick the Miburo. He had an idea, but with the damn reluctance of his father to be commanded without questioning, it could be very hard. 

The old man had very few clues about the life he, his only surviving child had been leading and the true extent of his crimes. His father knew that the police were after him, but not exactly why. Maybe it would be wiser to give him some leads. Enishi sighed. He did want to spare the old man the pain of hearing the tales of his bloody past after leaving Edo…

Well, he'd find a way to tell his father about his 'connections' and the risk they were facing, avoiding any gruesome details as long as he could.

His first concern was to keep them both safe, especially the old man, since he was not only his own father, but also the man was innocent of his son's sins.

Enishi absently opened the other box. The silver-plated, six-shot guns shimmered as twin gems on the black velvet covering the box's insides, two small bullet boxes besides each of them. It was not his chosen weapon for a fight, but a hidden gun was more useful when one was fleeing trying to go unnoticed by authorities, than a large watou. Anyway, inside the European style cane that the Briton had delivered to him, a thin blade was concealed. It was made in the Japanese style of forging by a true swordsmith master, and though it couldn't match a true katana in a fight, it was enough to cut through the lower quality sabers of Japanese police. 

Enishi didn't want to engage in any fight if it was not strictly necessary, but if forced, he wouldn't hold back at all.

It would be enough to carry just one gun with him. He'd have to make sure the old man took the other. It wouldn't be easy, but he was an expert at mind games, he would convince him for sure…

The Miburo was gone, but a clumsy guard had taken his post. Anyway, they'd not attack him this night.

Now, it was time to go to sleep. They had a long trip before they could be truly safe, and it would just start with next day's sun…

* * *

The visit had been a shocking breach of etiquette, thought John Blake-Edwards, renowned and honorable banker, subject of Her Most Gracious Majesty, Queen Victoria of Great Britain. The man was taken aback at the now impolite and smirking police officer that was sat in the hall of his house.

He would present a formal complaint to the authorities as early as possible in the morning.

"I must say that I am bewildered at your presence in my house at this hour of the night. It is quite irregular."

"The matter at hand requires it."- said the man with the strange gleaming yellow eyes.

"I will request of you to quit your smoking habits in my house. I have precious antiquities in this place that could be affected by the smell and the smoke."

The tall man stared at him with an evident amused glint in his eyes, and smirked, just before taking a long drag from his ever-present cigarette.

"This is… this is… outrageous!"- the Briton exploded

"Could you tell me what were you doing this early afternoon in the outskirts of the city?"-

The police officer cut off the banker's indignant outburst, keeping his tone plain, not low or high, but the menacing edges were still there. The Englishman looked at him with his eyes wide open in surprise. 

The police knew…

"Did you know that the man you met today is a wanted criminal? Did you know that he conspired to overthrow the Japanese government? I think you are aware of this. We had shared a chat about this man not so long ago…"

"You… you are mistaking me with someone else…"- Edwards was trembling-"Today I was just here."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." - The mockery in the Japanese man's voice indicated to the Briton that he was in real trouble- "You know that we are well aware of your links to Yukishiro." 

"I am a British citizen, and…"

"Did you or did you not meet him today?"- The tall man stood, towering over the banker, with his menacing, glowing amber eyes fixed on him. Suddenly the Englishman felt like a rabbit about to be eaten by a big predator.

"Y-yes…"- the Briton finally admitted- "However, I have already given you all the information you requested about his accounts and the business that I managed for him in the country… I have nothing else to…"

"What did you give to him today? What were the contents inside the parcels?"

"I… I do not know… When he was here a few months ago, he gave me those boxes and the cane, to keep them for him as a personal favor. The boxes were sealed, so I do not know their contents…"

"Who will he be contacting besides you? What else has he asked from you?"

"I do not know… I do not know… I… I only kept his money, and sent it to European banks or received it from other accounts he had outside Japan… and he also entrusted me with those two boxes…"

_Those eyes…oh, those unbearable eyes… I am a foreigner, he will not dare to kill me… or will he? Oh, God… This man is dangerous… If I talk and Yukishiro escapes afterwards, he will peel me alive, and if I do not… I do not want to know what this man is capable of doing to me…_

"He might be preparing to leave the country via Nagasaki…"- said the banker, whimpering, now terrified, trying to get any sympathy by collaborating.

"Is that so? How interesting…"

"I really do not know anything else… I swear it… The authorities know I only do legal business. It is not of my concern where my clients get the money… I only make sure to follow the procedures required from me as a banker… Please, I have been not involved in anything illegal myself… I am not aware of Yukishiro's activities. I only received his money… please" he was ashamed by his own sobs.

"It's of no consequence right now. Go get your coat, make sure it's thick enough. The weather can be cold on the sea, and the trip is a long one to London…"

"W-what?- if the Englishman's face was colorless a few moments before, now it was translucent

"The Meiji government has found you guilty of association with known criminals who have been conspiring in the past to overthrow the legitimate rulers of the country. Therefore, and due to the bonds of friendship with your country, we've chosen to solve the affair in a discreet manner, with the approval of British authorities." there was a disapproving scowl in the policeman's face, but it only was for a fleeting moment "I carry an order, which commands me to bring you to Osaka's harbor personally. There, your Consul and a British ship are waiting you. You are not allowed to stay in Japan any longer and you are forbidden to return forever. All your possessions, houses, financial records, money, articles of art, are being confiscated in the name of Japanese government. You are allowed only to carry your clothes, that is, the ones you are wearing now and a coat. Now, I'll give you ten minutes to be ready for our departure. After that time, I'll drag you in pieces to Osaka. Do I make myself clear?"

All that John Blake-Edwards' mind registered while he was running to get his coat amid hysterical crying, was that he would never come back to England as he had dreamt.

* * *

He had left the inn early in the morning, to work out some details in his plan for running off the Japanese police and the stubborn Miburo.

In other times, and circumstances, Yukishiro Enishi would have found it amusing to play cat and mouse with his clumsy 'stalker'. The Miburo had to be very confident about his breakdown to put such a pathetic element on his tail, he thought suppressing the urge to smirk…

Anyway, Enishi had gotten what he wanted. He could make a reasonable dye for his hair with the herbs he had bought. Then, he also got the wax the Europeans and the Japanese borrowed from the 'enlightened' habits of the West used on their hair and moustaches. That would flatten his unruly hair enough to make his distinctive looks go unnoticed. In addition, and most importantly, he bought all the ingredients in separate shops. It would take a while for the Miburo to figure what he was up to, but the same task would be surely impossible for his underling….

It was a rather exhilarating sensation to start planning and plotting again; it made him feel alive.

Yet, this time his mind was not plotting for destruction but for survival, hoping for a second chance in life, including his only living family.

He sighed, recalling the old man waiting for him at the inn.

His father finally surrendered earlier that same morning, and accepted having his hair cut and beard trimmed, just before he left the inn to run these errands. 

Still, if they were closely watched, there was an unmistakable family air flowing between the two, yet he was sure that the dye and the wax would be enough to cover those hints, even for a trained eye 

He also got new clothes, European style, for both of them. Moreover, and not less important, he had got two counterfeit passports, which would allow them to keep a decent facade. These two last pieces of their disguise were really expensive, but the superb quality of the documents was worth the price. Anyway, he had more money in London and Le Hague, and a little box well provided with South African diamonds in Amsterdam. He also had many other investments ( all legal) and smaller accounts in various European and American banks, totally untraceable to his enemies and adversaries. And if necessity required it, he could always rely on Edwards or his contacts in Nagasaki and Yokohama. 

The papers would let him pose as a merchant, traveling with his aide, a role his father had to learn how play yet. It would be an acceptable cover to find passage on any Dutch steamship leaving the country from Nagasaki.

Though Nagasaki's golden age as the chosen port by the Westerners to enter Japan had passed long ago, it still was a good center to get safe passage to the West. 

Enishi was not sure about their final destiny yet, but they definitely should be leaving Kyoto that very day. 

He had the distinct sensation of impending danger hanging on his head, a danger that would not come from Saitou Hajime, his men or even the Meiji government. 

Since the moment he had left the shacks with his father, the hairs on the back of his neck had been standing on their ends. Though he couldn't detect anyone besides Saitou's man, Enishi knew that the threat didn't come from him.

It was frustrating to have such a diffuse feeling of being stalked by someone or something beyond the scope of his capacities. The sensation, however, was dispersed, not centered, it was almost as if it didn't belong to a living creature, which made him to feel more uneasy. Maybe Battousai's onmitsu friends could also be involved, but he highly doubted it, he would have known it.

In any case, the situation required quick action. He and his father were in danger if they stayed in that place, they had to move and soon. 

Enishi's first choice would have been to leave at night, but he was ready to take the risk to go on their way as soon as they could. They should leave just after lunch. 

He only hoped the old man didn't blow up their cover…

His pace quickened. A few more blocks and he would be at the inn…

* * *

Four hooded figures were moving silently forward, merged in the shadows provided by the narrow alleys and streets, walking among the people without being noticed, as ghosts or demons chasing the unaware ones' souls.

"It's him."-whispered one, who seemed to be in charge.

"Are you sure?"- the taller one inquired

"Positive. There is no doubt."- answered the first one

"Well, let's do it."

"Wait a minute. We need a distraction. There is someone else on his trail."-said the one in charge.

"I'll take care of him…"- a cruel smirk crossed the face of the third man

"No. The boss said no deaths."- the first one talked again.

"They are only humans…"- the second one commented

"I already know it. And I don't care about them at all, but we have orders.- the first one insisted."

"I hope that this one is worth the trouble. The last one only lasted ten minutes. They are too weak."- The fourth talked for the first time.

"I can feel in my guts he will be more than we bargained for…"- said the first man.

"What do you mean? He is nothing but human scum…"

"He felt us. Since yesterday."- affirmed the one in charge.

"Are you kidding me? It's impossible"- said the second one.

"No, this one is special. The boss told me to be careful. And I bet the tall man from yesterday also could feel us… I'll report that to the boss. Maybe we can hunt that one too."

"Look! He is coming this way…"- pointed the fourth

"Perfect. There is a hawker between our position and his. You, go pass beside the vendor and throw his goods just after he passes you."- the first one instructed to the second- "Then the rest of us will take him down amid the confusion and the watcher won't ever know what happened to our prey…"

Everyone took their position. And their target moved into the trap…

* * *

Enishi noted the first hooded figure when he was approaching the hawker's post.

It was an ambush; Enishi felt it in his gut. Long years of experience told him that. He assessed the situation quickly.

The man coming his way would use the stall to create a diversion, to catch him off guard. His hand moved discreetly to the gun hidden in his clothes, making it ready for the attack. Well, he had a surprise for that one… 

Saitou's man was almost behind his back; there was no chance of returning through that path. Apart from those two, another three hidden attackers had taken positions. 

Though they seemed to be professionals, their attitude was too relaxed, as if expecting to catch him easily.

He was not in his old superb shape, but he was still far better than them, that was sure, and therefore they'd be the ones easily caught. It would be a tight encounter, but there was no doubt in Enishi's mind that he would get through it more or less intact.

Then, he would have to make it as quick as possible to the inn to get his father out of there and move into the wilderness immediately, avoiding the usual routes, the villages and cities on their way to Nagasaki. The change of appearance could wait a few days. He'd do it near Nagasaki… or as circumstances required.

The bag on his shoulder balanced slightly, to favor his movements in battle, and to be used as a shield if necessity arose. Besides, he couldn't afford to lose it, the passports and the items he had gotten that morning were in there. Besides, although he had left most of their financial recourses at the inn, he still had some money they would need for their trip in the bag. They couldn't afford to waste even the smallest coin, especially now that bribing corrupt police and state officers sounded in his mind more as a consummated fact than a remote possibility.

The attack proceeded as he had expected, the first hooded man (he had assumed they all were males due to their height and apparent complexion) bumped on the hawker's stall causing confusion among the passersby, while the other three cloaked figures jumped forward towards him, taking advantage of the turmoil. Saitou's first observer didn't move. Probably, he'd act as a back up, or to oversee the job.

Moving with calculated grace, he stepped aside, disconcerting his attackers. One of them, though, recovered faster than expected and pointed some kind of gun to him. He didn't think about it twice and shot his own weapon at his target, who took the full impact of the bullet on his chest. The thunder of the blast provoked an instant of panic, and then the place collapsed in a mixture of chaos, cries, shouts, and people running everywhere. 

The three attackers froze for an instant, which Enishi made use of to sprint to safe place.

Enishi couldn't hear them but they exchanged some words in a rather metallic kind of language, and two of the cloaked men ran behind him, while the third took aim with a gun at the fallen comrade, and shot.

* * *

Chou had been trailing behind Yukishiro since last night. He was tired, hungry, and bored. Anyway, one did not question Saitou Hajime's orders if one's goal in life were to enjoy a long life, so he took his post, grumbling in annoyed resignation.

He sighed in contempt. 

Chou was sure the guy knew he was following him. While observing Yukishiro during his failed revenge attempt on Himura, he learned that the man was as slippery, capable, and cunning as his former boss Shishio-sama. Yukishiro could be a major psycho, in a way quite different of Shishio's, but boy, you had to admire him… 

The guy has spent the whole morning entering shops, buying things and he even managed to lose the former Juppongatana twice for a few minutes during those hours. Chou admitted that he had no clue about the use that Yukishiro would give to half the things he had bought. They were mostly herbs and some strange substances. Chou didn't even want to consider the possibility of the man trying something similar to what he had seen in the Yokohama's house basement. He shuddered at the memories. Anyway, the fucking masked freak who played with dead corpses was sharing tea in hell with his own dolls of rotten meat.

Chou was lost in his musings when everything seemed to erupt. Four cloaked men attacked Yukishiro. Probably old acquaintances wanting to clear old feuds. Chou felt torn in his duty. If he stepped in to help the guy, he would know for certain who Chou was and he might kill him to get freed from Saitou's surveillance. On the other hand, thought the former Juppongatana, his other option was to let Yukishiro save himself… or die trying. If the last thing happened, Saitou would be furious at him, because the Miburo would have lost his last chance to clear all the ties in the Shishio's affair. Releasing a mental shrug, Chou decided to take the chance. After all, Yukishiro seemed quite capable of handling the situation…

Suddenly when one of them seemed ready to shoot down the white haired man with a sort of gun, Yukishiro shot his own concealed weapon, and in a blink, the tall man seemed to disappear while the world exploded in a confusion of screams and people running.

Two of the attackers ran behind Yukishiro, while the third remained with the wounded. Chou was about to start running behind the other three men, when he saw something that made the images he witnessed in Yukishiro's Yokohama hideout pale by comparison: the towering cloaked figure aimed a gun to the wounded one and shot. It was a sight Chou was used to. After all, wounded co-workers in the office could lead to an arrest. It was a risk of the job… However, what was not common was the sight of the body being shot, melting and disappearing as if the man had never existed.

Chou blinked in disbelief. Who were those guys? And more importantly what kind of weapons were they handling? Saitou would become furious when he received the news. Just when he thought he had Yukishiro's weapons' ring finished, these guys, linked somehow to the former Triads' boss appeared with those things. 

Anyway, Chou decided that he would keep safe distance from those guys. To face Saitou's katana suddenly seemed more appealing than to be melted by those guys. 

He moved cautiously trying to stay undetected by the cloaked man, who ran to meet his companions.

Finally, the man turned in a corner… and vanished.

Chou looked in every creek, crevice and crack he could find around the place, and the only thing he got was a bag. 

Yukishiro's bag. Without its owner to be seen anywhere around.

"Fuck! I'm dead… I'm just fucking dead- Chou thought, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes present in his mind."

* * *

**Tokyo, Earth, Late December 1879 AD**

Snowfields blinded his vision with their whiteness. 

It was strange. He was dreaming about her again. It had been months since his last dream involving her. Since the nightmare of her brother's revenge finished, to be precise.

No trees, no blood tainting the thick cold mantle this time. Only the soft, icy flakes falling around him, never touching his body.

She was there, he knew it. Something important should be happening to make her come back after their last good-bye. Would it be a new threat? Was his brother in law plotting again? 

"No… It's not that. Enishi is gone. He is gone." She answered his silent questioning.

Kenshin turned to face the pale face of his dead wife. She looked very sad.

"I'm sorry… has he committed…?"

"No… He is gone…"

"Has someone…?"

"No… He.is.gone. He has vanished… He was there this morning… and suddenly he was no more… I tried to find him all day long, but it was useless."

"I don't understand…"

"Neither do I… Kenshin, I plead to you for your vow to protect the weak… I plead you for the protection of my father…"

"Your…?"

Kenshin suddenly remembered the hairpin he'd seen on Tomoe's grave, when he'd been visiting it with Kaoru. He had asked himself then if there was any other living relative of his late wife. Now, things were clicking into place…

"Yes, my father, the old man that helped you in Rakuminmura." 

"What?! He was…"

The redhead felt almost slapped in the face facing such revelation… that kind old man, the one who had worked so hard to awaken him from his stupor…

"Yes… and he knew who you were. Now you have to help him. He is in danger."

"Where is he?"

"He is in Kyoto, in an inn… I don't know which one, I couldn't identify the place… The city has changed so much from those days… but Enishi chose one not too expensive to avoid suspicion…"

"Enishi? Was he with Enishi?"

"They met in Kyoto, as you both met in Tokyo, in similar circumstances. The diary and my father helped my brother to recover his mind. He was planning to leave the country with our father, and while he was doing some errands this morning, he was attacked. Yet, he was not killed. I'd know it, believe me. Now my father is alone, but the Shinsengumi we once crossed in Kyoto was following Enishi. I'm afraid he might hurt my father. Please, go and protect him from the last Miburo walking free on Kyoto. streets."- her figure started to fade

"Don't worry, Tomoe. I'll go for him."

The snowflakes stopped falling, and the whiteness of his dream changed to the darkness of his room. Suddenly he was fully alert. With long trained reflexes, he moved in the dark looking for his clothes and changing into them silently. 

He took some items and in the fashion of the Hitokiri he once was, Kenshin slipped from his room into the kitchen. He left a brief note behind, only announcing his return in a few days.

Then he started his trip.

The road to Kyoto was a long one…

* * *

Well, it's time for an authoress' note… and some warnings (I'd suggest to ead my bio first concerning my POV about Enishi, just in case).

**First:** As I said, I'm not a native speaker and though I have the assistance of wonderful and very patient beta-readers who are doing their best with my stuff to make it readable, some of you will probably find some sentences sounding too funny, confusing or inexact. If that is the case, I apologize in advance for my mistakes. I request from you to show me some leniency, and point my errors with civility, please 

**Second: **This is  **NOT** an easy story. In fact, it's a fic with heavy DARK moments, where the lines between good and evil, wrong or right might be so thin that sometimes would vanish. It's rated R, but I'd gladly rate it NC17, more due to the violence involved than for sex. There will be LOTS of violence, swearing and adult themes involved, including sexual references (the lemons will be posted somewhere else. An external link will be provided on those chapters), non-consented sex, harassment, torture, racism, etc. Therefore, if you are waiting for a fluffy, sappy, happy or waffy thing… (alarm bell exploding in the morning air !!!!!) WRONG PLACE!!!!!!!!! You won't find it here. There will be romance, of course, and maybe some moments of sweetness, but this is not a pink fairy tale. (I love fairy tales though). If you are looking for those, look for them somewhere else.

** Third:** Being my favorite character Enishi the fic will be centered on him. The rest of RK cast will have a major role in the story though. Chapter 1 is placed both in the Meiji Era and in the future in parallel , from chapter two the action will be divided in: one chapter in the future, other in the Meiji. I want also to warn you in advance: this fic will introduce some **_ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_** interacting with the RK cast. If you only expect, want or desire exclusive RK cast interaction, then please, stop reading it right now. This is the wrong fic for you. You have been warned. No complaints, whining, etc, concerning this aspect of the fic will be accepted. However, if you keep reading, I think you will probably find something original that will tease your imagination, expand your views and give you a different point of view of eternal questions that dwell in the collective human mind, regardless of time period, place or ethnicity. At least, this is what I will try to show with this, and I'm not saying I'll get it.

** Fourth: ** this fic is set in an AU, post Jinchuu Arc, and it does not follow the Seisou Hen continuity. If you are not fond in Sci Fi, or have no idea about time travel, time paradoxes, alternative universes, alternate timelines, space travel, etc, etc, etc., then this fic is not meant for you. It's not a prerequisite, but if you have watched Star Trek (The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and The Original Series) and/or Babylon 5, you'll have some points of reference to make the reading of this fic easier.

**Fifth:** You'll notice that I've chosen to place Oirbore/Enishi meeting not in Tokyo's Rakuminmura, but in Kyoto's look-alike. Though the 'canon' fanfiction sets the meeting in Tokyo, in my opinion it never happened there.

I based my assumption that Enishi is NOT in Tokyo Rakuninmura but in its Kyoto counterpart, where he is found by his father in these fragments (vol 25-ep 225):

-------------------------

Oibore: Ha ha. Maybe you're right. Thanks for the drink. It's time I got going.

Kuma: Going? Where to?

Oibore: To Kyoto. It's been a while; I miss my daughter.

Kuma: Didn't know you had any family to go back to.

Oibore: No, I'm visiting her grave.

Kuma (surprised): Then that hairpin is your remembrance of her . . .

(Oibore only smiles.)

Kuma: . . . Forget it. When are you coming back?

Oibore: Probably be there a while . . . Big cities always have places for outcasts to go, so they'll look after me.

----------------------------- 

and Manga Vol 28 ep 251

Kaoru and Kenshin, who has his arm in a cast, walk towards Tomoe's grave in Kyoto. 

Side text: Anything and everything is different, it appears... What awaits these two at the revisited Kyoto...?! 

Pg. 6 

Some flowers, a hair ornament, and a fragrance bottle are laid at her grave already. 

Kenshin and Kaoru [surprised]: .......... 

Kaoru: Did Yukishiro Enishi come? It... seems so from the flowers, but... 

Kenshin [picking up the hair ornament]: *This is.......* He remembers that Kiyosato gave Tomoe such a thing.

Kenshin: *Who could it have been? Aside from Enishi... Someone with a relationship to Tomoe...* 

And the same episode:

The scene changes to Oibore, who is returning to the poor section of town with a fishing pole over his shoulder. Oibore [in a perky mood]: HAAAAA~~~~~~~ It's great, isn't it. It's great, gre-------... He catches sight of Enishi, who is sitting slumped against the wall with his head bowed. Tomoe's diary is grasped in his left hand, and it's obvious he's read it from his depressed expression. 

Pg. 15 

Oibore [sitting next to him]: You're a newcomer, eh? He watches Enishi intently. 

Oibore: ----------... Is it my imagination... It's like I've met you somewhere a looong time ago... 

Enishi says nothing. 

Oibore [laughing]: No, I'm sorry. Of course it's my imagination, isn't it. 

Enishi glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

--------------------

**(End of quotes)**

So it's established that Oibore set to Kyoto, and that Enishi and Oirbore (separately) had visited Tomoe's grave, which is also in Kyoto. Then, if you look closely, the author mention the part of the city where Oirbore is heading to, as the poor section of town, but not as Rakuninmura. On the other hand, he told his companions in Rakuninmura that he would stay for 'a while' in Kyoto and that 'Big cities always have places for outcasts to go', all these things points that he does not move to Tokyo again, but he stayed in Kyoto after visiting Tomoe's grave. Not to mention how difficult for an old man (who besides is not in a rush whatsoever) would be to go to Kyoto, paying her respects to her daughter and come back to Tokyo, all happening during the time that took Kenshin to recover and go to Enishi' Island, plus Enishi's flight from custody and trip to Kyoto, to her sister's grave. 

Again, if we analyze that Enishi has been visiting Tomoe too, and it would be very risky and without purpose to come back to Tokyo, where there would be a huge risk of being trapped by the police, I can't help than thinking he stayed in the poor part of Kyoto where he is found by Oirbore. Given the fact he escaped police, the general idea is that he is lucid enough to realize the risks and dangers of dwelling near the Kamiya dojo

There is no reason for Enishi to come back to Tokyo, nor he seems to have the energy to get up after the fight, the revelations and the visit to Tomoe's grave. My conclusion, therefore is that both men are in Kyoto, contrary to popular belief. 

It's interesting to note, though that one of the reasons that place Enishi in Tokyo's Rakuninmura is the power behind the idea of both Kenshin and Enishi falling in the same place. However, if you look the manga closely you will notice that Watsuki-sensei didn't place them in the same spot. (Thank you Fujifunmum for the hint). This reinforces my views in a deepest level: both men's attitude to their depression is quite different, because their natures are different: one is reserved, keeping his emotion, his guilt, his sorrow, his pain in the inside. The other use emotions in the most destructive sense. Therefore, the placing of the characters and their reactions to the exterior environment symbolizes their nature and their dilemmas.

The whole image of them in that place means to me that realization and truth strikes men in different ways, because Kenshin as well as Enishi were awakening from their respective obsessions (Kenshin's being the oppressive guilt that kept him closed to life as a form of atonement to Tomoe, an atonement that she in fact never meant for him, and Enishi's is revenge/rage/ selfishness which also deprived him of living life). Each one of us have a different kind of living Hell, a place where our soul lingers in dark moments, and the answers we find there are different in each case. Besides, while Kenshin's living Hell rested in Tokyo, where the cause for his fall and redemption is placed (Kaoru), the same can be said of Enishi being in Kyoto (Tomoe)

I might be wrong, yet quoting another author, I'm in the possession of "Almighty-Power-of-Author-Over-Any-Character," so for the sake of this fic I've decreed that Oirbore and Enishi meet in Kyoto, therefore the action in the prologue transpires in that city.


	2. The Best laid Plans Part II

  
Disclaimer:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor I intend any profit from this piece of fanfiction.  


Infinite thanks to Michaela, Fujifunmum and Midori, for help me with the chapter SO much. Thanks a bunch, girls!

Para Lupe, con cariño.

* * *

**_The Best Laid Plans II_**

  


**Somewhere, between Deneb and Vega[1], year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

  


Myriads of blue, red, and white diamonds riveted the monotonous black carpet of the night skies. 

It could be admired from every window; passing by and yet being still, like a sort of visual dejà vu. 

Nothing but the stars and a small lamp by the bedside, spreading a dim light, cut through the shadows of the room. 

There, in the dark, a slim, tall, figure stood still, arms on the back, chiseled features fixed on the sight outside the window panels.

Colonel Jihan Masshwov[2] was oblivious to the surroundings, focused only on analyzing the last reports lying on the bed.

Masshwov, a highly ranked intelligence officer, had been very busy during a whole year following leads to a top-secret and very elusive smuggling operation, and now for first time in months, there was a good clue to be followed.

This called for a very discreet and delicate undercover work. As always, the Colonel knew that the task at hand required a very intimate involvement, one that could only be asked to a superior officer with lots of experience and nothing to lose. The risks involved for all parties were too high to commission a less experienced agent. 

The Alliance needed the evidence badly, and the job was too delicate to let any slip happen. On the other hand, due to the nature of the mission itself, which could call for many months of work allowing no contact with family or friends, if the agent involved had personal attachments at home they could make a stupid mistake due to loneliness, ruining the mission completely. 

There was no choice then, the Colonel thought. The work required a personal sacrifice, one that was encased within the motto ruling throughout Masshwov's life: Honor, Justice, Service, and Loyalty. 

While these words were uttered in different undertones by most creatures in almost every culture, very few made them the true ruling principle of every deed they performed, even the smallest in every day's life. Well, as military, the Colonel certainly lived life adjusting it only to those inflexible values, no matter the personal cost or pain involved. 

Masshwov, as anybody else walking in that path, took a share of that pain and cost, knowing all the risks and accepting them in advance, and those close to the officer accepted them too, such as Anya, the Colonel's mate for the last two years. 

There were no regrets or tears at the departure, as it had always been during the time they had shared together. 

They had parted company, hoping for a reunion at the end of the mission, but expecting nothing from an uncertain future.

Giving a heavy sigh, leaving the last memories of the recent past behind, Jihan Masshwov stepped outside the rigid military stance, and with the masterful grace of the spy, slipped in the skin of the character that the occasion required.

Outside, somewhere, there was someone waiting to make contact...

* * *

The chick in front of him had the most appealing and exotic eyes he had ever met. Despite their unusual shape and color (silver, with cat eyed irises), they were warm and mysterious. She had a long braid of blue hair and her skin was a healthy tanned color. The girl was tall, and though she was slim, it was apparent under the tight long dress she was wearing that her body was well trained and healthily muscled: not too much, or too weak, just in the middle. Just as he liked his chicks.

He smiled. Maybe he'd be lucky tonight...

Markus Londergaard was an outworlder: he lived outside the Alliance boundaries, and as every outworlder he survived doing whatever he could find: dealing in space garbage, salvaged wrecks, as a bounty hunter of minor felons or as a snitch. 

This time he had hit it big... 

During the looting of a very recent wreckage, he found a sealed box. It took him two months to open it, but as he was a good thief, he knew no lock could resist his abilities. 

Unfortunately, there were no credits or values in cash, but just when he was about to scream in frustration, he found some encoded documents. They had the seal of the Alliance High Command, so through some of his friends he contacted someone who in turn contacted the High Command. They would pay good cash for them, and maybe he could even ask for the girl's services too.

- Let's go to my room, I have your parcel there.

- Very well, Mr. Londergaard, but it won't happen.

- What?

- We'll make our deal and I'll be on my way in the next thirty shegs[3].

- Well, I was thinking...- the man put his hand on her thigh trying to run it upwards

_Yes, I know what you were thinking, That's why I'm telling you this: take your hand off of me or I'll see do it myself, removing it permanently from the rest of your body_

The voice in his head was clear, and menacing. The man jumped in surprise, growling in frustration.

- They never told me they would send a fucking telepath.

_They never told me you'd be a foul smelling human, so we are even_. said her voice in his head

- Get out of my brain, whore, and I'm not a human, fuck you!

- That's not what my nose says. I can smell a rotting human a tellam[4]away. By the way, I'm not a whore. I know you can't notice the difference, since the only women you have met in your life, including your own mother, were those professionals. Not that I have anything against them, though. That's why I'm being lenient and not frying your brain right here, right now. In fact, the thought of the poor girls bearing scum like you makes me respect them quite a bit. 

- Why you...

- C'mon, give me the crystal data, and let's finish this pleasant meeting.- she said, leading the way to the lifts which would carry them to the habitat compound, where the snitch's quarters stood.

Markus Londergaard cursed inwardly, losing suddenly all interest in the girl. She was trouble on legs. 

A big one, by the way. 

He had no clue to what race she belonged, but she surely was not the average telepath. And if she was being showy about her mental shit while working for the Alliance's Fleet, that meant she had license to mind read and probe, brainwash, mind slice and to do many other nasty things that were usually illegal or heavily regulated.

He squirmed uncomfortably at his grim thoughts, which led him into another unpleasant realization, while trailing behind her.

His outer features marked him as not even remotely related to humans, yet she seemed capable of detecting the faint traces of human blood in him. The mother of his great-grandfather had been a human, a servant born from that race of slaves. It was a fact that he and his father had managed to hide quite successfully, faking documents and genetic identifications. 

However, all those efforts now could be ruined by that silver-eyed bitch. To be remotely linked with humans might mean the end of his dealings, the desertion of allies and it could even put a price on his head by some '˜old comrades', whose addiction in hunting fugitive human slaves was well known.

How she had managed to discover his secret, he didn't know, but he highly doubted it was through deep mind probing. 

The sensation was well known to those non-telepaths who had experienced it only once. He knew it well for he had suffered it in the past, though Markus thought of himself as part of the few fortunate ones who were treated '˜kindly'. Usually, telepaths didn't care about non-telepaths, thinking of themselves as a kind of superior elite. If they happened to possess a license to mind read, they loved to show their power to control others slicing painfully through the layers of conscience of their targets to get the required information. 

The girl hadn't probed him deeply, and since all proofs and hints of their genetic heritage had been deleted and altered, he wondered about her mention of her sense of smell as the source of her knowledge about his origins.

Yet, his time for thoughts stopped suddenly when his head received the full blast of energy discharged on the second step they took inside his suite. He had no time to register the surprise in the silver eyes of the girl near him because he was dead long before touching the carpeted floor.

The girl turned on her heels, only to realize her own dizziness. She couldn't focus her eyes, not to mention her own thoughts. Something had been slipped in her drink. It was the end, she thought, enraged at the childish trap she had fallen for, while, as if the world were spinning in slow motion before her, her body fell ungracefully by the side of the deceased Londergaard.

- The bitch looks tasty...- said a short red-skinned male, crouched near the unconscious girl.

- We have no time. Besides she is a cop. Rotten garbage.- told a second man taller than the other, his red frog-like skin glistening with the dim light while disdain flowed through his words. He seemed to be in charge.

- All the better, I'll enjoy her screams even more then.- the first reached for the fallen woman, while starting the unbuttoning of his pants

- I don't want to repeat myself.- with excruciating calm the second guy pointed his energy blaster at the other male, who growled in disgust, but withdrew- We have no time, and we have to deliver the package and that whore in the next ten pags[5]. Do something productive: clean the mess. Meanwhile, I'll delete any evidence of our presence here.

- Why do I always have to do all the dirty jobs?

- Because I say so. Moreover, I have the gun, and you don't. Now, move your ass.

The first man hissed, annoyed. He hated to be commanded by that fool. However, he had to comply. It was a matter of time until their bosses discovered his true genius, then he would be the one in command, and that '˜nobody' beside him would pay then.

- I'm finished- he said, standing cockily and defying in front of his '˜chief'

- Let's go. It's time

They moved across the some corridors to the service lifts. As it was arranged previously, they entered one of them using a stolen password code.

When they reached the basement, carrying two wrapped bundles, a burly man, his slippery skin as red as theirs, was already waiting for them.

- You are two minutes late. I was about to leave.

- I'm sorry, we got lost in the corridors.

- C'mon, we do not have all day.

The three men and their cargo entered a very small ship. Within minutes, they were orbiting the planet, waiting for the freighter that would take them to their destination.

It made its appearance a few minutes later, and the little ship landed gracefully on the cargo bay of the larger one.

Once they were safe in the freighter, it took a new course that would lead them into the Lyran[6] space. Or so it seemed.

- Well, well, well, look at what you've got this time for me, Drex...- the captain had joined the group in the bay, and was poking at the unconscious girl.- brothel's meat... As we are not in route to any of our houses, I assume she's the one we requested for the crew's amusement...

- No, this one is not meant to the trade.- answered the said Drex

- Why not? She is perfect... She is healthy and exotic, the boys would be greatly pleased. Maybe, I could take her first for myself for a couple of weeks... I can't figure her race, though...

- That's because she is a Prakeshi[7]...

- Are you kidding me... Everybody know there are no Prakeshis outside their frontiers...

- Believe me, she is... I strongly suggest you to take the appropriate steps to ensure our safety before she awakes...- the man pointed, while the girl stirred on the floor

The captain glared at the tall newcomer, and barked an order to one of his underlings, who brought him a black band of some kind of material. He put it on the girl's neck securing it with a kind of lock

- You never told me...- hissed the taller man's companion- She could have fried our minds...

- You did not need to know- shrugged the addressee 

- Well, now that her telepathic and kinetic abilities are under control, I can't see why she could not serve to my men's necessities.

- Shackle her too. Her mental abilities are the smallest of our problems with her... She is warrior caste. Believe me, she can take down half your crew before you can aim any weapon at her.

- Fuck you!- hissed the captain in pure rage- Why did you bring her in here! With the other slaves on board, I do not need another fucking problem in my ship!

- I have my orders. She has to be placed with the ones destined for the hunt. 

- Someone wants her suffer...- the captain said thoughtful

- Her destiny or who ordered this is out of my... or your concern. I only had to make sure you got her to be carried there. Now that it has been done, I'll leave. They are waiting for my report.

- All right then...

- Captain, wait a minute. Before I leave, I was instructed to have a chat with you. A private chat.

- Follow me.

- In a minute, first I have to give some instructions to my associate.

- What? !- the other squealed- I was not supposed to go back with you?

The taller red skinned male, took his companion by the shoulder, walking some distance from the captain before starting to talk.

- They told me you have to take the documents in custody. Someone will come during the trip to bring you to a safe place with them. Now your job is to protect them and never be away from them. You have to carry the crystals with you at all times.

- B-but...

- Hey! You were the one complaining about the big ones never giving you any major responsibility! They're giving you a chance, you should be happy!- the taller man put his hand on the shoulder of his companion, in a friendly gesture

- Oh, yes... I suppose so... Drex... Are you sure that the bosses want me to do this? I mean... I knew that someday they would realize my true capacities but...- the short red-skinned looked suspiciously at the other man's hand, now patting him

- Rest assured, they commissioned you expressly. They didn't want any other for the job. Take it as a promotion. 

- Oh, well...- the shorter man straightened up, now full of pride. Yes, his partner was right. They had recognized his talents. It was his time.- I knew it was only a matter of time.

- Remember: keep the crystals always with you.-said Drex

- Will we meet again soon?

- Sure, pal. And we'll then share some drinks to celebrate this day. Good luck with your new assignment.- the tall man give a last pat on the back to his now former comrade, sending him on his way, 

The short man walked away. A crew member was waiting to show him his quarters. When he was out of sight, the taller man, approached the captain.

- Let's go to my office.

- No, it's not necessary. This only will take a minute. Get rid of him as soon as you are in deep space. There should be no evidence at all about him being in this ship ever. Dispose of both bodies in a discreet way.

- Consider it done.

- And concerning the girl... She is really dangerous. Keep her isolated. Do not be stupid by trusting in your numerical superiority. Then, deliver her with the rest of your '˜special' cargo at the designated post. 

- Don't worry. I know how to do my job. 

The captain's annoyed stare told Drex that the man would not pay attention to the instructions concerning the girl, learning how dangerous she was in the hard way. 

While he walked away, to the little shuttle that would take him back to his bosses, he shrugged. 

Well, now it was not his problem. He had done what he was told. Londergaard was dead, the girl was on her way to her own private little Hell, and the crystals would be soon destroyed with the only witness that could compromise the mission.

It was time to go back home.

* * *

The captain came back to his cabin just in time to see the shuttle turning suddenly into a flaming ball for a few seconds just before the lack of oxygen of space finished the fire. He smirked, satisfied. 

_These two will meet each other really sooner than they expected_ he thought remembering the chat that those men had shared minutes before they parted ways.

Well, another job well done.

One down, the other being processed... and the bitch waiting for him on his bed...

* * *

K'Tal was now a trembling; whimpering mass crouched in a corner of the room. Just in the opposite, the lifeless body of Markus Londergaard reminded him of the fragility of life.

He wanted to kick himself for his own stupidity. He had known a trap was being set on him when Drex had behaved that friendly with him. K'Tal had seen these things happening to others, but he had never thought... 

In the beginning, when he was walking the corridors, he was so full of pride that he didn't registered he was not being driven to the quarters section of the ship. He had worked on a freighter before, so he knew. 

When he realized that he was in the engine room, it was too late. Two guys grabbed and threw him, Londergaard and all their belongings and compromising evidence into the fusion chamber. He knew what would happen in seconds. 

It was of no use to beg, or kick the doors. The shields in the section were too heavy. 

The reaction produced by the mixture of matter and antimatter at the moment of the take off was of such violence that the walls of the chamber were covered with three layers of athelitha[8], the only mineral capable of taking the shock of the reaction. There was no way that somebody would hear him. And even in the remote case that somebody would, nobody would help him. 

Suddenly, he remembered the words his mother had taught him during the innocent, simpler days of his childhood. These were a prayer recited for the dead ones. 

The words floated from his mind to his tongue when the sluice gates were opened to the chamber. Because he knew at that moment, that he was already a dead man.

* * *

[1] Deneb and Vega are stars. The first one belongs to the Cygnus constellation (The Swan). The constellation is quite bright, with the stars being generally third and fourth magnitude. The Arabs (and other cultures) saw the constellation as a hen. Alpha Cygni is known as Deneb, from Al Dhanab al Dajajah (the Hen's Tail). It marks the tail of the swan. This is a supergiant (more than a hundred times the diameter of the Sun) with a very high luminosity. Since it is so far away (3200 light years) its real brilliance is lost in space.Vega belongs to Lyra. The constellation is small and rather faint, but it is home to the fifth brightest star, Vega. The asterism resembles some multi-legged creature more than it does a lyre, with Vega at the head. Vega, "Falling Eagle" or "The Harp Star", is only the fifth brightest star, but it dominates the summer skies in the northern hemisphere, with a transit date of 1 July. About 12,000 years ago Vega served as the Pole Star, and it will again in another 12,000 years. 

[2] Jihan means Universe in Turkish, Masshwov is an adapted form of the '˜Klingon word' for moonlight (Klingon language was created by Marc Okrand for the Star Trek Universe, and it belongs to Paramount Pictures)

[3] time measure. Seconds.

[4] Measurement I created for this Universe. Something like a light year.

[5] Minutes.

[6] Constellation of Lyra

[7] The name given in this universe to the star known as Bellatrix in the Orion constellation. Bellatrix is translated as Female warrior star and often is also known as Amazon star

[8] It's a mineral invented for the story, a LOT more resistant than titanium.

* * *


	3. Two Unlikely Allies

**Disclaimer:******Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki, and to Sony and several other companies. However Jihan Masshwov do belongs to me, as several other OC in the story. I intend no profit from this fan fiction, it's only made for enjoyment.

Thank you to **Fujifunmum** and **Michaela**, who helped me a lot with suggestions and thorough beta reading, plus encouragement and positive criticism.

Thank you also to **Midori**, for warm encouragement and positive feedback. Good luck with exams and College works, **Mids**!

Last but not least, I know this is not a typical or easy story, positive criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

* * *

**_Two Unlikely Allies_**

  


**Somewhere in subspace, unknown time period**

  


The man in front of him was already not a man anymore, but a pile of whimpering, bloody meat, sliced precisely with his long, loyal watou.

The sound of his own laugh, tinted with wicked pleasure echoed, against the walls of the wide room. The trembling heap kneeling on the floor lifted his head slowly. 

Suddenly, something was wrong, very, very wrong. 

There, where he was supposed to look into a man's face, he found the familiar, ivory features of a young, sad woman, covered in blood. Blood drawn by his own hand, by his own sword… The young lady, dressed in a white kimono, held an imploring hand to him, asking for mercy…

Tomoe, his sister, he was…

His mouth broke in a cry of horror and agony…

"'Nishi…"- a distant voice was dragging him into a cold mist of gray and passing bright lights.

Trying to escape from the terrifying scene, he snapped his eyes wide open, looking in confusion around him. A pair of strong hands took him by the wrists, preventing the frantic movement of his arms. He desperately tried to focus and calm down. Unexpectedly, he found himself staring in strange yet somewhat familiar silver cat eyes. 

It was the annoying strange girl again. He brusquely unlocked himself from her restraint on his wrists, growling menacingly. 

The girl shook her head while passing him a bowl with some unknown concoction in it. 

Yukishiro Enishi discovered himself eating the disgusting mixture plastered into the bowl almost eagerly. It had been nearly three days since someone remembered to feed them, and from the looks of some of the other creatures in that strange, metallic dungeon, the girl by Enishi's side had put up a hard fight to keep that share of the meal for him.

Soon his mind wandered again, trying to understand the strange puzzle he found himself pushed into for the millionth time. He analyzed his surroundings while crouched against the wall, trying to solve the mystery. 

Enishi had no real recollection of how or when he had ended up there in the first place. His last conscious memories were those of running amid the streets in Kyoto, with two guys on his trail. The white haired man remembered how he had taken down a third companion of these two with a bullet from his gun, sprinting immediately to escape through the general confusion and panic of the passersby. 

Then suddenly, he had been hit by an unknown surge of power that had felt like a full load of bricks falling on his back. He had tried not to fall, to go on with his flight, but his body hadn't obeyed him anymore. His lungs had felt like exploding and his body had gone totally numb. For a moment, he had thought they had broken his spine somehow, because he hadn't been able of moving a single muscle. Then, though he had recovered his ability for movement shortly after the initial excruciating minutes, he had only been able to crawl on the floor. At that time, those two guys had come to him, giving him a few vicious kicks on the ribs, though he had been sure these were meant only to assure themselves that he was unable to attack them again. He highly doubted they had been meant as a form of revenge for their fallen comrade. In that line of work, there were no such things as loyalty or friendship. 

As they'd expected, he had been left totally defenseless, his only response an awkward attempt to deflect their blows with his still insensitive arms. When they were certain that he did not present any more risks to them, they had picked him up from the floor. 

He was a good head taller than they were and they had to drag him over the pavement, his feet suffering the brutal treatment which had left a long trail of bruises and cuts. He had made then a desperate last attempt to offer at least a little more resistance but he only could take off the hood of one of his attackers, revealing his features.

And the nightmare had started right there.

He had frozen at the sight. A red skinned guy, with semi-reptilian features had fixed his stare at him.

That was it, he had thought then. The demons had come to drag him to Hell at last. He was going to pay for all the evil things he had done, at least he had thought so at that moment. 

That had marked the moment when he had decided to give up. To fight against demons was useless. When a third hooded figure had turned the corner, he only had time to register that they had been suddenly wrapped in some kind of light beam and at the same time a sound like a thousand bees buzzing painfully had stabbed his ears making him pass out. 

Things had gone from bad to worse since then. If the red skinned guys had resembled demons to him, what he had found when he awoke in a room without windows and surrounded by metallic walls had been even more terrifying. Nothing remotely human could be found among the two dozen or so strange, grotesque creatures he had been placed with at the moment he recovered consciousness.

Looking around himself, he suppressed an involuntary shudder at the sight of the spawns who where his only company in that strange place.

However, something told him that this place where he woke up couldn't be Hell.

He was contemplating three distinct possibilities. 

The first one was that he has been truly dragged alive to Hell, though he didn't take this option seriously almost from the beginning. 

Hell was a place, according to all traditional descriptions, where the rules of normal universe didn't apply anymore. According to that reasoning, even if you are taken alive to such a place, where you are supposed to be punished for Eternity you didn't need to eat, sleep and fulfill other physical necessities, as it had been happening to him during the last few… days? (Or had there been weeks? He simply didn't know.). Of course, he always could be wrong but he truly doubted it.

The second option was that his madness had come back full force and he was sinking in the most elaborate delusion his mind had created to date. It would be a sort of punishment because he had abandoned his Tomoe image fixation. 

This alternative was less likely than the former, since a clear pattern of fulfilling his own goals using Tomoe as a pretext for it had been always present when he 'saw' his sister's image. The circumstances didn't call for such a measure. He already had admitted his own self-delusion and his necessity of coming to terms with life. It was at that point that he tried to find a second chance, and to share it with his long lost father. 

The third alternative was that someone from his enemies had planned a sophisticated revenge, creating a living Hell as he had done to his brother in law, with the goal of driving him totally mad this time. This was the one that made the most sense to him.

This might not be Hell, but resembled it more than any place he could ever have imagined.

However, he could not yet grasp many things. 

When he had awakened, in a sort of a prison cell with a glass door (a glass he couldn't break, by the way) a new surge of horror and fright had coursed through him at the sight of what could be seen through the glass. However, the primal instinct of survival had prevailed over any fears, when he had found himself pushed from the cage into the metallic room, and from the mass of grotesque creatures, some of them advanced towards him, in a clear hostile fashion.

At that moment, no matter how horrifying the creatures he was facing, he had done what he knew best: he had established his territory and limits as soon as he had been challenged. He could tell that the other inhabitants of the place hadn't expected his reaction at all, and they had retreated after he had smashed two of them against the walls. He had killed a third without any hesitation, when he had caught him trying to steal his haori at night. At that moment, he had discovered that those actions had awarded him with some privileges among part of the horde. He could take food, blankets, and possessions from those who had challenged and had lost. He had made quick use of those advantages, taking everything that he had deemed useful from the losers, except the corpses, which had been promptly looted among some of the other creatures. His own early experiences in Shanghai came to life again, dancing before his eyes, when he had seen some of the creatures fighting over the remnants just to have a bigger piece of meat for supper.

He wondered how much time it would take for him to become someone else's supper, while his sight wandered around the place, analyzing it.

There were some bizarre creatures placed in the opposite extreme of the cell, which certainly looked menacing and dangerous, but were separated from the rest of the inhabitants of the place by another of those glass walls, rarely lowered. 

They seemed to not even give a second look at him or the other creatures in the area he was placed, as if they were some sort of worms unworthy of their time and energies, so Enishi prudently avoided being around them during the occasions when the glass wall was lowered. As long as he was not forced to face any of them voluntarily, he would not engage them in battle. 

After all, he had only been challenged by those who had believed they were his equals in strength… Enishi didn't seem to be inclined to press his luck against the fierce looking things behind the glass wall. 

He didn't want to be involved in more fights than were strictly necessary.

This reminded him of the fight he had mindlessly thrown himself into when they carried the girl that was now standing by his side in the cell.

Fights inevitably happened: for space, food, or possessions, even to get a corpse to provide food for the cannibalistic groups within the prisoners. However, the population in the cell never decreased because new captives were thrown in almost every day. Most survived only the few initial minutes, others, like himself were tougher and had endured several days… or weeks. It was difficult to have a real sense of time in that place, without any sunlight, stars, or external indications of the passing of time.

Anyway, he had noticed that each new 'recruit' was thrown into the place in the same fashion that he was, except the girl. She had been totally nude, shackled and bleeding, dark big bruises forming in her tanned skin. The girl had been dragged by her long blue hair while their captors had poked her ribs with some sort of spears[1], causing her great pain every time she had been touched by them, yet they couldn't stop her from furiously fighting back… and even causing serious injuries to a couple of them. 

Wild little thing, he had thought in that moment, in admiration of her bravery and rage at the cowardly behavior of her tormenters. 

Finally, just before closing the door behind them, one of the guards had put something close to her neck, and she had finally collapsed to the floor, trembling, while another of the guys had said something in an uncompressible language. Immediately, a wave of whispers had risen among his fellow inmates and as soon as the door was closed some of the creatures had launched forward to get a hold on the girl.

Whatever the guards had done to her, she had been left in no condition to defend herself. Naked, defenseless and shackled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen to her if he hadn't step in. 

He could have been a monster, a killer, he could have maimed and tortured, but there was one thing he had never done nor allowed his men to do: to rape a woman.

In his recent past, he could have inflicted the worst injury on his most hated enemy by raping his woman, yet, even while he was sunk in the deepest madness, he would never, ever, have committed such a hideous act. He would not have been able to live with himself after such a deed.

Even a monster like him had his limits.

He had reached the spot where the girl had been put down, pushing, beating, and breaking some bones just when some of those bastards had already submitted and pinned her to the floor. 

Her eyes had met his for the briefest moment. The look in them had carried a strange mixture of the deepest hatred he had ever seen, desperation, and extreme fright.

Enishi had not needed to know anything else to act. 

The strange thing above the girl had been too occupied trying to restrain the fierce young girl (who despite her state still managed to offer some resistance) to register Enishi's approach from behind. It had been his last mistake. He had failed to register the moment he had ceased to exist when a quick flick from Enishi's wrist had twisted his neck in a strange angle, snapping with a sickening sound at the human's touch.

A fight had ensued among the avid beasts to take the place of the dead thing above the fallen girl, as soon as he had dragged the limp body off her.

Taking advantage of the confusion of the battle, the white haired warrior had used the dead body as a sort of ram to hit against them. After a while, he had stood between them and the girl, glaring threateningly, covered in blood, both foreign and his own. Few had stood still in front of him, and he had been in far better condition, so with menacing growls and promises of future retribution in their eyes, they had finally retreated. 

Though he was only one, he had shown them that they had better think twice before underestimating him again. 

He had taken the still trembling, naked girl, putting her on his shoulder, walking to his corner. She had grunted in frustration, and Enishi could tell that in that moment she had cried out of rage and hate.

When he had lowered her down on the floor, she had seemed to be somewhat recovered, enough at least to hiss at him unknown words in a strange language. Her murderous glare had left no room for doubt: she had thought that he would take her for his pleasure. 

Enishi chuckled lightly at the memory. Even in Hell, he could find things to amuse himself…

Her hissing and fury had increased tenfold when he had taken off his gi but she had soon been cut off by his gesture when he put the garment over her shoulders. It was much longer than his haori and would cover her better than the other clothes. Then he had taken one of the blankets he had gotten from his past combats and offered it to her, with a bowl containing some of the insufferable mixture they were served as 'food' and he couldn't almost bear. Considering that he had eaten even rotten human flesh, it spoke volumes about the quality of the concoction.

The girl's glare had never lost the edge; mistrust still dancing into the silver orbs. She had looked like to cut through him with the strangest eyes he had ever seen. Even the other creatures' eyes were more natural than hers were. 

However, she had seemed to relax a little at his offerings. He had stayed by her side only until the effects of whatever drug the guards had put in her neck were gone off her system. When he had been sure she was capable of defending herself, he had left her side, keeping a prudent distance from her. He had been sure she could handle the situation after how she had fended against the guards that had brought her into that place. She was not as defenseless as it might seem at first glance, and he had been sure she would have put a hell of a fight against her attackers after being fully recovered, probably discouraging the bunch of coward bugs they shared the place with from any possible rape.

None of the inhabitants of the cell were stupid, they knew they were on their own and attacks only occurred to extract any possession or satisfy any need. Obviously, the weaker ones in the pack were the natural targets of such assaults. 

When the intended target (or victim) proved to be more troublesome than the valuables to be extracted from him, the attackers retreated immediately.

Wise measure, Enishi thought, considering that everyone in the place seemed as confused about their present situation and the future ahead as he was. It was prudent to reserve as much strength as possible for those uncertain situations they might be facing soon.

Anyway, the expected retribution for his intervention had come sooner than expected, several hours later according to his calculations. This time however, the attack had been organized, but only a few had joined it. 

It had been clear to him that his behavior had caused a sudden change in his popularity, he had thought grimly, facing a multi-front attack.

Then he had seen her standing by his side, and he smirked. His guesses about the girl had been right, because as soon as she had any attacker at her arm length, she had engraved on their skins a good souvenir to remember her by. She had used the long chain attached to her shackles to her advantage, breaking bones and at least two necks with it. .

Judging by her performance then, it was obvious that she was heavily trained in any kind of hand-to-hand combat and she was very efficient at it.

The horde had considered an attack targeting only him, but with another tough player on his side, the odds had been clearly against the creatures again… The losses would have been significant and the profits, zero: two blankets, some clothes, his dead body to be eaten by them and a woman who they would not submit except by killing her, therefore no fun would be extracted from her body…

The resented group had retreated again, dragging with them the corpses of the fallen comrades. Someone had a feast moments later.

To his utter relief, he knew that this was the last attack he would receive. They had learnt their lesson.

From that moment on, the girl seemed glued to him, like a shadow of his own shadow. 

Though Enishi felt annoyed by that behavior, the white haired man had to admit that she was an asset: the girl always managed to get more 'food' for both of them and he was certain he wouldn't get killed during his sleep due mostly to her vigilance.

He understood her deeds as much as a display of gratefulness as well as a somewhat forced but useful alliance. 

The girl only slept when he was awake and kept a vigilant eye when he was asleep. 

Too vigilant sometimes, he thought wryly, remembering the recent incident. 

During no less than eight years he had stopped dreaming at all, his mind totally consumed in his plans for vengeance. However, after his failure, Enishi had started to dream again, or more accurately, he had been thrown into a chain of hellish nightmares each and every night. He had hoped he would stay dreamless, to keep the haunting ghosts from punishing him from his bloody sins.

Enishi found himself awakening crying or shouting until his voice was raw and hoarse, but his pride had made him reject all his father's attempts to soothe and alleviate him while they were together, and after a while the old man had given up, leaving him alone with his guilt and his ghosts. The blue haired, however, did not seem to be the type who gave up easily, and she had kept annoyingly attentive to him during his 'incidents'. Well, in due time he was sure she would leave him alone too.

Enishi gave her a sidelong glance. 

She was slightly shorter than him, slim built, yet her body was shaped by toned muscles. Long blue hair framed her exotic but strangely beautiful face. She had tied it up in a braid, which hung down her back. However, the most remarkable of her features where her cat shaped eyes. They looked exactly like a cat's, even with the black line-shaped pupils, except that her irises were in a metallic shade of silver. Her similarity to cats did not ended with her eyes, because he could say that she was a predator in the same graceful, unconcerned way that felines displayed. The way in that she was studying in deep concentration the other inhabitants of the cell and the place itself, as if looking a way to run off (of course, there was no way out, if so, he already would have been out of there), was enough proof for him of her felines-que nature.

She had managed to make a makeshift 'dress' with her blanket, tying its extremes above her breasts, using his gi as a sort of coat over her shoulders or as a blanket when she slept. 

The blue haired girl had insisted on learning his name (which she could barely pronounce) and he vaguely remembered she had addressed herself as something like Jeehan or Jihan. As a matter of fact, he didn't care about her name or even her. Once the danger she had been exposed had passed, she could be left on her own. The one thing that had prevented him from kicking her out was her value as an ally in such a place.

It was clear she could speak the languages of the other creatures and she tried to learn how to communicate with him. That fact alone made him bear her annoying company, because as long as he was stuck in this strange place he needed every piece of useful information and as many allies he could get. Besides, it was always easier to survive when you were not on your own, he thought.

The sudden sound of feet moving and the commanding voice of the guards entering the place shook him from his reveries. Something serious had to be about to happen and something big, because the guards never entered the cell except in extraordinary circumstances. 

He soon guessed their motives when the guards formed a two-row corridor while they started to push the captives out of the cell with their spears poking into their flesh, extracting outraged cries of pain in the process.

Whatever destiny had in store for him, it was waiting outside the cell, so he took his place in the queue. And the girl stood right behind him.

* * *

Colonel Jihan Masshwov, fooled and hijacked undercover agent for the Alliance Fleet, shook her head again. 

Her strange ally in the infernal place her failure had brought her into, had just emerged from another of his nightmares in his usual bad temper. 

Jihan sighed, passing him the bowl with the protein ration[2] she had kept safe for him. 

He was a strange man indeed, that human called 'Nishi. 

The humans she had met before were babbling weaklings, worms worthy of nothing more than being crushed under one's foot. Typical slaves.

However, he was different. Another warrior. A true one indeed. One like herself.

After what she had witnessed since her arrival in the slave cargo bay, there was no doubt that he was a human warrior, even if the term human warrior was an oxymoron. At that moment, watching him fight, she knew he was something out of the ordinary. 

Following his deeds that had saved her from the captain's sentence, he had accepted her company quite reluctantly. It was clear that he had realized by then that he was no longer in the place where he was supposed to be and she was the one who could guide him in this monstrous location. 

Well, as a matter of fact, after the way she had been lead into the trap and had been fooled, she didn't feel like the best choice for a helper to anyone… However, the man was a human, and that made him an instant pariah among the rest of the prisoners. He wouldn't get any ally other than she, and she would do it just because she was indebted to him.

His choice then, was to partner with a failed undercover intelligence agent, or to remain alone. Even though she had fallen short in her last job, he could consider himself lucky to have her by his side. He would have not survived for long on his own during the last attack attempted against him.

She wouldn't have chosen him as ally if she had had any other chance. She was not fond of humans at all, and after all, warrior or not, he was still a human. A gruff and ill-tempered one by the way. For that she resented her particular predicament even more.

She was a Prakeshi, and though her memories of her homeworld were few and scattered, she was well acquainted with the traditions of her people. To honor them, she knew that she was bound to the human's fate: as long as she owed her life to that male, she would be at his service, at least until she could find a way to return the favor. 

The recent challenge he faced didn't count. After all, he was not as defenseless as she was when he had saved her. It would have been a heinous act to wait until he was technically in her same situation, because at that point he would have been on the verge of death, and making an intervention then would have no meaning if she wanted to save him as he saved her.

She shrugged mentally. As things went, there would be plenty of opportunities ahead to fulfill her duty towards him.

Her mind left her concerns for her new partner. 

She still had to analyze the general situation.

The way she had been caught was unforgivable. Jihan had scanned the outworlder , and beside his obvious sexual intentions she hadn't found out anything in him to be worried about. She had taken the precaution of arranging the meeting in a public place, one where she had conducted some of her dealings in the past. Jihan was well acquainted with the owner and she even had enrolled him on her payroll. He had provided her with some excellent reports in the past, therefore she had a certain sense of ease when she was at his place. If any other agent had performed such a lame mistake, she would have 'erased' him or her personally. An organization such as the one she was in charge of, couldn't allow such slips.

She wanted to bang her head against the walls; it was a rookie's mistake, even described in the books…

There was no doubt about being caught in a trap. Someone knew in advance that Londergaard would meet her there, and what she was about to retrieve from him. She had not scanned the place, as she should have if she had gone by the book.

Damn her stupidity! 

The Colonel thought that she had been so self confident and excited about getting new hints on the case she had been unsuccessfully trying to unravel, that she was totally unaware of the drug that had been spilled on her drink. It had affected her capacities in a way that she didn't even realize until Londergaard touched the floor.

However, what bugged her the most were the motives her captors could have to keep her alive. It was apparent they knew that she was a telepath; from the collar they had put on her. Though she was a rarity, and her race was kept secret as most of the information of her profile, someone among the Lyrian pirates, her captors, had some hints about her.

However, they had not subjected her to the expected interrogation, nor they had made any direct attempt to kill her, even after throwing her defenseless to the cell. She guessed the captain had made it out of revenge, and that his orders concerning her were somewhat different. Why had they not finished her? What had they in store for her?

Nothing made sense…

Trying to get more answers, she analyzed every act, word or scene she could remember since she recovered consciousness. 

While she had been still fighting the fog of unconsciousness, the intolerable stench emanating from the burly body of a Lyrian male had assaulted brutally her senses, making her choke. The greasy, revolting pirate had been trying to rape her. Her clothes had been totally gone, her wrists were in shackles and she had soon discovered the collar on her neck when two painful discharges had coursed through her body at her attempts to use her mental abilities to get rid of the repulsive monster going near her. 

The man had laughed at her painful shouts… but not for long. 

In a matter of minutes, he realized he had committed the worse error of his life, and probably the last one. She broke one of his legs and an arm, immobilizing him with a pinch on the base of his skull. Then she had gone for her prize: she took out one of his eyes and ripped his right ear, and ate them before the Lyrian beast. 

However, he might have been able to send a distress signal because before she could break his neck, a blast knocked her to the floor.

After the captain had been patched up by his doctor, he had ordered her were thrown into the cell, and left her there drugged. The guard had to make an announcement then: the one who could kill her after raping her would receive extra rations of food.

That was when, unexpectedly, 'Nishi stepped into the picture.

She thought then that he would be like all the others, only expecting to get a brief pleasure from her and then collect his reward from the guards. When he had given her his clothes and the blanket, and even part of his food, she had been taken aback in astonishment and suspicion.

There was a sense of wrongness in his actions, something was quite not right, at least to what she was used to and had expected from a male in his position. His later behavior was even stranger. 

She'd have expected that if someone had been sent to obtain her trust, at least they would have behaved nicely and friendlier. 

He was quite the opposite. 

After his earlier intervention and his initial protection until she was fully recovered, he had kept himself aloof, almost avoiding her purposely. 

And his personality… he was like no human she had met before.

_Submissive? Slave? Pet? Forget about it!_ , She thought, dryly.

All in all, he smelled like a human, and had some human characteristics, but his features were… wrong, and he was taller than any human she had known (in fact, he was slightly taller than her), and extremely well built, especially for one of his race. Nevertheless, his strangest features were his eyes. She had never seen eyes of such bluish-green hue in any race, much less in humans.

The way he had conducted himself in the two brawls left in her few doubts of his expertise as a warrior. All in his physical posture claimed that he was used to make use of some sort of weapon, and hand-to-hand combat was undoubtedly his second choice. However, he was really good and proficient at it. No traces of the shame or submissiveness of humans when they were 'civilized' by slavery could be detected on him. 

Last but not least, he was neither branded or a eunuch, considering the beard and his totally masculine features, which spoke of normal hormonal activities. 

Due to the racial purity policies inside the Alliance boundaries, human male slaves were castrated, either surgically or chemically. The chemical option left a period in the year where the owners allowed their property to mate, only for reproductive purposes (to let the 'cattle' grow up), and under strict official control. 

The chemicals to suppress any sexual instinct in males were administered by the authorities, once a week, and during the period where the slaves were allowed to mate, they were kept in governmental facilities with the female that the studies of compatibility showed as apt for them, to avoid any risks of racial contamination. It was a measure devised to keep the human population under control, though it was meant also to avoid violent acts happening to female owners at the hands of their own male slaves as well as consented but illegal sex between superior and inferior races. 

No. Certainly, the male by her side was not branded, registered, or castrated.

This was the first wild, untamed human Jihan had ever met. 

She had heard tales about the old Humans as a race of bold explorers, even conquerors, and fiery defenders of their lost homeworld. 

However, it was common knowledge those were only tales, told by human slaves to make their lives more bearable. 

On the other hand, the human standing by his side seemed to confirm those tales.

Cursing her luck concerning the collar that prevented her to entering his mind to find answers, she wondered about his true origin…

Jihan started to believe that this human was indeed brought from the original Earth, especially when her eyes fell on the other beings around her and behind the glass wall.

She could recognize individuals belonging to at least a dozen species already extinct, and several more she didn't recognize at all. A human from original Earth might fit into that scheme…

Jihan found out that all the individuals belonging to those races she could distinguish shared a common trait: all of them belonged to species known by their aggressive, war-like behavior, and some of them were extinct due to the constant wars they had engaged in.

Her gaze wandered again over her companions in misfortune. They were probably the most important piece in the puzzle that she had in her hands at that moment. 

The first conclusion that came to mind was that they all were captured to be used as slaves. However, their aggressive traits made them a very unique kind of slaves. Looking again at her human companion, and registering more closely how many other beings could belong to a long gone past, a theory started to build up in her mind.

She knew that the Lyrians were working in something big and unusual. It was not their typical dealings with drugs, prostitution, weapons, or slaves. It was something out of the ordinary, and carefully hidden. Now she was under the impression that the whole plot had deeper roots than she first had expected

There was only one possible explanation for what she was witnessing: the Lyrians were not only kidnapping people from different locations, but from different periods of time. The notion made her to feel dizzy and nauseated, because the only way to do such a thing was utilizing of the Gate of Illuria. 

The device was a mystery in itself, and as it happened with stellar jump ports, nobody knew when, or whom had created it, only that it was there when the Alliance set foot on the planet. 

The planet where the Gate had been found was a forbidden place, secluded and quarantined by the Alliance Fleet to avoid hazardous mistakes or terrorists attacks which could mess with the past, present or future of the many worlds inside and outside the Alliance. This system was meant to prevent unauthorized usage of the alien device and it required a high level of clearance to gain access to the place.

Those beings all around her, and probably her human ally were the proof that someone inside the Alliance had sold his loyalties to the Lyrians, someone capable of disguising the pirates' access to the Gate and avoiding the sophisticated detection system used by the Alliance Defense Force. 

She felt no mercy towards traitors. Therefore, from now on, the investigation turned into something very personal.

Jihan would make sure she would do everything in her power to learn about this scheme to alert the Fleet and stop such dangerous manipulations, hunting and killing the corrupt rats in their holes in the process. 

But first things first. She had to get out of that hellhole soon.

It wouldn't be easy. 

She hadn't seen any opening to act. The place was totally cut off from the rest of the ship and during the few opportunities when the guards had set foot inside the cell, they had been very professional , covering any possible attempts of revolt. She couldn't do it all alone, she needed a diversion, and maybe the human could help… if he wasn't so uncooperative. 

Though the man had tried to speak to her several times, she couldn't understand even one of his words. They both grew frustrated then, but they managed to communicate somehow. He did seem eager to learn the official Alliance language, the Trasklenian, true lingua franca in that part of the space; however, he didn't pay much attention to her more serious communicative efforts. He only seemed concerned with learning to know where they were (as if she knew it…) and she tried to know where he exactly came from. 

Their frustration had increased at their failed attempts of mutual understanding and she had realized that as long as she had that infernal collar in her neck, she wouldn't be able to make any significant progress with her occasional companion.

One thing was clear to Jihan and it was that despite the human's eagerness to learn, he only seemed focused in getting the straight raw facts (probably to draw future strategies) and nothing else. Her prospective partner in this place wasn't either a sociable or a talkative kind of guy, that was certain. 

Anyway, it was apparent they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, and as there wasn't much to do in that dungeon besides avoiding to become other's meal, they used the time to learn some way to communicate to each other.

Jihan tried also to learn as much as possible of that strange tongue of his, that didn't match any other she knew, but it could be useful as any sort of code words for special situations.

The Colonel main's concern now was how she would deal with the moment when he learnt where he truly was. If as she thought the human male came from Earth's past, he would very shocked, and his reaction might be unpredictable. Anyway, she noticed that he had a great capability to adapt himself into the situation, and he endured drastic changes rather well.

He was tough; probably more than was apparent. He had to be. He would have lasted a few seconds in that place otherwise. 

Jihan was wondering about him, when the doors of their prison were unexpectedly opened. 

A large group of guards, all heavily armed, formed a double row, while other groups of Lyrians urged with their pain-sticks the more reluctant ones to get on their feet and pass through the files of pirates, to be conducted somewhere outside the dungeon. 

This might be the opportunity for escaping she had been waiting, she thought, studying the surroundings and pondering all the options before her eyes. 

She started to ponder about how to drag the human with her, when he suddenly got up and positioned himself in the queue, without even looking at her. 

Grumbling under her breath, she had no option except following him.

Jihan swore she'd make sure he understood the necessity of coordinating their actions. 

She couldn't allow him to act on his own, much less make decisions for her, she thought while they were pushed by the metallic galleries.

But this chat would have to wait. 

Because their future was about to reveal itself in a few moments. And that was a thing that required her complete and undivided attention…

* * *

[1] A type of goad, as the ones used for cattle, with some sort of energy pulse striking the targets.

[2] Something akin to the thing the characters in The Matrix movie eats in _real world_


	4. Family Meeting under the Wolf

**Disclaimer:** _**Rurouni Kenshin**_ belongs to its creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki, and to Sony and several other companies. However Jihan Masshwov do belongs to me, as several other OC in the story. I intend no profit from this fan fiction, it's only made for enjoyment.

First of all: If after the reading of this chapter you find yourself enjoying it, this is because of **Michaela**'s hard work and patience marking me the plot flaws, the lack of coherence in the structure, bad grammar and such. So a deep bow and reddened cheeks in gratitude to this wonderful friend and great, talented authoress. 

_VERY ESPECIAL_ thanks to **Fujifunmum**, and** Midori** who also helped me a lot with suggestions and thorough beta reading, grammar and spelling corrections plus encouragement and positive criticism. (Poor girls… I've pestered them too much…) 

I owe to these three ladies the fact that Shakespeare is not squirming in his grave due to my use of English language. Remember that, because they also deserve a huge part of the credits in this fic, if you like it. If you don't, then, it's not their fault, but mine, because I couldn't write something interesting enough to draw your attention…

Thank you also to for warm encouragement and positive feedback. 

Last but not least, I remind you that this is not a typical or easy story, however I would be glad to receive positive criticism and suggestions.

To** Jo-Chan (Guadalupe)** and **Michaela**. 

* * *

**_Family Meeting Under the Wolf's Shadow_**

**City of Kyoto, Earth, January 1880**

  


The short redheaded man walked the busy streets of Kyoto with patent uneasiness.

The city had changed greatly from the old chaotic times of the war. However, he could still feel the ancient ghosts haunting him from every corner.

He quickened his pace; he needed to reach his destination to fulfill his promise.

Himura Kenshin, ex- assassin who had marked the destiny of a country, assisted to shift the balance of a war, saving this same land later from the bloody designs of demented dark characters, was a man revisited by his past repeatedly. 

Now, again that ominous past had risen to claim the payment for ancient debts.

" Tomoe…" the name had slipped through his lips almost unconsciously, as if the spirit of his late wife were the embodiment of that point

The dream in which she had begged him to go to Kyoto was still fresh in his memory as if he had awakened from it at that very moment. 

Tomoe's words had been replaying in his mind once and again during his journey.

_Kenshin, I plead with you for your vow to protect the weak… I plead with you for the protection of my father… Please, go and protect my father from the last Miburo walking freely on Kyoto streets._

Before leaving the dojo, he had already known that it had not been a hallucination or a simple dream, and if his dead wife had appeared in front of him, it was due to a matter of great importance. She had been the one who revealed to him that Kaoru was alive, and that was proof enough for him about the seriousness of her words. However, and just in case, he had contacted some old friends before leaving Tokyo and he had received confirmation about the old man's arrest and Enishi's disappearance just in the middle of his trip by sea.

Kenshin had contacted some of his acquaintances from the time of the war inside the former Ishin to learn about the old man's fate. They, who now were high ranked officials inside the government, were taken aback about his knowledge of Oirbore's detention. Saitou had kept it a secret even to these officials, who were his direct superiors, and it was only the insistence and urgency of Kenshin's request that had caused enough commotion to force the ex" Shinsengumi to clear the old man's situation before his own bosses. 

Once Kenshin's old acquaintances within the ranks of the former Ishin had learnt about the redhead's request, they had rushed to comply it. They all were now high ranked officials within the government, and they knew that the Meiji Restoration wouldn't have been victorious without Kenshin's efforts. They were indebted to him, and he was a man that never had asked for money, influence or rank. Therefore, these friends from Kenshin's past had understood that they weren't in position to deny him the guardianship of his own father-in-law, the only favor he had ever truly asked. 

Saitou would have the old man in custody only until Kenshin arrived to his office Then Mibu's wolf would have to pass the old man's custody to Kenshin, much to the cop's certain annoyance.

He hated to make use of his old name to get favors. To ask for favors meant that in return, he'd be asked to perform any task for the government, and he had already made clear that he didn't want to keep any ties with them.

However, now it was necessary and unavoidable.

Oirbore was the father of a wanted criminal, who was accused of high treason, and who had been evading capture. The police had enough reasons to keep him under custody, and knowing the Miburo as he did, Kenshin was sure that he wanted Enishi's father as possible live bait.

Anyway, Kenshin thought that if, as he believed, Saitou was keeping Oirbore in his hands to lure Enishi going into a trap, it might not be the best of tactics to deal with his psychotic relative. 

The redhead had no clue about his brother-in-law's reaction to such strategy. It could go from a devastating attack to complete indifference. The old man might be Enishi's father, but the young white haired man had abandoned him once to follow Tomoe, never coming back to his progenitor's side. On the other hand, he was the only other surviving member of his family, and Enishi might try to regain his sister's smile by protecting their father.

Moreover, and in spite of Enishi's past feelings for his own father, whatever they were, if the man had treated his son with the same wisdom he had used to wake him up from Rakuminmura, Kenshin had few doubts about the reality of a true family reunion of the only surviving members from the Yukishiro household. By this time, Enishi had to be aware that Tomoe's last wish would have been exactly that.

Analyzing the possible scenarios, Tomoe's concern for her father's safety might be in order, but he doubted it.

There was no benefit to be achieved for Saitou from harming the old man through torture. The elder Yukishiro was not related to his son's activities at all, both men being separated by so many years that they barely could be informed about each others mere survival of the war and those years in between their meeting. Saitou had surely knowledge of that. 

On top of that, Kenshin didn't even know whether Enishi was totally aware of the elder man's identity, as well as he hadn't known it until Tomoe's revelation. No, the old man had no useful knowledge to be extracted from him, and the Miburo didn't like to waste energy in unnecessary interrogations.

Kenshin sighed, brooding on his own role in the affair. 

Saitou wouldn't be happy with the new turn in the events, and his interference in his plans. But he knew the Wolf, he would obey the orders given to him by his superiors even if he considered them wrong. Kenshin also knew that he would have to endure another lecture from Saitou about his 'naïve ideals' and his 'foolish notion of protecting the weak's happiness'.

He shrugged; he didn't care what the older man thought about his chosen path in life anymore. To be honest, he never did.

The redheaded man shook his head, quickening his pace once more. He wanted to reach his destination as soon as possible.

He left his train of thoughts as soon as the police quarters where Enishi's father was being held came in sight

_Ah, well… here we are_, he finally sighed, bracing himself for the task at hand. Facing the wolf always required a good deal of patience and being ready for the unexpected.

He entered the place easily, without facing any of the problems he was expecting due to the sword he was carrying. His face was still fresh in the mind of many of these policemen, from the past events during the Shishio affair. They all were too young to remember him from former times where he had lived in this same city, during the Bakumatsu. However, he also was aware that someone had voiced his true identity, a fact that had spread like wild fire among the lower ranks of Kyoto police during the last time he was there fighting Shishio. Some sidelong glances and whispers that his fine swordsman senses could grasp confirmed that fact.

Once he was inside the place, finding Fujita Goro's office was easy. It was the most isolated and circumvented place of the precinct. After politely knocking he went in, just to find Saitou's aide inside, the ex Juppongatana member, Chou.

" Oh, it's you, Battousai… We were waiting for you to show up... though I must warn you: the boss is not happy…"

" I'm also glad to see you in good health, de gozaru." the short redhead snorted

The confused looks of the other man told him that his remark had taken Chou by surprise. However, considering whom he came to see, Chou should have expected his annoyed reaction. It was not a secret that Saitou and Kenshin had a sort of tense relationship.

The fact that Saitou was his equal and he respected him as a warrior didn't mean he had to sympathize with him. Maybe the older man reminded him too much of what lingered deep inside himself, a part of his own soul that he came to despise deeply, but which his adversary was too comfortable with.

" Come with me Battousai, Saitou-san is having a farewell meeting with the one you came for… You'd better hurry, the poor old man is a nice fool, he doesn't deserve to be charged with your brother-in-law's imbecility… and you already know how the boss is…"

" Yes, I know he is not tolerant with other's miseries… And I see we both agree about my reasons for seeing Yukishiro-san, Chou… Enishi chose his own way freely… as much as we did. His father might have made mistakes raising him, but he was not the one who pushed him into a life of crime and murder.

" No, he certainly was not the one…" Chou's sidelong glance was almost a slap in Kenshin's face.

The barely veiled accusation made him cringe. He was aware that Chou knew all the painful details of the affair that caused Enishi's Jinchuu, since Saitou had commissioned the former Juppongatana to investigate the case. He was sure that the spiked haired man had access to all the reports, including the circumstances of Tomoe's death. Enishi might be too fixated on his sister to begin with, but the fateful event in Otsu had pushed him to his insanity and the life of crime he led to get satisfaction for Kenshin's late wife demise. After all, Kenshin was the main performer in that tragedy, and he couldn't blame Enishi for the deep hatred he still held against him.

However, as much as Kenshin might have caused Enishi's insane wish for revenge, all the acts he performed to achieve it were of Enishi's exclusive responsibility. The white haired man was the one to blame for the horrific life he had chosen for himself.

As a sinner himself, Kenshin knew the heavy weight of responsibility for one's deeds and the necessity for atonement. Enishi's soul was still salvageable. The fact that he had protected Kaoru"dono and could restrain himself from killing his former associate revealed to him that he wasn't totally lost. He only needed a shoulder to lean on, and most probably, his own sheath, a mate with whom he could share his pain, his guilt, his burden.

Kenshin, a man whose hands were soaked in blood, had found not one, but two mates who had saved his soul… and were still doing it.

Then, there was no doubt in his mind that Enishi would finally find that special someone for him.

But at the moment and if the white haired was still alive, his father should be enough for him to start his path towards redemption… Always assuming that Enishi managed to make his way outside Japan before the Miburo could capture him.

Even with all the things that the young white haired had done to him, he had already forgiven him though he still couldn't forget the pain the other man had caused to his friends, all innocent people. 

However, Kenshin felt that he was in no position to be the judge of anyone. Kenshin even wished secretly that his brother-in-law could evade Saitou and had the same second chance in life that he himself had been given by Tomoe's self"sacrifice. It was her sacrifice that made him vow to find a way to protect his father-in-law and even to help him and Enishi to escape, if necessary. That would be the ultimate atonement for taking Akira and Tomoe's lives and happiness: to give her brother and father a new chance to live and rebuild their household.

A brief smile crossed his features before Chou opened the door, thinking how many of his present acquaintances and friends would scold him for harboring such thoughts. Only Kaoru might agree with him, even a bit reluctantly, because she couldn't still completely forgive Enishi for the Hell on Earth that he had created for Kenshin. Kenshin thought that the only other two people who could understand his ideas about a new opportunity for Enishi would probably be Megumi and Aoshi (admittedly, the former Okashira would do it reluctantly), two wise people who knew the true value of forgiveness and second chances.

For that reason, he would rely on both for his next steps… 

* * *

Before the man was remotely close to the cell, Saitou Hajime felt the familiar ki of his former Nemesis filling his sharpened senses.

He had come at last. 

How Battousai had managed to learn what had happened, he still didn't know. No communications from Himura's allies in the Aoiya were detected towards Tokyo, though he knew that the former protectors of Edo Castle might still have good tricks up their sleeves, tricks that would have allowed them the possibility of fooling his surveillance upon them. He was certain that he should be close to friends and allies, but should be even closer to those whose abilities could rival the government agencies' net.

He still wondered who had alerted the short man. He had kept the old man's arrest a secret for three days, hoping that the younger Yukishiro would give some hint of his whereabouts or even try to actually recover his father, but as things were, keeping the old man was waste of time and recourses. Yukishiro, the younger, was nowhere in sight.

Several possibilities had come to his mind: either the traitor was murdered by an old acquaintance or dissatisfied client, or he had been kidnapped and taken abroad… or he himself had fled the country, expecting to recover his father through a proxy. However, none of these considerations made sense: if the young man was dead, Saitou would have been notified by his net by now. And if he was outside Japan, his overseas agents would have heard the rumor. After his defeat at Battousai's hands, several old enemies wanted Yukishiro's head, taking advantage of his moment of weakness before any possible recovery. In addition, after the traitor British banker's expulsion from Japan, the few allies the young criminal still had in the country would probably hand him to the authorities to avoid the Meiji government's rage.

No, he was not dead, he was not abroad, but he was not in any local hideout either.

It was as if Earth had swallowed him alive.

After the strange incident Chou related to him, Yukishiro's fate had acquired a new status to the police officer.

He had been ordered to capture him and bring the criminal to 'justice', to be executed by a prearranged sentence a foreign power had forced down Yamagata's throat. He had not bothered to know what particular crime the young white haired had committed to get such 'attention'. 

Another stripe in the tiger's fur didn't make it bigger, he had thought.

However and due to the foreign intervention, he suspected that the traitor was related somehow with strange and very powerful weapons, according to Chou's account.

If what his agent had told him was true, the weapons he had seen could constitute a grave danger to Japan. He had seen the powerful arms Yukishiro could provide to the country's enemies. It was a miracle that they could destroy the Rengoku so easily. 

Considering that the man was such specialist in sophisticated weaponry, Saitou suspicions concerning Yukishiro's links to those new weapons Chou had reported increased tenfold, especially since as it seemed the man was attacked with them.

The Miburo's mind analyzed the situation: if a foreign power was pressing the Japanese head of the Army to get a sentence of death for the former Triad boss, that meant they didn't want to be involved directly, through the use of their own agents and local recruits in the country. Why, he didn't know. That meant that the other group behind Yukishiro worked separately from any government agency, and thus was not related to the foreigners, at least not to those actually bothering Yamagata. 

Maybe they were old acquaintances but it made no sense. Yukishiro's syndicate was totally eradicated from Japan, and the other bosses swallowed what had been left in the mainland, as his agents had confirmed. There was no struggle to seize the power there, especially with the former boss trying to escape outside Asia.

Unless… Unless Yukishiro had been recruited by a foreign government trying to shift the balance of power in the area.

That might explain why some foreigners were so interested in his execution and why an unknown group, probably unrelated to his own destroyed syndicate was also behind his head.

Yukishiro had not been in contact with anyone after his failed revenge against Battousai besides the English banker. The Briton had some suspicious links in the country, and Saitou had some of them under surveillance. However, he might have been acting as something more dangerous than as a simple keeper of values for known criminals. It made no sense to cry over spilled milk, even if the man were still in Japan, he would have not been able to touch one hair on his head, much less interrogate him, without creating a big diplomatic rift.

However, the local contacts of the Briton were there, just within his arm's reach. And he'd go for them.

Considering all those facts, now Yukishiro's activities and whereabouts weren't a bureaucratic affair anymore. 

He had been wrong. The man might still pose a threat to Japan's stability.

And now, he had to let go of the only lead he had to seize him. 

_Damn Battousai!_ , he cursed inwardly.

After the toll that revolution had taken on him, the red"haired should know better than to put sentimentalism over the welfare of the nation.

But that was asking the impossible.

He once had thought they were equals, but as many times lately, he had been wrong.

The younger man's naiveté wasn't a simulation or a self induced delusion that could be wiped off by the adequate stimulus. Battousai truly believed the foolish ideas he preached in his discourses to his enemies.

Saitou thought dryly that he was not inclined to waste his personal time in scum, he only cleaned the world of it. 

When Saitou finally reached realization that the old Hitokiri's had lost his edge, he understood that the match he had so eagerly expected was totally pointless now. The man was no longer his equal. 

Battousai was gone for good. There was no point in fighting someone who would never release himself of all bonds and fight without restrains. He was sure that at this point, in any fight he would emerge the victor. 

But what kind of victory would he achieve then, never knowing if he had defeated his adversary on equal grounds or just because the other chose to restrain himself? 

That would have been disappointing, not the kind of match he wanted.

The Hitokiri had never emerged again after his fight in the Kamiya dojo, even in the worst moments during Jinchuu. 

When he had received Himura's note to meet his challenge, he already had made his decision. The man he wanted so badly to fight against no longer existed, he couldn't accept a battle from someone who was only his own pathetic shadow.

And that day, the Bakumatsu finally had come to an end for him.

From that moment on, only a few memories were left of that past, and a new path to establish his personal code of justice among those who threatened his land opened before him, free of ancient demons and ghosts but watching to prevent new ones arose. That was his duty, perpetual vigilance in service of his land, no loyalties to anyone else.

And Yukishiro was among the new shadows menacing the peace of Japan.

He puffed a new little cloud of smoke from his cigarette, while secretly enjoying Battousai's annoyance. He might not be his old adversary, but he still got pleasure from bothering him.

He had knocked the door on trice by now, but Saitou had made no move to recognize the other's presence, despite them both knowing of his awareness of it.

Finally, with a smirk nestled on his face, he let him in.

" You may come in, Battousai."

" Were you delaying the inevitable, Saitou?" now it was the shorter man's turn to tease him. 

Ah, how he missed all the good old times, the tall man thought smirking

" It seems you have better informants than I suspected, Battousai… Too good for someone who pretends to live a simple life… I wonder how you found out about this man's arrest, and how you managed to get his custody so quickly and easily…"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told my sources… and concerning my contacts, you know who they are…"

" You should reconsider this Battousai. Your former brother in law might be involved in a new conspiracy, and that man might as well be the only link we have to get hold of him." he pointed to a bent form sitting on a corner of the room, an eerie dullness filling his eyes.

" Saitou, you and I know that Enishi's father had no clue about his son's activities. They were separated for fifteen years, and after the fight on the beach, Enishi was not in any state to be plotting again, much less involving a man that he had left so long ago. To keep him caged as a criminal is beyond pointless, it's a crime in itself."

" You never cease to amuse me with your endless silliness and self"righteousness, Battousai. Very well, I can't prevent you from taking him into your custody. You have been granted permission to keep him under your guardianship. Now listen carefully, he is not allowed to leave the country, because he is still subject to investigation. In addition, if I find him linked to any crime of his son or the mere fact that he is protecting your brother's whereabouts, the old man is mine. Do you understand, Battousai?"

" No need to act menacing towards me. You know that I'm concerned for Japan's security and welfare as much as you are."

" It's good that you keep that in mind, and that your mercy to your enemies doesn't cloud your mind at the moment of truth." Saitou turned to the old man " Tears and wails, and depression won't change reality nor they will erase your own failure fulfilling your responsibilities of a father. I hope you have that in mind and pay for your past mistakes by doing the right thing when time arrives. Remember what I told you, and the damage that your son caused and what he still can cause."

He left the room when Battousai knelt by the old man's side and the sobs of that Yukishiro fool started anew.

_Feh, Battousai and his family are truly pathetic…_ he finally thought _I wonder if the kami had surrounded him with all those incredible creatures because of his weakness..._

They weren't worth his time. He had more important things to care about at that moment.

* * *

**Aoiya Inn, Kyoto, Earth, Early January, 1880**

  


The soft wind that moved the chime and arose waves in the pond nearby made Kenshin shudder. Kenshin had decided that they needed to stop at the Aoiya, a secure place where they would be safe and nobody would ask suspicious questions. Besides, he knew that there was not better place for Enishi's father than here, where Tomoe's story was known and nobody would upset the poor man even more. Okina had taken care of him personally and Misao had vowed to cheer him up, at least until they went back to Tokyo.

Besides, he would require a favor from the Oniwabanshuu. 

As he had thought, Saitou had treated his father in law with fairness. At least, he hadn't been physically harmed, and the old man seemed clean and well fed.

But his emotional state was an entirely different matter.

The Miburo hadn't spared one single detail about Enishi's crimes, at least the ones that Saitou had reports about. The elder Yukishiro was perfectly aware that his son was a criminal when he rescued Enishi from that Kyoto version of Tokyo's Rakuminmura.

However, Tomoe's father had never suspected the deep abyss of cruelty that his own son had fallen into. To become one of the bosses of the powerful Chinese syndicate clawing his way to the top with corpses literally speaking, selling weapons to overthrow a country's government, all that sounded too unbelievable for the boy that had left his father's house when he was only nine years old.

The man couldn't accept Saitou's words as the naked truth, but once Kenshin confirmed it, he had finally admitted the facts lying in front of him. He had been sorrowful and ashamed when he heard the redhead's confirmation of the other man's words, and Kenshin wondered how the man would react when and if he confronted his son again. However, after such tragedies, he had the feeling that the man would not abandon his son again.

A fact he confirmed when after explaining to the old man how he had learnt about what had happened and Tomoe's intervention in it, he begged him to stay and find Enishi. The old man had seen Tomoe's hand in their reunion, and he was not ready to disappoint the spirit of his late daughter.

Kenshin still remembered the chat they had shared clearly.

" Be assured, we'll make our best efforts to find him, Yukishiro-sama" Kenshin had said " the people here at the Aoiya have very good connections, and if there is anyone capable of finding your son, they are the right ones."

" You can call me Hiroshi, son."

" Misao"san had said that you once told her you've forgotten your name… I see you've remembered…"

" No, not quite, no, not quite, Kenshin. I just didn't want to remember who I was and what I am now. But my daughter's lovely hand had preserved it in her diary."

Kenshin had shivered at those fateful words… So Enishi had given the diary to his father… So he knew the sorrow he had caused to her, the anguish, the hatred, the betrayal… the redemption… He had read…

" Hiroshi-sama…"

" Just plain Hiroshi, son. I was pompous and formal once upon a time. Now I know the true value of things. Yes, the answer to the question you dread to ask is yes… I've read the diary. I saw it shortly after you left it in the temple, and I read it again when my son gave it to me at the inn. I have known all these years. I just didn't want to remember, until I met you… until I met him. Then I assumed the responsibility that had to be assumed to cure the wounds on both of you."

" I… just… I want you to ask your forgiveness…"

" I never was the one who had to forgive you. She had done it before her death. The knowledge of her forgiveness, her love for you, and the brief happiness she knew at your side is enough for me. It is now as it was during your brief stay with us in the outcast realm." 

Kenshin had shut his eyes, forcing the big lump down his throat.

They were silent for a long while. They hadn't needed words anymore, understanding filling the void.

* * *

**Police Quarters, Kyoto, Earth, Early January 1880**

The lanky police officer took a long drag from his cigarette, listening attentively to Chou.

" They are at the Aoiya, as you suspected."

" Were the Oniwabanshuu's services required?"

" They were making discreet investigation about Yukishiro, but as it seems, they are at the same point we have reached."

" Very well. Keep me posted. From this moment on, you can't let Battousai or Yukishiro's father be out of your sight. You must follow them wherever they move. Even if that means traveling outside Kyoto or back to Tokyo. I'll expect a regular report each day delivered through the usual channels. Obviously if you find something more urgent you will contact me right away."

" But… Boss… Follow Battousai everywhere? Tokyo? What will happen to our other cases?"

" I'll take care of them. Now, go. Haven't you heard your instructions?" he said and added with a chilly tone" You have your job, and I have mine."

Saitou Hajime had a new aim: he would find the traitor and if any conspiracy was being devised, he'd trampled it under his foot mercilessly."

* * *

**Aoiya Inn, Kyoto, Earth, Early January, 1880**

  


Kenshin wondered how a lively person like Misao could endure the treatment he was facing right now. 

He was used to meditation and deep concentration as each and every good swordsman, so what he was experiencing beside Aoshi was in fact nothing out of the ordinary to him. However, he still couldn't reconcile the image of the hyperactive teenager and her devotion for the frozen man that sat by his side.

" I assume that there is something else besides what you have already requested from Okina and the new Okashira, Battousai."

" Yes, there is."

" Why don't you ask them about it?

" Because you are the one who is aware of the value of second chances in life."

" Explain yourself, Battousai. I'm not fond of your word games."

" I might need your assistance to help someone to leave the country, if necessity arises."

" I take for granted you are talking about the Yukishiro's. May I inquire why would you help a conspirator to flee from justice?"

" You know that Enishi was in no shape for any kind of revolutionary game or criminal quest. From what his father had told me as much as for what I could recover from his belongings and what Chou told me, I understand that he was planning to leave Japan for Europe as a starting point to an unknown destiny, probably South America judging from some clues he had left behind. It would seem that he was planning to settle down with his father as far as possible from Asia, to prevent being involved in any illicit activity again." 

" Saitou might not agree with you, Battousai."

" Indeed." the short redhead snorted "However, you will be the first one to confirm if Saitou's suspicions are founded or not. If they are, which I truly doubt, I will be the one chasing after Enishi. I won't allow him to cause more harm to innocent people." 

_It's part of my debt to Tomoe to prevent her younger brother to commit more sins_ he thought.

" But if, as I suspect, he is not involved in anything illicit and he truly wants to start a new life, I'll make sure he has that chance."

" You are too confident and merciful to your enemies, Battousai."

" Yes, I'm. That's why we are having this chat and sharing a cup of tea, Aoshi. I truly believe in second chances." The other man seemed expressionless, as always, but Kenshin knew better. He had touched a sensitive fiber inside the ninja "I was given one once, and to honor the memory of the lady who sacrificed herself for this unworthy one's second chance, I'm ready to give a leap of faith and trust in her brother's goodwill. It's the least I can do to repay my debt."

" When the time arrives, everything will be ready. But, Battousai, you'll have to make sure they get there at the precise moment."

" I'll do it." the diminutive man got up and walked outside but before leaving the room he turned and bowed to his hos t" Aoshi, thank you. I'm indebted again to you."

The tall man only nodded his acknowledgement, and waved all the disturbing thoughts aside in search for enlightenment once more.

However, he realized few moments later that to attain such a goal would be highly improbable for at least several weeks. An unexpected groan left his mouth when Misao's happy shouts heralded the unpredicted arrival of Kamiya Kaoru to the Aoiya.

Oh, yes, he would definitively make sure to find Yukishiro and send him on his way as soon as possible. His mental sanity required it.

* * *


	5. Lost in a Strange New World

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** belongs to its creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki, and to Sony and several other companies. However, Jihan Masshwov do belongs to me, as several other OC in the story. I intend no profit from this fan fiction, it's only made for enjoyment. 

Thank you to **Fujifunmum**, **Midori** and **Michaela**, who helped me a lot with suggestions and thorough beta reading (poor, poor sacrificial victims… errr… beta readers….), plus encouragement and positive criticism.

To all my reviewers ( **Oryo**, **Susan**, **Apple IV**, and **Julie-chan** (Yay, alguien que comparte mi idioma POR FIN!!! De que país sos? Yo soy Argentina…), and of course my dearest **Michaela**, **Fuji** and **Midori** a huge THANKS! You have no idea of what your reviews means to me since this is a very difficult story, not the usual take on RK.

Last but not least, I know this is not a typical or easy story, positive criticism and suggestions are welcomed

* * *

**_Lost in a Strange New World_**

**Somewhere in subspace, unknown time period.**

The guards positioned themselves to the sides of the metallic door, now totally released, and he sensed the tension raising high among the group of captives. He cursed himself, had he paid closer attention to the 'lessons' the girl had tried to teach him about that language, he might have a clue of what was about to happen. Enishi made a quick mental note: if he managed to survive the next events, he'd learn that girl's tongue as much and as fast as possible.

They were pulled by the guards along some narrow corridors to a huge metallic room, bared of any furniture, where they were all gathered together. Enishi studied the place, looking for a way to escape his captivity. It was impossible. The place was full of armed guards as well as shooters, strategically placed above their heads.

Suddenly, there was some movement among the guards. A burly man, one like those red skinned demons that had taken him away, entered the room, surrounded by several heavily armed sentinels. 

The man shuddered visibly as soon as he noticed the girl called Jihan while passing by the prisoner's side. She snickered at him. The girl said something, pointing to a huge fresh scar on the guy's face, set on the place where his left eye should be, baring her teeth and then licking her lips.

One of the guards moved towards the girl, ready to strike her, but the burly red skinned stopped him, saying something else and laughing. The rest of the guards laughed with him. 

The girl smiled widely and answered again, but this time nobody laughed.

The guy with the scar on the face seemed enraged, and made a sign to two of his men who approached her. Enishi cursed under his breath, but he stepped forward, ready to protect her. He couldn't afford to lose the only one with a key of what was happening there.

Then, the bulky red skinned barked some words, and the guards stopped in their tracks. The man probably feared that his attitude could spark a major fight within the rest of the prisoners, and for some particular reason, the big bastard didn't seemed thrilled at the idea.

The guy spat some words, and the girl only shrugged then. A wave of whispers arose among the rest of the prisoners, which looked at her with a wide range of expressions in their eyes.

He barely could understand two or three words, and the whole exchange didn't make any sense to him, but it was clear that the girl was looking for trouble with that attitude of hers. He had to find a way to explain her that as long as they stayed as allies, she had to follow his commands, and such foolish behavior that could cause them problems would not be tolerated by him.

As the scarred guy stood in front of the large group of prisoners, he gave a short speech, which was followed by those who could understand it very attentively. Following the speech, many turned their faces to one side where a sort of gate began to open automatically, showing a shadowed sort of cabin. The girl tapped him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to some semi-hidden forms resembling bags, in the darkness of the new section exposed before them.

The blue haired woman took him firmly by one of his wrists, and before he could protest, the scarred big man barked a sort of command and all the captives started to run towards the shadowy room, including himself, being dragged by the girl with incredible force for a female. She aimed directly to the forms she had pointed to him few moments before, throwing him two bundles, as she took two for herself. 

They seemed to be some sort of backpacks. 

Someone tried to tear them from him and he soon found himself fighting without knowing exactly why. However, it seemed that everyone was doing the same thing and every prisoner tried to fetch as many of these bundles as possible. Suddenly, a metallic gleam caught his attention and without letting go the backpacks, he dived towards the shimmer, along with the girl and at least a dozen or more of their companions..

As he had thought in the beginning, an assorted variety of blades, short swords, axes and long knifes were available there. But, making a quick calculation, he was pretty sure that there was one for each five or six of the captives. Someone wanted to give a few of them an advantage above the others. He was ready to take the chance and as soon as he could grab one, he did everything necessary to keep it. 

He took a short sword from another creature, a lot bigger than himself, and of fiery aspect. However, his competitor was slow and he took advantage of that using the other's weight to flip him and impale the thing into the blade. Then, he broke the neck of another creature and took an axe from him. That would be enough, he thought, keeping the backpacks hanging from his shoulder, the axe in one hand and the sword in the other, ready to strike any possible menace 

The blue haired girl was doing a superb job herself and several bodies laid scattered around her. She also had gotten a hold of an axe and a long serrated knife.

An almost unbearably high ring was heard and suddenly, a new door was opened ahead of them. His heart jumped in his chest when he gazed at the sunrays shining through the opening. 

Enishi was ready to sprint to the exit, running from his strange and mostly incomprehensible captors when the girl grabbed him tightly and pushed him with unbelievable strength against the closest wall signaling him to be still. He was about to push her to get free when a sudden light bolt and several horrific screams pierced the air. 

He looked in absolute shock how two poor bastards that had actually run to the opening, were burned alive in mere seconds, their skins vanishing to show the layers of muscle and internal organs and then the bones and then… only ashes… 

He swallowed hard. The whole thing had lasted nothing but a few seconds. If the girl hadn't stopped him…

What kind of weapon could cause such damage in only seconds?, he wondered, remembering also the pain he had felt from some kind of blast when he had been captured.

Enishi had never seen or heard of anything like these things, and considering that he used to make a living of selling weaponry, the discovery shocked him deeply, adding more questions to his already confusing situation.

The red skinned scarred guy talked again and most heads turned towards him, then the opening before them was completely released and their fellow captives companions started to move to it slowly, some in groups of two, three, or four people, others on their own. The girl had him still pinned to the wall with a very strong hand on his shoulder, letting go of him only when almost all the captives were out of the place. Then, she turned to face the burly guy in command. She said a few words to him in a very serious tone. 

Then, she pushed Enishi softly to the exit.

When they walked outside, he gasped, dizziness suddenly invading his senses. 

Now he was sure they were no longer in Japan…

Hell, there were not even in Asia. And he hadn't heard about any place on Earth that provided the view above him.

Wherever they were, it was a place with two suns shining above their heads…

* * *

**Somewhere inside Lyrian deep space, circa year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

  


Jihan Masshwov sighed, while shaking her head in a resigned gesture. 

Only a few hours had elapsed since they were released on a wild, uninhabited planet, and she already had a huge headache and more problems on her hands than she would liked to handle one at time. The struggle to get out of Hell in one piece and finish the threat to the Alliance had only just begun.

Her human partner seemed lost in thought, probably sunken in his own distraught mental state due to the last experiences. 

To say that he was in shock was an understatement. He had paled at the scene of the guys dissolving due to the Lyrians blast while they were still in the ship, but the sight of the twin suns had made him jump literally (and thus she assumed that ancient Earth's sun was a solitary star). However, the worse part came when the freighter had taken off, disappearing into the high skies: he had suffered a very strong shock[1]. On the other hand, he had recovered enough to understand the necessity of moving ahead.

She would have to answer many questions for him in the following weeks, and she had no idea where start from, not to mention how. The explanations he needed to hear from her would require the use of very elaborate concepts and words, none of them available to them due to the frustrating lack of verbal abilities from both sides.

Jihan looked at the skies. One of the suns had already set. The other might stay one or two hours longer above the horizon, assessing its relative position at that moment. Nevertheless, the light shed by it bathed the surface in an eerie deep orange shadow, adding to the uneasiness she and her partner felt. 

It would be wise to find a shelter for the night as soon as possible.

Jihan's full attention focused in gathering as much information about the place as possible, to devise their future plans. As she expected they where somewhere deep in Lyrian space, she recollected while assessing the surroundings. 

The blue haired woman recognized several botanical species typical from a particularly wild and uninhabited part of Lyrian space. The Colonel knew it because she had personally conducted several punitive strikes in such an area, where the worse dens of drug factories and armories could be found.

There were also several double stars systems in Lyrian deep space, which was widely known by that peculiarity. 

Lyrian space… That meant major trouble to them if they ever achieved the possibility of leaving the planet. They might be in hostile territory for many days until reaching any post inside the Alliance borders.

_Oh, well… I think I'm going ahead in time… I need to concentrate on our present problems…_

Gradually, the human seemed to recover his sharp edge, despite the continuous looks towards the heavens and the landscape so obviously alien to him. Finally they reached a group of caves hidden by some bushes, carved in the rocky surface of a low hill. 

There was a chance of engaging a party of hunters or stranded captives like them, so they explored the location carefully.

Fortunately, the caves looked as if they were empty. She couldn't sense any danger, but as her abilities were severely restricted by the collar, she wasn't totally sure.

That made her feel uncomfortable again, with the awareness of silence inside her head.

She fought the sensation of vulnerability that the silence in her mind brought. Since she had reached biological adulthood, she had never felt such hollowness in her mind. It reminded her of a time where she had been helpless and alone. Her mental capacities had always presented her a way to overcome dangers and difficult situations, while providing her with an excellent way to get useful information, preventing risks and hazardous situations. Those skills were her special, concealed weapon, the only one she could rely at all times… and now they had taken it from her. Setting her jaw with resolve, she came to the decision of devising a way to get rid of that infernal collar as soon as possible. 

She never wanted to feel again as helpless as she once had been when she was a child. A shudder ran through her spine and unconsciously she got closer to the discreet fire they had prepared to fight the chill of the night. 

As if to distract herself from her grim thoughts, she reviewed the provisions contained in the backpacks. Several packages with basic combat rations and water supplies were one of the main components in each bag. These were obviously calculated to last for the first two days, but she could cut her own needs to a third of each ration for a week without being weakened at all. She didn't know how much the human would require to stay healthy and on full alert but it was widely known that humans were weaker than most species. 

The Colonel gave a glimpse to her troubled companion while they ate. He was deeply disturbed and the fact that three moons were over their heads after dusk seemed to affect him even more than the two suns. She wondered if the ancient Earth had any moon at all.

However, he still had the presence of mind to realize that he needed to rest for whatever they might face soon, and pragmatically, he indicated he would take the first turn to sleep, as they had arranged lately while they still were in the ship. It would be very hard for him to catch real sleep, after all these shocking events.

_Damn it!_, she swore. 

She really needed to recover her telepathic skills quickly. It would be very annoying to deal with a mentally unbalanced human as dangerous as that one. Having her full capabilities, she might try to find a less traumatic way to explain everything to him… Or to finish him off quickly if necessity arose.

Well, it was of no use to wail over what she could not have. She had to focus on their current situation and how to sort out the trials ahead.

With her eyes fixed on the fire, Jihan found out that it was the first time during that day where she could actually meditate about the events that brought them to that situation.

As the commander in chief of the Fleet Intelligence Agency, she had heard stories about the Lyrian pirates capturing 'preys' to be sold as a sort of amusement in fight rings or hunting parties. The rarest and more exotic, the better. As a regular part of her duties in the Fleet, she had been studying the reports for a year or so, and though she had no doubt about its authenticity, her people had not gotten a single lead in the case. Suddenly, she had gotten a direct order from the office of the President to stop wasting recourses on such an investigation that had proven to lead to nowhere. 

A surprisingly convenient and hasty order, considering her recent discoveries.

Her eyes wandered over the curled form of the human sleeping by the fire. 

Considering the possible use of the Gate of Illuria to capture creatures from other times and places, the President's office call started to make sense in her mind. Someone in the high circles was sunk in deep shit indeed…

So the mystery started to be solved.

Finally, she understood their predicament in the light of the new information and her own previous knowledge.

When they were gathered in the freighter before being released, she teased the captain, to fool him enough into committing a slip. She needed to get more clues and every recourse to get them was fair.

The exchange had been amusing… and she replayed the whole scene in her mind.

[2]****_The fat man seemed quite recovered, his broken arm and leg repaired. However the huge scar on his face always would remind him of her… at least until they met again and she could finish her dinner._

_She couldn't help to tease him:_

_- Oh, I thought you'd be more polite and would extend me another invitation to dinner… We left the last one incomplete…- she bared her teeth and licked her lips, pointing to the guy's face- How are your eye and your ear?? It seems that they are almost healed… Maybe it's time for the second course…_

_One of the guards, pain-stick at hand, moved towards her._

_- No- the captain commanded- let her enjoy the use of her tongue until the hunters take it from her… It's the only pleasure that is left to her … I'm sure some people will correct this little mistake giving her some fun where she is going to… Let's be merciful to the whore for the moment_

_A general laughter arose among the Lyrians surrounding the captain, feeling very secure through the shield provided by their powerful energy rifles. Under normal circumstances, even with those weapons, she would have been able to smash these worms to the next galaxy. But first, she had to find clues, leads that helped her to destroy the complete organization._

_- Do you think that your highly placed sponsors inside the Alliance government will save your pathetic ass once the use of the Gate is discovered? I truly doubt it… they will get rid of each clue that might lead to them very quickly. You have a very short life ahead, fatty slug… like all your men… all witnesses will be wiped out quickly and cleanly as soon as they become 'inconvenient' for the big bosses' security._

_- I bet, cop, that my life will be longer than yours.- the captain spat and a wave of whispers rose among the captives._*****

The captain knew she was right, and from now on, he'd look over his shoulder, waiting for a knife or a blast ending with his useless life, that was the motive that moved him to retaliate on her uncovering her identity. Jihan knew with absolute certainty that from that moment in the cargo bay, besides the common dangers that all prisoners would confront, she would also face her fellow captives' hate for cops

She had expected a more direct retribution for her boldness to the captain, and just when it was about to happen something unexpected had occured: her human[3] had moved ahead, facing the captain's men in a clear protective gesture. However, the captain had restrained his men, probably out of fear of facing a general uprising from the prisoners to get control over the freighter

Colonel Masshwov still was very confused about the human's attitude. She was not used being 'protected' or defended in any sense by anyone.

Mild rage for the man's intervention mixed with shame because of her unusual alliance with an inferior being and at the same time an uneasy feeling of gratitude towards the loyal male was still battling inside her mind. 

However, she knew deep inside that gesture of his alone made him worth the partnership.

Then the captain told them about their situation.. 

They were slaves. Slaves to be hunted for the amusement of some rich, sick, and bored motherfuckers, to be precise.

The Lyrian had been pretty clear and his words still echoed in her mind:

"You are slaves from now on, nothing but cheap rubbish. Your lives are worth my own crap. The only hope you have to get out of here is through death"

He had explained certain rules: If they were good enough to avoid being killed for a long time, their value as prizes would increase making them more valuable kills. The longer they stayed alive, the more valuable their head would be for the hunters. That doubtful honor meant greater risk and a more sophisticated chase for those who survived. 

However, once they had reached a certain stage the hunters could decide to add them to their teams of scouts. Then they would become the hunter rather than the prey. 

On the other hand, that only meant that they would be kept alive on the planet, not the slim chance of their freedom being restored in any way.

Then the burly Lyrian had given them a final set of instructions. 

Sets of backpacks, one for each prisoner, were waiting for them at the end of the cargo bay. Despite that there was one for each one of them, the Lyrian made a point of getting as many as possible of them. The difference between living or dying could depend on their ability to get more than one backpack. There were also a few simple weapons laid there for those strong enough to seize and keep them. Nothing that could compete with the pirates' energy rifles, or their new 'masters' weapons, as a matter of fact. However, possessing one of these was better than not having them, they were told.

These were assorted blades and axes, which would help them to fend for themselves and hunt their meals. Despite the captain's insistence that those arms wouldn't be of any use against the hunters, she knew better that to underestimate a good skilled warrior yielding the simplest weapon. She'd make sure that by the end of her adventure in that place, the 'hunters' regretted their decision of playing such games with sentient beings. 

The Lyrian added that these things, the bags with some basic supplies and the weapons were meant to make things more lively and sporty for their 'buyers'.

Jihan pondered about the apparent generosity of such backpacks and their contents. She had no doubt that the area they were thrown on lacked the basic sustenance for most humanoid species. The vegetation she had noticed earlier was composed mostly of poisonous plants, and there had been no signs of animal life during their brief walk.

It was clear to her that this was their first test. Many of the prisoners would try to hide for a while, trusting in their provisions, so to avoid being captured again. But she knew that would be a deadly mistake, and by the time those who chose that option, realized their error, it would be too late to be saved.

No. Nobody would chase them for a while. The provisions were meant to last long enough to make them move outside that area. Only the strongest would make it. Only the clever, good prey.

A sick, twisted way of 'natural selection' to choose only those worth to be chased…

Because they were the main course in some rich bastards' hunting feast.

_Motherfuckers …_ she cursed inwardly

The human stirred in his sleep. She only hoped that his actual state of tiredness kept him from suffering those nightmares that made him awaken in screaming agony. They didn't need a beacon to mark their position to any potential enemies, she thought dryly.

That made her ponder again about her decision about keeping him by her side. She technically had fulfilled her duty to him, saving the human of being fried by the Lyrians moments before their release. If he had run to the exit as he had intended they would have killed him as they had done with the Antarean and Lackotian that were stupid enough to disobey the Lyrian captain's advice. 

The Lyrian had made it crystal clear that they should wait until he gave the final command for their release, and the two fools had paid the price for their imprudence. Jihan had engaged the Lyrians long enough not to upset them when they had the upper hand.

However, despite her actions to save him, he had previously moved to protect her from the Lyrian captain and his men, an act that potentially had endangered his life, so it wouldn't have been fair to count her action to save him as a full payment of her debt.

_Oh, well… never mind_

She was sure that in his troubled state of mind he wasn't ready to defend himself if they were attacked. Chances were high for her paying that annoying honor debt very soon. Then they'd be even and she would decide if she would keep his company or if she would leave him to fend for himself, depending on his qualities as servant or battle companion. She had had a sample of his abilities in the freighter, but things were uncertain now in his shocked state of mind. Depending on how he managed it, she'd make her decision.

A sudden chill made her tremble, taking her out of her ramblings. 

The fire was dying, she realized. She had seen some good branches at a short distance of the entrance from their shelter.

Moving carefully to avoid disturbing the human's sleep, she went outside.

Sniffing the air in search for any suspicious scent that betrayed any concealed enemy and not sensing any immediate danger around she searched for wood to keep the bonfire alive.

She cut enough timber to keep the fire for the rest of the night and returned with the same care to the cave that she had used to leave it.

At the exact moment she entered their shelter she knew, something was not quite right. The bonfire was extinguished, though it should have lasted for a while yet. Adjusting her vision to its nocturnal mode, which allowed her to watch almost in complete darkness[4] she noticed that her human companion was not anywhere on sight, though his distinctive scent could be sensed lingering in the air yet.

When she perceived the incoming attack, it was almost too late. She punched the first guy fully in his belly and dodged some stabs from the second, but couldn't avoid being hit on her head. Stumbling with dizziness and disarmed by the unexpected hit, she barely escaped a sword thrust. She thought she connected with some very good and heavy blows on her attackers, but she was certain it would be very difficult to stop the next sword or knife strikes. Then suddenly a rain of blood covered her fully from head to toe, and she found herself instinctively reaching for a sword thrown on her direction. 

Her human had made it again, coming just in time to save her. Then, almost as quickly as it had begun, they finished the last two attackers one on one.

Supporting their weight on each other, they reached their old spot. He had the good sense to bring some wood from what she had recollected and rekindled the fire. Then she had a full view of their surroundings: two more corpses laid at a short distance away. 

The picture of what had happened appeared in her mind: someone had spotted her leaving the cave and decided then to ambush her when she came back. In the meantime, 'Nishi had probably been alerted and reacted defending himself at the time when she was back. That explained his delay in helping her and the corpses near the place she had left him sleeping. It was miraculous that he had reacted at all, after the state he was in a while ago, but moving to help her was definitely amazing and totally unexpected. 

When the fire allowed a more detailed vision, the time came for a serious recount of their condition. 

She had gotten several bruises and sword cuts, but nothing serious. On the other hand, he as it seemed, had a more serious wound on his side, though he wasn't bleeding too hard. Jihan went to the bags looking for the first aid kit their captor had provided them with, but when she turned to dress his wounds, she almost dropped the box at the sight of him cauterizing the bleeding cut with a red-hot blade. Nothing but a deep growl and a furious hiss escaped from his mouth, though he dropped the knife, fainting against the rocky wall a few seconds after performing such a deed.

Although she was very annoyed and disconcerted by the fact that he had saved her twice, increasing her debt with him, she grinned at the sight she had just witnessed. This was a very interesting specimen for any species, she thought. Tougher than most people she knew. And capable of going ahead, even under the more stressful circumstances.

At that moment, Jihan decided that no matter what, she would keep him as her partner. He was definitely an asset. 

Considering the last events, she was sure they both would give the Lyrians and their customers a lesson they'd never forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Consider the experience: after being exposed at the shocking of two suns above your heads (no to mention to face previously all these strange creatures), he is witnessing a huge ship flying… All this has to have its toll in ANY XIX century man…

[2] Flashback

[3] She will call him so, as if he were some kind of personal property. Humans are slaves in the place she come from

[4] The format of cat eyes is made to optimize nocturnal vision. Remember that she had tat particular feature.


	6. Of Lights and Shadows

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own _**RK**_, the series, manga or characters (wahhh.... **_Enishi-sama_**!!!!) don't belong to me. They belong to the great Watsuki-sensei and a bunch of greedy guys in the big companies. I only use RK characters for amusement, I don't dream in getting any money from this little hobby meant only to soothe my strained nerves (living in Argentina could be considered hazardous job). However Jihan Masshwov, as well as other OC belong to ME, if you want to use them, fine, write to me, and I'll be glad to grant you my permission for their use. 

As usual, by deep gratitude to my great helpers, **Michaela** and **Fujifunmum**, whose help made the chapter readable.

Oh! AND I'VE RECEIVED THE FIRST FAN ART FOR THE FIC! I'LL SOON GIVE YOU THE LINK….

Last but not least: Thank you very much to my reviewers!

**Deborah**, **Michaela**, **Cornelia**, **Jennifer**, **MightyMightyMunson**, **Susan**, **Julie-chan** and **Blueraingurl**

Yes, I know, I know.... _STOP BABBLING AND LET'S GO TO_ the **Chapter**!!!!!

* * *

  


**_Of Lights and Shadows_**

  


**Aoiya Inn, City of Kyoto, Earth, Early February 1880 A.D.**

The sun had long ago arisen in the horizon, and with a soft sigh, Yukishiro Hiroshi closed the book for the hundredth time, caressing the cover with rough, old fingers. 

Slowly, he started changing his sleeping yukata for an informal kimono, which the old friendly man called Okina had lent him.

Soon Okon would come, announcing that breakfast was ready, and the little energetic woman who was the heart of the Aoiya, Misao, would come to drag him to the dining room, to share the warm family spirit these people had. 

Kenshin's young protégé, Yahiko, the boy he had met months ago while Kenshin had laid drowned in despair in Tokyo's Rakuninmura, had explained that the owners of the Inn were the best and most ancient clan of ninjas of Japan, the Oniwabanshuu. 

Shaking his head, the old man thought that there was nothing to be surprised of. After all, Kenshin was Hitokiri Battousai himself, and although the Oniwabanshuu and Kenshin fought on different sides during the war, it was only logical that a secret society of ninjas would be acquainted with him to some extent.

He had also learned that the relentless policeman with amber eyes was nothing less than a former captain of the Shinsengumi.

In his many years in the service of the Shogunate as a minor bureaucrat, he had never expected to someday be in such illustrious company. After all, these people were fierce warriors that had written a page in the history of Japan with their blood and their names; they had created a whole new Era, a turning point. That this particular change wasn't for the most part beneficial to him and his kin was a different matter.

His kin… He looked again at the collection of worn pages of Tomoe's diary, carefully placed now by his bedside. He sighed. His beloved daughter was only present through those tattered parches of thin paper. 

And his son… oh, his son… 

It was his fault, he said to himself, all the pain that his boy had caused to countless people… all his fault. The old man felt the sting of tears burning his eyes, but he was a strong man, he would not let them get out. 

However, the last events made clear that the boy had been put in his path again for a reason. 

After the detailed explanation of how Enishi had saved that young kendo instructor from his own ex associate, Hiroshi was completely sure that his son's soul could still be salvageable. Long years of painful and hard atonement awaited his boy. He would need all the help available to walk the right path. Enishi lacked the gentle, forgiving, idealistic nature of his son-in-law. He was harsh, prejudiced, impatient, self-conscious… violent. He knew it well… it mirrored his own, dark self, Hiroshi thought. 

His own battle to take complete and firm control of his violent, harsh side during his younger years had been hard and painful. But he had had the guide of his father and the support of his wife. 

Enishi had lacked all that. Because he had deserted him. 

Suddenly the cheerful voice of Misao behind the shouji shook him out of his anguished reveries.

- "Yukishiro-san… I came for you… everybody else is already having breakfast… Those two bakas Sagara and Yahiko won't leave anything for you if you don't come quickly…"

- "I trust you and your kunais to loyally defend my food, Misao- chan…"- he chuckled- "However, I'm ready."

The girl led the way, chatting merrily as she always did. Her presence, as everybody else's in that place, was a sweet blessing at this point in his life, where he felt haunted and pained with the ghost of his past coming back against him with a vengeance.

They where soon in the main hall, where everybody was enjoying the warm family breakfast. There they were: Okina, the two sweet ninja girls, their young male companions in the Oniwabanshuu, but no trace of the tall man of the frozen heart, as usual. He had surely left the Aoiya before sunrise, to bury his pained soul in the safe heaven of meditation.

His son-in-law's friends from Tokyo also were there. Their fake quarrels could not conceal the warm love around them. They had come all the long way from the ancient Edo as soon as they got notice that he had headed to Kyoto: Kaoru, the kendo instructor, Megumi, the coquettish lady doctor, and the two spiky haired young men that were also part of Kenshin's strange family, the street fighter Sagara Sanosuke and the young Tokyo samurai, Myoujin Yahiko. They would not let the redhead walk alone ever again…

The teases between the two spiky lads progressed during breakfast, until Kaoru finished the argument by sending the younger of the two to practice swings in the Aoiya's backyard. Meanwhile, Sagara, the older of them, disappeared quickly at the mention of his name placed in the same sentence with the word 'work'. 

Hiroshi studied the young kendo instructor. She was young, she lacked the elegance, grace and refinement his daughter had, but she had an interesting spirit and a good hold on her strange family members. 

It was a pity that Kenshin held back, keeping her reeling over the edge about their relationship. Tomoe wouldn't approve of his behavior, indeed. He'd make sure he'd talk to him, to knock a little sense into his stubborn head. 

Hiroshi was sure that a part of Kenshin enjoyed inflicting pain on himself. It was not possible that he would ever forget his bloody past. He should not, so he could keep the demon inside him locked for good, as well as atoning reasonably. However to push aside life was not a part of his atonement, since hurting himself was as bad as hurting anybody else. After all, he was as human as any other person, and the redhead seemed oblivious to the fact that his promise also included protecting his own happiness. 

It was evident to everybody that he loved that Kamiya girl. He wasn't fooling anybody except himself. However, he knew that there was an internal struggle in the red-haired man. A part of him, a big one by the way, was ready to let himself be at last. He probably needed only a little push. And Hiroshi thought that it was his responsibility to give that push to his son-in-law. That would have been Tomoe's choice.

Obviously, he had to have a chat with the girl, too. Some things should be said, and apologies must be given, too.

Hiroshi sighed.

Kenshin was lucky, the old man thought. He had found forgiveness and acceptance in the others, and finally had found his own family, his own answers in life, and he was almost ready to make amends with his own ghosts. He wondered if Enishi would ever have such luck, especially with the golden eyed policeman on his back, threatening to shorten the time his son had on Earth to pay for his mistakes...

Well, his task would be to make sure that the boy at least had that chance…

* * *

**Outskirts of Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan, Earth- Early February 1880 A.D.**

The chilly wind of the last winter's days bit the man's exposed skin. There were remains of dirty snow spread in heaps here and there around the jail's building, as ugly hunchbacks rising from the depths of the Earth. 

Captain Sugimura Naruhiko was waiting for his visitor outside the high, thick brick walls.

Soon, the carriage was in sight, running smoothly on the new road that his personal slaves, the prisoners[1] he held behind those walls, had finished just before the winter arrived in full force. Sugimura smirked: in less than two months, they'd be almost ready to go back to work.

The man was just in time; he knew that his visitor never came late to their appointments. This day was not an exception.

Within the carriage approaching on the road, the promise of a new bright future out of that icy Hellhole ran to meet him.

He grinned; thinking about how brilliant his plan was. The man could never refuse.

The carriage stopped just in front of him, and a tall man, wrapped in an expensive coat and with an exquisite silk scarf covering half of his face as always, descended from it. Neat glasses dangled from his nose, but they didn't conceal the frightening gaze shining on his eyes.

- "I thought we had an agreement… Where is my package?"

The officer was unmoved by the rough rudeness of the newcomer. The voice of the man was a strange mixture where hiss and grunts were the prevalent sounds. However, he was still understandable.

- "I hope you had enjoyed a good trip on your long journey from Kyoto."- the captain bowed, in a fake display of politeness.

- "I'm not a very patient man; I fulfilled my end of the deal. And I expected you'd keep your word."

- "Oh, well something unexpected happened, and I wanted to discuss it with you."

The other man narrowed his eyes dangerously, and the captain had to repress the urge to swallow hard. He knew that the man in front of him was a dangerous monster, but the rewards he expected to collect were worth the risk he was taking.

* * *

So the little worm wanted to play…

The bastard's aims were surely to set new conditions for completing their agreement. 

The man hidden under layers of expensive silk, wool and fur thought that the other man's deeds were understandable. He would have done the same, given the chance. 

Nobody would let go of the golden goose so soon, once it was within their grasp, that is. 

But this time, the Captain would be sorely disappointed… His contacts had found interesting things in the former (and more comfortable) destination of Captain Sugimura: Okinawa… 

The worm had seized strategically rich lands from the original rightful owners. He had fabricated false charges of treason and rebellion, in connivance with corrupt government officials. They made a huge amount of money with the selling of these lands. The dirty maneuver provoked actual riots in some villages, which were brutally repressed by the Meiji occupiers of the islands. 

However, the captain was also a big gambler and soon he lost all his profits… and more. 

To pay his debts, he started to blackmail his former associates and politicians with the knowledge he had skillfully gained through the years.

At that point, the captain's presence in the new occupied territories had started to become an annoyance for the Meiji officials, who in turn, decided to move him to the desolate North. 

The captain's new destiny proved to be as profitable as the former, and he used the prisoners he kept as personal slaves. They not only worked in the tasks assigned by the government, but the man 'hired' them to the coal mining companies, for his own profit. 

He also sent the strongest thugs to steal and plunder the region for him. 

Then, he also had another parallel business: he released the richest or most influential criminals in exchange of large amounts of money. It only took the report of a failed escape attempt ending in death or any fatal illness overtaking the prisoner. Then, after they were 'officially' dead, they were free to start their lives and businesses anew, with fake identities that he provided them with, using official documentation.

The local authorities knew all that, but they closed their eyes to it. They received orders from Tokyo to do so. Sugimura was only alive because of the dirty secrets he still knew and he could release even post mortem, if he ever suffered any 'accident'.

However, there was at least one person who didn't truly care about the political consequences derived by the public disclosure of such facts. That policeman's only concern was to deal with traitors. Personally and swiftly. And he would be very pleased to have a private meeting with Sugimura to get the complete list of corrupt politicians. There would be a great amount of pain involved in that meeting of sorts for the slimy captain, who was not among the strongest men in Earth, the tall man in the silken scarf thought. 

If any of these things reached that policeman's ears at the right moment, Sugimura's head would be embellishing the sharp point of a spear very soon. By the way, that would be a place more fitting than the ugly body that it was attached to

He would have laughed if he only could. The sharp pain in his jaw reminded why he was there. He advanced towards the fat worm, and leaning onto the now suddenly trembling man he whispered among soft hisses.

- "You like to work in the new settlements, don't you? Like in Okinawa… I've heard very interesting things about you here and there … And I know a certain Miburo that still believes in the old code of swift, absolute justice. It would be a pity if selected samples of information slipped into the wrong ears, don't you think? Now, bring me my package before I get really pissed off. Believe me, you don't want to experience that."

- "Are you daring to threaten me? I gave you your freedom; I can also take it from you."

- "Oh, do you think so? How? Takeda Kanryuu is dead, remember? My coming back from the dead would draw unwanted attention on you, and investigations, which won't improve your health. In addition, you can only dream about touching me without suffering immediate retaliation."

The fat officer gritted his teeth in rage. Then he suddenly remembered that the man in front of him was not like one of the politicians he was used blackmailing. This was a big criminal boss. Any threat coming from him could and would be fulfilled.

- "Now, I'm a practical, reasonable man, and I could still consider you valuable enough to let you live. Maybe in the future I could use you, and you could benefit by this. So, stop your stupid charade now, and bring the man out."

Utterly defeated, Captain Sugimura made a sign to the sentinel and the door opened few minutes later, revealing the figure of a little man walking in shackles, escorted by two towering guards.

- "Did you really expect to have it your way? Don't you remember who I am and what can I do?"- Kanryuu said softly, in his strange way of speech- "You knew I'd be coming for him, why didn't you follow my instructions? Why isn't he dressed in the clothes I've sent for him?"

- "I'm… I'm sorry… It's not my fault…"- the fat man said- "I expected that our chat would be longer… And it seems, those incompetents forgot to follow the instructions I gave… I… I…"

Now, the formerly self-confident captain felt the first shots of true fear running in his blood. He had gambled, and he had lost. It would be a miracle if he made it out alive after this. That man was not a Meiji official, and he solved things without concerns for the consequences.

- "Stop your babbling… take his chains off and bring the clothes I've sent for him. He will need them for our trip. Ah, and don't forget the documents."

- "Of course… of course…"

The now trembling worm made signals to his aides, and the little man was soon freed of his shackles. A parcel was also brought, with a closed sealed envelope.

The little man passed by the side of the officer giving him a murderous glare that barely concealed the dark promises of a future and painful retribution. His hands were wrapped in dirty, still bloodied bandages. They climbed up the carriage, where a third figure, cloaked to the toes, face hidden behind the shadows of a hood, was waiting for them.

- "It's about time…"- said a strange feminine voice from inside the wrappings of the cloak 

- "Blame your friend… He was the daring one." 

- "Friend?"- the woman snorted- "Takeda, let's make things clear. I have no friends, much less in this filthy place, and among your filthy kind."

- "I was being ironic, if you didn't notice it." 

- "I don't appreciate your stupidities." 

The man would have gritted his teeth in rage if he could. To say that the superior attitude of their strange associate pissed him off was understatement. But, she had money and a good offer in her hands. Thus, silence was the best course of action in that situation.

- "Get rid of him tonight. He could attract unwanted attention to us."

- "But Sugimura could be useful in the future..."

- "The risks are far greater than the profits here."

- "As you wish…"

For several minutes, there was nothing but awkward silence inside the carriage, until the third passenger, the man who had just joined them, coughed loud enough to attract the attention of Kanryuu.

- "All right, I know that you are not concerned with formal introductions, but, I think that it would be appropriate if you officially meet our valuable friend, Wu Heishin." 

- "I don't care who you both are as long as you fulfill your side of the bargain."

- "I think we've proved to you that we can provide first quality goods…"

- "The first specimen was a total failure. However I admit that the last one you sent seems more promising. Anyway, my clients are ready to pay for the kind of merchandise you offer me. It's their choice, and I'm ready to satisfy their demands. Who am I to criticize their weird choices? When do you think you'll have the next delivery ready to be picked up?"

- "I'm working on two… And there will be at least five more, readily available for a quick transfer, all first class goods."

- "Mmmm… we'll see…"

* * *

The rest of the trip elapsed amid the former awkward silence. The third passenger didn't seem very communicative, the Chinese man thought, at the verge of sneering his annoyance. 

He had wrapped himself in a warm woolen cloak. He would have preferred fur, as he was used to that in the for the Shanghai winters, but the thick thing enveloping him at that moment would do for a while…

When the silhouettes of Sapporo's buildings were in sight, the woman knocked on the exterior of the carriage's door. It was the pre-arranged signal to stop. From now on, they would follow separate paths.

- "I'll contact you as usual."- the woman said, before disappearing from the two men's sight, at the edge of a nearby forest.

As soon as she was out of their view the man called Wu asked:

- "Who the Hell is she?"

- "Our present associate and benefactor…"

- "I couldn't see her face…"

- "Neither did I. And I've known her for months now. Look, while she keeps her side of the bargain"- Kanryuu said in his strange hiss – "she could conceal her features as much as she wants. Everybody needs a little privacy sometimes."

- "Or hide past scars…"- Wu looked at the approaching lights of Sapporo, but he knew the man pretty well from the time they had spent together in prison. He knew that Kanryuu was looking at him with venomous eyes at his comment. He didn't care. His former associate was a lot more terrifying. He was used to hard glares- "I see…"

They soon were at the entrance of a huge mansion. A wide park, still covered with snow here and there, surrounded the building.

- "Does it remind you of former times, my friend?"

- "Indeed…"- the smaller man chuckled

- "The money of your former master pays for the best…"

- "Former associate. He was never my master."- the small Chinese man shot a hard glance to the other.- "As you also are not nor ever will be." 

- "My, my… we are a bit touchy, aren't we? Maybe a warm bath and a change of clothes before a good dinner would make you feel you more relaxed."

- "You are right, there is no need to fight over such petty things…"- the soft words couldn't conceal the menacing edge hidden in them before he left the room.

- "Go and refresh yourself. I'll instruct my men to sort out our little problem" 

Wu knew that Kanryuu was referring to the captain. Good, hopefully, the bastard would receive a good taste of fear before leaving the world, and that gave him back his good mood. It was very fortunate that Takeda Kanryuu's contacts inside the Meiji government were even higher than the captain's and now that the drug dealer was 'officially' deceased, he could count on them again, via the secrets Takeda still kept about his powerful allies… plus the files he would surely get from the Captain before sending him to visit his ancestors.

The diminutive Chinese man was conducted by the servants to a wonderfully warm bath, the first he enjoyed in eight months. A doctor had cleaned the unhealed wounds on his hands, terrible reminders of what he had gone through with the torturers, warning him that he might need surgery in Europe to regain the full use of them. He certainly would not go to Europe, at least not at this point of their operation, with so many debts to be collected yet. However, there was the chance of buying the services of some specialist… with the money he had taken from Yukishiro, money that had always been rightfully his, and the white haired had kept from him. Wu shrugged mentally. Those ideas about cures and doctors would have to wait, he thought. 

After the bath, the doctor dressed his wounds, and the servants helped him to ease into his new, clean, luxurious clothes. The soft caress of silk on his skin made him shiver. He had missed all this… Then a thick, exquisite layer of the finest quality wool clothing was placed on the frame of his body. The warm woven fabrics enveloping his form could hardly prevent him from shivering at the memories of the harsh northern cold of Ezochi[2] biting into his flesh.

Now he felt alive again, after those infernal months buried alive in Meiji prisons.

Meeting Takeda Kanryuu in Hokkaido's prison had been a huge stroke of good fortune

He had not expected to survive the winter, being a Chinese lost in the wildest area of Japan, with no connections in the country, except those who had been arrested with him (others might say through him, after the 'specialists' finished their work on him). But one day, his luck had taken a new turn, when the strange man with the broken jaw was brought to share his cell.

At first, the man hadn't paid much attention to him but another turn of the wheel of fate changed things. Wu remembered clearly having been awakened from one of his nightmares screaming the hated name of Battousai, and at that moment, he had instantly caught the attention of his the unsocial companion, saving both their lives in the process. 

After discovering they had the same hated enemies, and that they had the recourses to help each other, the pact between them was sealed. Takeda Kanryuu would provide the contacts inside the Meiji regime as well as in the Japanese underworld, while Wu's own end of the deal would consist in supplying the funds to start a new operation in the country to jump onto the mainland later. 

Oh, yes, he had the necessary money… He had made his own arrangements as soon as he had suspected that the increasing mental instability of his former associate could destroy their syndicate. If things had followed the pre-arranged outcome, he would have brought back the money to the usual accounts, and nobody else would have noticed it. As the feeling of impending catastrophe falling upon them had become overwhelming, he had made a decision: the money should be kept out of the Meiji regime hands, but still available to him at a new location. 

Wu had moved large amounts of money from their operations in the country to foreign locations, unknown to the police… and Yukishiro. 

To protect the money was his right. After all, he had worked very hard during all those years. It was his money also, and he would not lose it because of the delusions of a lunatic.

And the move had proven wise. It had saved him. Now he was enjoying life again and he and his partner were ready for revenge… The money had let them to get a way to be free again.

Takeda had found a corrupt prison director without difficulty. He had been easy to bribe; moreover, he provided them with a convincing death for the records and new legal documents for the right amount to start to work again under new identities.

It was the opportunity of the century and they took it. They were transferred together to the new location, but the director kept one of them as hostage until the final payment was delivered. Takeda and Wu had agreed when the director negotiated with them, that the former should be the one going out first, due to his connections outside, which would smooth their path. Wu only granted the minimum required for their freedom. He was not a fool; if Takeda wanted the rest, he would have to actually rescue him from his imprisonment, which he did to the director's misfortune. Now the worm would learn firsthand why nobody played games with Triads or yakuza bosses. Wu smiled wickedly in anticipation at the thought of what was awaiting the Captain.

While he was conducted again to the main hall, he gave an approving glance to his surroundings.

Until his release, the houses, clothes, servants, were provided by Kanryuu's old acquaintances. Of course, the favor would have a price, but he didn't care. Tomorrow he would check the debts and would give the orders to pay them. They'd soon be ruling the Japanese underworld, and then he would recover what he was given tenfold. 

Shortly after Takeda's release, he found their first big job, and the most perfect form of revenge at the same time. Someone was looking for a local contact to find strong warriors to be picked and 'packed' to a far away island, for some sick hunters' amusement.

And so, his former boss was the first successful delivery…

A satisfied smile formed on his lips at that thought while he was walking to the main hall, where his new associate was waiting for him, toying with a cup of brandy.

- "So… He is gone…"- both men knew whom Wu was referring to.

- "For good, my friend, this time is for good… He won't come back ever. Your revenge on him is complete."- Kanryuu hissed- Now it's time to think about the others…

- "I never thought it would be like this… It feels strange…"

- "It's too late for regrets…"- Kanryuu passed Wu a cup of the exquisite beverage.

- "Regrets?! What regrets?"- his voice sounded strained with barely suppressed anger- "You should know this better than anyone… The pompous bastard… he would leave the syndicate to me… because he had decided it… As if my hard work, my efforts, had nothing to do with the fact… he was the maniac killer. I was the brains behind it all. It only happened that he was… stronger. Nobody could face him and stay alive. That sick bastard, dreaming only of fucking his dead sister…" 

Wu's anger arose at the memory of the white haired man's face. 

The Chinese man would have not used that choice of words only a few months ago, nor he would have permitted his anger to be shown so openly in his face and gestures. But now, now things were different. Very different

- "Oh, I see… that's why he was so obsessed with killing Battousai, his former brother in law…"

- "Most assuredly… You know, I didn't know they were related until you discovered it. I bet the guy couldn't stomach the siblings' affair and killed her for that…"- he gulped the hot liquid to erase the bitter taste that those memories brought to his mind.

- "Maybe… though reports say otherwise… They talk about a conspiracy to kill Battousai where she was involved…"

- "Ah… treason then… the most common motive when women are mixed up…"

- "That's why they should only be kept as pets and toys…"- the tall man hissed.

Takeda man produced a sound that Wu took for the other man's version of a laugh. It was difficult to say if he was right. Since Battousai had viciously broken Kanryuu's jaw, it got infected in the brutal prisons of the Meiji Restoration, and never healed back properly. Finally, it had to be replaced by a rubber piece[3], causing the man to keep his face always half covered by a silken scarf to hide the nasty sight. The other after effect was the difficult pattern of speech of the other man, and the permanent impossibility of performing even the most elemental sounds such as laughter. Wu looked at his hands. Even if these always would bear the marks of torture, his scars were in the end more bearable. The best surgeons could patch him enough to perform the tasks he required. After all, he had never been an artist or a musician, so a little less sensitivity wouldn't affect his life. 

- "Anyway, I made up my mind on this. Yukishiro had totally lost it, and I'm sure that he was obsessed by her… I've heard him calling her, waking up with her name on his lips… Pretty sick, if you ask me. You know, after he had learned about this damned Battousai whereabouts, he stopped seeing women at all. Almost for a whole year…"

- "As entertaining as his sexual life might be for you, since it can't be used against him anymore, I'm not interested in it. "– the former drugs lord cut short the other man's rants.

- "Yes, you are right"- Wu shrugged- the knowledge has lost its utility by now.

- "However, I found very interesting things on his files about Battousai and his close allies and friends…"

- "I told you…Yukishiro had gone mad in the last six months, but he was always a very resourceful man. He managed to keep track of every movement inside the Emperor's palace in China and in the Meiji agencies in Japan, as well as in the most influential European Embassies in the area. To know everything about simple individuals was a children's game when compared to this."- Wu confirmed.

- "I see… Are you acquainted with his 'contacts'?"- Kanryuu narrowed his eyes, pondering about the great benefits of having such 'relations'

- "I'm afraid he was rather zealous about those. He told me that once his business was finished, he would give me the list of those who had agreed to work with me after I supposedly took his post. As you probably know, Battousai and the bastard himself prevented me from getting what was rightfully mine."- Wu could not conceal the bitterness and irony in his voice. 

- "What a pity… Well, I suppose we will have to be grateful with what we have already taken from him…"- Kanryuu shrugged.

- "Maybe his British banker…"

- "Do you mean Blake-Edwards? That annoying guy, the Miburo, got to him first. He has been deported back to England."- Kanryuu informed.

- "I hate that man!"

- "Don't worry; he and the others won't be bothering us much any longer."

- "I hope you're right. The man can be a major stumbling block in our path…"- Wu shook his head annoyed.

- "Indeed…"

The taller man served another round of the tasty British brandy. It was strong and Wu knew he would have a hangover in the morning at the rate the other man poured the liquid in their glasses. For once, he didn't care. Tonight was an occasion to celebrate.

- "I'm pretty sure that the name Shishio Makoto rings a bell in your mind…"- Kanryuu said

- "Of course… We provided him with some of our finest products…"

- "Yes, I've heard about the sinking of the ship"- Kanryuu had a mocking tone.

- "As I was later informed, it was a pure stroke of luck from the government side.

- It's rather ironic, considering that a dreadnought was blown up with homemade grenades from a well known anti Meiji individual in the hands of that useless street fighter, Sagara Sanosuke."

- "Him?! Him!!!"- Wu shouted, incredulously.

- "Yes, that's the one. The same man that interfered with my hold on Takani Megumi, the same one that beat your unbeatable guard."

- "Well, I suppose we'll have to plan an appropriate retaliation for him…"- Wu's words were a hiss, resembling almost Kanryuu's- "Any family left?"

- "Unknown, according the files of your former mas… associate."- Wu thought that Kanryuu was a son of a bitch, he was teasing him to annoy him- "However, during Yukishiro's failed excursion, he was spotted in the Shinshuu area, a small village. He defended a family and got in trouble with an old Ishin Shishi, Tani Juusanrou[4]. But the charges were lifted shortly after being made, because the Ishin guy was found dead. Nobody knew for sure what had happened. The guy was found almost cut in half. The reports mention a tall, lanky policeman with scary eyes visiting the area shortly before the body was found…"

- "I see…" 

- "Well, you know that Battousai, the Miburo, and Sagara teamed up against Shishio. And you saw firsthand what they could do when they got together against your mas…associate… "- the drugs dealer corrected himself again- "I suppose that a certain 'security net' must exist among them… as if protecting each other."

- "So we know that Battousai has that lady, the spiky haired boy and the gangster under his wing... plus that old acquaintance of yours, Takani Megumi. The gangster, on the other hand might have some acquaintances in the Shinshuu area. What have we got about the Okashira and the Miburo?"- asked the Chinese.

- "Shinomori is mine as Yukishiro was yours…"- the fierce glare sent shivers down Wu's spine.

- "Yes, we agreed on that… But you know that I also have my score to settle with him."

- "Yes, yes."- Kanryuu rubbed his temples with one of his hands- "You are right… you at least have the right to know… Well, Shinomori might be the toughest to catch. He is still surrounded by members of the Oniwabanshuu, the ones who defeated Shishio's elite group, the Juppongatana. Anyway, his weak spot is the girl that seems glued to him. She should not be taken lightly, though. Reports show that she took command of the group during Shishio's attempt to destroy Kyoto, stopping it. Besides, she wandered looking for Shinomori through Japan. Alone. And managed the situation neatly."

- "Oh, yes, I remember her… the little weasel on the beach… But I didn't imagine that… "- Wu narrowed his eyes, memories reenacting in his mind- "Impressive… so… she is not a defenseless maiden waiting to be rescued…"

- "No, not at all… she is a well trained onmitsu. Quite dangerous by herself. Obviously, her skills are nothing compared with swordsmen like Battousai, Shinomori, or Saitou, but that's to be expected. We are talking about the best swordsmen in the country for centuries…"

- "Anyway, too much trouble for what it's worth…"

- "Quite the contrary, my friend, quite the contrary."- Wu guessed that the other man would be gritting his teeth if his jaw had worked properly- "I'll take any risk, any chance, I'll do anything within my powers and means to get a hold on her. She will be mine. And while Shinomori is being hunted, he will be frantic knowing that I'm enjoying her. And believe me, he knows what that means[5]…"

The maniacal, disgusting sound that Wu believed was Kanryuu's laugh reminded him of another maniacal laugh he used to hear before disaster had befallen upon him. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen…

- "Of course, I'll keep the lady doctor also. She is indebted to me. I have very special plans for her… Shinomori's girl will be only mine, but this one… we could share her, if you want." 

- "Maybe… For now, I'm only interested in that Kamiya bitch… She will pay…"- the Chinese man spat, looking at his bandaged hands.

Both men stood in silence for a while, rage coursing through them, wrapping around them, making them brothers working towards the same goal: revenge.

- "Saitou Hajime is the most slippery and cunning, probably the most dangerous."- Kanryuu drank hurriedly the burning liquid in a swig- "He has nothing holding him, hunts alone, and only responds to his own conscience. He is unmanageable, untraceable when he chooses; he has no known vices except his addiction to tobacco… But believe it or not, the bastard has a family… A woman and children."

- "It's some kind of sick joke, right?"- Wu's jaw hung opened for some seconds before he could articulate any word again- "That bastard, having a wife and children? Well, at least he is away for long time periods, so the poor thing he is married to has a chance to enjoy life while he is out…"

- "She is not a poor thing. He married her while he was in the Shinsengumi, daughter to a samurai family, quite skilled with a sword."- Kanryuu narrowed his eyes- "Anyway, he kept her totally hidden from sight, out of reach for his many enemies… Almost." 

- "Fuck! How is it that none of those bastards looked for a feminine, delicate, demure, defenseless, little woman?"- the Chinese man mumbled.

- "Can you blame them? They usually have more important things that protecting their women. Anyway,"- dismissed Kanryuu- "none of them is near their husbands or lover's skills, so they can be taken. It won't be easy, but it's possible. Your, errrr, former associate did a superb job gathering all this information. Now, we have a good start on striking the bastards where hurts the most…" 

- "I'm looking forward to that sweet moment… I didn't understand Yukishiro before, but now… This is probably the only thought and feeling we will ever share…"

There was a pause, and a servant informed them that dinner was served. They walked to the dinning room, and Kanryuu finally brought up the inevitable topic.

- "We need to discuss our finances…"

- "I was just thinking that we could divide our work. You, caring about our developments, contacts and plans of revenge, me, administering the funds…"

- "Lets' discuss this over diner…"

* * *

**Police headquarters, City of Kyoto, Earth, a week later.**

A huge pile of paperwork covered Saitou Hajime's desk, but the pile on the desk near his was double in size. He smirked, thinking of Chou and his reaction. When the ahou came back, he wouldn't be able to leave the police station for the next two months, filling out forms and writing belated reports… 

Someone knocked at the door of his office. It was strange. Nobody dared to come close to the place, except when it was a matter of national security or a major catastrophe. He walked to the door and found a young cadet, a freshman, without a doubt. He handed him a huge manila envelope with a trembling hand and left the threshold of his office as quickly as his legs allowed him, without running in the process. Amusing.

A new report.

He was about to throw it in the queue, when a name in the first lines caught his attention. Sugimura Naruhiko. 

Captain Sugimura Naruhiko.

He had been found dead in strange circumstances. He and the woman beside him had died of an overdose of a strong and rare kind of opium. However, the man was not an addict and there were signs on violence in his body.

Anyway, the local authorities dismissed the case quickly. The man was a troublemaker, and they were too happy to be rid of him to complain or organize something beyond the simplest inquiry, just to fill out the required reports. The doctor that certified his death confirmed it was due to the drug, and attributed the marks on the body to a fight he had just had with his lover previous to their deaths, a quarrel witnessed by half a dozen of the patrons of the brothel where he was found.

However, Saitou Hajime had a fair amount of second thoughts on this death.

The name rang a bell on his head. The man got transferred from Okinawa to Hokkaido in the middle of protests and allegations of corruption. He had been investigating the man just a few weeks before he received the order to concentrate his efforts on Yukishiro. He recognized the maneuver for what it was at first glance: a diversion. He suspected that Sugimura could have been blackmailing some Meiji officials, and they were protecting him to avoid getting their dirty secrets uncovered, secrets that the man would spill to him just upon sight… he knew their nature.

Saitou had not abandoned the chase, just delayed it until he finished the Yukishiro affair.

But now the guy was dead… If the corrupt worms inside the government who probably arranged Sugimura's death thought that their problem was resolved with him out of the way, they were wrong.

He lit a cigarette and sat to read the report more carefully, when he noticed that a second report was attached to the first. It informed him of the death of one Wu Heishin, an inmate within Sugimura's custody. The manner of the death indicated that he had fallen victim to a vicious form of consumption, which finished him very quickly. He would not be able to unearth the corpse. Bodies of consumption victims where immediately burned down to avoid further contagion.

He remembered the man as scrawny, delicate, almost feminine, and the Japanese prison system was one of the toughest in the area[6], but even with that, he had his suspicions about such a sudden and convenient death. Especially when it happened the day before Sugimura's demise.

Wu was Yukishiro's former associate. It was possible that the Chinese had just bought a faked death from a corrupt prison director, who in addition, died very conveniently after his release. All this happening just a month and a half after Yukishiro's mysterious disappearance… Too opportune to be entirely accidental. 

There was a thread here. 

He'd make a few more inquiries on the reports, and then he'd travel to Hokkaido. 

Maybe he could not unearth Wu's body, but he certainly would unearth the mysteries around his death as well as Sugimura's. 

(TBC…)

* * *

[1] Convict felons in Hokkaido prisons were used in forced labors, to construct the cities and the roads. They received the name of 'tako'. This activity was particularly intense after 1890 and in the 1920-decade 'bond laborers' from other areas were also added to the effort. From 1869 to 1886 the conditions in the area were really rough, and the Meiji government tried its best to promote colonization. However, most immigrant farmers went back to their original locations, except those of samurai origin, who had lost all their possessions and stipends after the Bakumatsu. They tended to reorganize in Hokkaido, under their older masters or serving as farmer-soldiers--"tonden- hei"--in the new colonial militia. Indeed, the success of the ton-den-hei, as they settled in undeveloped areas and defended the frontier, became an inspiration to the next wave of settlers. 

[2] Former name for Hokkaido Island, from XIII to mid XIX centuries. The Meiji government decided to rename the territory to the present denomination in 1869.

[3] See reference to rubber jaws as used in that age to treat war wounds in the area in Jules Verne's From the Earth to the Moon, chapter 1. He was probably referring to the large use of a type of rubber (Vulcanite) very popular for the first 'modern' type of dentures, as we known it today.

[4] Bear it with me please... yes, he is the same guy that Kenshin and Sano protects during Vol 2part 9, and who later (during Jinchuu Arc) Sano beats to a pulp. Sano flees from Japan in the original RK-verse because of this incident. Here, I made Saitou pays a personal visit to the man, not for Sano's sake, but because of the corruption the guy was sunk in. Here I suggest that during the visit, the Wolf aku-soku-zan-ed Tani.

[5] Of course. He witnessed the treatment the worm gave to Megumi.

[6] This is a condition that remains until these days. The Japanese prisons have been denounced by Amnesty International as one of the toughest in the world, with many cases of human rights abuses recorded.


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: _Rurouni Kenshin_ **is owned by its creator N. Watsuki- sensei, Soni and other major companies. I only own Jihan, Jabesh and some others OC. 

Thanks to my wonderful beta-readers/editors, **Fujifunmum**, **Midori** and **Michaela**. Without their help, I'd be lost…

For **Michaela**, hoping she is feeling well.

Now to the story…

(grrrr it seems that FF net is bent in making my life difficult. It stripped these comments, and I had to upload it all over again)

* * *

**_Revelations_**

**Somewhere inside Lyrian deep space, year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

Colonel Masshwov stopped in her tracks.

A highly suspicious shimmering object had just appeared amid the bushes.

The human by her side made a silent gesture of acknowledgement. He also had sensed that something was not right in the scene.

Trying to avoid alerting the hunters, hidden and waiting for them ahead, they sprang into the lush foliage, and the ambushers were trapped and swiftly exterminated in a minutely coordinated movement. To the casual eye it might appear like they had carefully practiced it a thousand times, however they had been together only for a few weeks, a fact that didn't diminish their flawless efficiency.

They looted the hunters' location comprehensively, taking all they could carry and found useful, providing them a greater advantage, leaving behind those items that could be replaced.

"Good…," grinned her human companion, a wicked gleam dancing inside his weird bluish-green eyes- "more food, clothes… this… works?"- he asked, still sounding awkward in his command of the Alliance tongue, while he handed her a box.

"Yeah, we could use it"- she opened the container, and found several items that could be valuable. She would look at them and inspect them later, she thought, stowing the box in her backpack.

Though there was still some clumsiness in his speech, he had progressed incredibly quickly with his 'lessons' in Trasklenian(1), since they had been abandoned on the surface of the planet. She was still stunned at his abilities, including his skill to learn things so fast. It was really astonishing for someone who came from such a low species, barely sentient. The human had been paying close attention to her teachings, going beyond them and asking relentlessly for more, almost in a way that bordered on an annoying obsession to learn fast, and that had kept her wondering about him a lot.

Now they could have longer conversations, but they were still on a very basic level, related to common things they faced each day. Well, as common as devising strategies to survive a hunt was, she thought.

"We were lucky this time…,"- she muttered.

The hunters had underestimated them, making the mistake of keeping their detection equipment off. Had they kept it functioning, they would have noticed their maneuvering… and now they'd be the ones lying stiff and cold.

Given time, she was sure she'd be able to assemble a makeshift device allowing both of them to avoid electronic detection, using spare parts of the equipment taken from their pursuers. The actual dilemma they were facing was that they didn't have any time to spend on anything but escaping the chase.

She sighed at the sight of the weapons scattered around, useless to them thanks to genetic encoding. Only the hunters who owned them could manage the things without being exposed to any hazard.

"Go on now… we danger…," he said in his broken Trasklenian  
"Yes, you're right, we must keep moving. It's dangerous otherwise…"  
"There… safer," he pointed to what she assumed was the west in that planet.

Jihan Masshwov didn't know how the human did it, but he could actually sense danger and the presence of other creatures around them with the incredible accuracy of a trueborn empath. She knew it was impossible, but the man seemed to have a sort of sixth sense. It allowed him to feel potential dangerous adversaries, avoiding unnecessary confrontations as much as possible, except when they were necessary to take provisions, medicine, or a better shelter from other parties.

Therefore, as on many other occasions since they were 'freed' in that planet, he was right. She could also sense another party moving towards their present position from the south, and then marching to west was an excellent choice to evade them.

She looked at him amazed, knowing that humans lacked any psychic skills.

Jihan was a natural empath and things like detecting even the faintest traces of sentient thoughts had to be expected from her, even with the annoying collar preventing her from using her full telepathic abilities.

"All right. To the west then."  
"East."- he corrected.

She glared at him. He could sense dangerous presences accurately, but his sense of orientation was not the best… yet he dared to correct her… The nerve of that guy!

Everyone knew that Sun rose in the west, like on this planet and on Trasklen, the Alliance capital homeworld.

Jihan sighed, still grumbling at her maddeningly gruff companion. However, the human was very useful and she did not want to lose him, even if he was annoying as hell sometimes.

They reached the edge of the forest almost at sunset. Despite the fact that he never complained or asked to stop and take a rest, she knew that the human was hungry and too tired to go on with their trip. That meant that they should look for a secure place to spend the night.

There were several rocky hills ahead and if they quickened their pace, they would reach them before full night befell them. The forest wasn't a safe haven any more, and they couldn't afford to spend the night in the open with a hunting party so close to them.

The possibility of finding a cave or shelter in the hills was their best chance, and after a while, they found a convenient rocky crevice with space for both of them. It was small, not a real cave, but there was no need for both of them to lie down at once. As always, they kept the shifts routine: while one of them slept, the other was on watch.

Fortunately, they also discovered that the place seemed to house a magnetite(2) surge, the metallic gleam was easily visible on the rocks, it would render the detection devices useless if any hunting party came near them.

While they made a quick check of their new booty, she noticed that he separated several pieces from what she discarded, after a meticulous inspection. He had been doing this almost since the beginning, taking mechanical parts while she kept gathering pieces of electronic devices here and there. Jihan hadn't exactly a clue of what he was planning to do with the pipes and smaller pieces he was collecting, though she suspected that he was assembling some sort of primitive weapon. She wasn't sure why he was grinding some minerals and crystals (3) with the help of a couple of rocks that he had collected from the caves where they had been, and mixing it with the charcoal collected from their bonfires also ground into fine dust. She couldn't quite connect both things, but given time she would learn what he was planning.

He, giving hints with his action that he probably had lived in a semi industrial or even industrial society in the first steps of development until his capture, chose no sophisticated electronic parts. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do with high technology.

Jihan confirmed that through his reaction to the energy weapons and the freighter disappearing in the skies. It was evident to her that sophisticated weaponry and stellar flights didn't belong to this human's time period.

The sky configuration also seemed disconcerting to him, a fact that had kept her wondering whether he already suspected that he was no longer on his home planet. It was clear that the male was not a fool, being quite capable of figuring things out for himself on many occasions. Jihan was almost sure that he had realized his situation, though probably not entirely.

Her musings stopped abruptly after becoming conscious that the latest item on their list of trophies taken from their most recent prey, the box that 'Nishi had found, had a fake bottom. As far as she knew, it might be a kind of trap, but she doubted it. The hunters had never expected to suddenly become the prey.

With great care, she finally opened the hidden slot…

* * *

They had found an appropriate shelter for the night. It complied with the principles of chapter nine of Sun Tzu's Art of War, which he always had in mind as a manual not only for fighting but also for conducting his life.(4)

_Camp in high places, facing the sun… When you come to a hill or a bank, occupy the sunny side, with the slope on your right rear. Thus you will at once act for the benefit of your soldiers and utilize the natural advantages of the ground_.

The weather there was colder than in the forest they had traveled in for the last few days, but the shelter they found would cover them from the night chill.

They made a small fire with a very useful timber, which was virtually smokeless. With the clothes they had gained from plunders of hunters and prey, they didn't need to have great bonfires.

He peeked discreetly at his companion, while they made an account of their loot. She seemed to be lost in her own world of precise organization, dividing and restructuring their new possessions like every night, with almost military efficiency.

The girl, no, the woman's last name was exactly that: efficiency.

Enishi wondered who the young female truly was. An onmitsu of some sort was the first thing that came to his mind.

She knew what to choose with particular accuracy. Her choices for their clothing and traveling gear were proof of that.

She had quickly traded his gi and the makeshift dress made with a blanket for some clothes they had taken from their first attackers, exchanging them for better items as opportunity arose. She was also collecting items he did not recognize and attempting to construct something with them, adding new pieces after each plunder.

As a matter of fact, he had been doing the same thing at her suggestion. That had proved to be wise advice.

The clothes they had gotten from their incursions against the two parties of hunters they had attacked, provided them with excellent protection from the cold as much as from heat, and also protected them from most environmental dampness.

Enishi was still amazed at deceptive fragility and softness of the garments. They were smoother than silk and even lighter, which at first made him to misjudge the clothing as inadequate for such a location. However, his guessing was proven wrong when he discovered through use that the fabric employed in the garments was unpredictably strong and resistant.

As strong and resistant as she was, by the way, as he had discovered a few days after their release from the red-skinned bastards' dungeon.

Oddly, his musings on his companion and in their clothes made him reflect about a very uncomfortable matter: everything in this strange place wasn't what it appeared at first glance.

Once he recovered from the initial shock, he did what he had always done since his early childhood: get up and go ahead. He had done it after Tomoe had left their house, after her death, after his landing in Shanghai, during his life as a killer and a weapons dealer, and he had even managed to get up from the miserable shacks of the deprived in Kyoto, after his failed Jinchuu. He was used to falling and getting up on his feet time and again, and this time was not an exception, in spite of his confusion and the mysteries surrounding the situation he was stuck in. It had taken him only a short time since they were released to cope with the reality that demanded him to go on.

Nevertheless, one thing he had never doubted was the control he had over his own affairs, even when he was an assassin for hire for the Shanghai Triads, before converting to a Dragon head(5) himself. He took his assignments on the condition he could conduct the affair at his own discretion, and he found a way to make his own choices with his former bosses' acquiescence.

But now, the situation was completely different.

After the first steps in this strange place, he had come quickly to his senses again, realizing that he had to wake up and take the appropriate steps to ensure his own survival, as much as his companion's. He had spent the following hours trying to understand what was happening around them and planning their next steps until they reached the cave, with that damn strange sky over their heads. While he studied the place and the reactions of his companion, tiredness overtook him, but not too much to be taken by surprise for their first attackers. At that point, he realized that he had to establish his leadership, to keep them out of trouble.

However, this time he had found an unexpected obstacle to his plans: the girl was not exactly eager to follow his commands at all. The short tempered silver-eyed woman cut his attempts at leadership by dangerously dangling him from one of his ankles over the wrong side of a cliff. At this point, he discovered that his partner was not only a first level fighter, but really an over-sensitive creature too… as well as stronger than he was.

Usually, he would have had no problems with fighting back, even a much stronger opponent. But she was a woman, and his aversion to attack females rendered him defenseless before such a powerful lady, a thing that had almost proven fatal this time.

Once she had had him pinned and incapable of offering any kind of resistance, she had lifted him by his ankle as if he was a feather. And she had only used one hand to do it.

He had felt utterly humiliated, and resentful, but Enishi knew that he had no choice at the moment except to abide by her directions, since survival without her useful knowledge of the territory would have been impossible for him if he had chosen to go on his own. Once he got used to the cold hard facts, things ran relatively smoothly between the two of them.

Besides, it wasn't that bad: she listened to his suggestions, accepting them most of the time, so he knew he could manipulate her once he had won her trust.

It would be not the first time he had to resort to pure cunning instead of relying only on his strength. That was one of the main characteristics that distinguished him among his peers in Sin City(6).

She was a woman, after all, stronger that any other he had met before, crafty, a perfect killing machine, granted, but a woman above all.

In addition, he had to rescue her twice, which proved his point: women needed a man's protection.

In the end, he'd get his rightful place and things would be as he always had intended. Meanwhile, he'd benefit from her field experience and abilities.

He left his unpleasant train of thought only to be greeted by the frightening sight of two of the three 'moons' that could be spotted from his location. A shudder coursed through him at the view. Though several weeks had elapsed since he had first seen it, his hair still stood on its ends every time he looked at the sky.

Enishi found it very hard to get used at the idea that he was no longer on Earth, but that was clearly the reality. He didn't know where he was for sure, as he had been growing frustrated at the slow rate they were learning each other's language to get answers about their location, why they were thrown here and who the guys were that had kidnapped them.

He had tried to communicate with her during their captivity in the dungeon in almost every language he knew, but to no avail.

Finally, as he had started to learn her tongue, she had seemed interested in learning his, so he had started teaching her the basics of Japanese. Chinese was too damn complicated with its tonalities and its changes in pitches to explain it to someone with whom he barely could establish any kind of verbal communication at all.

While her progress with Japanese wasn't encouraging, he had at least learnt how to keep up a rather decent level of conversation in her language. He had always had a gift for languages, and this time it was exceptionally useful. However, his grade of mastery of such a language wasn't complex enough for the explanations he required.

Suddenly, her shouts startled him, and he reacted instinctively by grabbing his sword. However, no threat was in sight, and contrary to what he had expected at first, she seemed really pleased.

Looking carefully, he found that the reason for her outburst probably was with the fake bottom inside the box they had taken that day from the hunters. The box was completely open now and several items had fallen from it, lying scattered around her.

It was the very first time he had seen her actually smiling, while an excited gleam danced within her eyes.

He was wondering what was it all about, when the blue haired girl awkwardly asked him to help her with her collar.

_Not again_. - an annoyed groan escaped his lips.

The woman had tried to take off the collar on several different occasions. He tried to help her of his own accord in the beginning, but after being slightly but painfully burnt on his hands by the fucking device, his willingness was reduced to zero.

However, the young woman tried time and again to get rid of the thing on her neck, almost desperately, always suffering different kinds of 'retaliation' from the gadget, retaliation that sometimes left her writhing in pain for hours.

At that point, it was obvious to him that the collar had been placed on her for some specific purpose other than branding her as he had thought in the beginning: she had been the only prisoner who wore such a device, though he had no clue about the logic behind it.

He was still wondering if he really wanted to find out, when he observed that he was already helping her.

She urged him to place a fine and short metallic cylinder inside a kind of keyhole in the little box at the side of her neck. Then she pushed him gently away, signaling him to keep some distance from her.

After the violent previous reactions from the device, she didn't want to get him injured again or involved in a potentially dangerous situation.

It was a wise decision, after all. Someone should be here to help her in case she got badly hurt.

Finally, she made some moves with her fingers on the metallic tube until a soft 'click' sound could be heard emanating from the little box attached to the collar.

Almost immediately, a wide grin appeared on her face, while she ran to their belongings, looking frantically until she found her knife. Surely, she would try to remove the band from her neck, but doing it by herself was dangerous with such a sharp blade. He took it from her hand, and as it seemed safe to work on the device now, he cut off and gave the remnants of the band to her.

She smashed it against the rocks, converting the thing into tiny splinters of what it once was with the aid of her ax. Whatever the thing was, she was not fond of it.

Enishi looked at her. There was no noticeable change, not at first sight, except the dark marks on the skin of her neck, left by the rough borders of the band. He supposed they would disappear in due time. It would be a real pity to taint such perfect smoothness with permanent scars, he thought.

However, it seemed as if the world had been lift from her shoulders, so much relief could be read on her features. And for an instant, he reflected that in spite of her exotic features, she was strangely beautiful when she smiled.

Suddenly, she turned to face him directly, blinking and looking at him quizzically with her cat eyes.

"Let's go by the fire and eat something"- she told him gravely  
"What was it all about?," he didn't know if he had said it correctly, but she would surely understand what he wanted to know.  
"You want to know about the collar, don't you?"  
"Yes… Why you… ? Why not all of us?"

She sighed deeply motioning him by the small fire. Enishi could read plainly written on her face her reluctance to explain, as if she was struggling fiercely with her conscience.

"It's… difficult… The words… You wouldn't understand right now… Please be patient… I know all this is hard and confusing for you, and you need answers. I promise I'll try my best to help you comprehend soon. Did you understand what I've told you?"  
"Yeah… I believe it so…"

But that didn't mean he was pleased at the course of the events. Enishi knew that she was eluding his questioning, that much was clear to him. Why? He simply didn't know but he would find out. He snarled, snapping at last. That was the last straw.

"Patience… easy say it… you not me… not my place… everything… it's too confusing… not my home… you…the others… not like me… strange… where am I? Where? Why me here?"  
"You speak better Trasklenian when you are relaxed…," she said calmly  
"Would you be… relaxed if you…you were in my place?, "Enishi shook his head, frustrated, fighting with the words.  
"I understand you… believe me. We will find a solution soon. I promise."

Enishi got on his feet, cursing under his breath in all the tongues he could remember. Out of pure annoyance, he approached to the entrance of their shelter, facing the disturbing sight of the three moons illuminating the skies. The girl stood by his side in a blink, putting one of her hands on his shoulder, as if trying to comfort him. Enishi looked at her intently.

She spoke softly, her soft voice full of concern and some level of his same frustration.

"You are not the only one feeling like this. I also have questions of my own. Like in your case, this is not my home, and I don't know exactly why or where I am, though I might have a general idea. I only know some things, and I'll share them with you soon. Be patient, only for a few days. Concerning the rest of your answers and mine, we will find them together. Do we have a deal? Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I do. Good," he made a pause,"Deal. Will wait."

* * *

'_I will wait_…' he had said.

Of course, he had no other options, Jihan thought, giving a sign of relief at his momentary surrender. Her little discourse had appeased him, so it seemed.

She had not lied, however, not at all.

Nevertheless, now because of a rare turn of the wheel of Fate, was free and had full use of her capabilities. Indeed, she had been fortunate to find that key… and its discovering also meant that some of their other companions in adversity might also be telepaths as well, much like her… It would be ok as long as they hadn't also found a way to fee themselves. She would be perfectly capable of disposing of any threat of that kind, but if their adversary had a companion, it would be up the human to finish that side of the fight on his own.

She decided to probe his mind before going ahead and communicating freely with him.

Old habits die hard…

As a member of Alliance Fleet Intelligence, her training took the lead, telling her that it was wiser to collect some information from him before speaking her mind, so to speak.

She was running out of time, though, and she desperately needed to devise a way to fulfill her promise without causing him another shock. Anyway, at this point, she was sure he was expecting some revelation of the kind he would actually face.

Jihan was still reluctant to probe him deeply now. Even if he wouldn't understand what was happening to him, he would discover it afterwards, and she didn't need him too wary of her. Even when she knew that he would take his presence in an alien world much better that an average person of the past, it still would be very stressful for him to digest her abilities, once he learned about them. While he was already somewhat used to aliens and to a very different kind of environment from his homeworld, she wasn't sure how he would react when she revealed her capacity to read his mind. Even if she kept her complete range of capabilities concealed from him, he wouldn't feel reassured at her side, behaving around her as non-telepaths had always acted towards telepaths, but probably ten times worse. At least, inside the Alliance worlds, telepaths were well known, though not well liked.

"Three…," he pointed the sky, "at home… Japan… only one."

"Oh."- so Japan --probably the name given by Earthers to their homeworld-- had just one moon…"Oh, yes.. Here there are three moons…"

"Yes!"- he beamed an odd smile, in a sort of victorious gesture because she had understood him- "three moons here… One in Japan… also one in China…"

Now Jihan was confused. Was China a colony world of Earth? However, all evidence pointed that the human lived in a non-industrial period, where space travel surely was a concept totally alien to Humans.

She decided to rely in her most trustful sense now that she had been freed of the collar. She could read his superficial thoughts quite easily, and the answer to her question came quickly. So Earth wasn't unified… Strange place: one single prevailing species, and yet they seemed to be divided in many little factions… What a waste of recourses and strength! No wonder the planet was destroyed so easily!

She wondered about his comment, in a mixture of amazement and puzzlement. Was he trying to tell her that he already knew that he wasn't on Earth anymore? Most likely. She shook her head, astounded at the human's keen intellect. Were humans in the past like him? If so, how they became the pathetic worms that every race used as stepping mat? Looking at this proud human by her side, it was difficult for her to establish a link between individuals of the same species…

Well, Jihan thought, there was no point in wondering about a lost world and its people, except to deal later with this human. She would need to know personal things about him as much about his usual environment to smooth the impact of the revelations he would have to face soon.

He finally had tucked himself in the blankets, on the floor of their shelter, near the fire, and was drifting between consciousness and sleep.

Soon her job would begin.

* * *

The week after she had taken her collar off had been odd. There wasn't a visible sign of change or a clear indication of it, yet he knew it was there.

She looked a bit uncomfortable around him (not that she was relaxed before), but the shifts in her ki revealed that she was wary of him and something was troubling her deeply.

And he was growing increasingly impatient at the lack of the explanations she had promised. She always managed to postpone or avoid the issue, even before he had the opportunity of referring to it. She knew beforehand somehow. The situation was becoming increasingly tense, as if something were about to explode… and it wasn't about the gunpowder he had been preparing lately.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks.

"You need a break… and some food; you are at the verge of collapsing…"  
"No… let's go, I'm OK."

She prevented him for going further. Enishi knew she was right. He had almost reached his limits, after three days running non-stop from the hunters. They had barely stopped at all, just a few minutes each time, eating what they could pick that wasn't poisonous or toxic, and relying on the juice of the plants she knew it was safe to drink from, just to keep them hydrated.

However, he had felt the ki of the hunters advancing towards them until very shortly ago, until she had spread that strange rocks she had picked up in the caves, and that seemed to have an effect on their stalkers, delaying their advance for several hours. They probably were riding horses, or some kind of vehicle that allowed the huntsmen to track them down with higher efficiency, and probably these rocks affected them. But he knew that the relief was only temporary. They'd soon would find both of them again.

This pressing situation called for extreme measures.

Though he had been working on it for several weeks, he hadn't finished the makeshift muzzle-loading rifle in detail. However, he was almost sure that it would work properly, without risking any hazards. The pipes seemed strong enough to endure the expansion of the gases caused by the shot, and he had chosen some interesting things to be used as potential projectiles, as small diameter balls and nail-type objects. He would have preferred to test it and make adjustments before trying it for real, but there was no better time for tests than the present.

However, he only had time to assemble one single rifle, and it would not be enough.

They needed something else…

And he knew exactly what that could be.

* * *

Jihan didn't understand the thing he called ki. She only knew that that it allowed him to know with excruciating precision how she was truly feeling, as if he were a true empath. That fact and his growing impatience, made delaying the dreaded explanation both useless and dangerous at the same time.

As if his present state of perplexity and anger at his own lack of knowledge of his exact situation was wasn't enough to make their condition very sensitive, there was still more. Since they had met, Jihan had found herself trying to calm him down from dreadful nightmares many times, so from the beginning she had been ninety nine percent sure that he had suffered some very traumatic experience shortly before he was kidnapped. She knew it had to be traumatic from her own experience, and the nightmares seemed to confirm it. However, it was only now that she knew some of what had happened to him, something that made him emotionally very unstable. Once she was able to see into his mind, the images seemed disturbing, even to her.

Anyway, her present dilemma was how to reveal her talent and explain where and when he actually was to the male without killing him from shock in the process or in self-defense if he attacked her. She knew she eventually had to tell him, but when, and most importantly how, considering his possible violent reaction and how to manage it without resorting to any serious physical harm if he took it badly, that was still unresolved.

Fortunately, she had finally taken the precaution of probing his mind while he was in deep sleep before communicating freely with him. Wise measure indeed…

After all, and as she had suspected he came from Earth itself, a world dead long ago. Jihan also confirmed that he had been caught in some period of the past of his own homeworld, in an age without sophisticated machinery or high technology. They had barely reached to some degree of serious industrial development.

Although she had somewhat suspected it, she felt quite annoyed at the discovery of him being some sort of criminal in his world and age. An assassin of sorts, probably working for a Lyrian-type syndicate.

Well, none of their other stranded 'companions' on the surface of that demon planet could be other than some type of gangster, assassin, drug or weapons dealer, pirate or slave trader. The scum of the galaxy, indeed. Even when the Lyrian captain made sure that the other captives learn who she was, she wondered however, about the reaction of her occasional partner to such news. That was something that also should be evaluated when the hour of truth arrived.

He was a very useful companion, and she didn't want to lose him. She was amazed at his speed, ferocity, and efficiency, which ended invariably with the death of his adversaries if needed, because they realized the fatal mistake of underestimating the human when it was already too late to stop him. Wild as a storm, insanely bold, troubled as a rushing torrent of a flooded river, with the destructive rage of an earthquake, yet cunning and clever in his tactics, he was the epitome of everything that was not human in her vast dealings with that species.

All that made her wonder if it wouldn't be wiser to consider the option of keeping her identity as a member of the Military Intelligence hidden from him, at least for a while.

Jihan sighed, coming back to the more pressing and urgent realities surrounding them.

The human was unconsciously reclaiming her attention: he was hungry and tired again, that meant that they should look for a secure place to take a break. She had forgotten how weak humans could be...

She had sensed some raiders coming for them almost three days earlier, but before she could alert her companion, 'Nishi seemed to feel them too. They had changed their course several times since then, they hadn't stopped but for a few minutes to satisfy the basic necessities, but to no avail. Nothing seemed to work. The hunters were still on their tail. And they were shortening the distance. They had gotten to fool them several times; leaving behind some magnetite rocks, that Jihan had taken the precaution to gather when they had been in those caves. The rocks had made their scanners go offline enough to give them a few hours head start, but they had finally found their tracks each time.

Jihan had spread the last remnants of magnetite half an hour ago, so that would give them a breathing space of at least four hours. It would be better to get ready.

Confrontation was inevitable at this point, so now her main priority was to find a place where they could hide, but that they could also defend in case they were finally caught by the hunters, as she suspected that would happen very soon. He was physically exhausted, and though she was stronger, the harshness of the journey plus the tension between them she had been enduring also was taking its toll on her, so the place should be easy to defend and provide them with a relatively easy way to escape. The terrain was difficult, dense foliage covering scraggy ground, a sharp slope ahead, leading to a less welcoming, more cold and barren mountainous topography

Finally, they agreed on a narrow passageway in the mountain, surrounded by vegetation and connected to a group of tunnels running deep inside the hillside, through which, on one hand, they could reach the base of the slope, and a raging stream on the other side, on the other. That was the best escape route, though it was extremely dangerous and risky. They hid carefully the entrance to these passages, from the hunters' view, leaving only some marks to find them easily when they had to run, as well as their equipment, to be recovered easily during their flee.

However, she believed their chances were slim, or worse.

She was sure they were tracking them with their scanners, and the hunters would probably be using all their sophisticated devices to trap and kill them. In fact, it was likely that they already had set an ambush for them. She and 'Nishi in their present condition were no match for them. They were like trapped animals, nowhere to run or hide, the caves with magnetite to fool the scanners too far away from them, and they were only equipped with handheld, simple weapons, against energy rifles. She will be able to take down many of them with her special abilities, but she was worn out due to their long flight. And her debt of honor compelled to protect 'Nishi, over her own safety, which meant that her efforts would be divided, and therefore, she would be less effective in her attacks.

The odds were against them.

She looked at her companion. He seemed engrossed with his pipes and mixing the powder that he had been preparing lately, he didn't realize their fate yet. They had run out of luck. This would be probably their last fight.

Well, she thought ironically, her problem with explanations would end right here.

"'Nishi…"  
"Mmmm?"  
"I want you promise me something…"  
"Tell me…- he said, looking absentminded, working on the pipes."  
"This is important!"  
"I'm listening… Listening to you doesn't require that I stop what I'm doing… The hunters are close. Time is short…"  
"If they catch us, you must never allow them to take me alive."

Obviously against his will, he stopped at her words, looking at her intently with his piercing, disturbing eyes.

"Are you asking me what I think you are asking?"  
"Listen, you know what will they do to me before killing me if I fall in their hands. Don't let them. It's very important to me. Promise me, please."  
"Women are always so damn… damn…"- he struggled with words  
"No, I'm not being melodramatic."- that was the word he was fighting to find, the concept so clear in his mind that she had no problems in identifying the word accompanying it – "They are using advanced weapons, we have nothing. They are moving fast, that means they have vehicles, they have been tracking us for three days and we could not to lose them, meaning they are truly behind us as their target, it's not a casual encounter. They can track us, they have the means to know exactly where we are, and we can do nothing to avoid it. It's very likely that we will be captured and killed. So I ask you again, if there is a chance to be taken as prisoners, don't let them capture me alive."  
"I know we are in a tight spot. But our chances aren't so low. We aren't completely defenseless. And even if we were, I would not kill you. Under any circumstances."  
"What's the matter with you? Can't you see the reality? And will you allow them to…"  
"Shut up and help me with this, woman, they are coming. I am not planning to die any time soon, and a little help from you would be appreciated."

For the first time, she paid serious attention to what he was doing. He was cautiously filling some of the pipes with the powder he had been preparing for the past few weeks, now carefully ground into a black fine dust. He added some pieces of what he had been meticulously collecting, and after some final additions, he closed up the remaining end of the pipe (7).

Searching quickly and superficially in his mind, she found that he had been making some primitive explosive devices, and her mouth hung open at his resourcefulness. The last thing she would have considered was what he was doing. But it was logical. He came from a time where they were familiar with simpler forms of mechanical arms. She was so used to high technology, energy weapons, and such, that the idea of simpler devices was completely out of her mind. Not that she had any idea of how to make them. Nobody relied on these primitive things anymore. But just for that motive, they were very likely to turn the tables in their favor.

She sat dawn by his side and paid close attention to the procedure, and started to replicate it, step by step.

"Well, that's right… Keep doing this, while I'll prepare a little surprise for our guests…"

A grin crossed her features when she read his mind…

"Wait… I could offer some additional ideas to you…"- she said.  
"It seems you've become more confident in our fate lately…"

He responded to her grin with one of his own, an odd, creepy gesture, while his whole stance screamed of confidence and arrogance. She had the weird feeling at that moment that luck would turn in their favor.

* * *

_All warfare is based on deception._

_Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near._

_Feign disorder, and crush him. If he is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him._(8)

The woman called Jihan had told him that the guys behind them knew exactly where they were. So hiding was out of the question.

Therefore, they'd have to resort to cunning and strategy.

_Hold out baits to entice the enemy. If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant._(9)

Jihan and he should give the impression of hiding, to lure their stalkers into a trap, as if they were acting like live bait. They should look like they were easy prey, which wasn't that difficult considering the situation they were in… and then use their small surprises on the hunters, whose arrogance and certainty in their superiority would make them fatally careless. As soon as the hunters discovered that they were caught in a trap themselves, their fury would act against them, turning them into easier targets, since anger and arrogance could lead even the most powerful warrior to defeat. He knew it firsthand, he thought, smirking. As long as Jihan and he could keep focused, to distract and take them down immediately, should be easy. Risking their lives could work wonders on keeping them focused, he thought dryly.

_If his forces are united, separate them_

_Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected._(10)

Jihan seemed well versed in strategy. They had agreed on a plan to split their opponent's forces, striking them separately, to join forces again right afterwards, using the hidden tunnels at the base of the slope to attack them on two fronts with the home-made grenades and the rifle, forcing them to divide, while they'd rejoin forces at their main line of defense.

_These military devices, leading to victory, must not be divulged beforehand._(11)

The grenades were their only advantage now, and the key to their survival. He only hoped that the damned things worked. He was a little out of practice at making them, since his employees made only sophisticated weapons an these devices were like New Year's firecrackers when compared to the weaponry he was used handling. Besides, he was using up all of the gunpowder he had been preparing. So there was no margin for error or second chances. And they had to be used only at the right moment, maximizing the damage and using the surprise factor to their advantage.

_The general who loses a battle makes but few calculations beforehand. Thus do many calculations lead to victory, and few calculations to defeat: how much more no calculation at all! It is by attention to this point that I can foresee who is likely to win or lose_.(12)

Finally, he placed the last --and probably decisive-- piece of their scheme in place. It was perfect. The terrain appeared to be 'secure', while in fact it was, upon a more careful inspection, truly dangerous at this point

Once the hunters were confused, he thought, to divide them wouldn't be difficult. They'd surely be so blinded by wrath that it would be a child's game to lure them into his ultimate trap.

He was confident in their plan. It was highly improbable that they could finish their pursuers, but they surely would leave them badly battered, in a way that would take them days to reorganize for a new chase. He was convinced that by that time, Jihan and him would be out of their range.

Their position was perfect to ambush and resist the hunters, at least for the brief period they'd need to develop their strategy. Enishi could see that Jihan was busy preparing the pipes and arranging her part of the groundwork.

She was unusually skilled, fast and tough, thus she would survive the battle, and probably in better shape than he would. He knew that he was acting only by pure instinct and on the last rush of adrenaline that his body was capable of producing before his complete collapse. But he had been there so many times, that he knew he would make it once again. He had done it during his long walk from Edo to Kyoto, after the unknown hours he had wandered lost in the snow, after Tomoe's death, or during the war, or in Shanghai's streets or when he had almost drowned in the sea, after his escape from Japanese police. He had pushed his own limits time and again, and survived. He had to, he had a goal then, and now, he had another one, even if he was lost in a totally alien location. He had to go back for his father, to let the old man live his last days in peace with him, after resolving their differences with each other.

But for now, his most immediate goal was to find the bastards that had done this to him, and to make them pay.  
He came back to their home base, and helped her with the last of the preparations, then they went into hiding, as planned.

They didn't have long to wait. Time had passed way too quickly with their preparations, and in a way, it helped to relieve the tension.

The sight of the party coming upon them would had been terrifying had it not been that he had no time to waste in frightened thoughts.

They indeed came in vehicles, scary machines with no horses or steam engines to power them(13), without noises and no rails to by guided by. They just move in thin air, as mechanical birds without wings, with shining, metallic feathers covering their surfaces. Scary sight indeed. Scary and beautiful.

How many strange things would he have to face in this place? The ironic thought that if he didn't move his ass soon he would not have to face many more surprises crossed his mind when a blinding shot from the hunters broke his mesmerized stare at the stalker's transports.

As they had agreed, they coordinated their moves, luring the stalkers into their game, and when it seemed that was it all over, they hit them back.

The first two grenades impacted against the three attackers in the first row, sending shrapnel, body parts and the vehicles themselves (now without their riders to guide them)on a direct collision course with the attackers right behind them, creating chaos, confusion and more casualties among their pursuers.

That just created the perfect feedback Enishi was waiting for. The attackers grew furious and went on a disorganized rampage. He and Jihan exchanged positions with precision, as they had planned , dividing the hunters' forces and crushing them until only but a few remained untouched. Regrettably, they seemed to be the most experienced and cunning. But he and Jihan were not defeated yet. They still had something up their sleeves.

One of the attackers crossed their defenses and he had to fight him hand to hand. When he finished his opponent, he turned around just in time to realize that Jihan was under heavy attack. It was strange but he had the impression that the attackers seemed to concentrate their attacks on her, much more than on himself. Actually, he was free at that moment.

She was managing wonderfully and many of the attackers seemed to fall without even touching her. However, suddenly things turned grim. Jihan was too concentrated on fighting an enormous winged thing to notice that someone was trying to shoot her down. He was too damn far away to attack the guy, which left him with only one choice: to use the rifle, praying that it resisted the force of the explosion without blowing off his face in the process.

It was fortunate that the attacker seemed consumed by nervousness, trying to put her right in the sight of his weapon. He took his own rifle and aimed at the guy. The unexpected sound of the explosion produced by the shot and the sniper falling down from his vehicle caught Jihan and her attacker by surprise for a second, but it was enough to give her the advantage to finish her opponent.

"Stupid human shit!"

The growling voice of an unexpected adversary coming over him took him by surprise. He didn't see him coming, nor he felt any Satsu Ki(14) --or any kind of ki, for that matter-- emanating from the creature attacking him, and that fact sent shivers down his spine. Though the guy didn't seem a serious threat --he was a good head shorter than Enishi--, he knew that in this place appearances were deceiving. And unfortunately, he wasn't wrong.

He felt totally paralyzed, even his lungs didn't respond anymore, though he didn't register any darts or a poisoned knife piercing his flesh. But of course, nothing was certain in the heat of the battle.

So that was it, he was going to die by poison.

Everything started to fade, when suddenly and unexpectedly, he regained movement and his ability to breathe. Amid choking attempts to get air, he registered that the thing sat on his chest had gone flying against a wall, with no apparent reason, since Jihan was too far away from them. A horrified, earsplitting scream escaped from the fallen creature, while he grabbed his head with both hands.

"Are you alright?"-Jihan was now crouched by his side, looking at him with a worried stare.  
"As good as possible… But something strange happened… I thought that…"  
"… you were poisoned. No, it was just a telepathic attack."  
"A what?"  
"He was attacking the neural centers in your brain that commands your lungs to breath, and he paralyzed the rest of your body, all though his mind's manipulation of yours. Don't try to understand it right know, you won't be able to. It's something that simply does not exist from where you come from. I'll explain it to you while we leave this place."  
"Wh-what? I can't understand what are you talking about… That bastard… what is happening to him? I can't understand…"  
"Now, it is me who is telepathically attacking him. "– she said nonchalantly- "I'm taking all the useful information I can from him. Don't worry, it will be over in a couple of minutes. You were lucky I am also a telepath. If I wasn't, you would be dead by now."  
"What? What the hell is a tele… a tele… fucking shit? I don't understand what you are talking about… How is possible that you are taking information from him while…"  
"Later."- she cut him off

Jihan helped Enishi get on his feet , and they moved towards the fallen creature. He was panting, a thin trail of blood escaping through his eyes and nose.

"What… who are you? I'm a grade 12 telepath… I never… was broken before…"  
"I'm a Prakeshi…  
"No… It's impossible…"  
"No, it is not, but it's something you won't need to worry anymore. Because as for now, bastard, your time is finished."- She shrugged, dismissing the other's disbelieving words. Jihan crouched by the now trembling creature, tilting her head to look at the hunter's eyes directly while she grabbed him by his hair  
"No…"

After a horrific yell, the creature ceased to squirm under the strong hold of the woman, and with a final quivering, he died.

"How…?"  
"I suggest we move on… Some very bad people are coming this way…"

He was about to protest, when a shot barely dodged by both of them, exploded against the body of the last dead hunter. A new group, the last of the party, reached them.

"Too late, it seems…"- she said  
"We must give them to our last surprise…"

They moved, jumping around the crevices hidden by the vegetation, provoking the hunters, as they had planned beforehand, but something unexpected happened: the fuse cord connected to the last device failed.

"Shit!"- he exclaimed.

There was still one way, if he used the rifle to set off the explosion. But Jihan was too near the place and the explosion would be immediate if he shot it .

'_Do it. Don't worry about me. I'll get my ass out of here in time, I promise_.'

"What the bloody hell…?!"

Her voice echoed in his mind, as if she where inside his head, and he jumped high, wondering if madness wasn't striking him again.

'_No, you are not mad at all. This is me. This is what telepathy means. I can hear your thoughts. And I can talk to your mind, directly, not using my mouth at all. Only my mind touching yours. I'll explain it to you later. But if you don't act quickly, we'll be fried in a few seconds. Don't worry. Everything will be OK. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. If I wanted to, I would have done it long ago. Now act.'_

For a brief moment after the revelation, he pondered if it wasn't safer to let her be caught by the hunters, the idea of his head being explored in that way by her or anyone else making him feel physically sick. But he remembered the guy who attacked him earlier, and how she had saved him using that capacity. Maybe, having her by his side, even with those uncanny abilities, might serve him well in the future. He would need more time to make a decision. After all, she had saved him before indeed. He decided that at the moment, she was one to be trusted. And he acted.

As soon as he took aim, she started to run towards the tunnels. Before the hunters started to chase her, he shot. And the last bomb they had armed, the most powerful, blew the base of a large rock which rolled, provoking a massive falling of debris and heavy rocks over their pursuers, and a huge cloud of dust that prevented him to look for the girl, but allowed him to see the ending of the last wave of the hunters' party.

But he had no time for celebrations. Suddenly, the terrain where he was standing trembled, as if shaken by an earthquake. He tried to run, knowing that the explosion had also affected the stability of his position, but finally, his body failed him, collapsing to the floor.

Without any rest, he had reached to his very limits, for the very first time in his life, and no matter how fast he ordered his legs to run, he could barely move.

It was not fair, that his body rebelled against him just at the last moment.

Amid falling rocks, a hand grabbed him, pulling off the way of danger. It was her, putting him over her shoulders, and sorting through the ruined entrance to the tunnels. They were now at the river bed. The more secure path was taking it, since great rock slides were coming down the hillside towards their place.

"Hold on, 'Nishi, we are almost there."

It was the last thing he heard before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

**Somewhere in Cytarius(16) City, Traskel, Alliance Capital Homeworld.**

The tall woman threw the lengthy hooded cape to the floor. She took a small device(17) from her left ear, and striding towards the the farthest wall, she opened a safe, hidden beneath a holoimage. Then she proceeded to finish divesting herself. The long gloves and the rest of her clothes followed the cloak's destiny soon, revealing a beautiful female, probably in her late twenties. Short tresses of bright golden hair, in tune with her eyes and her pale skin, all in the shades of gold, fell to her shoulders. The clothes had concealed a well built body, strong, and muscled, carefully developed as a lethal weapon always ready to crush anything laid in her path.

A human male moved quickly, trembling, taking all the discarded items.

"Destroy all these things."  
"Yes, master."  
"Is the bath ready?"  
"I'm examining it personally." – a new voice, deep, and rich answered her from the shadows of the room.  
"Mart'n, leave us alone."- as soon as the servant left the place, the woman turned to the male, glaring at him- "What are you doing here? I've told you a million times that you should not come to my place. It's too dangerous."  
"She is not here anymore, darlin'."- the man had stepped out from the shadows, revealing a huge, well built Lyrian male behind the deep silky voice- "Masshwov was the only one who could give us any trouble, and now she is gone, paying for all that she has done to us."  
"That does not mean that we have to grow careless."

The woman moved past the male, but he grabbed her from her waist, bringing her naked form against himself.

"We have all the right people under our control, so relax. Now the Alliance is ours, Jabesh(15)."- the male whispered against the skin of her neck  
"You are far too optimistic. We must keep up appearances, they are the key to power within our frontiers."  
"You are too tense… Let's go to the bath. I've prepared a tub with real water, only for you… and for me if you let me to keep you company…"  
"Perhaps you are right. But we must be cautious for a while, that relaxed behavior cost my father his life."  
"Okay, we'll abide by your rules for a while. But now enjoy this. We haven't been together for weeks…"  
"You are right…"

The couple stepped inside a large, round tub, and they just enjoyed the warm water bubbling softly against their skins. Finally the male talked again.

"What happened during your trip?"  
"Nothing relevant. They will continue providing us with what we wanted. I met a new man in their organization. He seems more stable and less troublesome than his associate. It might be convenient to have him close to us."  
"The last package they delivered survived the ship. And there's no reports on any human chased since the moment he was freed, so he is still alive, which is quite remarkable. Considering this, these new humans might provide our customers with long term fun."  
"Yes, yes. I know, that's why I put up with the company of that disgusting guy… Takeda Kanryuu. If picking the right humans were less difficult, I would already have gotten rid of him."  
"Oh, well, bear it for a while. We are making a good deal for now. Not to mention that we got rid of the greatest stumbling stone in our path, and the one who killed our families. Do these humans know who you truly are?"  
"What for? It would be useless, humans are so dumb that they'd miss the basics from any explanation. They are so… primitive, with those vehicles without power, no roads, their climate uncontrolled, almost all sunk in a state of wilderness… They are just poor beasts."  
"And we'll make sure they are kept that way, won't we?"  
"Indeed. For the Alliance's glory…- she chuckled evilly- and our hard earned money."  
"Ma-major… "- the human servant had reappeared, still trembling- "You have a communication. From the private channels."  
"I'll go in a minute."- the woman sighed.

She got up from the large round tub, and the first servant signaled two maidens to enter the room, who dried her up and helped her to ease inside a bathrobe.

"He seems as eager as you about the progress of our deal."- The woman said  
"You've hurt me, Jabesh, you know that I've come just for you."- answered the male, obviously faking a pained tone, to chuckle softly afterwards- "Though business is also a good reason to meet you too. Your friend has good reasons to be impatient to get news from your trip. Masshwov's disappearance has caused quite an uproar… "  
"We knew beforehand that it would happen… Anyway, wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

The gold-skinned woman left the room, for a couple of minutes, returning with a dark, grim expression tarnishing her features.

"What happened?"- asked the Lyrian, still soaked in the warm water of the tub.  
"We will have to stop the use of the gate for a while… We are asked to be discreet for now because the Agencies are searching for Masshwov… This damn bitch fucks us even when she is already gone!"  
"Our patrons will be disappointed…"- the male gritted his teeth, growling audibly his annoyance.  
"Don't worry. I'll manage to slip false reports to shift the attention to somewhere else, and in a couple of weeks everything will be back to normal. Our business will soon be operating again."

The male narrowed his eyes, still annoyed by the inconvenience. However, she knew that her attitude was the right one. There was nothing they could do besides waiting. Other courses of action might lead to unwanted attention by the Intelligence Agency, which will be hard to appease after their boss' sudden disappearance.

He sighed, looking at her defeated, and she smirked.

"Oh well, you said that I was the true reason behind your visit, not just for business. Now you have plenty of time to show me your love."  
"And I will, dear. I will."- he chuckled at her teasing.

Even when they would be delayed, it was a small price to be paid for putting Masshwov out of the game. The woman smiled. Life tasted good again.

* * *

Yes… the mysterious woman at the end of the chapter is the link between the past and the future… She is the one who met Takeda and Wu in the previous chapter… So, revenge, in both cases (with the men in the past and this woman in the future) is involved.

**Special note:**

Enishi's endurance is at the same level shown in the manga. Those who have read it, knows that he is resourceful, and had endured hard situations, surviving them in the same fashion Kenshin, Saitou, or Aoshi had. After all, he escaped the police, wounded, after the collapse of his world and the failure of his revenge, before the ship where he was held as prisoner arrived the docks (this is, he managed to escape in that state, swimming to the coast, plus hiding), and afterwards he left Tokyo to go to Tomoe's tomb in Kyoto. Not to mention how he walked a country torn by war when he was a child, to find Tomoe, or how he survived the following years of the Bakumatsu, or how he managed to go to China all alone and survive until he was rescued. So I'm following the essential of the characters as he was developed by Watsuki-sensei himself in the manga.

In this point I want to clarify that Jihan's physical superiority and her abilities aren't meant to create an annoyingly-perfect-character. They are there for a reason, a much deeper reason than simply making an alien character look interesting. These characteristics are essential for the later development in their relationship and how their cultural POV will shift. So I'm not creating a super-character, better than anyone else, because she has flaws, many as we will see later, and she will depend on others as much the others will depend on her. What I'm trying to say is that there is a bigger concept behind all the adventure, our beloved RK characters, and her. They are only means to convey an idea that I have always held about the inner nature of creatures. I hope that in the end, I can express it as it deserves.

Last but not least, a Huge THANK YOU to Kamorgana, Oryo (Thanks for nominating me!!), Michaela, Deborah, Midori (thanks also for your nomination on my fics!), MightyMightyMunson (hey! Don't miss her story!), EK, Blueraingurl, Julie- chan, Angelica and Guadalupe (Jo-Chan. Have a big HUG!).

Don't miss the Nikki Diary Rurouni Kenshin Awards! http:www. angelfire. com / anime5/ diary15knk (remove the extra spaces. FF net is not allowing to place URLs, but well, you know, I'm a trueborn rebel, so I'll put them anyway…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Alliance official tongue

(2) A mineral I made up for this story

(3) He is making an easy formula of black powder. Black powder like this can be used for blasting purposes or as gun powder for muzzleloaders (as ancient muskets, etc) Black powder results from the mixture of Potassium nitrate (saltpeter), granulated ,wood charcoal, powdered, sulfur, powdered, alcohol, (whiskey, rubbing, etc.), water. I won't provide the description or exact formula of how to do it, though it's pretty easy to find out. **I remind the readers that these are dangerous things, people can be injured trying to 'play James Bond in a desert island (or Mac Giver...), so stay away and don't try anything that you can regret later.**

All these mineral are of relatively common occurrence, and as most minerals found by the exogeological studies made by the deep space probes sent by the NASA and other agencies, almost all minerals found in our planet can be found outside of it (which makes sense in the context of a common creation or the Big Bang theory).

Enishi and Jihan were sleeping in caves, and it could be assumed that they found hot springs in any of them, with natural sources of these minerals.

The pipes he keeps are obviously to make the barrel of a primitive gun, as much as the other parts he is sparing would serve for completing the weapon. Simple home-made weapons for self defense are very easy to assemble (again, **_STAY AWAY FROM THIS, STUPIDITY TRYING TO 'PLAY' WITH DANGEROUS AND ILLEGAL THINGS CAN CAUSE GRAVE INJURIES OR DEATH_**), so the possibility that he, being a weapons dealer, made a basic muzzleloader is not a farfetched fantasy. Evidently, I took some liberties and I will not describe the process of making the actual gun, or the elements required to make one for obvious reasons. I'm a mom, and I know that young people sometimes do things without measuring the actual risks. **BESIDES, IT'S ILLEGAL. BE WARNED AND AWARE OF THIS.**

On special note: **Fujifunmum** has observed some similarities between this idea and an old episode of Star Trek the Original Series (Arena) where Kirk is forced in a duel to death with an alien captain from a race called Gorn. Here, Kirk is eventually able to outwit the Gorn by finding the minerals for making gunpowder (sulfur, carbon, and potassium nitrate saltpeter) and using it to propel native diamonds (also found on this geologically unlikely planet) at the Gorn using a hollowed-out bamboo reed as the gun barrel. However, I wanted to use what I perceived as a logical basic knowledge that Enishi would have, as a XIX Century weapons dealer . I didn't recall the ST episode until Fujifunmum pointed it to me…

(4) The most logical choice would have been _Miyamoto Mushashi_'s **The Book of Five Rings**, since it's the book of reference for strategy for Japanese ( though it is based on Sun Tzu's work…), but as he stayed among Chinese for so long, I assumed it would be more logical that he would have adapted himself to the Chinese way of handling matters for all practical purposes. Specially, surviving among them. Anyway, you can expect quotes from The Book of Five Rings too in the future.

(5) At its most basic level, the hierarchy of triad members matters little except in each individual relationship between two members, each based on ties between the 'Dai-Lo,' or big brother, and 'Sai-Lo', or little brother. The big brothers give work, protection, and advice to the younger brothers, who give loyalty, support, and money in exchange. In many cases, this is the only relationship that matters.

But there is a triad hierarchy. It is not really known to what extent it is still used. Most analysts agree the lower level ranks are still commonly in place, but how many triad groups use the more complicated higher rankings and to what extent cannot be accurately measured. Along with the names of each rank, triad ranks also have numbers, all beginning with the number 4, which represents the four oceans which were said to surround China in ancient times, and so signifies the universe as a whole.

**489**: At the top of the triad hierarchy is the man known as **Mountain Lord, First Route Marsha**l, or **Dragon Head**. The Dragon Head is an elected position, and the person in this position has final responsibility for the triad organization as a whole, including arbitrating conflict within various branches, and guiding the general direction the organization should be taking. His word is law. He is sometimes referred to as a 21 (489), the character for which reflects the symbol for 'hung,' as used to represent the Hung Society as a whole.

**438**: Below the **Dragon Head** are a number of positions of equal rank: **The Assistant Mountain Lord, the Incense Master**, and the **Vanguard**. The assistant acts as the Dragon Head's proxy in his absence, and is often conferred with by the Dragon Head for important decisions. The Incense Master and Vanguard officiate over triad rituals, in this respect they are extremely important in preserving the rituals and ensuring that they remain potent symbols of the triads history and power. In this regard, the number 438 becomes 15 (438), which further breaks down into 3 X 5: 3 symbolizing creation, and 5 symbolizing longevity. Of course, all this numerological massaging is suspect at best. Although these are common explanations for the rank numbers, it is more likely that the numbers had some significance as part of the ancient mystery rites from which triads developed, long ago, significance which has long been forgotten and supplanted by explanations based on more recent triad history and numerology.

**426**: The **Red Pole**. **Red Poles** were originally military unit leaders, they are now gang leaders. A Red Pole may have around fifty men under his command. He is the one who takes care of the messy aspects of triad life, if pressure needs to be put on, if someone needs to be rubbed out, the **Red Pole** is called and he carries out the assignment with his men.

**415**: At the same level as the **Red Pole** is the **White Paper Fan**, or administrative officer. The **White Paper Fan** is responsible for keeping the books, investing the money, determining legal strategy, and so on. Typically highly educated and not a fighter, but may consult with a **Red Pole** on strategy.

**432**: The **Straw Sandal**, also at the same rank in a triad organization as **Red Poles** and **White Paper Fans**, is the triad messenger. Someone need a ransom notice? The **Straw Sandal** delivers. He also organizes branch meetings and gang fights.

**49**: At the bottom of the triad hierarchy are the 49s. Almost all triad members belong to this category. They are the foot soldiers of organized crime. 49 becomes 36 (4 X 9), the number of oaths a new recruit must swear before joining the triad.

More on the triads at: http: www .illuminatedlantern .com / triads /. Remember to take out the spaces in the address when you copy it into your browser. This is the only way that FF net allows to display the URLs

(6) Shanghai

7 It's a sort of home-made grenade. The actual design is a bit more complicated, including other items. This information it's ONLY quoted for the purpose of adding realism to the fic. **To produce this kind of artifacts is not only ILLEGAL (I.E. AGAINST THE LAW) but STUPIDLY DANGEROUS for the person involved and all those in his or her immediate surroundings. DON'T DO IT**, unless you have a death wish, or you consider amputations as fashionable.

(8) Sun Tzu's The Art of War

(9) Ibid.

(10) Ibid

(11) Ibid.

(12) Ibid.

(13) Karl Benz and Gottlieb Damlier produced the first vehicles powered by the internal combustion engine (a.k.a. cars) in 1885, so the image of self-propelling machines, without obvious steam engines should have been quite disturbing for Enishi. The first attempts to make a self-propelled vehicle took place way back in the 1800 s. In 1769-1770 a French inventor J. Connieu built a three-wheeled tractor for transporting artillery pieces. 'Connieu's Wagon' is considered the ancestor not only of the automobile but also of the train because it worked on steam power. Steam-powered carts for intercity travel were also built in England, but they were heavy and uncomfortable to use, which is why they were unpopular.

(14) Killing ki

(15) Dryness, confusion, shame. Non-Gerderized Biblical Name.

(16) Name of the Alliance capital city in the main planet of the Alliance.

(17) It's a sort of 'universal translator', the kind used in the Start Trek Series, that allows her to understand Japanese. Along the many incarnations of the Trek Universe they are mentioned, but for more details, you can check the ST: DSN9 episode Little Green Men. It's one of the highlights of the whole Deep Space Nine series, a very funny 'explanation' of the Roswell Incident. I'll detail more about this device as seen in this fic later, but what this woman possesses is a experimental contraption, ultra-secret, provided by her hidden associate, and not in common use for anyone else.


	8. Weaving a Spider Web

**Disclaimer: _RK_** does not belong to me. It belongs to its creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, and a bunch of powerful and wealthy companies. Jihan as well as other OC, are my exclusive creation, and I keep all the rights concerning them. If you are interested in using any of them, ask me before, please. 

This fic's only purpose is entertainment, no profit intended.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: The last part of this chapter (the setting is in Hokkaido) is **VERY strong**. It's a **STRONG R rated chapter**. _No_ lemon/lime involved at all, BUT, **there is abuse in minors strongly HINTED**. You won't see actual deeds, just hints, but some people might feel offended or/and shocked. 

Therefore, _BE WARNED_ about the contents of the last part of the chapter. Having said this, I humbly ask not to flame me BECAUSE of this.

* * *

First, I want to show my deepest gratitude to the patient women that have helped me to make this piece relatively readable. Thanks to their time, their effort, their comments and their priceless suggestions and ideas. If you enjoy this ride, it's also thanks to them. Therefore to them, **a deep bow** from me. Thanks **Midori**, **MightyMightyMunson** and **Kamorgana**. They are great authors, and I'm sure you know their fics, anyway, there is no harm in remind you to check their stories.

I also want to express my gratitude for the priceless help given by **Fujifunmum** through the last months. It had been greatly appreciated. A deep bow to you too, Fuji. It was a pleasure to work with you.

To my reviewers, all my love. Individual answers at the bottom.

Now to the fic:

* * *

_** Weaving a Spider Web **_

**Aoiya Inn, City of Kyoto, Earth, February 1880 A.D.**

Far from the feverish activity in the dinning hall of the Aoiya Inn, two old men kneeled on the tatami mats in deep concentration, a shogi[1] board between them. The room was filled with the barely warming sun of late Winter, something that their old bones were grateful for. 

"You are determined to do this, aren't you, Hiroshi?"

"It's my duty. Someone has to put some sense back into those two young persons' minds."

"Well, I suppose that there is a dose of reality in your idea… These two have been beating around the bush for too long, if you ask me… Ah, I remember those times when I…" a dreamy look appeared in Okina's eyes, a product of the sweet memories of his youth.

"And yet, you remained a bachelor…" Hiroshi's chuckle cut short Okina's tale of amorous exploits"Your turn…"

"Well, you know, I was the second in command of my clan, I could have become Okashira myself… I was married to the Clan and duty… Your turn…"

"I suppose a wife, another onmitsu of course, could have caused to a 'free spirit' like yours some … errrr… unwanted trouble…"

"Definitely…" Now it was Okina's turn to chuckle."

"You should consider the same course of action I'll take with my son-in-law. With Misao, I mean. It's not fair that such a sweet little lady should stay tied to that walking piece of ice. He should be less selfish and make his intentions clear. He either proposes honorably, or lets her go. What is he waiting for? That she passes the marriageable age, so he can keep her as his eternal waitress, bringing him tea to the temple until he is too old to sit with his legs straight again?" Hiroshi-shook his head, exorcising the disturbing image of the pair in their old age, still following the tea and temple routine.

"He is a good man, and he wasn't always as he is now. I know, I raised him myself, I know his heart."- he paused for a second- "Better than he does, by the way he keeps acting. He assumed that detached attitude when he became Okashira, it comes with the title. Even then, when he left the Aoiya, he wasn't as cold and detached. It's my firm belief that he lost part of his soul when he had to work for dishonorable people, and then…"- the old man slowly shook his head, sadness darkening his ever cheerful features for a brief moment- "However, I have noticed him beginning to return to his old self... He is more open now than when he had just come back to us." 

"Oh, my! I can't imagine how he was then…"

"For a long time, I had hoped that Misao was merely infatuated with him...that in time, her feelings would calm down and even revert to one more suited to deal with her...."enthusiastic nature". Okina sighed and fingered a game piece quietly. " But now...I am convinced that she is truly in love. And I know he loves her, as well. He might not outwardly betray those emotions towards her...but they are there never the less."

"My point, then, is that you should act and help them a little."

"Believe me, I've tried every trick in the book … But Aoshi is too clever to fall for any of them. He is the root of the problem... a damaged soul that needs a little more time to come back to life"

There was an awkward silence, an unvoiced thought lingering in Hiroshi's mind. War was always unkind, and had shattered the souls of many men, men who could have been happy, raising a family, simply living out their peaceful lives... But he also knew that duty required that a selected few to sacrificed their souls and futures in order to grant the welfare to the rest of the people. It was the task of men like he and Okina to gather the tattered remains of the chosen sacrificial victims and try to put them together, to let them to achieve a piece of the happiness they had granted others with their deeds.

"War is a monster." Hiroshi said bitterly."Turns our sons into demons, and then gives them back to us as broken, empty shells."

"Yes, it is. But it's not the problem with him. Your class and our Clan are born to perform our duty. We, the Oniwabanshuu, like you and your samurai ancestors before, are ready to sacrifice ourselves for our land. It's our duty and our honor, and we are proud to belong to this Clan that has been serving Japan for so long. He assumed the position knowing full well what it meant. And unlike Himura, he has no problems shedding blood in the name of duty if necessary." 

"Then, I don't understand…"

"He is paralyzed by guilt like Himura, but not for the same motives. His disastrous choices as Okashira drove some of our clan members to their deaths, and then he got insanely obsessed with becoming the strongest to honor their memory. This obsession almost set Kyoto in flames and killed Himura… and us. But then, when I had given up on Aoshi, Himura, the wise little fellow, trusted in the chance of salvation for Aoshi and brought him back to us. He was right, I was wrong; despite he had only met Aoshi in battle, at his lowest moment as a human being and as a leader, while I had raised him since he was a boy. Your son-in-law's deep insights are truly admirable, and if he hasn't given up on your son, it is because there is still hope for him."

"He is paying for his father's sins. If I hadn't been so weak and selfish, I would have taken the reins of his education, taming his wild nature. He would have made a fine, honorable samurai, a soldier, no doubt. The way of the sword is his path, he couldn't possibly be a civil servant as I used to be. However, that was not destined to happen... Instead, he became a murderer, a criminal…"- he sighed- "However, I am glad that Kenshin had reached the same conclusion as I did concerning Enishi. His basic nature, no matter how harsh, wild and violent, is not completely rotten, there is still a spark of goodness within the dark. He can return from the evil path he had been following. I'll have to pay attention in the following years and guide him with a gentle hand, because even if he performed those deeds as a grown man, even if he is burdened by his wrong choices, he is still the same lost boy he was when he left our home looking for his sister." The old man sighed.

"Okina!"

One of the young men belonging to the Oniwabanshuu entered the garden, visibly agitated. 

"It's Aoshi! He came back… he is injured…"

For someone of his age, thought Hiroshi, Okina could get up extremely quickly. By the time Hiroshi managed to reach the back of the Aoiya, where Aoshi was, the black haired man was already being attented to to by Megumi, the attractive female physician who was also among Kenshin's group of friends.

"The wound is not serious per se, but he has lost a lot of blood. The bigger risk now is the shock that the blood loss could cause and the subsequent risk of infection ." 

The doctor cleaned the wound efficiently, her brows furrowing in worry. While gunshot wounds at close range were always serious, the ninja had been fortunate. The bullet had gone cleanly through his shoulder and apparently, it hadn't damaged major blood vessels, nerves or bone..

"There is no need for concern, Takani-sensei. Your efforts are greatly appreciated, though. I'd be grateful if the issue is treated discreetly with Misao."

"I wonder how you'll manage to hide this from the weasel girl."- She mumbled- " She is neither an idiot nor a child, Shinomori-san, you'd better realize that. She will discover you were attacked sooner or later."

It was a fortunate coincidence that most of the Kenshingumi had decided to take a ride that afternoon. Sanosuke, the tall ex street fighter, and Yahiko had gone for a ride to Mount Hiei. 

"Takani-sensei, we all appreciate your superb work, but Aoshi is right"- Okina said, all traces of gentle cheerfulness in the old man now gone, replaced by the steeled ninja warrior taking the front-"of course, we can't hide the attack completely from Misao, but we can minimize the consequences of it in front of her."

" Causing her unnecessary worries is useless."-the always even and monotonous voice of Aoshi was tinted with a subtle note of pain

"Yes," Okina confirmed, "Misao would go frantic about it, and as you said doctor, the wound is not critical. You certainly know that we, the members of the Oniwabansuu, have survived injuries far worse than a simple bullet."

Megumi shuddered, as if a sudden wave of memories had assaulted her

"Yes, it's true, some of you have survived bullets before."

Hiroshi felt like he truly was an outcast at that moment. He was sure, for the way in which Shinomori's body had tensed, Okina's eyes had narrowed, and the uncomfortable expressions on the rest of the Clan members' faces, that Takani Megumi, Kenshin's friend, had hit some sensible nerve among these people. 

" But you owe her the knowledge, don't make decisions for her when you aren't entitled to. All of you, oh-so mighty warriors forget the pain you give to those who care for you, behaving irresponsibly, as if you were kami incarnated and couldn't be killed. But you are not immortal, you know? You come to us all battered and bloodied, after each stupid fight you manage to get into and we patch you up time and time again. And all for what? For nothing, I tell you. You go there again, and get beaten up to a pulp… I wonder if I should waste my time at all in any of you… The Rooster, Ken-san, you…What happened this time? Did you stopped another bloody revolution, or this time you decided to join it?"

The voice of the doctor had slowly escalated to a bitter, sharp tone, and Hiroshi knew exactly why. After all, he knew how deeply the doctor cared for his son in law, and he had heard about the consequences that years of battle had left on Kenshin's small body. Last time, Kenshin had fought against Enishi, the fight had taken a big toll on his son-in-law's health. For a devoted healer such as Megumi-sensei, someone dedicated to protect life and not to take it, all those fights should sound ridiculous and useless. Some of them certainly had been and still were, but sometimes to fight was the only way to protect the innocent and the weak.[2]

"I'm sorry… I completely overstepped the limits, and I'm being an ungrateful guest. I think I'd better go, I'll be in my room if you need me." The sudden burst of rage in the young woman had died as abruptly as it had started. She bowed formally "Shinomori-san, Okina –san, all of you, my apologies" 

"There is no need for such apologies, Takani-sensei. I understand your reasons, and I can assure you that you are not the one at fault here." Shinomori made a pause, and went on, "Also, I want to express our gratefulness. Your help is greatly appreciated by all of us."

The doctor nodded curtly, as a silent acknowledgement, and left. Shinomori stood up, but he had to be supported by the two younger men, who walked him to his room.

"Hiroshi… I want to ask you a favor. Misao does not expect Aoshi back for a couple of days, so she won't suspect immediately that anything is wrong. When she is back with Kaoru-san and Himura, keep her and Kaoru-san distracted until I come to talk to her." 

Hiroshi nodded his agreement; it was the least he could do for these wonderful people. He understood completely their request.

"Omasu… see that Himura meets me in Aoshi's room as soon he is back, out of the girls' knowledge" Okina commanded the girl, who nodded briefly.

Then, the old warrior made his own way to Shinomori's room. Hiroshi understood that they needed to discuss the details of the attack privately, and as Kenshin was considered as an ally of the onmitsu Clan, it was only logical that he had been summoned to such meeting.

While wearing the perfect incarnation of the clueless old man that had served him through many years, he sat down near the entrance, waiting for Misao. As in those times, he now had a job to do…

* * *

The faces of the three men sat in the room bore thoughtful expressions. They were facing a new potential threat.

"Do you think that Enishi might have been behind the attack?" Himura Kenshin's voice was lower than usual, tinted with doubt and a subtle hint of pain.

"It's a possibility, though it's not likely." 

Shinomori Aoshi understood the lingering guilt in the former Hitokiri. If his brother in law was involved the attack, Himura's optimistic hopes for the other man would vanish, and the ex-assassin would probably be forced to face his dead wife's brother in combat again. However, there was no concrete indication of Yukishiro being the mastermind behind the ambush… or the schemes that the Miburo had been investigating lately. Still, Yukishiro's antecedents made it up to be considered as a serious suspect.

"It's true, Himura. Those who lured Aoshi to that trap with a fake lead could have been the ones who attacked Yukishiro as well." Okina sipped his tea calmly, stating facts objectively.

True indeed, Yukishiro had been attacked and then, he had quickly vanished. The Oniwabanshuu contact inside the Japanese Intelligence stated that they were absolutely sure he hadn't left the country, and no traces of him being in the mainland could be detected. The distinct possibility of Yukishiro having been suppressed in a rather drastic and permanent way lingered amid them, as an unspoken reality. That would also explain why someone had gone through such trouble to devise a trap for the people who were inquiring about the ex-weapons dealer. Especially, if the one inquiring was a master spy belonging to the best intelligence net in the country. Someone wanted to keep the mystery unsolved, and Shinomori Aoshi wondered why. Maybe there was something else than simple criminal paybacks.

"It was the most promising hint we've had in all these weeks..."- Himura Battousai shook his head, mildly disappointed. "Anything new from the Britons' involvement?"

"No." Okina answered the redheaded swordsman "They wanted Yukishiro dead, and have been pressuring General Yamagata himself to get your brother in law arrested and publicly executed. They'd been rather specific about this. The reasons are unclear, but rumors say that Yukishiro had stolen classified information about the British colonies in the mainland, which he could have sold to several rebel groups, causing great losses to the Empire, and he has made sworn enemies with some powerful British figures."

"Ah, I see… they want to set an example with him… An exemplary execution to discourage those who could try to face the British power" Himura murmured. "But I doubt Yamagata-san would let them pressure him."

" Unless they have something to force his hand. I suspect that there is more here than meets the eye. We can access it through our own channels, but we would be saving time and effort if you used your old acquaintance with Yamagata."

"Aoshi is right, Himura. You have access to Yamagata, and as Yukishiro is your own brother in law, your interest in this matter is justified. At least, we would have a more clear view of the kind of problem we are facing concerning our search…"

"Not to mention that we could perform a service to the country if we could stop the foreigners from poking their noses in our own affairs" Aoshi added.

"I'll ask to have a word with him on this matter. I'll probably receive news in a couple of days, if I use the old channels. It would be better not to lose more time."- Himura nodded pensively at his suggestion, and then he rose, bowing politely to his hosts before leaving the room.

As soon as they were alone, Okina spoke, as he had been waiting from the beginning. 

"There is something else you didn't tell Himura."

"Aa."

"And you won't tell me either, will you?"

"You are correct. I need to confirm some facts and study some others first. I might know the one behind the attacks. If he is who I suspect, there is no need for Himura Battousai to be involved. It would become a direct Oniwabanshuu matter."

"And what about Misao? You know that she has been taking her responsibilities with real zeal. We won't be able to keep her in the dark for long. We will get in trouble if she decides to press things. And as for your certain behaviors of late, she will. She believes you are not taking her seriously because she is too young. I must ask this: are you not taking her seriously?"

"It's not a question of age. Times change. We should move ahead, following the flow of the times. There is no need for us to keep the old ways, we are an anachronism." 

"Maybe, you should listen to yourself, Aoshi, and let the time flow for you too. You still think she is a child."

" No, I don't. She is a young and very capable woman, but in this era, there is no need for young women like her to learn the dark arts, to stain their hands with other's blood in obscure and dirty assassinations to protect some shady politicians' affairs. She is meant to live a normal life. She should never have taken over the title in the first place. You shouldn't have allowed it."

"Your memory is weak, Aoshi… I couldn't prevent her from taking the title because I was too busy trying to survive the injuries you inflicted on me. So, as it is your fault, you'll deal with her when she discovers that you have been hiding information from her. And to be pretty honest, she did a fine job being Okashira, better, in some sense, that other more physically and intellectually suited for the post."

"I'm doing it for her own sake." He kept his impassive features, but both he and his old mentor knew that the hit had been direct and hard.

"And who are you, Aoshi, to deprive her of her birthright and her own choices?"

"This is serious, old man. She might not realize it now, but being in the position and trying to keep our former place, would require that she lose her soul. And there would be a day, when she would regret the choice."

"You'll be the one regretting your hasty choices some day, Aoshi. You just don't realize it." Okina glared at him, but he kept his straight face as always. No need for further discussion on a matter that was already decided. "I'll go to give her the news of the attack."

The old man shook his head, and murmured some words about stubborn young men. Aoshi didn't care. He knew what he was doing. He had lost too much during his years as Okashira. He didn't want for Misao to go from the living force that kept the Aoiya alive, to a jaded soul like he was. No, she deserved much better. And even if the final result ended with him losing her, but keeping her protected and finding a new happiness, he was ready to pay the price. He'd do anything to protect Misao's pure being. She deserved it, even if only for her blind faith in him, her forgiveness, and loyal support during the hardest days of his life.

Hurried steps sounded down the corridor. He braced himself, knowing who was the small figure producing them. The shoji door opened brusquely and a swirl of wind encased in a young woman entered the room, throwing herself on top of him.

"Aoshi-sama!"

* * *

**Aoiya Inn, City of Kyoto, Earth, a day later.**

The practice area resounded full with the rhythmic 'thud' of the kunai reaching their targets.

"Can anyone explain me why men are so stubborn… so idiotic… so silent?"

"Tell me about it…" Kaoru rolled her eyes "but Misao-chan, would you prefer him otherwise?"

"Sometimes, I think seriously about it… but no, the answer is no. If he were different, he would no longer be Aoshi-sama." The next kunai buried itself to the hilt in the dummy Misao was using as target "But, anyway, he really infuriates me sometimes."

"How is it possible that the most perfect man in the whole creation infuriates you? Hasn't he mastered all the answers in the Universe yet?" Megumi said.

Misao glared at the doctor woman that Himura held in great esteem. She knew the basics of the story behind her meeting of sorts with the Oniwabanshuu and Aoshi-sama, but she had never gotten the full details. She understood that Aoshi-sama, Hannya and the others had done dishonorable things, but she also knew that they would never have harmed a defenseless woman like Megumi. She probably was still resentful because she had been held captive of Aoshi-sama's former employer, and Aoshi-sama's presence reminded her of those days.

"Yes, he has all the answers… but sometimes he just forgets them… probably too much meditation… I have a theory that it dulls the brain, even one as bright as Aoshi-sama's"- In quick succession, she pinned five new targets, all in perfect timing.another well thrown kunai. Misao thought, a satisfied grin on her face. It seemed that anger sharpened her accuracy. Yes, she had motives to be very, very angry at Aoshi-sama…

She still remembered the strong thuds of her heart when she ran through the corridor as soon as Jiya had given her the news about his injuries. It was evident then, that everyone had known, everyone but Kaoru and her. Hiroshi- san's reaction gave it away. It seemed as if the old man and Megumi expected her to collapse, or something. How could she? She was Makimachi Misao, and Makimachi Misao was brave and strong, and had to cheer up everyone with a positive attitude during grim times. She had to be, she had to keep her family glued together. 

She had not collapsed when Jiya almost died at the hands of Aoshi-sama, and he had rejected her at that moment. She had not collapsed when Jiya had asked Himura to kill Aoshi-sama, and she had only dropped tears of gratitude before Himura's promise. She had not collapsed when the Aoiya had been reduced into a pile of rubble, and she had not collapsed when she had seen Aoshi-sama coming back in shreds after the Shishio incident. She hadn't collapsed when it seemed that Kaoru had been effectively killed by that bastard Yukishiro. Every time had been close, but she recalled who she was. She was Makimachi Misao.

So now, she wouldn't collapse because Aoshi-sama had been slightly injured. Few men were able to cause him real harm, and all of them were currently friends or allies of the Oniwabanshuu[3], so she had the absolute conviction that it hadn't been that serious, especially when they had avoided telling her from the beginning. 

But Aoshi-sama was Aoshi-sama, and of course she had run full of anxiety to watch over his health and needs. There would be time to clear things out. Because she wasn't angry at the fact he had been wounded, that was part of their profession, neither she was angry because they had kept silence when they had already known of the injuries. No, she wasn't angry at that. She was angry at the plot developing behind her back.

She was angry because neither Jiya nor Aoshi-sama took her seriously. Well, in fact, only Aoshi-sama didn't take her seriously. 

Anyway, both men had managed somehow to sneak information behind her back, leaving her in the dark about something, something they surely thought was beyond her capacities. It was an open insult to her as Okashira, and a break to the Clan codes. She could even expect it from Aoshi-sama, since he had managed to break each and all the inner laws of the Oniwabanshuu, but Jiya had held the utmost respect for the ancient rules. Aoshi-sama could had been working his way into the old man's brain, again using the excuse of her age as a good argument for getting away with his plan. As if he had forgotten that he was even younger when he had been appointed as Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu! 

_The nerve of that man!_- another kunai buried to the hilt in the center of the target practice.

Anyway, she had offered the title back to Aoshi-sama as soon as he started his recovering upon his return to the Aoiya, but he had refused then, and Jiya had told her that it would be better for him to never be burdened again with such responsibility. So she held it, both for the sake of the Oniwabanshuu's honor and history and for Aoshi-sama's well being. So his behavior now sounded as a sort of small betrayal.

She would keep an eye on them both, and as soon as she could detect any proof of their plot, she would confront them. She wasn't a naïve child, but a trained Oniwabanshuu, and would teach a lesson to the pair. 

Misao knew for a fact that if she confronted them now, without anything else but suspicions and weak leads, they'd only deny the charges, patronizing her, and would become more careful. 

_Nonononono_ said vigorously Misao in her head, while recovering some of the kunais thrown to take her stance again, and went ahead with her training session. She would not let them escape that easily. _I'll let them think I'm fool enough to not notice their sneaky behavior, and then… then I'll catch them red-handed… and then they will know who Makimachi Misao truly is: the acting Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu!_

"Misao-chan, calm down…" Kaoru tried to soothe her friend.

"I didn't see you oh-so-calm when you laid your hands on Himura after he left you in Kyoto to help Hiroshi-san…"

"Oh, well…" Kaoru blushed deeply "But that was different… he left without warning… but he at least left a note… See… it was different…"

"Yeah, right." Misao countered.

"Maybe a little make up, less kunai and bokken would make them more obedient… ohohohohoho." 

The doctor's snickering at them, made both women turn their faces to her, and Megumi opted to leave the place at their murderous stares, though her annoying laughter could still reach their ears.

"Megumi-sensei is a clever woman, and she is wise advisor when she talks seriously, but she can be such a pain in the neck when she is teasing …" Misao shook her head "How can you deal with her?"

"At first, it was infuriating. At that time, when we met, she was truly interested in Kenshin." Kaoru stated, and Misao's eyes went wide with astonishment. She had heard Megumi's teasing, but shortly after knowing her, she realized that to annoy people was a basic trait of her character. She had never suspected that her teasing had some actual basis… 

"How could you tolerate it? If I had been in such situation with my Aoshi-sama…" 

"Oh, but there is a good reason for my attitude Misao- chan…" Kaoru gave her a small smile, and then started her tale "When the Shishio affair came, things changed forever among us all. Kenshin only said good bye to one of our family : me. I didn't understand what it truly meant at first. But Megumi took it for what it was. She understood I was the one for him, the one he had chosen. And despite her deep feelings for Kenshin, she selflessly stayed behind in Tokyo and encouraged me to go after him instead, hoping it would secure his happiness." Kaoru's expression softened, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

Misao looked at her in awe. She didn't know so many things about Megumi! Suddenly, she felt her sympathy growing for the sly lady doctor.

"When Kenshin left Tokyo, all I could do was stay in bed. I didn't talk, feed myself, anything…then she came. She confronted me and put me again on my feet." Kaoru continued with the account, "If Megumi had been selfish, she would have left me rotting in misery, instead she put me on the road to Kyoto. And when she came here to treat Kenshin's wounds, she did it again, she advised me, even when it was painful for her, and then she renounced Kenshin for the second time, and for good." An intense emotion flickered for a moment in Kaoru's eyes, and Misao recognized it immediately: deep gratitude. "From that moment on, I knew that she was a friend, and I could trust her. So, even when sometimes her jokes or her foxy comments can rub me the wrong way, these two moments pop up in my mind again and I can't stay angry with her anymore. I just hope she finds her true one soon. It hurts to see her that lonely"

"I thought Sagara…"

"No. There is something but...I think that they are too different to truly last, and that's why they had never gone beyond mutual bantering and sarcastic teasing."

"I see…" Misao sighed.

The young ninja seemed to lose some her ever present energy. Too many things to think about, and too many questions to ask… She sat down by her friend's side, thinking that maybe, that was a good occasion to ease her mind of some of the questions that had been lingering on her mind since long ago.

" I didn't want to bring this before but since we are talking about Megumi… She is so tense around Aoshi-sama… I feel as if she can't let go of the past, that she is still resented for what happened, for the role of the Oniwabanshuu in her captivity. But you see, I have never blamed her for the death of Hannya and the others; it was beyond her control. Therefore, I think that if I could let go of the sadness their loss meant to us, she also should forgive Aoshi-sama, I mean, not merely on the surface. We are now friends aren't we?"

"Yes, Misao-chan. But it takes more time for some persons to heal. Look at your Aoshi-sama…" There was a hint of sadness in Kaoru's voice, while she avoided her gaze. 

_…or Himura… Yes, I know, I know…_ Misao left the thought linger in her mind, though she knew that the unspoken words hung around also in her friend's head.

"At least, Himura has made some progress since I met the two of you…" Misao knew that her friend wouldn't take her straightforwardness as an insult.

"Yes, he has." Kaoru beamed a hopeful smile, but a sudden shadow of sadness flashed through her eyes. "After Jinchuu, he changed a lot. I suppose that after suffering through the living Hell that Enishi built for him, and finally finding his answer, he accepted that he needed to move forward…."

"Oh… Tell me more!" Misao sat hurriedly by her friend's side, who was trying to recover the air she had taken out of her lungs. If Himura had finally accepted that life went on, there was still hope for Aoshi-sama. And she didn't want to lose any details, though she hoped that in his case...there would be no need for another Jinchuu for the stubborn man to realize his feelings.

"Oh, nothing too spectacular. You know how shy Kenshin is. But we have started to sit at the engawa each night, after dinner. To be honest, we had been doing this even before Jinchuu. But back then, we just shared silence. Now, he has begun to talk, about him, his past, his fears… his wishes."

If Kaoru's words meant what she thought, those were great news indeed. Misao turned towards her friend, explosive enthusiasm invading her again. 

_Ok… Maybe this was too much…_, thought Misao a moment later, after discovering that her too fervent embrace had left the other girl breathless. Misao sat hurriedly by her friend's side, who was trying to recover the air she had taken out of her lungs.

"That's wonderful!!! Why haven't you told me before that Himura has proposed to you!??"

"Shhhhhh…" Kaoru had clamped Misao's mouth shut with her hand, her face suddenly pale.

"Mmmpffff!!" protested the short ninja.

"Misao, just shut up… don't embarrass me please!" Kaoru looked frantically around "He didn't! He hasn't actually proposed. He is just… opening himself."

_Ok, maybe I was expecting too much… Geez, some guys can be so damn dense…_ Misao let slip another sigh, thinking of pair of icy blue eyes, belonging to the king of dense guys of the Universe. 

Anyway, there was still hope for Himura… There was a positive angle in this new development.

"Oh… but opening is good… If only Aoshi-sama could do the same…"- the image of the forever-silent man, sat down cross-legged in perpetual meditation, flashed through Misao's brain- "Still, even he has managed to be a little more open, after Jinchuu…" the look of absolute skepticism that Kaoru gave to her made Misao mad. Nobody gave Aoshi-sama the credit he deserved. She was the only one who could see his true efforts to get back to life – "No, don't give me that look, Kaoru! He is!"- Kaoru's expression didn't change, and she admitted to herself that maybe her friend was right -"But at the rate he's going, I think you'll have Himura's grandchildren before I get somewhere with him…"- _Well, I should be realistic… even with all that progress…_ Misao thought to herself for a moment. Then, she regained her strength: she wouldn't give up on him. –"Anyway… what you told me is promising in the short term", finished the young ninja, trying to move away from an increasingly uncomfortable topic for her.

"I hope you're right … Misao, Kenshin is opening, I know he cares for me. Megumi told me how Jinchuu affected him, the doll, I mean…" Kaoru bit her lower lip, her eyes fixed on the tatami. "He has found his answer, but old habits die hard, and I know I'll have to wait for him… as long as he needs it."

"I think Himura needs someone to knock some sense into him… I will…", Misao jumped to her feet, ready to say a couple of words to the other dense man, but she found herself restrained by her friend once again.

"No! Misao… What would you do if someone talked to Aoshi?" 

"Ok. You've got a point there…", she admitted, sitting down, slightly crestfallen. 

There was an awkward silence. A long postponed question lingered on the tip of her tongue, and now that Kaoru had mentioned the incident, Misao guessed that probably she wouldn't get a better chance to talk about the subject.

"Kaoru... Did Megumi give you the full details of what happened during… during Jinchuu?"- Kaoru had mentioned the doll, but Misao wondered if she knew the true extent of Enishi's villainy. 

"Yes, she did." Kaoru made a pause, gathering her strength. Evidently, it still was a hard issue for her "She couldn't help but tell me, Kenshin's behavior shortly after we arrived home left her no choice in the matter. His nightmares were horrible. I found him every night, resting crouched against the shoji of my bedroom… Every time I went out to buy, or to teach, I knew he was following me… And Tsubame's would look at me so strangely...even Yahiko's behavior had changed… On top of that, I remembered how Enishi was so sure that Kenshin would be cosumed by pain and die during the time I was held in his island, that I knew he had done something hideous and horrible to Kenshin, but without actually killing him."

"You must loathe him for what he did, mustn't you?"

"Misao-chan… For a man as proud and arrogant as Enishi is, who believed he was above the law, and that he was the deliverer of Justice when he had committed worse crimes than those he accused Kenshin of, there is something a thousand times worse than mere loathing, and that's the emotion we call pity. I only can feel a great deal of pity for him."

"Pity? How can you feel pity for that freak of a man, after what he did to Kenshin, to you, Tae-san, to us all?"

"I just keep thinking about that moment in the beach, when realization hit him. When I gave him Tomoe-san's diary I saw in it his eyes. I saw it then that he had understood that everything he lived and struggled for had been all in vain."

"Well, I have to admit that he looked terribly broken then… but later, he managed to escape custody… I don't know what to believe…"

"Yes, he looked so broken… I believed for a while that he'd kill himself. His words, those he said to Kenshin made me think so. But Kenshin thought he wouldn't… and he was right. However, Misao, I looked in his eyes and like in the dojo, when we crossed stares, his emotions were just…. there. I only could gather a deep sorrow emanating from him. I suppose it's reasonable, after realizing that, instead of honoring Tomoe-san, he had made her spirit restless because of his deeds…"

"Well, I would also have thought that he would kill himself , after such a discovery… Why did Himura think he wouldn't do it? "

"As strange it might sound, Kenshin said that he wouldn't do it because of Tomoe-san. Atonement, Kenshin said. But then, his burden will be a million times heavier than Kenshin's and the price of his atonement much higher. When I remember Enishi's words at the beach, condemning Kenshin for his sins as a hitokiri, I can't help but imagine how it will be for him to pay for his own sins. Time and again, he will have to face the hatred and loathing of those who have suffered at his hand, as he has loathed and hated Kenshin, and he will have to seek their forgiveness to forgive himself. Think of your own reaction a while ago. It's a very hard punishment. Hiroshi-san is the only close person he still has, but he is an old man with few years ahead, especially with the kind of life he lived… Enishi is not a kind person, and once Hiroshi-san joins Tomoe-san, his path will be one of loneliness, living only to get the smile of a ghost, while Kenshin, on the other hand, will have always all his friends. When I think of this, Misao-chan, I only can feel the deepest pity for him."

"I see your point… but I feel ambiguous about this… You know… I do feel pity, but not for him. I feel pity for his poor father. He probably has made bad choices too, but he is a decent man. He does not deserve the shame his son has brought upon him and his family…"

"He is not responsible for his son's misdeeds… as you are not responsible for Aoshi's."

"But Aoshi-sama changed…"

"I still hold a grain of hope for Enishi…"

"I understand… He saved you… Didn't kill Wu… Joined his father…"

"It's partly that… and some glimpses I stole from him when we were at the island. I thought I was going to die at one point, I was very afraid. However, I know that somehow, Tomoe-san protected me and, in a way, she protected him too. After that… incident, he treated me fairly well. I always asked myself why he didn't order Wu or any of his subordinates to kill or harm me. He couldn't do it himself, you know. I learnt it at the moment he attacked me. But still… He could have ordered…." Kaoru visibly shuddered "But he didn't… and he had the chance, believe me… that guy Wu…. And the people from the boats… They were in the main house, yet… I explained all this to Hiroshi-san when you were with Aoshi… the poor man was so ashamed, asking for my forgiveness… But these details made his burden lighter…"

"But as you said, he has nothing to be ashamed of… It was the loony's fault…"

"True, true. However, parents always take the responsibility for their children's misdeeds…"

An air of melancholy lingered around Kaoru. That wasn't right, Misao thought, so she decided to put an end to her friend's gloomy mood. But before she could act on one of her brilliant plans, she detected with the corner of her eye, a blue shadow passing swiftly through the courtyard. An Oniwabanshuu messenger, going directly towards Aoshi-sama's private quarters. Before she could think of what she was doing, she found herself racing towards the man.

"Where are you going in such a haste?" she yelled, stopping the man in his tracks.

"I came to deliver a report, Mis… errr… Okashira."

"Well, then consider it done. Give it to me."

"But… Aoshi-sama…"

"I'm the Okashira, am I not?" Misao assumed a commanding voice, and a dignified posture.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, I thought Aoshi-sama would brief you later, and then…."

"It's not necessary to apologize" Misao tried to sound formal, as Aoshi-sama would, while she took the envelope from the messenger's hand "From now on, all your deliveries will come directly to me. It's an order, do you understand.? Now you can resume your usual duties"

"Yes, Okashira.", the man bowed formally and left.

As soon as the messenger left, Misao vented all her bottled rage.

"I 'm going to serve him tea and shove the cup down his sneaky throat!" See, Kaoru what I've told you? The man is impossible! But, wait, just wait…" The young ninja started to storm towards Aoshi's room, where the doctor had confined him since the attack.

" No, Misao." Kaoru stopped her "I made the same mistake more than once. Do you want to be taken seriously? If you throw a tantrum… it won't help you."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Read the report and if it's a case, try to solve it, as the Okashira would usually do, but without telling Aoshi. You will always have the chance to turn to him if things require his help, and if they don't… well, you will be able to go and show your worth in front of him."

"It sounds like a plan… Let's do it!"

The young ninja opened the sealed envelope and started to read.

"Mmmm…"

"May I know what the letter is about?"

"Of course… Some mysterious group that is allegedly kidnapping swordsmen…" Misao continued with her reading "the strange thing is that these guys were first level warriors… No trace of them is left after the attacks… all the witnesses coincide in the description of the attackers. Their faces were always hidden by strange hoods…"

"Sounds like a case…" commented Kaoru, enthusiastically, peaking the letter's contents from behind Misao's shoulder.

A devilish smirk crossed Misao's features. She would teach Aoshi-sama who Makimachi Misao was.

* * *

**Outskirts of Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan, Earth- Three days later.**

  


At long last... the ragged screams finally ceased. 

Wu Heishin gave a deep sigh, and sent back the woman he had asked for. She was too scared with all the shouting in the other room to extract any fun from her.

Damn, what a fucking bastard! , he swore.

His newly found associate was even scarier than the previous one. Yukishiro had managed to give him chilling nightmares, but Takeda Kanryuu was a serious candidate for permanent confinement in a madhouse. 

He strode slowly by the balcony, walking to the stairs. The door of Takeda's room opened suddenly, letting a sobbing maid hurry past him. Inside, some servants were unbinding the bloodied body of a young boy lying limp in Takeda's bed, his face sunk in the mattress. There was a bloodied harness hanging in a corner of the room, and several instruments of gloomy appearance that he wasn't particularly inclined to learn the use of. The psychotic man had killed at least another child in the past two days, a girl, after submitting them both to inhumane torture and brutal rape. If the bastard couldn't restrain himself, they'd be in trouble very soon. The news about his wicked tastes[4] would be filtering beyond the walls of the manor inevitably, attracting the irate reaction of the nearby villagers. He could sense the unrest and disgust within the members of the servitude. 

Unfortunately, the nearby peasants weren't as submissive as the usual ones back in the most civilized parts of this savage country. The inhabitants of the territory were mostly from old samurai families, which had fought for the Shogunate and lost everything, but were offered by the new Meiji government a new chance, developing the new frontiers in Hokkaido. Therefore, they were used to fighting and not even the armed guards that he and Takeda used to protect themselves would make the villagers to stop if they ever found out that Takeda was kidnapping their children for his sick pleasures. These savages would gut him and Takeda out unceremoniously.

At this point, even powerful criminal bosses had to be sensible and careful. It would better to go to a more civilized part of that wild land, maybe near Yokohama, where a Chinese community (obviously more enlightened than these Japanese savages), could be found, and Japanese people who were more submissive than in this wasteland, respecting the power bought by money and terror. Yes, he had to convince the maniac to move from this place. How difficult could it be? He had long years of experience dealing with sick maniacs…

He walked then, resolute, to find his associate. He barely had enough time to move quickly enough to avoid being hit by the body of an old woman crashing against the wall that had been behind him mere minutes ago. A blurred shadow dressed in white passed by his side, to stand towering over the fallen figure, kicking her with murdering rage.

- "You, stupid bitch, I specifically ordered you to get strong peasants! And what did you get me? Sick, starved, second class stuff! I don't take kindly to be taken for a fool that can be deceived!"- the words were barely understandable under Takeda's heavy hissing.

- "B-b-but Taniguchi [5]-sama! I never intended to trick you"- the woman sobbed, staggering to her feet- "but… but… you request… to carry it out here would have been suicidal… These farmers… they are not ordinary peasants… most of them have been soldiers… and they have weapons… Even their children have at least some sort of training… They would have noticed and chased us down…"

- "I paid for first class merchandise, and I want first class merchandise!"- Takeda sent her flying, with a vicious punch to her guts "I don't care where you pick them from, or if you have to import them from other parts of Japan or from the mainland itself. It's your problem, and if I don't get a more resistant replacement for the cheap goods you brought me," - the Japanese man crouched beside the trembling woman- "I'll give you something to remember for the rest of your life"

- "T-t..Taniguchi -sama… I…know how I could… make it up to you… somehow… I had just bought a beauty… she was destined for a Sapporo merchant… She is a jewel, believe me, trained finely in the arts, but untouched yet… Her name is Sakura… she is 12… maybe… maybe…"

- "Now, you are talking my language…" the monstrous sound that was Takeda's laughter caused Wu's stomach to twitch in disgust. "Bring her in, and I hope this time she doesn't break as easily as the previous ones you brought to me… because if she does… there will be a Hell to pay"

- "She'll surpass your expectations… I swear…"- the woman bowed deeply, her forehead touching the floor in front of Takeda, who was now standing again beside the woman, before she gathered up her wits, stood up and went to bring the promised 'merchandise'. 

Three days had elapsed since Takeda learnt about the failure of his hunt, which caused in him such a fit of rage, that he lost any restrain, murdering brutally his last acquisitions. Takeda's careless behavior, Wu concluded, was putting them in immediate danger with the neighbors if they ever found out.

Takeda was frightening in a whole different way than Yukishiro. He was not particularly afraid of him, or better said, of what he could try to do to him. He had managed to survive the Triads… and his former boss. Takeda was a worm, dangerous, but certainly not to him. However, the man was unpredictable, and that was a risk in itself. 

They had to get away from there. And quickly.

"If there is something annoying to me, it is incompetent servants." Takeda had shifted his attention to him "Can you believe the nerve of the hag? She tried to fool me. Me!! Of all people…"

"Well, you have to admit that her excuses are valid… we aren't surrounded by common peasants…"

" I can crush them if I want to. I can buy politicians and police to reduce them to obedience if I want."

"Mmm… really? I don't see any point in doing that since it would only serve to make us too notorious too soon. Moreover, there is nothing to gain in this nefarious place. Nothing that justifies such a large financial investment." Wu's words implied that, as the capitalist partner, he had the right to approve the investments… or not. Like in this case. "On the other hand, think of the convenience of moving to the main cities… we could get new 'goods' to export… and you'll get a wider variety of toys…"

Before Takeda could answer, the door opened revealing the figure of the old woman dragging a young girl hastily by her wrist.

Wu thought that it was time for a strategic withdrawal.

"Think about it" he said, walking away slowly

While he climbed the stairs to his room, he heard the exchange between the hag and Takeda, until the woman left, leaving the doomed girl behind. 

He stopped. From the veranda he contemplated in horrified fascination the interaction between his business partner and a child whose life was now measured in days...if not hours...

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Takeda had sat the girl on his lap.

"Sakura, Taniguchi –sama"

"Sakura is a beautiful, beautiful name, darling." Takeda took some chocolates, a rare import he used to lure his prey to walk confidently into his trap, and gave it to the girl, who obviously loved the present after the first mouthful. "But I know a name that is even more beautiful. A name that would suit you much better. I'd like you to use it as long as you stay here"

"Oh, and what's that name, Taniguchi –sama?"

_What a pity…_ Wu sighed looking at the pair. 

Given one or two more years that delicate flower would have shone in any of the red light districts of Tokyo, Kyoto, or, why not? Shanghai itself. She had the quality required, after all.

The girl was a true and rare beauty, so fragile and exquisite… so small. 

As the old hag had said, a true jewel. Slender bones, porcelain skin, graceful stance, demurred sight… years of training now would go to the waste…

She would have made an excellent concubine too, for any fortunate and rich merchant who could afford the price of such a small treasure. Too bad for the girl that her final fate was to end in the monster's hands, instead of the glamorous life of high ranked brothels[6] or the golden cage that meant to be the property of a wealthy man.

"Misao. That's the name that you'll bear here. Do you like it?" Takeda's voice, the sinister hiss of a snake, made him shiver.

"Very much, Taniguchi –sama."

"O just call me Makoto-kun. It would be good… Did you like the chocolates, little Misao?" 

"Oh, yes, very much"

"Come with me, Misao-chan. I have something that will please you a lot more." Takeda stood on his feet and walked towards the stairs as well, leading the girl by her hand.

"But will you give me more chocolate too?"

" Oh yes, there are plenty in my room."

Wu decided that it was too much information for the day. He quickly left; knowing that in no time at all...the screams would begin again.

* * *

**MightyMightyMunson:** I'm glad you like Jihan… Indeed, she is totally different from the clichéd females we use to read in fan fiction nowadays…

**OneSickTarg:** Thanks again! Your secret is safe with me… I won't tell Jen about you and RK… Thanks for Nemesis and the CD (WOW! These were GREAT).Yeah, indeed, Enishi is tough, tough, tough… he survived the war being just a boy, then the streets of a city called by people Sin City (you got the idea, right?), and made his way inside the organized crime, just to avenge his sister… This is just a change of scenery for him… one more in his life…

**Oryo**: Hehehe… It's an interesting exercise, I mean, to write the different perceptions of these two is something I enjoy maybe too much. Anyway, even when they eventually learn to have a better communication, they will keep this trait. Because, I'm treating them as people, and people usually have a different perception on things, according to their experience and the environment where they grew up. And, we have to agree here that they have a very, very, very different background to start with… Hehehe, yes, the human they mention at the end of the previous chapter, is Enishi…

**Mids**: *glomps Mids* Well, you know that the Fates have weaved a complex web, which caught me inside for too long. I truly hope that I can have next chapter ready in a shorter time… Thanks!

**EK**: You deserved it! I'm waiting for more of **Taming a Tiger**… (*writes this answer in full tamer's costume, the whip on her lap* OHOHOHOHOHOHO). In a more serious note, I agree with you that we (Enishi's fans and supporters) are a minority. But in this point, I can't stand character bashing. Besides, Travis was a tad rude, asking me to apologize for expressing what I feel, and in a language that was pathetic in a way, especially for a native speaker. I have my personal tastes too, but you won't see me doing any character bashing or using a character in an OOC way just to fit the cliché or my personal distaste. Just now, and due to the immense wave of BAD K/K fan fiction, I have a severe dislike for Kaoru. Reading the manga again was an excellent cure, because I found out that she can be likeable, and has very strong points. Anyway, even when she is not my cup of tea, you won't find me bashing her, or making her do something she would not, just to ridicule a character that had been deformed and whose 'lovers' do not hesitate in attacking authors who do not comply with the standard of K/K, as I've been reading lately in many reviews. My rant was directed to this. I know we are the minority, as I said, but being the minority do not allow others to bully us as they please…

**Mara:** I hope that you are well. AS and I miss you a lot.

**EnishiYukshiro**: Thanks… I hope you enjoy this chappie too…

L Sith: *blushes* Thanks for the compliments… You know what? Hehhe Kamorgana also recommended your story to me, and though I don't remember if I reviewed it, I'm fascinated with it! Hehehe… I like the 'cuteness' you gave to Saitou! (HAHAHA… that was GREAT!) I'm DYING to see Saitou learning who she truly is (if you stick to History, of course, she is NOT a maid. And her education details in your fic reveals this clearly… Studying 'prospects' before making a serious marriage proposal to a fitting Shinsengumi officer? I'm DYING to know why she disguised herself as a maid… I can't think she would be spying for the Ishin… wouldn't her?

Well , thanks again…. Until chapter 8…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] **Shogi** is a Japanese board game played by two players. The object of the game is to capture the opponent's King. Shogi is played on a nine-by-nine board and each player has twenty pieces. Shogi is much like 'western' chess, but has some very interesting differences. One is that almost all pieces can promote to stronger pieces once they reach the opposite side of the board. The second very important difference is that when a piece is captured, it becomes a piece for the capturing side, and can be dropped back onto the board! This makes for a very exciting game, with an extremely low percentage of draws. Many strong Chess players have found Shogi to be a great game to play. Although played by millions in Japan, so far it is not so well known outside Japan. During the Edo era [from 1603 until 1868 ], there were only three families who played Shogi, and the Master of the game was called Meijin. However, this title could only be inherited, and it has only been a century since the title of Meijin is contested in a real competition. Until 30 years ago, the Japanese people used to play in a room that led to the garden, traditionally reserved for this activity. Shô means general and Gi means board game. Shogi (rhymes with yogi) means general's game.

[2] This is OBVIOUSLY Oirbore's, view who is totally unaware of the subtleties expressed in Megumi's speech. After all, Oirbore knows nothing about Megumi and Aoshi's story with Takeda Kanryuu, nor Aoshi's participation in the first states of Shishio's plot.

[3] In Saitou's words: "_Yukishiro Enishi as he is now couldn't kill anyone. Searching for that wreck of a man is a waste of time._" (Vol 28, ep 251), that's why Misao doesn't count him as a danger. Even with the suspicions around him, there is no real proof that he had recovered his previous killing capacities.

[4] **Sadistic Rape: Fusion of Sexuality and Aggression**

For these men, there is a sexual transformation of anger and power so that aggression itself is eroticized. The offender finds the intentional maltreatment of his victim intensely gratifying and takes pleasure in her torment, anguish, distress, helplessness, and suffering. The assault usually involves bondage and torture and frequently has a bizarre or ritualistic quality.

Sexual areas of the victim's body become a specific focus of injury or abuse. In extreme cases, there may be sexual mutilation of the victim's body or sexual intercourse with her corpse.

For these men the rape experience is one of intense and mounting excitement. The rapist may find the victim's struggling with him an exciting and erotic experience Excitement is associated with the inflicting of pain upon his victim. Hatred and control are eroticized, and he finds satisfaction in abusing, degrading, humiliating and, in some cases, destroying his captive.

His intent is to abuse and torture. His instrument is sex; his motive is punishment and destruction.

The sadistic rapist is often believed to be blatantly psychotic, but these men are usually able to conceal these impulses from others. One of the disconcerting features of such offenders is that they are often quite personable--a quality they capitalize on to gain access to unsuspecting victims.

[5] Taniguchi Makoto (I used a name of a real person I took from a news article), the fake name used by Takeda Kanryuu. Remember that he is 'officially' dead, and he had 'bought' a new 'life', like his Chinese associate, Wu Heishin. Wu's new name would be : Huan (Excellent) Weimin (Great People). As always in chinese, the exact meaning depends of the Pin Yin used to write it. BTW, the surname Wu is very common in China, according to my research, and depending on the Pin Yin used, it might means black/crow. Quite appropiate for this dark individual who ate the remains left by the bigger predators, though the origins of the surname relates to a more honorable person. The surname itself is 4500 years old). (sources for Chinese names: . geocities . com / Tokyo/ 3919/ index.html and http:// www. jiawen. net/ Chinesenames.html (remember to take out the spaces. The extra spaces is a trick many authors are forced to use due to FF net reluctance to allow external URL. Sorry, FF net guys, I don't take kindly to be patronized and/or censored.)

[6] These are WU'S thoughts... Actually, nothing glamorous here. But then again, look who is talking… 


	9. Interlude in Muddy Waters

**Disclaimer:** **_RK_** does not belong to me. It belongs to its creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, and a bunch of powerful and wealthy companies. Jihan as well as other OC, are my exclusive creation, and I keep all the rights concerning them. If you are interested in using any of them, ask me before, please. 

This fic's only purpose is entertainment, no profit intended. 

**IMPORTANT WARNING:** This fic is a _HEAVILY ENISHI BASED FIC_, if you consider that '_he is nuts, wacko, psycho, has lost it_, etc, etc, etc' and all the variants of '_he is insane_', and giving him the chance of overcome his misdeeds, and obsession is writing him impossibly OCC, you can read a lot of other fics where he is the perfect irredeemable psycho. But, then, don't go ahead with mine. You won't enjoy it.

Also, if you think that OCs sucks, and that the writer should not include them interacting with the canon **_RK_** characters, or they should not have a major role in the story, please, stay away from my fics or you'll get disappointed. I can easily construct an original fic whenever I want. But at this time, I prefer fanfiction, INCLUDING OCs. (OFC, to be precise, though there are a couple of OMC too). Sorry if it does disappoint you.

If you also hold the belief that females must be the shadow of the white knights in armor, only supporting our very macho males, etc, etc, etc, my fics aren't for you either. I'm a fan of assertive, strong women, who don't fear to face the world, and stand side by side of their chosen mates. I also like men being men, with men's flaws, who can face temptation, and even, fall into it. 

For more information and my reasons for choosing him as my favorite character and why I think that he is as redeemable as any of the other RK characters, please read the rant at my **bio/profile**. Thanks in advance.

Individual answers to the reviewers at the end….

----------------------- 

First, I want to show my deepest gratitude to the patient women that have helped me to make this piece relatively readable. Thanks to their time, their effort, their comments and their priceless suggestions and ideas. If you enjoy this ride, it's also thanks to them. Therefore to them, a deep bow from me. Thanks **Midori**, **MightyMightyMunson** and **Kamorgana**. They are great authors, and I'm sure you know their fics, anyway, there is no harm in reminding you to check their stories. (**Midori**'s work does not need introduction, ne? However, just to remind you, she has won the RKRC Awards in several categories and she is a very talented writer)

**MightyMightyMunson**'s story '**_As the Time Goes By_**' can be found in FF net also. Besides, I want to mention that MightyMightyMunson is an accomplished artist, and have drawn several spectacular pieces that I hope I can upload soon for your visual enjoyment. These are truly FANTASTIC.

And don't forget to check **Kamorgana**'s **Saitou- based stories**, especially those in progress, **_Preys_** (AU) and _**Irresistible**_ (during the Bakumatsu) that can also be found here. For those who love** Enishi/based** stories and has an open mind for **_alternate pairings_**, her '**_Children of the Revolution_**' is FANTASTIC.

A **big applause** and a deep bow to them and their amazing talent. 

Also, I want to recommend an unusual **Saitou/Tokio fic**. It's called "**_Falling_**" , written by **_L. Sith_**. It's really amusing and interesting, which in these times is a rarity, indeed. 

A last note: **Michaela … _WELCOME BACK!!_**

To my reviewers, all my love. As I said, individual answers at the bottom.

**Now to the fic:**

* * *

  


**_Interlude in Muddy Waters_**

  


**Somewhere inside Lyrian deep space, year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

The midday sun had long past its zenith, and the afternoon was slipping fast towards sunset. However, the so much needed relief from the heat wouldn't come upon them until they found more welcoming lands. Not that it really mattered to her; she was used to worse environmental situations, but her weary partner showed clear signs of being affected, though she knew by now that he preferred to pass out of sheer exhaustion rather than acknowledge his state. After all, and in spite of his stubborn reluctance to surrender to his weakness, he was still undeniably and completely human, though he was a lot tougher than she had credited him for in the beginning.

_Soon it will be time for the unavoidable stop… whether he wants it or not._ , Jihan sighed looking at her sulky companion through the corner of her eye. 

Two full weeks had elapsed since the incident where she had been forced to reveal her abilities to him and though he hadn't take things as she had expected he would, things weren't exactly relaxed… They had kept a tense relationship since then. On one hand, because of her rigid personal principles, she wasn't particularly concerned. On the other hand, she admitted to herself that certain dose of civility was necessary with teammates to keep up efficiency and higher rates of survival. 

But then again, that was why she always chose to work alone… 

_Oh, well, it's not as if I have any chances to improve my choices… at least at the moment_

While he had been predictably furious at the revelations she confronted him with, especially concerning her skills, he had finally come to terms with the situation in an astoundingly easy way. Of course, he spent every chance he got bickering about the matter, (which happened to be no less than a dozen times a day), Jihan thought, giving an exasperated mental sigh. 

_He is not exactly Mr. Merry Sunshine…_

The female warrior reflected on her gruff, brooding companion, who seemed to walk through life with a perpetual dark cloud showering him with gloomy thoughts.

Something that still confused her was the fact that he hadn't been surprised when he learnt where he was, though that was something she had anticipated to certain degree. The guy was astonishingly brilliant and, even when he came from a non-industrial civilization; he had figured many things with certain degree of accuracy. He had accepted the fact of being outside Earth boundaries somewhat, though he had entertained the very absurd idea of being lost into some mythical place on his own world. 

However, once she cleared the issue, it hadn't been that information the one to scare him. Strangely, it had been the knowledge that Earth was gone, and he had been thrown into the future what had shaken him to his core. That had surprised her. She had expected that her abilities would have affected him the most; after all, non-telepaths were always afraid of mind readers like her, but she later understood that he had compared her and the other aliens scattered in the planet to some of the beings found in the popular folklore of humans, at least to some degree. That kind of link sounded rather ridiculous to her, but considering that the people of his world kept the absurd pretense of being the one and only sentient species in the whole universe, all in all, it made sense.

As long as the association helped him to cope with the situation better, that trend of thoughts was fine with her… At least for the time being…

* * *

The forest was dense; so much that sunlight almost didn't penetrate the thick layer of leaves that dressed the tall trees. Heat was intense, and the insects, disgusting, even for a man like him, who was used to facing extreme circumstances without flinching. The place reminded him of the Bengali rainforest, only that it was ten times worse… and he wasn't an anti-British Maharaja's guest, enjoying the hunt of the tiger, while selling weapons for a new revolution. Here, he was the proverbial tiger, being chased by the rich bored hunters. The irony didn't go unnoticed to him.

They were soaked to the bone in sweat and from the humidity pouring from the air around them. The swampy surface they were forced to walk on did not help to make the journey any easier either…

Cursing under his breath for the tenth time in the last hour, he wiped the sweat from his brow, then grunted, trying to get a grip on his thoughts, and find a sort of relief from the hellish nightmare surrounding his senses. 

Truth be told, he was royally pissed off and if, due to any particular twist of fate, he got the chance to get his hands on the damned bastards that had put him in such situation, they wouldn't face an easy time. 

_Oh, no… I'll make sure they pay dearly, those fucking bastards_ He clenched his jaw tightly, his hands literally aching with the need of breaking some necks. 

The image of a hated redhead, in a now long gone beach, flashed in his mind. 

_Son of a bitch…_

It had been so easy for the self-righteous bastard to pass through his defenses at that crucial moment. He had dared to stop him from killing the traitorous Chinese worm that used to be his second-in-command using the only thing that could reach him: the threat of losing Tomoe's smile forever. He had been sure of one thing that day, and it was that his sister had ceased to smile to him. And the bastard took advantage of that, trying to infuse in him his cheap philosophy into him. His accursed brother in law's words, had sneaked venomously into his mind in a time when he couldn't differentiate right from wrong anymore, when he has lost the meaning of his life, the course of his path.[1] 

At that point in his existence, the risk of losing her smile if he keep on spilling blood, was enough to stay his wrath...and to prompt his confused mind to grasp onto what seemed the most likely possibility of pleasing his sister's spirit. After all, it was a fact that her sister spirit favored Battousai somehow, sh he had to have some key to please her. As he had later discovered, that key had been Battousai's promise. She had giving up her life to protect that assassin because he had promised her that, as soon as the accursed war was over, he would never kill again. 

And then, foolishly, in his desolation, he had accepted the words of a demon as the only chance to get her forgiveness. 

But, he knew that at certain situations, like the present one, to follow a non-killing vow would be sheer idiocy. He contemplated the situation he was immersed in, the hostile environment and the continuous risk of a violent, unexpected death reminding him of his current condition: hunted to become prey, he had no options left than kill or be killed.

_In this hellhole I wouldn't last a day otherwise…_

Considering this, he knew more than ever that Tomoe would not frown at him for defending himself to the necessary extent. Like his former brother in law, he would murder no more, but if forced, he'd act in self-defense. Yes, he was sure that Tomoe would surely approve it. And the present circumstances could be clearly labeled as 'a self-defense situation'. 

_Hell! I didn't choose to be kidnapped or hunted in first place! _

"Let's take a break" the woman said, cutting suddenly his train of thoughts.

He glared at her, annoyed to high heavens by being treated bossily by the alien woman, but he knew beforehand that that there was nothing else he could really do, at least not after the revelations she had thrown on him like freezing water, two weeks before.

" Is the oh-so-superior species already tired?" he tried to retaliate, ironic, even though he knew almost instantly that she'd make him to regret his words. And he was right. She turned to face him, smiling smugly, which sent his blood boiling in rage. 

"You know, little human, you don't cease to amuse me… I could go ahead for days non-stop… unlike you…. And you know it."

Yes, he knew it: she was stronger than him. Damn his fucking fate. Damn her arrogance. In brief, damn her. 

Grumbling under his breath, he climbed through the huge roots and branches of one of the gigantic trees of the place, behind her, and sat down by her side, perched in the heights, as an extra security measure. Hell, the rest was welcome, but he'd die before admitting it to her. 

His jaw ached with the strain of having it tightly closed, her words a painful slap to his pride, and a reminder of the complex and challenging situation he was facing.

In any case, the frail semblance of rational understanding of his current condition had completely collapsed after the episode where he almost died under the landslide, and the mind numbing revelations she had confronted him with then and shortly afterwards. 

_Not that I had anything remotely figured out, but still…_

He remembered how she had pulled him out of the landslide, rescuing him from an assured death, putting him over her own shoulders and making their way to the river bed. Then, after the first splash in the freezing waters, he finally passed out.

He also remembered waking up later, all nicely wrapped in warm blankets, near a neat fire, with the smell of something being cooked filling his nostrils. All his clothes, as well as hers, had been carefully hung around the fire. 

She also had cleaned (and probably bathed) him, healed his wounds, bandaged them carefully, in brief, she had taken care of him with keen attention.

After he had wakened, the woman had approached him, wrapped in a blanket, and given him a cup of some kind of warm soup that smelled delicious. His hunger at the time had made him forget about all else, and he had quickly devoured the meal, ignoring the silent woman sitting by his side as well as his desire for answers. 

And as soon as he had finished, she had spoken calmly.

However, for all her niceness, she had been quite forward, almost rude, with her account. Firstly, she explained with annoying detail the true scope of her skills, which had scared the living days out of him, leaving him at the same time teetering at the verge of a sudden attack of rage with the certainty that she had pepped into his mind. His feeling of anger soon evaporated, leaving behind worry and a bitter feeling of vulnerability since the bitchy woman now knew everything about him. 

But if that had been shocking, her next revelations had shaken him to the core. Until that moment, he had suspected he was outside the earthly realm, at least, as he knew it. 

These suspicions had been growing since the beginning of his ordeal in that strange territory surrounded by unholy sights, strange landscapes, and all sort of hellish creatures. The skies' configuration had told him clearly that he was nowhere close to Japan or Asia, or at least, the world as he understood it. But he quickly had dismissed the possibility of being in Hell, in spite of the sights, and had clung to the hope that he was in some mythological place, somewhere that belonged to the land of legends. 

The distinct possibility of traveling out of the planet was a ridiculous fantasy in his head, at least using the recent theories available to him. 

Granted, he had read the current literary sensation in Shanghai's social gatherings from a very imaginative Frenchman, Jules Verne. The man had played with the possibility of traveling outside their home planet in his book, From the Earth to the Moon. He had to admit though, that he had only read it just to humor an acquaintance who wanted to know if the actual trip could be performed.

Since he was highly versed in the fields of metallurgic and fire arms, he had laughed good and hard with Verne's theory during the reading. Building a cannon[2], such as the one mentioned in the story, that was capable of launching a sort of ship into space, without destroying it and its human passengers in the process, was something out of human reach. In addition, there was another problem: if the space travelers wanted to go back to Earth, they'd need a similar cannon to launch the ship across space again. And of course, the idea only 'worked' in 'short' distances, since the inertia caused by the cannon blast only could drive a ship for so long…

His books were entertaining, that he had to admit it, and the Frenchman had a gift to envision the future developments in technology, as Captain Nemo's ingenious underwater ship. That machine was something that humanity would reach in the short term, that he could tell, since he knew that less effective prototypes had been already used in the American Civil War. It was just a matter of time and technological advances until they were able to reach Captain Nemo's utopia. However, the trip into the stars, now that was (or better said it had been) a totally silly premise, at least relying on Verne's approach to the subject.

So, armed with these facts, he hadn't considered the possibility of such a contraption, only that the idea was just the product of a very rich imagination.

But now… Now everything had changed.

Enishi shivered. Now Verne's fantasy was painfully real to him.

He was lost. But it wasn't the usual class of 'lost', that he'd sort easily with a magnetic needle, or guiding himself with the stars, the sun and the moon. No, like everything else in his life, it was not that simple… 

He was lost in space. 

Somehow, for some inexplicable reason, he was stranded miles and miles away from where old mother Earth used to be, in fact thousand of millions of miles away[3], a distance so obscenely huge that none of the human measure systems he knew could put it in a comprehensible way. Sure, he knew that the scientists of his time could write down the figures, but these were so colossal, that they stopped to make sense in his mind.[4] 

But, strangely enough, that wasn't the worse news. Oh, no… There was still more to it… He had not only traveled into space, as the men in Verne's story, but beyond that. He was far from everything he knew and had once, but not only in distance, but also in time. 

Jihan, his sharp tongued and ill-tempered partner, had told him that according to her own calendar, Earth had been destroyed three centuries ago, and since then the last lines of Verne's From the Earth To The Moon had been hammering inside his head.

' "_Those three men," said he, "have carried into space all the resources of art, science, and industry. With that, one can do anything; and you will see that, some day, they will come out all right._"'[5]

Enishi snorted. It seemed that all the art, science, and industry that Humanity had once attained, hadn't been enough to keep their little speckle of life in the Universe in one piece. His home was now dust floating across space. 

Everything was gone. Places, faces… Tokyo, Shanghai, Kyoto… Tomoe's grave… 

Gone.

Gone. 

Forever.

The only things that remained were the memories that he held within his heart, memories that would be swept by the wind of merciless time, when he finally died on this accursed alien ground...

According to the woman, by the time that earth had been destroyed, humans were a space faring species, keeping colonies is various worlds outside their own planetary system. However, at the time of his kidnapping, humans were nowhere close to having the technology to travel to the stars. Thus, in accordance with his own calculations, he had been thrown no less than four hundred years into what he could call his future.

He was the last heir of a lost culture. He, a criminal, the lowest scum in the social ladder. 

_How ironic…_ he thought smirking at the path his mind chose. The thoughts that surfaced in his brain were far from relaxing….

Because as far as the girl had explained to him, the humans she knew where pathetic shadows of their ancestors. They had been assimilated into the alien words surrounding Earth and its colonies as mere slaves, all traces of their past glory, lost to memory, just scraps of reminiscences converted into myths and legendary tales. 

_The traces of conquest…_ Enishi thought

It was a given that conquered peoples kept some kind of record of their past through tales, and for what the girl had told him, she had always thought of humans as weak worms, incapable of any warrior skill. 

_At least, she had to admit that I surprised her…_ he snorted again, furious as he recalled her airs of racial superiority, fuelled by the shameful position that humans occupied in her civilization.

He closed his eyes, trying to fight off an unwelcome assault of dizziness and nausea. He shook slightly his head, as to exorcise a weird dream. But it wasn't a dream. The silver-eyed girl looking at him with puzzled expression reminded him that all madness was true. And brought to him more unpleasant thoughts.

As if finding himself thrown into a whirlwind of time and space wasn't enough, his companion was some kind of dangerous freak who could ravage his mind anytime she wanted. And the worse part of it all was that he had helped her to get back those fucking capacities… The thought made him want to bang his head into the next tree he crossed for succumbing to such stupidity …

_On second thought, simply breaking the necks of the bastards that have sent me to this hellhole, would be far too merciful. I wish I could get something akin to sharks in this damned place. That would be more fun. _ He finally thought, gruffly.

"Your lack of attention might kill you… stop brooding and pay attention to your surroundings."

"Uh?" Her voice took him out of his reveries. And then suddenly, truth dawned in him, confirming his worse fears "You, woman, stop watching inside my head!"

"I'd be happy to oblige, human. But you think so loudly that your thoughts are hammering inside my skull" she snorted. "Besides, why should I? Remember you proper place, human."

"Which is?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't test my limits." She warned. "You are a human and a criminal. These two conditions don't put you very high in my favorites' list…"

He shot her a murderous glare, grumbled half a dozen profanities in at least two languages, and started to walk ahead of the arrogant woman.

"Look, our alliance is useful for both, so let's not ruin it with petty fights." she said, sounding almost conciliatory some minutes later.

He shrugged. As if she cared for his opinion… She was a conceited bitch, surrounded by an air of authority and superiority, and held a crude sense of racial supremacy over him that was even more annoying that all the Westerners he had ever met joined in one single soul. And to make things worse, she was a cop. A woman cop… He felt nauseated at the concept. What kind of uncivilized creatures allowed women to become… cops? Granted, woman could be very useful spies, and even skillful murderess. Still, their place was in the shadows, under the men's hand. However, looking at this female, with her formidable fighting abilities and her confident stance, he had the clear impression that she was used to command, and not the other way around. And he had already tried and failed to attain the control in their 'relationship', a rather embarrassing attempt that had given him hints about the boundaries that she would not allow him to cross.

He hated to be tied to her. However, he had no other choices available, at last, at the moment.

He wondered if Battousai's atonement had taken such painful and twisted extremes. If so, he'd be glad at least for that.

"Take this." She said, passing him a bottle with 'safe' water. The area was a rotten swam, and despite the abundance of water around them, it was not apt for consumption. They had to rely in what they could get from rain and condensation. So, they had dramatically cut the rations of water, turning a single drop into a very valuable commodity.

He grabbed the bottle, drinking eagerly. "I saved half of my dinner and part of my breakfast… We could share, if you want," she offered, in an openly friendly gesture.

Reluctantly, he reached for the tempting morsels, which he devoured avidly, though resentfully. After all it was another reminder of his own weakness: she only needed to consume a third of water and food compared to his own needs. She was frustrating in more than one way. 

While he consumed greedily the unexpected banquet offered by the woman called Jihan, he brooded about her and their situation. Since she had calmly explained her abilities, and background to him, he had started to understand some of her attitudes, like her sudden change towards him since they destroyed the collar she had been forced to wear.

Then, after the initial shock, he had tried to figure how to deal with all this mess surrounding him. Dwelling on the more upsetting aspects of his present circumstances was beyond stupid; it could be proven fatal. 

Therefore, he faced the only possibility left to him: since he had no way to change the order of things, he'd have to abide by the rules of his new environment. At least, until he managed to get his ass back where it belonged, because if there had been a way to bring him there, there should be a way to revert the process. And he'd find it.

Here, he had no purpose. In his home, at least he had his father, not that it was the best motivation to go ahead in life, but there were still unfinished business between the two.

He wasn't used to walking through life without a goal.

When everything else falls apart, the goal remains, and keeps you afloat. 

It had been that very principle that had kept him alive through the years, since the time when he had left Edo, walking amid the horrors of a country devastated by civil war. That principle had allowed him to endure the horrific bloody sights he had faced during his trip, to escape the fate of slave hunters and fight back the attempts of lecherous men in the road, tempted by the harmless figure of a little boy. But he had never been harmless, he'd always had his ways to defend himself, and most important, he had reasons to avoid being taken advantage of. He had a singular purpose, to protect and help his sister, and then, after the success of their well deserved revenge, to bring her safely back.

He had finally met her, but things hadn't turned the way they were supposed to… His chest had shrunk in pain when she had sent him back to Edo, to his father. Back then, she had reminded him about his duties as the heir of their family name. But what kind of family would be that, without her fastening them all together? Truth be told, he had had only grudges towards his father at that time.

And then, when she died, in front of his eyes, far from the reach of his hands, guilt and impotence had devoured his soul. Guilt because he hadn't obeyed her last wish, and impotence, because he had betrayed his duty, he hadn't protected her, as he had vowed… However, all his guilt had transformed into white-hot rage, and a new purpose formed within his soul, filling the void caused by the loss of his only loved one.

From that moment on his purpose, his goal, his justice, had overtaken every other desire, every walking moment and dream. Everything else had started to fade, to lose meaning. Only making –him- pay had made sense, all things subordinating to his ultimate goal. 

At that point, his resolution had transcended all taboos, all laws, all social and morally imposed limits. His pain was so blinding, so real, that he had stopped at nothing to achieve satisfaction.

In that path, he had barred himself of all the rules and teachings his father and Tomoe had tried to instill in him, and had dressed in the dark robes of blood, death and sin. He had consciously lost his soul, thinking, mistakenly, as he had learnt fifteen years later, that his deed would pay for his sister's eternal rest in peace. The cruelty of the war, first, and the ugliness of the real world in Shanghai's streets later, had only eased the task. 

From the ordinary, but relatively comfortable life he had known in his home, he had jumped into the fires of Hell. He had learnt then that the best rules for survival were taking what he needed where and when he needed and in the way he needed, and never, ever trusting or relying in anybody else. The rest of his golden tenets derived from these. 

He'd had a sacred duty then, and nothing had mattered except achieving his goal. But then what was worse was the late discovery of what was truly happened. Fate had mercilessly shown him how painfully mistaken he had been, how useless, vain, the sacrifice of all that was pure in him had been. After fifteen years, he had found to his horror that the red-haired demon had changed his own sister's purpose, had forced her to forget Akira, him, and her family… Therefore, he had attained the painful realization that he, and not Battousai, had made his sister's spirit restless and unhappy, because the murderer had conquered her heart, and he, his brother, was hurting her love. That had shaken him to his core. And then, when he didn't know what he had to do, he had asked Tomoe for a signal to achieve her forgiveness; and he received his answer: the old man had come to his life. First he had thought that the half crazed beggar was another lost soul amid the lowest scum of Kyoto, but then he had realized that his request had been granted in the most strange of ways. There it was, in front of his eyes: his second chance to send the ghost of his sister into peaceful rest wasn't through revenge, but by staying his father's side, fulfilling the last wish of his sister, the same he had disobeyed so long ago, the last time she had seen her alive.

That had been his new purpose, and it had meant more of an atonement than a father and son reunion. In fact, he couldn't still acknowledge any kind of blood ties with the old man. Old scars were still there.

Now, his new purpose would be to find a way back to fulfill what the Heavens or Fate had decreed for him. He was sure that his father wouldn't be put in his path just to be taken away again in that absurd way by these strange beings.

Enishi straightened his back, resolution shinning in his eyes. For the time being, he'd use the old tactics. He'd start here from zero, as he had done after leaving his house. Of course, as always, he would rely in nobody else, not even in his companion. He would merely use her to get what he needed. And Enishi knew with absolute certainty that he would learn the rules of this place to survive, and get the hell out it, towards home.

* * *

Jihan fought to keep her composure together, and look unconcerned.

She didn't know whether to despise the criminal in front of her or feel pity for the very tormented soul that was inside him. 

In her profession, she had seen hundreds of delinquents, ambitious scum that didn't stop at anything to get richer and powerful. And she had disposed of all of them without the slightest trace of doubt. It was part of social service, she always said, ironically. In the end they only received the adequate retribution.

But the man that stood in front of her… she couldn't figure him out. As far as she had seen in his memories, he had committed unspeakable acts, he had killed, maimed, robbed… the usual. But his motivations… those, she had never found before… He had wanted power, he had wanted money… but not for the usual reasons. 

To be honest, as far as she knew, he had never enjoyed the privileges of his rank as a skilled assassin and later, as a syndicate boss, at least beyond the basics required to keep appearances. In this kind of life, be in Earth hundreds of years ago, or in the Alliance, any soft spot or a perceived weakness and you were sent to visit your honored ancestors…

But this man, this man had lowered himself to perform the wickedest deeds, intentionally lost his sentient soul, turning himself into a beast, and he hadn't done it for greed nor for power. He had done it for revenge. 

To avenge a loved one, to appease a troubled spirit and sending her to a peaceful, eternal rest. He had taken the burden of such life of sin, to free a haunted ghost.

And boy, for someone like her, that was disturbing. Deeply disturbing. 

As she looked at him, a shudder ran down her spine, and a thousand questions began to race through her mind. It was too sudden, these unwelcome thoughts and ideas and Jihan had to force the images back down into the dark places of her mind, unable to bear these echoes of a lost past and deep pain.

_What will I do with you? You are trouble, big trouble…_ she thought.

Under normal circumstances, she would have eliminated him as soon as she had realized the degree of dangerousness and criminal offenses he had perpetrated. But their circumstances where far from normal. In first pace, he had saved her, and she was still indebted to him. She had repaid only one of those opportunities, and there was still one to go.

In the other hand, and despite his dangerousness, she knew that he would not turn against her, and he was a very skilled and powerful warrior. An excellent helper, in spite of his race.

However, even with all these advantages and attenuations, she had to make a choice. She had a code to respect, and a duty to fulfill. But she also had a debt to repay. 

She looked at the brooding man again, and she reached a decision.

_I'll relieve of your pain and your burden. As soon as we are even, I'll send you towards her, your sister, and your sufferings will be over._

"Lets move. We must find a better place to pass the night" she finally said.

He nodded, and got ready to go on with the march.

"Next time, I'll choose the route." He grumbled "These damn swamps stink, in every sense of the word."

_What a pity_ Jihan thought _I think I'll miss his sense of humor…_

* * *

Phew… It's done for now… I hope you have enjoyed the chapter…

One of my dear reviewers, **Mary Ann**, has made me an interesting observation that I hadn't considered.

It's about the **bi-solar systems**. They can't support life. Anyway, let's play pretense, and for his purpose of this fic, lets say there is… 

Here is her kind explanation, for all of us to know the scientific truth: I'm aware that bi-solar system is a common thing in the world of anime (the best example is still Trigun). But scientifically, it's impossible. Why? That's what I'm going to try to explain, though it will be a hard thing to do in English. So, forgive any simplification I make.

The first question one should ask is: why life on Earth is possible? The answer is simple: because we are just at the right distance from the sun. If Earth would have been nearer, the temperature would have been too high and we would have suffered from radiations. If Earth would have been farther, the temperature would have been too low. That is why there can be life on Earth and not on Venus or on Mars. The comfort zone is really tight.

Multiple stars systems are quite current. In fact, 60% of all stars evolve in such systems. I'm going to ignore the cases were there are more than two stars, and only explain the dynamic of bi-solar system… 

In bi-solar system, both stars evolve on orbits around a common mass centre. For better understanding, imagine that the Earth and Mars are stars. We both know (well, unless you still think that Galileo was wrong ^-^) that their orbits are centred on the Sun. Well, in bi-solar systems, the only difference is that the "stars" Earth and Mars would orbit around an empty spot. (Ask Einstein and Newton for more details about that one… ^-^)

So, as in the solar system, Earth and Mars sometimes come closer to one another, in our bi-solar system, "stars" Earth and Mars would also come closer. 

Planets can orbit around one of the two stars of a bi-solar system. And there can be a planet just at the right distance. But there can be no life because, the presence of the other star (sometimes close to the first star) would create great variations in the temperature on the planet. Too much for live to develop. Even plants and primitive organism wouldn't resist such a shock.

And also, as the planet of the bi-solar system orbit around only one of the two stars. There would still be only one sun. And a big ball of fire sometimes appearing in the sky…

Now to the individual answers:

**Kenni()** You reviewed **Legendary**, b ut I know you'll be reading g this one too… Superglomps to you! Thanks for your words.

**Mary-Ann**: *glomps* Welcome on board! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic so far. *blushes at kind comments* You'll find Jihan's character truly complex, having her own share of burdens and pains.

Yes, the other characters will join Jihan and Enishi. Or more accurately, it will be the other way around… *grins* But there are a lot of separate adventures for a long time yet…

If you don't mind, I'll make a note about bi-solar systems with the explanation you sent me. Thank you very much for your time. And I truly enjoyed your fic (me bad… I still have to review!). Take care!

**L. Sith**: I'm glad that you liked the lizard's (Kanryuu) use of Misao's name... He seems slightly bent on revenge, doesn't he? As for the review to your fic, don't mention it. It's my pleasure to enjoy your fic. A last note: You have done a very good job with the characterization, well, IMO, at least. Don't let others tell you otherwise. I just wanted to let you know that you count with my support.

**Julie**: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. (Firuze ruborizándose).

Para mi, es bien claro en el manga (y el anime) que Kanryuu tiene un componente de sadismo, y es un cobarde que solo puede actuar usando el doblez para obtener sus fines. Es, en síntesis, un gusano. Probablemente es uno de los dos o tres VERDADEROS villanos de toda la serie, irredimible, sin una motivación que haga entendible sus maldades... Bah, un 'malo' que uno puede detestar sin reservas... he he he he...

Respecto a Kaoru y Misao, siento lo mismo. Prácticamente he tenido que parar de leer todos los fics con K&K como protagonistas porque me arruinan la diversión que RK significa. Es verdaderamente lamentable la manera en que la caracterización es manejada en la mayoría de los fics. O se simplifica a los dos ejemplos que mencionas, o el personaje es retorcido tanto para colmar las expectativas de una self-insertion encubierta de la autora, que deja de ser el personaje original creado por Watsuki. He llegado a detestar a Kaoru por culpa de estos males, aunque una repasadita al manga me ha devuelto la objetividad. Espero hacerle justicia a los personajes... En cuanto a Misao, es probablemente mi personaje femenino favorito en RK. Y coincido totalmente en tus apreciaciones respecto de ella.

**Jbramx2**: hehehe... Yes, he calls his victims 'Misao'… dun dun dun… 

I'm glad you liked the bit between Hiroshi and Okina. It's a bittersweet moment, a mixture of light moments and sad memories of past scars. I'm really happy you find my humble ficcie 'fascinating' *Blushes*

**Oryo**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal of both 'good' and 'evil' guys, I want to make them as multidimensional as possible, with motivations and all, even if they are twisted and horrifying… Okina and Oibore are fun to play with, and , personally, I think Misao is an overlooked character. People focus only in her genki attitude, and there is a lot more beyond her skin.

**MightyMightyMunson**: *Superglomps her* I'm glad you are enjoying my fic so much… I hope to keep it up with your expectations… hehehe… there will be more on Oirbore as the fic progresses, and I hope t his also fulfills your hopes. He is rather intriguing, because there is not too much about him in the manga, to begin with… It's a character you must build up using Tomoe and Enishi's early background, and later the few scenes and dialogues we have in the manga. 

**EK**: thanks for being there…

**Kamorgana**: *Jumps and glomps her* Thanks for your compliments (blushes), but without your help and MMM's , I'd be lost. Thank you both for your support and wise advice.

See you in the next one!

**Chapter 9 Spoilers**: What is **_Saitou_** doing **unearthing corpses**? And Aoshi promise **to train** Misao, but is it the training she expects?

* * *

[1] See manga, Vol 28, after Enishi saves Kaoru.

[2] As mad it might sound the theory was actually studied and developed until the launching of the first serious attempts with rockets

[3] Light-year: a unit of distance used in astronomy. One light year is the distance that light travels in one year through a vacuum (and, of course, most of the Universe is close to being a vacuum). Since light travels at 299 792 458 meters per second, and there are 31 556 925.9747 seconds in a year, one light year equals 9.460 528 405 x 1015 meters, or 9.460 528 405 trillion kilometers. One light year is approximately 5.880 trillion miles.

[4] New Mary-Ann contribution: About the distance of the stars/planets/etc. Around 1880, occidental scientifics already knew how to calculate the distance of the stars. Here is a brief history of that. In ancient Greece, scientific already knew the distance between earth and Mercury and Venus. Then, in 1609, Kepler discovered a technique allowing the determination of the distance between earth and Mars, Jupiter. At that time, it was still a belief that Jupiter was near the end of the universe and that all stars were small objects located near that last known planet. 

But, still around 1600, Tycho Brahé stated that stars were way farther than that: while Earth orbited around the sun, the position of the stars in the sky barely changed. Scientific already knew that the position of any "close" object changed during the year... So, if the stars were far, and were that luminous, they were objects like the sun. Suddenly, our universe took expansion in the mind of Scientifics. But, measure instruments were still not precise enough to calculate the distance between the stars and our solar system.

We had to wait until 1838. Even if the position of the stars in the skies doesn't change much, there is a small variation. The latest measure instruments were finally able to measure it and, using geometry, they determined the distance of the stars. This technique works on stars located less than 200 light-years. Above that, the position variation is too small and scientific have to use even more sophisticated methods (which came after 1880, so I won't elaborate on that).

But even before 1838, scientifics knew that the universe was quite vast and had an idea of the distance (even if it was not a precise one). Around 1600, Gallileo had observed a still unidentified celest object had had stated that it was another galaxy...

[5] Jules Verne's From The Earth to the Moon, Chapter XXVIII


	10. Tactics

**Disclaimer: **RK does not belong to me. It belongs to its creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, and a bunch of powerful and wealthy companies. Jihan as well as other OC, are my exclusive creation, and I keep all the rights concerning them. If you are interested in using any of them, ask me before, please. This fic's only purpose is entertainment, no profit intended. 

I want to express my deepest gratitude to the patient women that have helped me to make this piece relatively readable. Thanks to their time, their effort, their comments and their priceless suggestions and ideas. If you enjoy this ride, it's also thanks to them. Therefore to them, a deep bow from me. Thanks, **Gracey**, **Midori**, **MightyMightyMunson**, **Kamorgana **and **Mary Ann.** Special thanks to **MighthyMightyMunson** that role-played with me part of the A/M scenes and to **Gracey** whose superb job proofreading the chapter I can't thank enough. They are great authors, and I'm sure you know their fics, anyway, there is no harm in remind you to check their stories.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Tactics**_

**Sapporo outskirts, Hokkaido Prefecture, Earth, late February 1880 A.D.**  
**Morning**

The cold Northern wind of winter lashed against the landscape and living creatures with equal ferocity. Although the worst part of the season was over, staying outdoors still constituted a significant health hazard, so the sight of two men in the open, enduring such weather, was an unusual spectacle. One of them was digging, while the other just watched, wrapped in a long blue cape typical of policemen. Days were still short and pretty dark, even close to midday, so it was obvious that they were in a hurry. The shadows cast over the two men by the prison's walls added gloominess to the already ominous scenery of the nearby cemetery.

The man doing the hard part of the job looked up towards the other, a faint smell of cigarette smoke reaching his nostrils. Fortunately, he couldn't see the latter's eyes which were obscured by his long bangs and his uniform's hat. The burning amber gaze had a chilling quality that he didn't exactly need at all while digging a not too old tomb(1)

Unearthing a body during the winter season was beyond stupid, the man grumbled to himself. The soil was still frozen; therefore, the job required twice the effort that would have been expanded under more benign weather.

_And in any case, it shouldn't be the task of only one worker,_ the man thought, growing more incensed with each passing minute.

They didn't say why, but he had been told the task should be performed by only one man, so here he was, stuck with the fucking job. Anyway, who had had the insane idea of burying someone in winter in the first place? Why hadn't they simply cremated the fucking corpse?

The unwilling gravedigger threw a barely concealed dirty look at the cop standing near the edge of the tomb. The son of a bitch returned it, the fierce eyes now visible, while an amused smirk twisted his angular features into a smug mask. Then, with the smug expression still in place, he very deliberately discarded his cigarette, only to light a new one.

"I'm glad you enjoy your job," the creepy man said, "but I haven't all day."

The gravedigger was about to give him a colorful retort, but a quick appraisal of the situation made him change his mind. The local chief of the police had told him to give absolute and complete assistance to the man in front of him. Aside from this, he had also been warned against questioning the bastard's orders, even if they were…odd. The gravedigger was also made aware of the fact that the cop had had brought with him credentials from the highest Tokyo authorities and orders demanding full cooperation. Just one minor complaint could cost him his job… or even worse, according to the words whispered in the police quarters' corridors. He had heard some officers, old veterans of the Bakumatsu days, whispering the still feared word 'Shinsengumi' at the sight of the lanky guy with the amber eyes…The poor chief had been terrified, looking at the tall, smirking guy from Kyoto with undisguised fear.

If the whispers were true, he didn't want any trouble with him. Better to go on digging…

Finally, the shovel hit something: at last, the damned coffin(2) showed up. With great effort, he finally cleared the hole with enough space to allow the other man to step into it, and attempted to open the rounded container safely.

"It's sealed!" His complaint was a shameful mixture of a whine and a frustrated groan. It was already bad enough to commit the sacrilege of disturbing a soul's rest by unearthing the body that it had occupied, but at least he hoped that if the process had been done with care, maybe the curse upon him would be less terrible. But he was an eta-hinin(3), no matter that the Meiji government said. So, as one of the impure and condemned ones, he was expected to bear the curses of the spirits in cases like this. He sighed. Maybe he'd be luckier in his next incarnation and he'd be born in a golden cradle.

_Who knows? I could be the Emperor in my next life… Ah, well, better to stop daydreaming and finish this as soon as possible_

Someone had gone to great lengths to seal the coffin. The lid simply would not come off no matter how hard he pushed at it.

"We will have to break it… I'll have to get an axe. Fuck!"

"Get out, moron." the tall man commanded.

He was about to comment on the insufferable man's rudeness, but he bit his tongue just in time. The glint of silver he spotted from the corner of his eye suggested that the lanky policeman had drawn his sword.

_What is he thinking? He won't possibly try to…_

He scrambled out from the hole, out of the maniac's path, just in case the guy was serious about using his blade.

The move was so fast that he couldn't tell what had happened at all. However, the top of the coffin now lay in shreds atop the heaps of dirt and snow that surrounded the open tomb. Still trembling, he dared to approach the edge of the hole. What he saw left him speechless.  
That man was a heretic(4)! He was poking at the body with his katana!

Once more, he bit his tongue.

_I rather he pokes that at the corpse than at me._

* * *

As he had expected, the body was well preserved by the raw cold of Hokkaido's winter. There was evidence that it had been tampered with, obviously to make identification more difficult. But he had met the rat before, and he was certain of one thing: Takeda Kanryuu wasn't the man inside that coffin. He'd known it since he had received the reports, but had needed indisputable evidence to back up his suspicions. Now he had it. 

Very likely, Wu Heishin, Yukishiro Enishi's old associate, wasn't the dead man that underwent cremation less than a month before.

It was very clear that the late Captain Sugimura Naruhiko had made false reports on their deaths and who knows on how many other criminals. It was a pity that the man was already dead, an interrogation would have been in order, but he wasn't particularly concerned about the lack of one either. Scum like Wu and Takeda would show up sooner or later. And then he would be there to uproot them. Permanently. After all, they were already officially dead, and that would save him hours of filing tedious reports. Anyway, he didn't like the turn that events were taking, with Yukishiro disappearing suddenly, foreigners pressuring the government for his head, and his old associate plus a man known to have created a drug trafficking syndicate just to start his own weapons ring on the loose.

He finally got out of the tomb, and left the moronic gravedigger to his job of clearing the mess. He had an appointment to fulfill.

* * *

**Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture, Earth, late February 1880 A.D.**  
**Early afternoon**

Even in late February, the cold sting of Hokkaido's winter bit harshly into the skin of those who dared to try taming the wildness of that land.  
The howling wind still raged outside, making the rough-hewn wooden station where he stood look like a luxurious castle.The place served as an inn and at the same time, was the main storehouse in that part of the village that presumptuously called itself the capital 'city' of the whole island. However, it only reflected the harsh conditions that people living there faced.

Many people were coming to this desolate part of the country. Some were tempted by the promises of the Meiji government. Others were simply trying to make a living, having lost everything after the Shogunate's fall. However, all of them were looking for a better future. On the other hand, only the strongest had the will to stay.

The fact that most of them were former samurai wasn't accidental. They had been raised to endure the harshest conditions.

The waitress approached him, breaking his train of thought. She had a visitor in tow, clad in a heavy cloak, but beneath it, the Tonden-hei uniform was still visible. The man bowed to him formally before taking a seat, while the waitress took his emptied bowl of soba, changed the teapot, and placed a sake jug and a cup for the new visitor. He ordered another bowl as the other man smiled slightly.

"Some things never change, Captain."

Saitou Hajime snorted, and then he fixed his glare on the other individual, who simply chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. There was a reason I agreed to meet you here. Everyone in the place is trustworthy."

"I thought I had taught you better."

One of his golden tenets had been never trusting people, unless they proved worthy of it, and even in that case, only if they weren't morons. That had been the key to surviving the war and the first years of the Meiji Era.

He had also taught his principles to the men in his unit, and those who survived were coincidentally the ones who had paid attention to his advice. The man in front of him had been one of his former subordinates, and though it seemed that time had weakened his brains a little, he still was reliable.

"Oh, but you did. That's why I said we are safe. And that is also the reason why I could get the information you asked about," the other man said, unperturbed by the rebuke.

Discreetly, he removed an envelope from the folds of his shirt, slipping it under the table. Then he poured sake from the flask for himself again.

"You were right. Sugimura had been selling freedom and new identities to a wide variety of felons under our very noses. And among these were the names you asked me to find."

Saitou narrowed his eyes, calculating. He had one body that didn't belong to the allegedly dead criminal in custody; now he had the data proving that Sugimura had been helping criminals to escape Justice. Very good. These were more than sufficient to cover the bothersome paperwork aspect of his investigation and keep the deskbound officials off his back. Not so much for his sake though, but more for theirs.

"You'll find everything you asked for there. However, I must warn you. Your bird has already migrated in search of more propitious lands."

"I see… Any hints?"

"None. It was made in haste, it seems. While the other fugitives have been wise and stayed out of sight, this particular one acted with too much arrogance, making displays of money and bullying everybody else. So in a short time people started to wonder who was this person and his companion, a Chinese apparently, and why the complaints against him were ignored by the few local magistrates. He lost a lot of employees too. Most of them were too afraid to talk, but others did it."

"I assume you included the list of those magistrates." Saitou's tone was deceptively casual. But there was nothing casual about the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Don't worry, captain, you won't lose any time. They were taken care of already. Swiftly, if you know what I mean. Especially since people learnt what was happening in the house. I enclosed a report about it too. Too bad we could not catch him before he left."

There were traces of bitterness in the man's voice and he finished the sake in a single gulp. Saitou had an idea about the events that could have taken place in the house. Takeda had acquired a reputation for his unconventional tastes. However, back in those days he had been discreet, reserving his hobby for 'special occasions'. Based on the implications of his former subordinate's words, this time Takeda had been careless and hadn't cared that he had become notorious. This change in his pattern of conduct was worth analyzing.

"It seems we'll have snow tonight. I'd better hurry and go home," the man said, standing up. "It was good to see you again, Captain."

Saitou snorted, but the other man chuckled in response. Shaking his head, he turned to the corridor between the cubicles in the dining area, leaving the place.

He detested moronic sentimentalism, though he understood what the other man implied.

Finishing his soba leisurely, he then returned to his room where the papers could be studied carefully, away from prying eyes.

For a few moments, he considered his next decision.

There would be nobody in the whole country more interested in getting the whereabouts of Takeda Kanryuu than Shinomori Aoshi.

On one hand, getting help from him and the still highly specialized Oniwabanshuu net presented a great tactical advantage. He would be able to catch the criminal sooner.

On the other hand, he could not trust Shinomori to keep the man alive long enough to interrogate him. That would be… inconvenient.

'_Anyway, if the worst comes to the worst, Wu would be still available._'

Wu Heishin… The Chinese worm being on the loose shed new light on Yukishiro Enishi's mysterious disappearance. Now, he was sure that the slimy man from the mainland had something to do with it. Considering that Battousai's brother-in-law hadn't been seen around the present acquaintances of Wu, chances of him being in good health were decidedly grim. That was, if he still was alive.

Saitou didn't think so.

'_I suppose I'll find out when I ask Wu_.'

Surely the news wouldn't make Battousai happy. He smirked. He could almost imagine the former's horror-struck expression when he learnt that the same man he saved from Yukishiro, had in all probability killed him.

However, this wasn't a priority, amusing as it would be. He'd inform Battousai and the old Yukishiro the next time he visited Shinomori.

'_Shinomori… well, it would be better to hurry up, before it starts to snow for real._'

He left the inn towards the police quarters, wrapped in his heavy cloak, just before the earlier sunset of the northern lands enveloped the village.

He had to send a telegram to Kyoto.

* * *

**Kyoto, Earth, late February 1880 A.D, late afternoon.**

Echoes of pious mantras, devotedly recited by holy men's melodious voices, resounded in the corridors of the shrine. The whole place radiated peace and harmony, encased in an aura of austere simplicity. It was the perfect balm for haunted souls in search of restoring inner balance. Inside the temple, the smell of incense perfumed a secluded room, where a young, broad shouldered, tall man and a small girl sat in silence, facing the opposite sides of a tea tray laid on the tatami.

However, something rippled the calm waters of today's spiritual pond.

The man didn't even need to look at the young woman in front of him to know that She Was Upset.

_'Honestly, the word hardly defines her mood,'_ the tall man thought ruefully, calmly sipping his tea.

The young woman facing him didn't bother masking her flaring ki. It was rather obvious that she wanted to show him how displeased she was _with him_.

_'How…unusual.'_

She was _never _upset with him, ever, for any reason. And she had had many reasons as of late, starting with the incidents in Kyoto during the past year.

However, she had been his most ardent defender and supporter since he had returned from Shishio's fortress.

While rest of the people at the Aoiya had opened their arms to him, it had been clear from the beginning that they had not forgotten the shame his behavior had caused the Clan. That was the main reason which prevented him from reclaiming his former title. He would not have had the absolute loyalty in the hearts of his people that a leader required. Of course, the anachronism of the Oniwabanshuu's mere existence had also weighed heavily in his final choice.

On the other hand, Misao's attitude had always been different. He had almost killed Okina, his surrogate father and her step-grandfather, and she had caught him in the act. She had witnessed his worst moments, was thoroughly acquainted with his villainy and betrayal, but despite all, she had still believed in his salvation. That had awakened him from his madness when he had fought against Himura at Mount Hiei. That had given him the strength to face life again.

She was not blind or a fool. Misao, like the others, had not forgotten. However, the difference lay in that she had forgiven him truly and completely. And each and every one of her words and deeds around him conveyed this.

He wasn't an unemotional jerk, and he indeed felt a deep gratitude towards the young woman who was now in front of him. Therefore, what she felt and thought of him mattered deeply.

During the two month period beginning from the time when Shishio had been defeated to the moment they had started their trip to Tokyo during Yukishiro's Jinchuu, he had managed to regain the upper hand over his turbulent inner self. Of course, the task of self-purification would take years, and perhaps, he'd never achieve his goal. However, while he was walking that path, an unexpected result was that he realized what lay beneath Misao's apparently childlike self.

Though his logical mind registered the fact that she wasn't a child anymore upon returning to the Aoiya, there had been a certain surprise, along with a great deal of pride, upon discovering the young woman she had become. Many years had elapsed since he and his men had left the Aoiya and little Misao-chan in it.  
That child of the past had vanished, and in its place was a very young but capable and strong spirited woman. Why people around thought he underestimated her was beyond his understanding, not that their opinions counted to him.

Honestly, of the two of them, she was the stronger, though he was the master and the guide simply because she lacked the required experience in life. He didn't consider her a child, much less a weak one at that. He knew her full potential well and though she still needed experience, he was certain that she could manage by herself satisfactorily.

As a former Okashira, he had learnt to discover the secret strengths and weaknesses of those around him, be they allies, subordinates or foes.He was not the one who was taking her lightly, but rather it was Okina and the others. This was perhaps in part due to the closeness they shared with her. To their credit however, he hadn't known how to deal with her at first, the image of the child he had left behind still impressed in his mind. But once he had begun considering the facts of the matter, her accomplishments during Shishio's incident, the way she had led the Oniwabanshuu, and the manner in which she had received him back into the fold, any such lingering memories or assumptions of her being a mere child were forcefully wiped away.

To be absolutely honest, he had been initially surprised, expecting that, despite Himura's words, she would be first one to turn her back on him. After what he had done to the Clan, after what she had witnessed, it would have been the most logical course of action; it was what he deserved, no less. In fact, if he had been in her place, he would have assumed a far more drastic course of action. However, though he knew she hadn't forgotten his deeds, he also knew he had her forgiveness. In fact, she went beyond that, making his return to live life and complete emotional healing a matter of honor to her. Her devotion was overwhelming.

To the casual eye, hers was a clear case of puppy love. He himself had been under that impression, and her attentions, well-intended as they were, annoyed him a bit in the beginning. However, he soon learnt to see beyond the surface.

He discovered then that her forgiveness was not influenced by blind love, and that though she understood his actions fully, she never justified them. Instead she had always kept faith that deep inside, the person that he was hadn't been completely corrupted, that he was not beyond redemption. It was then when he found that he couldn't help but admire her force and determination. And subsequently, he understood that he could not fail her, never again.

The period after his return had been one of searching and healing. And discovering as well. It wasn't until Yukishiro's Jinchuu that he had finally decided she was the only one who could stand by his side. And it was partly because, though many people didn't realize this, except, maybe, Battousai, he could not have walked the path back to life without her.

Certainly, Yukishiro Enishi's Jinchuu had been a turning point in many people's lives, not only Battousai's. Appearances might be deceiving, and as many thought of him as coldhearted, when he merely had a strong grip on his outward display of emotions, they also considered Misao a naïve optimistic with an unrealistic view of the world and its events.

So when he saw her crying over Kamiya's death at the well, after steeling a new determination in the remaining inhabitants of the dojo, he contemplated in quiet awe the true nature of her strength and seemingly effortless optimism. When everyone else had fallen apart, even Battousai, she had put up a brave front to keep them united, and only in the deep darkness of the night, in the silent solitude of the well had she finally allowed herself to grieve for a dear friend.

Outsiders might think her behavior was just the product of irrational childish views, taking her lightly, but he knew better. Her inner strength made her push the others through a positive attitude, rather than through blind obedience. Probably it was not the most orthodox approach, but it had proven effective in many situations during those crucial days. So efective, in fact, than when later faced with Gein, he realized that he couldn't afford to let her cry once more because she was waiting for his return.She had given him a reason to go on. He had to come back to her, and this time, for good.

So he had started to plot.  
He wasn't as morose as Battousai was with the Kamiya girl. He'd been planning on how to approach Misao in a prudent way for several months. A man like him didn't change his routine without carefully considering in advance each step to be taken. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Misao's carefree path wasn't a better choice for a lifestyle. Living without planning every move, without thinking twice or thrice about consequences, free to express every emotion…

"Are you done with your tea, Aoshi-sama?"she asked, a slight trace of irritation present in her voice.

'_Maybe it would not be a good idea…'_

Looking carefully at her, and feeling the level of her anger, he gave himself a mental shake. Knowing his own temper, if he were to let his emotions run free in the way she did, half of Kyoto would be dead by that time, and the other half would be asking for his head… Being open like Misao was not an option, at least not for the kind of person he was. With a silent sigh, he turned his attention to the cause of his latest mental rants.

Since she had caught the messenger, Misao had gotten proof that information about the Clan's business had been kept from her. And things hadn't gotten any better when she realized that he had held a secret meeting with Okina and Battousai after the attack he had suffered.

Therefore, though the reasons behind her moodiness were as clear as daylight, he asked her, expecting an opening to address the thorny subject in a reasonable way. He wanted the issue cleared and the peace between them, restored.

"What is troubling you, Misao?"

"Nothing is troubling me, Aoshi-sama." She pursed her lips in a thin line.

"Misao, when you are silent like this there are only two possibilities: either you are sick and at the verge of death, or you are upset," he stated matter-of-factly, in a deadpan tone. "You look perfectly healthy to me. So, now that we have established the truth, tell me."

"There is nothing to tell, Aoshi-sama, that you don't already know."

_'She was about to snap finally,'_ he thought, surprised at the hint of irony in her answer that had nevertheless betrayed her mood.

She was obviously on edge and he wondered why she hadn't exploded yet.

"Are you done with your tea, Aoshi-sama? If so, I'll leave you to your meditation."

Gripping the tea tray tightly, she rose to her feet, ready to leave, forcing down another wave of angry irritation at him.

It was clear that she was trying to keep her words light to show him that she was perfectly capable of keeping her emotions under control.

_'But this time I want just the opposite…_ _Since when had she learnt that?'_

He narrowed his eyes, studying her. Usually she would have exploded by now, but though she was teetering on the verge of rage, she still kept a better grip than usual on her passionate self.

"My time here has finished. I'll go back to the Aoiya now," he said, rising to his feet and making it clear he would return with her.

For a moment she veered between exuberance and her present attempts at self restraint. His unexpected decision had obviously taken her by surprise, thrown her off balance.  
Misao nearly tripped, her green eyes widening before she could catch herself.

"Really?" she stammered, forgetting in her surprise that she was supposed to be aloof and mysterious.

His lips curled imperceptibly in an outline of a smirk, delighted in the innocent display that betrayed her. In that instant, he thought that everything would come back to normalcy. It only took an implication that they would make the journey home together to make her forget her grumpiness. But his smug satisfaction vanished when he saw her eyes narrowing and her countenance darkening again.

"What I mean is...fine, whatever." Misao whirled around, her long braid whipping out behind her. "Do as you wish. I have important business to attend to and I can't go with you."

Aoshi suppressed the urge to blink in surprise. Who was that dark spirit possessing his Misao? However, the rational side of his brain kicked in, telling him that he should have expected this attitude. Misao was many things-- irredeemably optimistic, altruistic, duty-bound, and a bundle of energy. But she also was pure determination on legs. And it was absolutely clear to him now, that she was determined to deal with him at her own leisure. According to his experience, when the adversaries decided that the game should be played as they fancied, the best strategy was allowing them to keep the illusion of being in control, while circumventing their tactics in the background.

_'So you want to play by your rules… Fine. Let us play by them then.'_

"Very well then. Don't be late for dinner though, or Okina will not be pleased."

He turned and started to walk back to the Aoiya, keeping his impassible features in place all the time.

She had seemed determined to go back on her own, but before he turned to leave, he had seen the expression in her eyes. Now, it was plainly obvious that she was torn between conflicting desires. He felt her burning stare piercing through his skull, but after a brief hesitation, obviously spent pondering her options, Misao ran towards him. She knew full well that the chances to walk beside him were very few and far between, and that she would regret it later if she let the opportunity pass.

"Mmm… now that you mention it… it's a bit late for what I had to do. I guess it can wait. I don't want to bear with Jiya's antics…"

He simply nodded and kept walking with Misao settled by his side, in an unusually silent mood. Her attitude, though it was a cause for some concern, also bemused him. In a way it was a battle of wills, and that she was ready to go to such extreme lengths made him feel strangely proud, even when she had already lost the first round.

He chose a route they rarely took, but that led to her favorite part of this side of Kyoto. It passed through one of the most populated markets, and lately the stalls had been displaying foreign goods that were a constant source of conversation amongst the Oniwabanshuu's female population for several weeks.

Misao had _suggested_ to him in her usual _subtle_ ways that he ought to accompany her on a trip to the famous spot, a thought that had made him mentally wince. Though crowded public spaces were good for performing missions and gathering or exchanging information discreetly, they were not the places of choice to spend his free time.

However, occasionally, he agreed to escort Misao in one of those excursions. In a way, it was his means of expressing his gratitude for her support. He would not have subjected himself to such torture for anyone else, except if it were related to a particular job. In this occasion he deemed that a walk around the place with her wouldn't hurt. On the contrary, the noisy place would offer her a distraction that would help her relax.

Apparently, she was too lost in thought to notice the direction they were moving in, because Misao blanched as they emerged into the busy market. The place was a bustling, boisterous corner of Kyoto that was awash in color and sound, attracting myriads of customers with its many exotic types of merchandise.

She turned around, looking at him with wide eyes at first, then blinked when he walked straight into the rows of stalls, instead taking a detour through one of the less packed parallel alleys, as she obviously expected. He could almost hear the wheels inside her brain running at maximum speed, trying to figure out his motives.

Her immediate reaction made him feel as though she was expecting the end of the world imminently… or that he was drastically ill. Instead running after him, brimming full of enthusiasm and happiness, she looked at him, looked at the booths and then back at him again before asking in a tone that made it clear she thought something was wrong.

"Err, Aoshi-sama… Why? Why are we taking this path?"

Her dark green eyes were swimming with wariness.

"As you are obviously upset, I thought taking the long route might help you to relax. Though I'd personally suggest you try meditating, I've found that women find a shopping trip most relaxing."

_'Right. Now she thinks I'm seriously ill indeed,'_ he thought upon seeing the stare his answer elicited,'_…or wrapping her into a trick… which is precisely the case, in a way.' _

"Aoshi-sama, for the last time, I am NOT upset." She gave an annoyed sigh that he could hear clearly, and then, holding her head high, she moved effortlessly though the maze of stands and merchants.

_'Right, Misao, right_.'

However as always, he kept his thought to himself, and walked straight into the crowd, following her.

_'Why I have the feeling that if she wasn't upset enough before, she is now? Better yet, why does everything I do upset her more?'_

Granted, he wasn't an expert in handling female feelings, but he was a specialist in strategy. And he knew her well enough to know what steps to take in order to smooth the way to that inevitable, dreaded chat

He had braced himself for the unavoidable confrontation that would ensue, preparing beforehand a long list of very logical reasons to justify his deeds.  
However, contrary to his expectations, it never came. She did not barge into his room, full of bitter accusations, stomping her feet, or throwing kunai at Okina for his complicity. To be honest, she didn't even acknowledge her interception of the message at all.

Just silence.  
And for once, Aoshi could tell that he was afraid of silence.

The tension had been mounting between them for days, imperceptible at first, yet it was there nevertheless, reaching boiling point as he had seen just this day. Thus, he decided that the matter would be properly handled before the night ended. He'd force her to explode and then calmly proceed to make her understand, or in the improbable case that she kept her emotions under control like she was doing at the present moment, he would address the issue himself.

Some matters would finally be made clear to Misao.

When he had arrived at his decision, Okina had only disagreed with keeping her totally in the dark. His old mentor insisted that she should at least be informed, and even given paperwork to do, to save her dignity. But Aoshi knew that if they proceeded with that fatal step, she'd never let go of the fantasy, not even after the old man's death as he intended.

Aoshi had planned to disband the Oniwabanshuu after Okina passed away. Of course, it would require a little time and effort on his side to make Misao see things his way, but he had never doubted he'd reach his goal. Misao was clever, and in the end, she'd understand. However, if he allowed her to bask in her hopeless dreams, even for a brief interlude, she'd insanely persist in them, until she got hurt.

After all, she had basis to sustain her claim and keep the old group in the 'business'. She had led the Clan to victory, defeating the prized Juppongatana and the army that Sadoshima had assembled, saving Kyoto from disaster.

In another time and place, she'd have been a great leader, probably much better than him. If the Shogunate hadn't fallen and the Oniwabanshuu were still bound to their duty towards it, he would have cultivated such qualities in her. Of course, he would have added serious physical training, teaching her foreign languages and classical tactics to develop a more analytical methodology to make decisions.

But, times had indeed changed, and the Oniwabanshuu were a relic of the past; superb experts in the dark arts were no longer necessary in the age of the Gatling gun, he thought, bitterness invading him.

He looked at the small form moving a few steps ahead of him. He knew that he could allow her to keep her fantasies just for a little longer before they had to address that even thornier issue, as he had done with her clothes not so long ago.

That had been a small victory in itself. After a brief talk, she had understood that those scanty garments she used to favor when she was younger were now unfit for her. Though he couldn't convince her to wear a proper kimono or yukata, at least she was dressed in a more modest ensemble of gi and hakama. In the course of the exchange, she had finally admitted that he was right and that had proven to him that she was sensible when approached with valid arguments.

Aoshi was relatively confident that he would get the same response when the time came to disband the Oniwabanshuu and lead the quiet life of an inn-keeper with her by his side, if she finally accepted him as her husband.

She'd be severely upset for a while but in the end she'd understand, as it was for the best. Considering the risks involved in the shinobi profession, such as the attack he had unexpectedly suffered few days before, he was understandably adamant about not allowing her to pursue her dreams in the likely event that she too, might experience such attacks. He also wouldn't allow her innocence to be tainted by the path that living like an onmitsu required.

As long as Okina was alive, he'd keep the farce. But in the meantime, they'd try to live as close to normalcy as possible, turning the Inn into just that: a mere inn and not the façade for a center of a spying network. However, those were long-range plans. His immediate concerns were taking the first steps that would lead them to this point, and for this, he needed Misao to understand some basic points, the same ones that were the cause of her present agitation. Therefore, he had to make her understand that there was no point in getting her involved in the few assignments the Oniwabanshuu still accepted from the government agencies.

While his mind whirled around his plans, his senses were still fully alert. He saw her pausing briefly to look at the goods exhibited in a couple of stalls. From the vantage point provided by his height, he could see that the merchandise displayed ranged from Western novelties to more traditional Japanese products. Closing the gap between them, he came up beside her when Misao was peeking at a beautifully crafted fan. She looked up at him, bewildered, when he asked the merchant permission to inspect it.

It was fine-looking indeed, but in his opinion, it didn't suit Misao's personality. He couldn't see her using such an item.

Yet a skillfully wrought ornate tortoiseshell and mother-of-pearl pair of combs got his attention. Yes, those were perfect; he could see them embellishing her long black tresses, loose around her petite frame… The gleaming surface of a silver mirror and its companion brush made the perfect combination to add to his selection. He also chose a rich piece of silk to wrap the present in, and then paid. He indicated for her to follow him, and so they resumed their path toward the inn.

Misao's eyes had widened almost beyond belief while he had gone through the deal. However, instead of facing a long string of questions from her, he found himself walking side by side with a very silent Misao.

He was utterly disconcerted.

This time was different, though. She wasn't trying to rein in her considerable temper like before; her spirits were obviously down, and a tinge of worry made its way into his mind.

_'Maybe she really wanted the fan…'_

He wondered if it wouldn't be better to return the items and exchange them for what she had chosen in first place.

Aoshi looked at the small bundle in his hands for several moments, and he made a decision. Though he had planned to give the present to her later, after dinner and during the course of their conversation, he decided that it was better to do it before they reached the Aoiya, so they would be near enough to the market if she indeed preferred the fan.

For the sake of discretion, he entered a lateral alley that was relatively empty, then he stopped so suddenly that his distraught Misao almost ran into him.

"Aoshi-sama?" she asked, blinking confused.

"If my choice is not acceptable, we can go back and you can take the fan then, if you like it better," he said simply, giving the present to Misao.

For a brief instant, he was taken aback, wondering what mistake he had made this time. She paled so much that he thought she would faint at any moment, and then he noticed the tell-tale brightness in her eyes, warning him about unshed tears.

He felt confused by this new development. He was used to Misao's emotional exuberance, but this situation escaped his previous experiences. For a moment Aoshi considered the alarming possibility that her reaction was due to some unknown attack, a poison or illness affecting her.

He was in the act of bending down to closely examine her for signs of injuries or disease, when Misao buried her face in his chest, so suddenly and unexpectedly, that he almost lost his balance.

To avoid the very embarrassing scene of two ninjas falling on their rears, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and placed his other hand on the floor, steadying their awkward position.

Suddenly, he found himself looking into wide blue-green eyes, her furiously blushing face mere inches from his, and self-consciousness slapped him hard.

Not that he minded such close proximity with her, but they were in a public place. If someone just turned around the corner and caught them like this, it would compromise Misao's reputation. After all, even though she was his ward, there were no proper bonds established to justify the kind of contact they were sharing. At least, for the time being.

"I take it that you accept my gift then."

She nodded, without saying a word. Aoshi got up and helped her to her feet.

"In that case, I think it would be better to resume our trip. We are already late, and Okina will get worried about you if we don't hurry up."

"Yes… I think you are right," she whispered, her cheeks still burning, her eyes now fixed on the wrapped presents in her hands. "Aoshi-sama… thank you. These things are… so beautiful…"

"You didn't seem to like them that much when I chose them… You even looked sad, and I wondered if I had such bad taste."

He couldn't help but slide in that teasing remark.

"That was because I never thought these were meant for me…"

She avoided direct eye contact, blushing even more, and the only reason why he had heard her was because of his training, so softly had she spoken.

He simply raised an eyebrow, hiding the rest of his perplexity. He had always thought that she knew that she was the only one he would offer his attentions to.

_'Apparently not',_ he thought dryly.

The meaning of her words finally started to sink in. He'd have to share a chat with Okon and Omasu.  
Though he knew their intentions were good, their teasing about her appearance didn't help her. He knew they were trying to make her more aware of her femininity, without losing her edge as an onmitsu, which was partly the greatest obstacle in accepting more traditional, but constricting clothes. However, their approach might have made her insecure, making her feeling unworthy of him.

_'What a foolish thought…_'

He let his gaze rest on her. By now she had regained all her cheerful energy and was now chatting animatedly.

"But of course, you don't have to worry about your taste, Aoshi-sama. As with everything else you do, it is superb…" she assured him.

That kind of adoration sometimes made him feel a bit uncomfortable, especially with his past mistakes. However, he couldn't deny that the bit of the admiration she felt for him was soothing for his badly battered ego.His eyes softened and for a quick moment, the shadow of a smile crept to his lips as he basked in the light of her joy bathing his soul. Of course, she missed it, as she always did, but he knew that one day, not so far away in time, she'd have it all for herself.The rest of the trip was spent in quiet satisfaction and her joyful mood made him feel, oddly enough, calm.

He still had a big problem to fix, but that could wait till the night. Then, he'd talk with her, while she still was in a good mood.

That would probably make things easier, he thought as they at last entered the Aoiya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To avoid confusions, I want to explain why I used Verne's work in the previous chapter. This fic, as all my fics, is planned from chapter one to the very end. I already know how will it end, and all what will happen in between, and I knew it from the first day I decided to write it. 

So, the use of From The Earth To the Moon was devised with a plot-wise purpose from the very beginning, and the project started six months before I posted chapter 1. In fact, my plot needed that Enishi, a XIX century man, was not totally ignorant or unaware of the theories concerning space travel, even if it is in its more popular/basic, non scientific level. Therefore, I studied and researched the issue long and hard, until I reached the most acceptable choice.

This was a crucial point for the plot, because it would make the thought of being in alien worlds, and the subsequent acceptance of his situation, easier for him. The reactions of a totally unaware XIX century man thrown into space (and time travel) would have been more extreme, IMO.

There were at that time other fiction works dealing with traveling into space (and time travel), other works that I could have picked instead. But I was limited in my choices. As I'm not proficient enough into Eastern literature to know Asian traditional works which deal with the issue, I turned towards Western literature. But then I faced another detail that limited my choices further. China, as much as Japan had been closed to all foreign influence for centuries, and only opened its frontiers after the Opium Wars. This means that in this period in which Enishi was living in Shanghai (obviously post-Opium Wars, whoever is interested in the historic detail, can check in my other posted fic 'Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts' where the background of these events is mentioned in complete detail, with a briefing about the Wars in the Author's notes), few Western literary works would have reached to Sin City's shores. To me, there was no possibility that he had access to, lets say, Cyrano de Bergerac writings (Bergerac's major works were two posthumously published accounts of fantastic voyages, VOYAGE DANS LA LUNE (1657) (Voyage to the Moon) and L'HISTOIRE DES ÉTATS ET EMPIRES DU SOLEIL (1662) (History of the Estates and Empires of the Sun). According to Arhur C. Clarke, Cyrano must be credited both for first applying the rocket to space travel and, for inventing the ramjet. For those who don't know who Arthur C. Clarke is: Clarke's work became the basis of the novel and film 2001: A SPACE ODYSSEY (1968), for which Clarke wrote the script with Stanley Kubrick. However, Clarke may best be remembered as the inventor of communication satellite).

I think Enishi would have had instead access to more contemporary works, like From The Earth To The Moon (which, btw has a sequel, from the 'astronauts' POV), which by that time, was already published and translated to several languages, including English. As the two SF writers per excellence in XIX century were Jules Verne and H. G. Wells, (but as H. G. Wells was born in 1866, it made his works unavailable for my purposes), it left me with no other choice than using J. Verne's. Besides, as the devise used in his story was a cannon, it made absolute sense that Enishi (as a weapon dealer) could have read it. So, that's why I used J. Verne's book, and for no other reasons. I would have never used another's author idea without consulting it with him/her first, and without giving the due credit for it. I hope that my explanation helps to clear the issue. 

To my reviewers, all my love, and thanks for bearing with me after such a long hiatus. I'll be answering reviews from this chapter on in my LJ, Check my bio for details.

* * *

(1) In this period Japan was consolidating it's borders in the sense given by Western standards. Ezochi (Ezochi is a word derived from the Emi and Emichi in native Ainu tongue, which means 'human' and was the name that this people gave to themselves. The place is known since early Meiji as Hokkaido). So in the south they advanced over today's Okinawa, an independent kingdom then, that held a vassal status, and in the North they occupied today's Hokkaido, which had been the fief of Matsumae before the Meiji era. In both cases the desire of consolidation had in the beginning a more defensive goal rather than expansionism, though in Hokkaido it was a lot more evident, with Russia pressuring in the area, which in the end would lead to the Russo-Japanese war. As the place was a cold wasteland in need of serious development, the Meiji authorities decided to kill two birds with one stone, and send the criminals to freshly built facilities in the island. These men, in turn, would serve their sentence through forced labor, building the roads, railroads, etc, paying for their crimes this way, and saving the Estate the otherwise high costs of laborers. The regime the prisoners endured was tough. They were chained to each other, and if due to the harsh conditions and the minimum food and health care they received, they died, they were buried exactly where they fell. In these cases, it's said that a chain was put near the headstone in the marker. The first big prison had been built in Meiji 12 (1879), and after that, they multiplied along the territory during a long time. 

(2) To have an idea of how Japanese coffins are, look at the manga, when Kaoru is unearthed.

(3) The _eta_ or now more appropriately called _burakumin_—literally, "village people"—is an oppressed class within Japan. The _burakumin_ have also been referred to as the _eta-hinin_, a term that is still in use today. The word _eta_ can be translated as "much or very polluted/unclean," and the word _hinin_ simply means "nonperson." Thus, this group within Japan has been determined to have no identity by the majority Japanese, no genuine personhood (one of the derogatory terms used against the _burakumin_ is _yotsu_, which refers to a four-legged animal), and therefore, not surprisingly, oppression and mistreatment have historically been their lot. In ancient times, hinin discrimination did not exist. Rather, due to their ability to associate with the Kami, they were feared and respected. Further, these people were additionally respected for their involvement in the arts, notably as dancers and _Noh_ musicians. Ohnuki-Tierney describes the case for substantial contributions by these people in _kabuki_, _noh_, and _kyogen_. At this time in Japanese history, there did, however, exist discrimination toward certain occupations such as "leather workers, grave keepers, people who cleaned, and horse handlers." They also were charged with the job of being executioners of criminal offenders. This occupational discrimination certainly has survived to the modern period. With the coming of Buddhism to Japan in the middle of the sixth century C.E. came an opprobrium against eating meat, which was extrapolated to concerns about the impurity in handling meat. As in India, this injunction came to be associated with handling dead humans as well. Consequently, anyone who engaged in related activities was, by definition, impure and to be avoided. This emphasis on purity and impurity had a long history in Japan associated with Shinto, yet the Buddhist doctrines invigorated and dogmatized this proclivity within Japanese society. As Buddhism permeated its way through Japanese society, the notion of pollution came to include the idea that it could be caused by contact with the bodies of dead animals, and thus came to be associated with leather work and even the eating of meat. Gradually the Shinto concepts of _imi_ (taboo) and _kegare_ (pollution) which were associated with human death became linked to the Buddhist prohibition on taking any life. First government proclamations which outlawed the eating of flesh of certain domestic animals occurred in AD 676. In 1871, with the Meiji Emancipation Edict (Ordinance No. 61), the Japanese government did take steps to discontinue the lowest social ranks and removed their official status by renaming the _eta_ as _shin heimin_ (new common people); however, no real financial or educational support was provided to make this emancipation a reality, and similarly, no change had been effected in the Shinto-Buddhist views of the now "new common people." Furthermore, the period ensconced a new hierarchy with the Emperor at its head that continued to promote separateness. Buddhist temples that were located in _buraku_ communities "were called 'impure temples' _eta-dera_ and were not allowed to communicate with temples in non-Buraku areas." Further, since the Dalits were told from the Hindu perspective, the _burakumin_ were taught that it was their karma that placed them in this unsavory life and that forbearance was necessary if the next life was to be favorable.

(4) I'm basing this sayings in Megumi's when Aoshi wanted to unearth Kaoru. I haven't found any particular ban on unearthing corpses, though the handling of dead persons is regarded as highly impure, submitting those mourning or in direct contact with the corpse to severe ritual impurity. This is more related to Shinto beliefs. Also, I've found that Japanese Buddhists while don't regard with the same reverence the cult of the dead, they encourage the dignified treatment of mortal remains, though after the living force departs the body, they don't see it as attached in any way to the deceased. 


	11. Keep your allies close

**Disclaimer: **RK does not belong to me. It belongs to its creator Watsuki Nobuhiro, and a bunch of powerful and wealthy companies. Jihan as well as other OC, are my exclusive creation, and I keep all the rights concerning them. If you are interested in using any of them, ask me before, please.

This fic's only purpose is entertainment, no profit intended.

---------------------

First, I want to show my deepest gratitude to the patient women that have helped me to make this piece relatively readable. Thanks to their time, their effort, their comments and their priceless suggestions and ideas. If you enjoy this ride, it's also thanks to them. Therefore, to them, a deep bow from me. Thanks Gracey, MightyMightyMunson, Kamorgana and Mary Ann. They are great authors, and I'm sure you know their fics, anyway, there is no harm in reminding you to check their stories.

----------------------

You know the drill… Check the answer to reviews in my LJ, the link is in my bio, and OH, YES! Check the fabulous fan art that jbramx2 did for the previous chapter. The link can be found in my bio too!

----------------------

**Chapter 11**

**_Keep your allies close - hold your enemies even closer_**

**Somewhere inside Lyrian deep space, year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

The weak light provided by a torch of sorts was the only guide Enishi had in the dark maze of narrow corridors that pierced the mountain's insides. Here and there, flocks of bat-like creatures on their way to hunt outside shrieked, annoyed by the dim luminosity cast by his small beacon.

He waded through the labyrinth carefully, avoiding the booby traps he had planted in the place as a precaution. That was, in itself, an achievement considering that he carried a heavy load on his shoulders: a sort of local wild goat, of stringy, foul tasting meat, his weapons, and a little gift in various provisions gathered in an unexpected stroke of good luck.

Evading the last combination of traps, he entered to their camp. As always, she was working on her strange device.

She didn't acknowledge his return. There was no need; she knew he was coming long ago.

* * *

The only sound reverberating through the walls of the cave was the plik-plik of the water rhythmically hitting the rock. Jihan gave a deep sigh, trying to find forms in the moss that grew on the damp stony walls, an exercise she did every time she wanted to clear her sight and regain her focus. 

She simply wanted a distraction after hours of concentration and hard work trying to assemble an anti-scanner devise with the pieces she had been gathering for weeks. Her goal was to get something that could prevent them from being tracked down by the hunters electronically. That was an advantage that they could not afford to let them have if they wanted to face their pursuers and survive.

Suddenly, a barely perceptible sound alerted her senses. Extending her mind, she looked for who was coming, and soon she relaxed. There was no reason to be concerned. The human had just returned after leaving the cave several hours ago.

As soon as he stepped inside their camp, he threw a metallic container in her direction which she seized effortlessly in mid air. Jihan gave a quick look at its contents, smiling briefly after the inspection. He was clever and learned quickly, she had to admit that. There were a few excellent picks amongst what he had brought her. Undoubtedly, those would help her to finish her 'project' sooner.

While he arranged his apparels and the primitive but effective weapon he had put together, Jihan ran an eye over the load he dropped one corner, and nodded, satisfied.

They'd have abundant food for at least two days. He had been hunting to provide them with food while she recovered from a couple of broken ribs that she had gotten in a stupid mountain accident.

For a moment, a dark cloud of resentment settled in her heart as she recalled the incident but she forced to cast it aside immediately. Resentment was useless, didn't solve anything, and couldn't change facts. And facts were that he had saved her. Again.

She closed her eyes, and repressed a sigh.

' _What have I done to deserve this punishment? I just clean the Universe of vermin. It's a good cause… It's not fair I was given… 'him'_. _He is trouble on legs_.'

* * *

Without a word, he tossed a small box towards her which she once again caught in midair without even looking his way, as she always did. 

Opening it, she picked at the contents, examining each piece carefully and quickly.

"Interesting. I trust you didn't attract unwanted attention."

"Of course," he snorted.

Enishi laid out the rest of his cargo on the drier spot of the cave, close to the fire. She raised a brow, and wincing slightly, moved to inspect the new supplies.

"Careful, woman."

"I don't need your advice, human. I'm ready to leave. It's you and your stubbornness, that's what is still keeping us here."

"You need at least another week to heal those broken ribs. I won't risk descending the mountain with you in these conditions. It was bad enough the first time…"

She sent him a dirty glare, making him smirk in response. Enishi didn't mind her bad mood in the least. In fact, it was somewhat amusing sometimes. The blue haired girl seemed to have a problem coping with the fact that she had to temporarily depend on him.

He understood her annoyance, for he would feel the same. But since she had been acting so mighty and superior, learning a little lesson in humility wouldn't hurt her.

Two weeks had elapsed since the incident where she had almost killed herself in a bad fall while they were descending a sharp and treacherous peak.

The pesky hunters had been trailing them around the swamp they had been hiding in after the incident where they had exterminated the hunter party. Finally, and tired of the hellish environment, they decided to leave the morasses behind and find a temporary hideout somewhere else.

And so, they found themselves climbing the sharp peaks that they had found in their path towards the East of the wetlands.

After studying the area, they finally chose a track that had signs of having been used. It was safer to rely on these rather than try to open a new one and being forced later to retreat to point zero because of a blockade or a gorge made it impossible to cross.

The trek hadn't been a pleasant one, the razor-sharp stony walls of the mountain turning the climbing into something daunting and full of life threatening situations.

'_One slip, and you'll break your neck…_,' and that was exactly what almost happened to the blue haired woman when her rope cut loose. It was a sheer miracle that he managed to catch the ends just before she smashed her skull against the sharp rocks lying at the end of gorge.

What he couldn't prevent, however, were the various hits she received, and that included several broken ribs and a concussion that kept her unconscious for a few days.

But if he expected some form of gratitude from having saved her, those expectations had completely vanished when she woke up. If she had been insufferable before the accident, the first days after it, he had been tempted to tie her up and throw her into the same canyon he had saved her from.

It was obvious from the start that she had issues accepting that he could be her equal, or better said, that he could surpass her, and the incident had been the proverbial straw to break the camel's back.

However, as the days passed, her animosity had lessened enough for them to have more or less civilized exchanges.

In the rare moments she wasn't being her obnoxious superior self, she was _almost_ good company.

"I see that you got a new piece of your favorite meat…," she sneered.

"It's better than chewing on each other's flesh, I guess…," he answered, shrugging.

"Oh, yes. Definitely," she laughed. "At least, you are in good mood today... or tonight."

"I could say the same about you. And actually, it was close to sunset when I managed to scurry back to the caves."

'Variety' wasn't exactly the word he would pick to describe their current food supplies. There were just a handful of beasts apt to dwell in such inhospitable area and most of them weren't big enough to make a meal out of.

'_Not even in the improbable case if I was able to catch a dozen of these critters_.'

In addition, he had once had to fend off a scary creature, which disputed with him over an animal he had been chasing. The creature was tall like a bear and with as many arms as those statues of the Indian gods. Fortunately, as strong and formidable as it looked, the thing was pretty dumb and clumsy, so he had managed to get away with just minor cuts and many bruises. Of course, he lost his prey and one of his bows and they spent one hungry and cold, cold night, but she didn't complain… which of course made things worse.

He would have preferred it if she had actually criticized him. It would have given him a way to vent his frustration at his own stupidity.

'_I'm sure she did it on purpose…_'

In any case, he had learnt from his mistake. He had seen several of the creatures prowling around the area, and now he knew he had to avoid them as much as he did the hunters and other prisoners of the resort. There were a few other minor predators, but they were scavengers mostly, and none worth worrying about… or turning into dinner.

There were some sort of edible fishes in the streams running inside the caves and sometimes, he was lucky to get a hold of some of these. However, on top of being rare and difficult to grab, they had to be consumed almost immediately as decomposition took place within hours.

By far, the alien mountain goat (that was the closest equivalent he could come up with), was the more popular choice of prey simply by virtue of it being the safest inhabitant of the place and the easiest to catch. The nasty taste of its meat was nothing compared to the tissues of the putrid corpses he had once been forced to feed himself from. So, all in all, it was bearable.

"'Nishi… I meant it. We need to move along. The weather is changing and if the brunt of winter catches us here, not even all the clothing and equipment we've managed to get will save us from freezing to death… or dying from hunger. I don't think you'll find prey as easily as you still do and within such a short span of time."

"I agree… But as I previously reminded you, the descent is too abrupt to be attempted in your current state. We can wait for a few days."

Jihan was right though, they couldn't stay there for too long, which in a way, was a pity. The place was more or less secure. She had assured him that it also had a few veins of the mineral she had used to confuse the hunters before. The deposits weren't huge, but were enough to render the hunters' trace systems useless. Since it meant that bigger parties wouldn't break into their sanctuary, and minor groups or stray fellow captives could be relatively easy to handle, that was good enough for him.

"Oh, stop patronizing me, human!" she snapped irritably. His comment about her injury brought her resentment at their exchanged roles bubbling to the fore and once again, she was reminded of his race and her humiliation.

Enishi chose to pointedly ignore her derogatory use of the word. He didn't want to be caught in one of her racial diatribes again, not now when they were having more or less friendly relations. And when she changed from her version of his name to 'human', they were very close to a major argument.  
He guessed that she tried to reaffirm the validity of her views marking their differences, which she chose to forget when she was in good mood. In a way, it was like the Westerners he had met in China. They had the same habit. You were at one moment Mr Yukishiro, and the next 'you, Oriental barbarian', depending in how well you took their 'suggestions', or better said their paternalistic views. It was ironic to discover that the nature of racism was one and the same across time and space.

"Will that thing ever be finished?" he asked instead.

He indicated to the weird contraption lying on her lap. The woman had been working on it long before her fall. In fact, her main worry upon awakening had been the integrity of the apparatus, and if it had survived the accident. Some parts were lost, but the core had still been functional, to her utter relief.

"Soon," she answered curtly.

He nodded. It was obvious that she was still pissed, so he chose a strategic retreat.

He still had to clean and gut the goat, take a bath and clean his bloodied clothes. That gave him a perfect excuse to keep a safe distance from her to avoid a useless argument that would give her a chance to use him to vent her ire.

* * *

Eventually, she glanced at him. No more words had passed between the them since their last verbal skirmish. 

Jihan smirked, torn between irritation and reluctant respect.

She had to concede that the guy was shrewd. He retreated just when things had started to get hot. To be honest, she had been using similar tactics with him, and since then, they had started to get along.

Of course, she had good reasons for her otherwise outrageous behavior.

Now that her honor debt had increased, she'd have to deal with him longer, so there was no reason to make their interaction worse than necessary.

However, it hadn't been exactly easy for her to admit that, blinded by rage as she had been as soon as she had understood in full the consequences of the accident.

'_Depending on a human… how pathetic…_'

Of course, his comments, as well founded as they were, didn't help her mood. Getting an edema by piercing her lungs with a broken rib wasn't an attractive perspective. That would have been the result if she had tried to climb down the mountain the first few days after the accident, as she had initially insisted on doing.

It took him a long lecture and an even longer string of yells and curses to convince her to stay. She had known he was right before he uttered a word, but the feeling of complete helplessness and wounded pride had pushed her to try to prove --uselessly-- that she could manage without him and his aid.

But as time elapsed and she cooled down, she came to accept the harsh reality she wanted to deny so desperately.

In other circumstances, she would have placed him in a very definite space in her vision of the Universe and the categories of people within it.

Before she had gotten rid of the collar, she had planned to have him by her side the whole time until they got out of that damned place. She had even considered keeping him as her slave or pet, properly fixed, of course, as the law demanded for human males. She was, after all, a firm believer in racial superiority and total purity.

It was the only appropriate solution for him, as there was no chance that the President would allow the use of the Gate to send a mere _human_ back to his time and place -- that was a fact. And such a warrior could be handled only by another more powerful one. So Jihan had seen it fit to appoint herself to this task.

However, after what she had seen in his mind concerning his wicked criminal record, she had no doubts about what her duty was. She adhered to the law and followed it strictly, eliminating criminals without so much as batting an eyelash.

The conclusion then was simple: she could not let him live.

But as almost with everything else in her life, carrying out her decision wasn't as easy as it sounded. She had a blood debt to him, and her honor demanded repaying it.

But as the debt increased, unexpectedly, she found herself with a major dilemma on her hands. There had been a lot of clashes with hunters and other '_prey_' like themselves, as she had thought there would be, but he had always managed to fend for himself. That had left her with no chance to balance the tabs with him at all.

As things stood, he had saved her life twice: once in the ship, and the first night on the planet's surface. She had managed to turn the tables once when they ambushed the hunters; however, she still owed him.

Now, after the accident, the gap had widened again. The possibility of his saving her a third time made her cringe. It would mean… No, it was better not to think about it. She would not let it happen. Ever.

She couldn't afford more stupid lapses. She'd fulfill her obligation towards him, and then…

In any case, their present situation meant that for her honor's sake, she would have to endure him for the time being. Maybe knowing him a little better, and making their relationship a little more civil wouldn't hurt after all.

'_Or would it?_'

In the course of the past days, she had come to a frightening realization: this human had started to grow on her, and against her will, she had started to develop some sort of respect for him.

'_He is infuriating even when he doesn't try to be_,' she thought, stirring the pot's contents with far more vigor than necessary.

She had finally cast aside her work to do some cooking with the last remnants of their previous provisions. Soon, it would be time to call him to come and share the meal.

In the meantime, he had just finished with the goat, disposing of the skin and bones in a bottomless pit they had been using for that purpose since they had moved to this part of the cave.

She turned to watch her companion who had become very uncommunicative all of a sudden.

While he scrubbed the stains out of his garments, he grumbled about having to perform a 'woman's job'. It was his childish way of trying to irritate her. His sexist remarks--an undesirable by-product of his time and background-- simply served to amuse her though. She had learnt long ago to take them for what they were.

_'So immature… Typical human.'_

What, in the beginning, had been tension and a certain degree of frustration and hostility, had now transformed into a certain kind of game between them. Truth be told, she rather enjoyed it too.

_'I have to concede that he is at least entertaining.' _

He didn't really expected that she cook anything for him. On top of being a proud man, he had never been used to ask or rely on anyone else for his needs, unless freely granted or fairly dealt with.

She had also made clear from the start that he'd have to provide for himself where basic necessities like cleaning his own garments were concerned. If she had undertook the task of cooking, it was only because of her knowledge of the edible plants and animals of the area, and absolutely nothing to do with her gender, as he seemed to think.

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Don't make your trip to the beauty parlor too long, the dinner is almost done."

He glared at her for a brief moment, not knowing exactly what a 'beauty parlor' was, but getting the meaning anyway. Then he nodded before turning and leaving, annoyance still etched in his eyes, though.

* * *

He could tell she was unusually pensive. To be honest, both of them passed most of the day keeping to themselves. However, this night, she was more quiet than usual. 

'_It's no wonder… There are so many things to think about…_'

Yet, it was in the brief joint interlude that their meals provided when they shared their thoughts and impressions on the day, tactical decisions and moves to make. Rarely did they let slip a personal detail of their lives although both were curious about the strange, different worlds they came from.

'_Will I ever go back home? What if I don't? How will I find my answer here? Is there any answer, Tomoe? Was there any to begin with?'_

"There you go again," she interrupted in a tone that could only be described as bored.

Enishi narrowed his eyes, fighting to keep his temper in control, certain that she was looking into his brain again. Yes, the slight tickling sensation was there. And the ki she was projecting was not the usual type; this was different, more focused, strong and powerful. It had a differentiated signature, and the time she had been unconscious allowed him to notice the difference.

"Honestly, I am an idiot. I should have never helped you with that collar. If it was there, and you were the only one having it, I should have known that it was for a reason. A very good one," he snorted. "While I don't exactly know how your mind works, and I can't claim I have the slightest idea of what you are talking about, I'm sure that something twisted is going on inside that very thick skull of yours."

"With all your present knowledge, you should have arrived at that train of thought long ago, don't you think?" she added, tersely. "I mean, c'mon, you know that you've been using that self delusion of your sister's image to justify your actions, for good or bad. As I saw in your mind, you have already accepted this fact before the Lyrians kidnapped you and started to move on to a more rational train of thought. Why the sudden relapse? You are strong; you don't need such devises to keep you going. Not now, at least."

"Get the fuck out of my life and mind your own business." he spat, furious. The woman was playing with fire, most probably willingly. "I don't know why the fact that I saved you from death has offended you so much, but I suggest you stop trying to annoy the hell out of me."

She jumped visibly and narrowed her eyes at the mention of her accident and his intervention. It was clear that he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Look, I'm not trying to insult you. You shouldn't act so defensive. But I think you have to move on."

"Want to know something? You have a problem with your attitude. Even when you try to be nice, you don't fully understand how infuriating you can be. By not respecting the privacy of my personal thoughts, you are actually insulting me."

"It's not as if I had a choice. You think so loudly that I cannot help it," she shrugged. "Anyway, what's the matter with you? She is dead, she won't come back, she is not around watching your every deed approving or disapproving it. Stop using her as a lame excuse to avoid taking responsibility for what you did and for what you will do with the rest of your life."

"You are unbelievable… I do think I deserve a little bit of gratitude from you. All I get instead is a self-righteous attitude, and what's worse, you are doing this because you want to piss me off."

"It's not like that but if you want to think that way, be my guest. Believe it or not, I'm trying to make you see the futility of your present train of thoughts for your own good. All you are projecting to do, all you are thinking about concerning her is useless. Your world is gone too, like your sister… Tomoe, right? Deal with it. It's pathetic to see someone with your potential wasting away. Move on. Live."

"Don't you ever mention her name again! As if you knew anything about how it was… the fact that you've looked into my mind doesn't give you an idea of how it feels like… Of course, with all those airs of superiority, I can assume you don't have the slightest idea what it is to struggle to survive…"

" I told you this once before, I won't repeat it: you should not make assumptions about people's past."

His words had an unexpected impact on her. Her voice rang out cold and steely, her ki indicating she barely kept her killing urges at bay. For a moment he thought she might attack him. But she stood there, at arms reach, doing nothing but stare at him.

After an exchange of fiery glares, a long silence settled between them, and after it, she got up and walked past him, lying on her makeshift bed.

* * *

'_So fucking much for civility…_' 

Whether he believed it or not, she had been honest. Granted, she was a cop. Diplomacy had never been her strong point. She had never needed it. She approached the targets, interacted with them, got what she wanted, and she was gone… leaving behind no witnesses. She had gone undercover many times, but that didn't require tact, that needed her to slip into her character's skin and follow the rules of the game. It was a completely different thing here.

And the fact that he was acting like a brat didn't help things.

_'Typical human',_ she thought, retreating back to familiar comforting ground of belittling his race. It was common knowledge that humans were all childlike and they needed supervision, as all children. That was why they couldn't be a free people and they were held as slaves. It was for their own good.

A sudden, uncomfortable voice in her head mocked her and what she was beginning to perceive as her hypocrisy.

_Are you sure? Or are you trying to deceive yourself to appease your conscience?_ She threw a furtive glance over at her companion.

In spite of his self-induced delusions, his stubborn hold on the past and his antics, he had proven himself a valuable asset and worthy ally. It was no secret that he was a powerful warrior; she had seen it from their very first encounter. Then she had been amazed at how resourceful he was. In fact, she had to admit that his keen mind and quick mental reflexes made up for all his physical weaknesses and lack of psychic skills, putting him almost at the level of any good Alliance trooper, or even above.

_God forbid I have such impure thoughts again_, she thought shuddering, _A__nyway, the point is that he is good, very good_.

That would have been enough to make her to cast aside some of her prejudices in his particular case. The contact with this human had taught her that many of her former ideas about his species might be wrong.

_'Maybe those who dwelled on Earth were genetically different,'_ she thought.

After all, he didn't resemble the humans she had seen back in the Alliance… But if that was true, what was preventing the present-day humans from becomeing something close to this specimen?

She cast the annoying thought aside. It wasn't the time or her place to involve herself in such philosophical questions. Humans were humans and they were an inferior species. That was all.

However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. Jihan wanted to kick herself. It was outrageous. She couldn't believe that in a little corner of her mind she regretted the clumsiness of her approach.

It was inconceivable to sink so low as to feel uncomfortable because she had annoyed him.

'_The fact that he had saved you again, increasing your debt, has nothing to do with your moodiness,'_ Jihan's inner voice mocked her.

How could her debt be influencing her perception of him so greatly?

_'Or is it because he is the first creature you are really interacting with since, what, ten years ago?'_

Again, she brushed the disturbing thoughts aside. She was thinking too much for her own good.

* * *

Muttering a thousand and one mental curses upon the insufferable woman that Fate had thrown in his path, Enishi finished his meal. He later got up and inspected his weapons. Some of them needed some replacements so he put all his overflowing energy into taming the wood, as a way to vent the remnants of his anger. 

He inspected his handiwork, brought one of the improvised cannons for the weapon he was arming and proceeded on with the adjustments in the piece of wood, leaving the metal tube by his side again.

His gaze rested briefly behind him, where the bodies for two new bows were propped up against the wall. They would be replacing his current ones soon. The latter were about to fall apart. Of course, they were very far from the superb weapons that traditional Japanese bows 1 were, but they could help in the hunt for food while saving the precious gunpowder and ammunition for those occasions when danger made their use absolutely necessary. 

She should consider herself lucky that he was directing his attention to carving the butts for the makeshift muzzleloaders he was arming. She was truly infuriating, he thought, removing a particular nasty loop in the wood with more force than needed.

In a way, her nagging attitude reminded of the self righteous comments of Kamiyah Kaoru, during her time spent in his island. Of course, all resemblances between this woman Jihan and Kamiya Kaoru ended in their willfulness and quick temper, because the blue haired woman was neither harmless nor innocent, as the silly girl had been. This one was a bird of prey, merciless, ruthless, efficient, someone he should never turn his back on. They were only temporary allies and he hadn't harbored any hopes beyond that. She might help him to return to his time and world; she might not. She could end being a long-term ally, or try to backstab him. Honestly, he thought that the latter option was the more likely one, considering her profession. He was just being realistic, but didn't want to cast aside any possibilities.

_'Who knows?'_ he thought.

Maybe the annoying cop in front of him could remember the meaning of gratitude at some unknown turn of the road.

'_That was a good one,'_ he snickered at the ridiculous thought.

Anyway, he had no other choices at that moment. None but staying by her side and learning as much as he could of the strange universe he had been thrown into. And if she turned unfriendly, well, they would part company as soon as he saw the first signs of danger.

Enishi made a quick visual inspection of his wounded companion through half-lidded eyes. She shifted in her place once more, trying to sleep.

Suddenly, she turned around, their eyes meeting, and she spoke.

* * *

"I don't know why I said what I said, maybe because I'm just bored, without anything to do here. Maybe because my head hurts with your mental monologue," she shrugged. "I suppose it's the same reason that pushes you to save me, hating me as much as you do." 

"I don't hate _you_. But your attitude… it's driving me nuts," he exclaimed.

"I guess I can say the same, about you. You intrigued me from the beginning, because I never knew a human like you before."

"How are the humans you've met?" He arched a brow, his curiosity clearly picked.

"Shorter, thinner, their hair is black, their skin, paler. And they would never talk their masters in the tone you use." He tensed, anger burning his pupils, "but then again, I don't think they'd ever have survived the kind of life you carried on. You are a true born warrior. They are servants."

There. She said it. Finally, her conscience forced her to acknowledge that facts had won the fight against her long held theories, at least _partially_.

_'Damn.'_

She was implicitly acknowledging his status, closer to hers. It should have to be enough of an apology for him.

Apparently, he got the meaning of her words, because after widening her eyes and smirking briefly, he nodded.

"I think it would be better if we avoided to poke in our personal lives. We don't know how long it will take to get out of here, and we might as well to try to get along the best we can."

"I agree, and believe me, I will try," he said, gingerly.

"But you won't promise…"

"Sorry, you think too loud, and it affects me," she shrugged, trying to sound casual instead of apollogetic.

"I cannot promise I won't say something that will make you mad then," he countered.

"It's acceptable. I guess we'll have to learn each other's limits with time."

"All right," he nodded in agreement.

Sighing, she rolled on her side, finishing effectively the conversation. It had been easier than she had thought at first. Yet, she couldn't say she felt less uneasy.

* * *

After the unespected exchange, she adjusted the covers around herselfagain, giving her back to him, and soon she was soundly asleep. 

Enishi shook his head, slightly confused. Truth be told, the conversation took a path absolutely different from the one he intended at first. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, though.

He pursed his lips in a tight line, feeling still a bit angry at her. However, instead of facing her contemptuous attitude, after a defensive beginning, she came out with answers that sounded even civil in the end.

Still, he thought, the fact that she might be --somehow-- accurate in her perception of his relationship to his past didn't give her the right to mess up with his head, and less to talk about his sister like this.

However, he felt torn. She had been sincere. He could not detect any trace of malice in her when she had talked, only brutal frankness. Though it was an invasion of his private affairs, it was, in her own uncivilized way, a sort of kindness. She had tried to give him advice. In old times, he would have ordered Wu to find someone to dispose of her for her boldness. But after his defeat, he was wondering if he should stop shunning contact with other people. After all, that seemed to be what Tomoe had wanted Battousai to do…

He sighed. Tomoe was in his thoughts. Once again.

_'Will I ever let you rest, dear sister, even if I cannot see you anymore?'_

But, in any case, his thoughts were his as much as his decisions. He didn't need a fucking alien cop to tell him what to do.

At the moment, he had seen her weakness. She detested relying on others and most of all, on him, probably because she thought of him as her inferior. He had seen that in westerners. It was usually their downfall when they dealt in the East with clever Asians.

So, he planned to use the mention to her accident if she dared to open her mouth again about Tomoe. Also, she had reacted in a puzzling way when he had mentioned her past. He'd keep his eyes and ears open for any slip on her part about that too. Information was very often a useful weapon in itself.

Because he seriously doubted this would be the last he'd hear about her opinions about his sister's memory… Anyway, he just hoped that what she had seen of him that night would prevent her from crossing anymore limits.

**Alliance's border, year 378 since the Alliance's Foundation**

The place was dark with rough-hewn stony walls, more or less cave-like in its appearance. None of the patrons seemed concerned with the unappealing looks of the tavern. It was plainly obvious that the customers were not there to satisfy a sense of style or taste. Everyone was strictly there for business.

The scarce illumination, noisy background and the smoky environment added the perfect backdrop for such deals, concealing faces that didn't want to be spotted and silencing conversations that should not be heard by prying ears. Patrons of a hundred different species, some totally unknown to the common Alliance citizen, and probably engaged in more than disreputable activities, occupied most of the tables scattered all around the place. Scantily clad waitresses and waiters served the lecherous patrons of the crowded tavern. In a far away corner, two of them were chatting quietly. The red, lizard-like skin marked one of them as Lyrian, a bulky male, while a large hooded cloak veiled the other's gender and general looks.

"It was quite convenient that I was working in the area. It's been rather hard to move around easily of late. Masshwov's lapdogs are following me and my people everywhere…" a female voice almost whispered from inside the hooded cape, just loud enough so that her partner heard it

"Well, I suppose it's something you should have expected…" the owner of the deep male voice chuckled

"In your environment, this kind of suspicions from close collaborators perhaps is normal, but in mine, it's quite insulting."

There was a certain strain in the voice of the woman, as if she were feeling a certain degree of hurt.

_But of course, it's Jabesh we are talking about here…,_ the male thought.

She was simply unrelenting, cold and calculating, and was very little concerned with the opinion of the rest of the creatures about her, unless, of course, it collided with her interests… in which case she simply took the necessary steps to finish the potential threat. Personal feelings were never involved.

"Anyway, I finally made it here," she shrugged, "and that's what counts… I have good news for you: the Gate will be open for business in two days. So, get your people ready. They'll have to go hunting new prey for our little business deal…" the woman casually slid a pair of carefully folded gloves over the table. It was the signal. He took them, almost carelessly, knowing that inside she had slipped a heavily codified crystal data, including the locations they had to visit to collect their cargo.

"Wonderful, it was about time… the last three batches didn't last too long except for a few ones, tough as Hell, who have been avoiding the hunters and even caused major trouble to some of them."

"Details?" The tension on the woman in front of him was blatantly obvious. He knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"As you probably suspect, the reports give some hints concerning the identity of one of the troublemakers… One survivor identified a white haired male, which he swears was a human, helped by a blue haired female of a species that his instruments identified as Prakeshi, who took down an entire party of hunters. They used some kind of primitive firearms and explosives."

"Shit!" The woman's features contorted in a mixture of rage and unadulterated hate. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"I'd say it's rather amazing… It produces a strange sensation… I'd almost get on the next transportation to our resort, just to hunt her down myself. We knew she'd last long and that's why we chose the place, to make her suffer, but I expected she would act like the worm she was when I first met her and would hide and endure persecution and humiliation. I never expected her to fight back."

"Who the fuck is the bastard that is with her? He can't be a _simple _human."

"Oh, but according to the reports, he is! The captain that brought her to the site remembered him very well." The man chuckled. "The idiot didn't heed the warnings, got too close, and she almost killed him. He is lucky, he still has one eye… But I digress… The man also recalled that a white haired human male was always close to her in the ship. I suppose that she got a pet among one of the acquisitions you got from your human associates…" The man poured a thick substance into a couple of glasses of questionable cleanliness, and drank his in a single gulp, before talking again to the now thoughtful woman in front of him. "Her pet seems quite dangerous by himself…"

"Listen to yourself… We are talking about a _mere human_," the woman dismissed. "No, he is of no consequence. He cannot actually be helping her, except through serving her…"

"You and I know pretty well why humans are requested in the rings. They weren't always pets or slaves… they can turn dangerous if they are skilled. And we were assured this was one of those."

"The previous ones didn't last a week." she snorted, "No, considering that Masshwov is his companion, there is no doubt in my mind that she is the one taking on our hunters. Who knows why she lowered herself to let a human trail behind her, but I know something: he is simple cannon fodder. Anyway, the game is no longer satisfying. Preys are not supposed to hunt the hunters. It makes us look silly…and that's bad news for our business."

"No, that's the only good point about it, actually. After this encounter and the following tale, some parties have decided that these two are a good trophy to catch… They won't be able to resist much longer if several groups are behind then. The actual problem is that they disappeared suddenly into a swamp. There are no biotraces of her or any human around the place after that point."

"Maybe nature made our work easier." There was a hint of irony on her voice.

"I wish I could believe that but unless I get verified reports of her death, or her body is brought to me, I will not trust in sheer luck. I've waited for too long this moment. I want to see that she has received her retribution with my own eyes."

"As do I. I was just expressing a wish… Like you, I don't think we'll get rid of her so easily…"

"Indeed… Considering that she and her partner managed to assemble more developed weapons than the assorted blades provided, I think there is a potential for a rather long hunt, much to our customers' delight. I think we should let 'slip' information about them among our assorted patrons' ears. Only, of course, if they are spotted alive again."

"It's an idea that we might consider…" The woman closed her eyes, one of her hands going inside the hood, rubbing her temples, "but I think we should focus on what's important. There is no way she can escape from our facilities, and even if by a stroke of luck, she manages to get her hands on a ship, she'd be too deep in Lyrian space to make it out alive to the Alliance again. So, there is nothing to be concerned about. And as you suggested, the more she fights, the more we should take advantage of this to benefit our business. You manage it. I'll make sure to get more fresh meat for our ring in the meantime."

"So… does this mean you don't want more updates about her progress?" The red skinned man cocked an eyebrow, a mixture of surprise and skepticism plainly written in his face.

"I'm done with her. I'm not concerned with Masshwov anymore. She won't be able to move her sorry ass back to the Alliance ever. The only news I'm interested in is that of her death." The woman put away her glass, still untouched.

"I thought you'd like to follow her suffering, for what she did to you…" The man narrowed his eyes, studying his partner.

"In a way, I do. But, knowing that she is there… it's enough for me. Now, it's strictly about business. Without her putting her nose into our affairs, we can do anything we want." She paused before adding, "Do me a favor: tell the hunters that whoever brings me her scalp will have his fee from me, and I'll throw in an additional juicy plus in any currency they choose."

"A trophy?"

"No, just proof that I kept my promise. I'll bury it in the place their remains are resting, and that will be all."

"At least you have a place to make your offering to your avenged ones…," the man said bitterly.

"As long as she is dead, we should be satisfied," she cut him short. "I don't think that our dead ones would even care, even if there is something after death…" the woman shrugged. " Personally, I'm doing this for me, and for the benefit of our business. Everything else is irrelevant. You should also consider this point of view. Sentimentalism can cause disastrous mistakes," she admonished him.

He had to bite his tongue. He wanted to argue that he was far from being sentimental, but he knew in advance the outcome of his protest. It was useless, that was Jabesh in her pure, true form. And definitely, arguing with her would ruin his plans with her later, and that was not something he wanted to endure. He could let her win the argument; after all, his coldhearted lover was his only weakness…

"How strange that you didn't rise to the bait…"

He could almost feel the smile on her face, concealed under the hood's shadows.

"Are you teasing me with something so sensitive?"

"No, not in the least. But it's so unlike you to keep quiet about this issue…"

"I haven't seen you in weeks," he simply stated, looking into the bottom of his glass.

"I see… But any plans that you might have in mind for us tonight, they'll have to wait for a more propitious moment." She leaned forward, and he could see her face. A smirk crossed it, but he could tell that there was barely repressed longing in her voice "As soon as I'm done with our business chat I must leave to Transkel. I have spent too much extra time without contacting the command, and I don't want them on my back, especially with Masshwov's people being so nosy lately."

"Shit…," he growled, frustrated.

"I know…," her voice carried a hint of regret.

"This should not be happening at all…"

"Our friends must keep a low profile, that's why. We all knew about this in advance, and if they let us take the bitch so easily it is because she had become too nosy for their liking. But they still have to save face at home."

"Fuck! I already know all this, but it does not make it more acceptable," he hissed. But he composed himself almost instantly. "She had too much independence in her post… that's the source of our friend's problems."

"That post, in the right hands, together with the powers that follow it, is just perfect… It's a question of dropping certain names in the right ears, and our friend and us will be covered and granted access to the most vital information in the Alliance."

"I suppose we should be happy with this for now…"

He wasn't stupid, and even if he didn't like the outcome, there was a lot at stake here. Pleasure would definitely have to wait. He wasn't in the mood for brothel's meat either.

"I'll let you know as soon as possible where we can meet safely. I've got to go now."

And without another word, she got up and disappeared amidst the rowdy crowd.

He waited twenty-two toshegs 2 as usual, and then he followed her example, losing himself inside the foggy atmosphere of the rogue city. He had matters to attend to. Their little resort was open for business again…

* * *

1 Bows (Yumi)Traditionally made of hardwoods laminated front and back with bamboo the Japanese bow is one of the longest in the world, usually over seven feet in length. It is a natural double recurve bow with the arrow nocked one third of the way from the bottom and the bow actually rotating in the hand at release approx. 270 degrees. The unique design of the bow requires that the bow actually be torqued or twisted in full draw to make the arrow fly straight. (ecb) The length and weight of a bow is used that is appropriate to the archer's physique and skill. In kyudo the effectiveness of a bow is more dependent on mastering the subtleties of technique to express the energy of the bow than mechanical action. This is why a master archer can shoot a light bow faster than an inexperienced archer with one of heavier weight. 

2 Shegs (as mentioned in chapter 2) are a measure equivalent to Earth's seconds. Toshegs are minutes in this universe.


	12. Of Past and Future

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and Sony. This fic is written for mere entertainment purpose.

**Chapter 12**  
**Of Past and Future  
**

**Aoiyah Inn, Kyoto, Earth, late February 1880 A.D,evening.**

The Aoiya was, like always at that hour, in a rush of activity. Patrons were flooding it, either for a quick snack on their way back home, or for an early supper, and maybe, a room for the night. He had to concede that since the ryokan had been rebuilt, the new facilities had turned it into one of the more popular of that part of Kyoto. Though he had been opposed to using the old Okashira's project, he was now glad Misao had gotten away with her wish. The newly acquired popularity would ease the transition to a normal life for all of them, with the new prosperity securing an interesting income and worth living means to all the old members of the clan living within it.

Once they were inside, Misao darted towards the kitchen, surely anxious to share their trip and show Okon and Omasu the presents he had given her. He'd have to endure their teasing giggles behind his back for a couple of days, but it was something he could live with. He took advantage of all the activity in the place, scurrying discreetly to his study. Unexpectedly, upon his arrival he found Okina inside, waiting for his return.

"You are back earlier than usual."  
"I escorted Misao."  
"Yes, I noticed. I saw you two just before entering the Aoiya," The old man's eyes twinkled with mischief. "She looks happy. Did you manage to solve the situation satisfactorily then, I presume?"  
"Tonight."  
"I see. You still can reconsider, you know... I mean, making it gradually could..."  
"We have already covered this point, old man."  
"Alright, do as you want. As always. But don't hurt her again."  
"She is sensible, she'll understand."  
"We'll see."

The old man played with his goatee and sighed, shaking his head.

"Aoshi, I understand your motives, and I agree with you that we must fulfill our compromise to his grandfather. I know that she can be reasonable. But the Oniwabanshuu is the only thing she puts above everything. Even above you. She won't give up so easily. I tried once...and failed."  
"I won't." he said, curtly, sitting in his western style armchair, behind his desk. It was time to end the conversation. "Is there something else you want to talk about, Okina?"  
"Actually yes, I've got the information you requested from me."

That got his attention fully back.

"It wasn't easy. Misao instructed specifically that nothing could be passed to us without her being informed first. And she keeps a tight control on the usual lines. I had to resort to one or two old channels she had never heard of."  
"That is because everything should be ended tonight. We can't afford for her to get involved anymore. Anyway, what did you find?"  
"Actually nothing aside of what your attackers mentioned. There is no clue about them. There was a report about one dead man that corresponded to your descriptions, but none about the other you killed, nor about the ones who fled. The man was Chinese, nobody knew him. He moved within a group of five. They had no contact with anyone in the city, and they all disappeared the same day you were attacked. Their bodies were fished from the Kamogawa two days ago, not far from the southwest section of the Imperial Palace. They had been soaking for a while it seems. All evidence is gone, of course."  
"Of course."  
"Had this 'individual' mentioned by your attackers any ties with Chinese mob?"  
"He once met someone from mainland in Yokohama, but he kept us guarding, and at a good distance. We never met or saw his Chinese contact, nor did he reveal exactly what were his deals with him. I always assumed it had to be an import of raw material to be processed by Takani."  
"Could this be payback for the failure of his operation with Takeda? Or are you thinking in an involvement of Yukishiro?"  
"Concerning the first hypothesis, I don't discard the possibility completely, but I doubt it. There are other dealers, more interesting prospects; Takeda wasn't a big loss, in that sense."

He made a pause. Takeda Kanryuu had been just a passing, fleeting star that burnt himself in his own wildfire. He had risen to the top fast, and he had disappeared twice as quickly. There were too many like them, sprouting like mold in the new built walls of the Meiji Restoration. They fed in the still widespread corruption within it, a by-product of the social imbalance caused by the war and the inner turmoil of the Bakumatsu and the last internal strives. Nobody would have missed an erased spot in such a vast collection of scumbags. There were still many to pick from.

"As regards the second, it's very likely. He disappeared when he was being tracked down by Saitou, he should know by now that we are also behind him, and his father is in our custody. And I collaborated to destroy his operation in Japan. He has all the right motives. He might have used the name of Takeda just to cause in me an emotional response, to destabilize me. He used that kind of tactics with Battousai."  
"This would be a fatal blow to Hiroshi-san..." the old man shook his head.  
"You will abstain to reveal anything about this for the time being. Keep trying to find more information about these Chinamen. Send someone to Yokohama."  
"What about Misao?"  
"After the chat of this night, everything will be solved. But I would prefer to keep her as close to the Aoiya as possible. They targeted me first, but if Yukishiro is behind this, any Oniwabanshuu might suit his ends. Besides, Misao was also on the island, and she helped Battousai directly."  
"Alright then, I'll keep her busy, helping with the inn."  
"Any other affair that requires to be discussed?"  
"While you were away in the Temple, a telegram was delivered to you. It was brought by a police officer. And it came from Hokkaido."  
He raised a brow inquisitively. The Clan had no business going on in such a far away location. He took the envelope containing the message, and nodded to the old man. Giving him back a curt bow, Okina left his study.

He sat behind his desk, and finally, opened the mysterious envelope.

* * *

Though the hardest part of winter was past gone, and they were looking forward to the blooming of the first buds, the nights were still rather chilly outside, though the hearth in the center of the room made the place comfortably warm. The soft rustling of the branches in the gardens was the only sound breaking the silence around the frail looking form of the small young woman. She was all alone, lost for the world in the secluded security of her quarters, well inside the private area of the Aoiya compound, reserved for the staff members, or better said, the Oniwabanshuu and their eventual guests. 

The commercial façade of the ryokan was totally separated from this wing, to avoid inconveniences in the more private activities of the group.  
It had been based on the original blueprints designed by his grandfather, when belonging to the Oniwabanshuu had a different meaning. But though she knew this past wouldn't come back, she insisted that they could use the original design, destroyed during the Boshin wars (1), for this new era.

The events during the Shishio incident awakened their old pride and gave them a sense of purpose, leaving the old days at the service of the Shogun, and becoming instead the protectors of the city. They had needed a building that kept the new Oniwabanshuu headquarters, while it maintained their façade in place at the same time, and the old project of his grandfather fit their aims like a glove. That's why Okina had heartily agreed to her idea when they started the reconstruction of the building.

To her utter dismay, she learnt from Aoshi-sama's own lips his disapproval to that choice shortly after Jinchuu. He said then that times had changed, and that they had to move on with them.  
Aoshi-sama... sometimes he was so hard to figure out...

'_And sometimes, he is merely an idiot_,' she thought, grinding her teeth.

She knew that somehow, his present behavior was related to those thoughts. She couldn't agree with him more about moving on, but it was clear that for the both of them 'moving on' held very different meanings. To her, 'moving on' was learning from the mistakes of the past to improve the future, while for him, it meant to bury that past as if had never had existed. And in her opinion, that was a gross mistake. But she was used to seeing him learn things the hard way, and this time wouldn't be an exception.

Misao was knelt in front of a kyodai (2), her eyes fixed on the items spread before her.

'_How could I be so stupid...so naïve... how could I have fallen so easily? How am I supposed to become the true Okashira, if I cannot see through the others' intentions?_'

Of course, her mind was yelling that the other was none other but Aoshi-sama, and that her reaction was only logical.

'_But I should have known better..._,' she reproached herself.

Oh, yes, she should have known better. But, she was too busy being her usual self: Aoshi-sama's official worshiper. She snorted. It was no wonder why the guy didn't take her seriously, really.

She had been so blinded by happiness at first, she hadn't even thought about the real purpose of these gifts. But after they reached the Aoiya and her initial enthusiasm had waned awaiting the return of Kaoru from her early errands, she started to understand.

It was a very obvious attempt of manipulation. And it hurt. And it made her angry, something that she dislike when it was connected to the tall man.  
She knew that Aoshi-sama didn't take her seriously because she was young, and inexperienced. And, on top of it all, untrained.  
It was a harsh reality, but she had to admit it. Although she managed a good deal of Kenpo and was a reasonably good and accurate kunoichi, she was nowhere the level of excellence required by the older standards the ancient Oniwabanshuu lived for.

Not that she hadn't tried to learn, but Okina had refused to teach her the fine points of the dark arts, alleging old age and feeble memory, and Aoshi-sama, the other one capable of teaching her among the living ones, had plainly stated that, since in the new era the old secrets weren't necessary, they'd die with him.

That was the moment where she started to understand that they both, Aoshi-sama and Okina, had granted her the privilege of remaining as the Okashira just to humor her, to make true her old childhood dream, which for them, was just that, a mere dream. She almost expected it from Aoshi-sama, who, once had reached a conclusion about an issue, was irremovable about his decision. And it was obvious that he favored the extinction of the Clan.

They didn't take her seriously, she was just a little girl and the adults humored her, at least for a while. Like Aoshi-sama had done that afternoon, with his so-called gifts. Misao was sure that she was behaving in Aoshi-sama's mind like a little child throwing a tantrum, not as a woman with something useful to say. Therefore, he gave her a little candy, to distract her, and defuse the problem, while the adults dealt with the responsibilities.

'_How could I think...?_''

Misao took one of the combs, making it spin slowly in her hand.  
It was so delicate, the handiwork, so beautiful... a present for a lady. That was why she had faltered at first, not believing he had bought them for her. Misao sighed. Yes, how she could have thought he'd buy such precious thing because of her...

Nobody had given her something that delicate and expensive in her whole life. Of course, it wasn't the price what mattered, but the idea that someone considered her worthy of such a ladylike present.  
She had felt so insecure, with those 'weasel' comments from her male acquaintances and Okon and Omasu always teasing her about her feminine figure, or lack of it, more accurately. So when Aoshi-sama had given her that beautiful present, so above her expectations, she felt like heaven, like he had seen her for what she was, a woman.

However, as soon as she had time to think by herself, the first glorious throes of enthusiasm gone, she understood it all.  
In a way, what at first glance had been disappointing, with nobody around to share her happiness had turned for the better.  
Kaoru had dragged Himura for a visit to the Golden Temple, Megumi had went together with Hiroshi-san to the shacks he and his son had lived in, to treat the poor people living there. Okon and Omasu were too busy working in the Inn to hear her rants...  
Nobody had been there to hear her when she had arrived... But it hadn't been bad, in the end...

She had time to cool off, and think about the whole affair. That's when she pieced all together and understood how evident his manipulation had been. Obviously, considering his past, he was a real master at the game, and he had noticed her hidden rage.

Through the last days he had tried to provoke an outburst from her. It was evident that he planned to show her how childish her behavior was, then proceed to patiently explain to her why she didn't have to feel offended at his and Okina's intervention behind her back, because that wasn't proper for an adult.  
However, and despite the anger boiling in her veins, she had refused to play by his rules for once, though that day at the Temple she had been close to failing her purpose.  
Then, she had decided to return to the Aoiya to avoid further damage, and then he had chosen to go back too. Contradictory emotions were stirred inside of her by his decision, and though her pride commanded her to go back on her own, long ingrained habits and lingering hopes won the battle within. So she joined her path with his, not with her usual bouncy and chit-chattering ways, but with a decided, quick pace. However, she almost reconsidered her decision when the brief trace of a smirk made it's way up to his face.

'_Damn_,' she cursed inwardly, '_I should have followed my gut instinct..._'

Misao got up, stomping, and then pacing out through the room, like a caged beast.  
She should have been wary from the beginning; the path chosen by him, the overcrowded market, all the signs had been there, and that had been the reason she had not enjoyed as she should have the precious, rare opportunity he would have treated her with.  
'Because he didn't mean it... at least... the way I wish he did.'

Misao closed her eyes, the pain and anger in her heart becoming fresh and raw al over again. Even now, she knew he was coddling her, treating her as though she was a child to be placated, a little girl whose troubles would vanish with the slightest little distraction.

'_If it were only that easy..._'

A sad, almost wistful smile settled on her face, making her appear as young as Aoshi's backhanded courtesy was making her feel,

'_...I could just smile, pretend that I am still the little girl he left behind..._'

But she was not. Damn, she was not. Misao set her jaw close in irritation. If that fool just stopped patronizing her like everybody else, maybe the stubborn man would take seriously her efforts to make him live again.  
Then, he'd leave behind the pain and mistakes to grab the hand all in the Aoiya have been offering him to start anew. But, of course, nothing made or thought by a child mattered...

'_Not a single smile_.'  
She had not gotten a single real smile. His smirks and half heartfelt smiles wouldn't do it... he was better, much better than when she started, but he still was shrouded in guilt. As Himura had been...

'_But I won't give up on him. Ever. No matter what he thinks or rather, what he believes he thinks. Someday, the effort will pay, I know it_.'

Someday, yes, but certainly not that day.

Her mind went back to the original trail of thoughts. They had to clear some things first, that was sure. She'd settle scores with him later, as soon as everybody is asleep, she'll drag him outside and then she will give him a piece of her mind...  
The soft rap on her shoji took her out of her reveries. The shadow cast over the panel was unmistakable with her high ponytail...

"Kaoru... come in..."

Her friend bore a bright expression. It was no wonder considering that she had the rurouni all for herself during a big part of the day, out of the teasing of their common friends. Kaoru was so fortunate, Misao thought.

"Okon and Omasu told me that you have been asking for me..." her friend started "and they also told me you were walking on clouds. So I couldn't help but run to hear the good news."  
"Oh, it's nothing... just... nothing." Misao dismissed, quickly "But tell me, you sure had great news, your face reveals it all." She winked at Kaoru. There was no way she'd taint her friend's happiness with her bad mood.

'_And who knows? She could even make me feel better_.'

"Misao? What happened?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes, reading her like an open book. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong, because something is upsetting you."

'_Oppps... Great! I am so transparent that even Kaoru notices I'm distressed. How am I supposed to keep face during dinner?_'

She fidgeted under the older girl's gaze for a moment, until she gave up. She walked to her drawer and took the precious gifts she had been spoiled with, bringing them to Kaoru.

"There!" She said, pointing to the offending items, triumphant "See?"

Kaoru's gaze wandered confused from her to the articles laid in front of her and back to her.

"Beside that these are some of the most expensive and wonderful things I've ever laid eyes upon, I don't see anything wrong with them... Someone had stolen them from you and now you got them back? Or this has something to do with a new case?"  
"No, no, no... You don't understand... Aoshi-sama gave them to me!"  
"Oh but that's wonder..." Misao guessed that her expression was beyond scary, because her friend cut her enthusiastic sentence before finishing it "All right... and this is wrong because...?" Kaoru made a gesture indicating her that she was expecting further explanations.  
"Can't you see? He knows I caught him red-handed. Therefore, he is preparing this grand escape from his crime. He has been teasing me the whole week! I'm so predictable... he is waiting for me to explode, and then lecture me about what a naughty child I'm being. As he didn't get what he planned, he gave me a candy, or its replacement," she pointed to the gifts, "as if keeping me bouncing and happy could distract the child enough for him and that old traitorous pervert, Jiya, to do what they want with the Oniwabanshuu."  
"Misao... I think you might be overreacting... I know you are rather sensitive but I don't think..."  
"Oh, but you don't know Aoshi-sama like I do!"

She paced the room, in furious strides, as to vent all her rage and frustration.

"I know, Kaoru, I know!" she hit her open palm with the back of the other hand and started to recount the proofs. "First, he expected during all these days that I stormed in his quarters demanding explanation, and I bet he had a long discourse to cover his ass. As I didn't fall for his trap, he kept pushing me, until today he pretended with fake innocence, to be concerned about my state of mind. Then, he decided to come with me back to the Aoiya!"  
"See? I told you, you are overreacting. Can't you see? You are a nervous wreck, he is only showing his concern, and considering who we are talking about, you should be floating ten feet above the floor..."  
"No, no, no."

She stomped in frustration. Couldn't anyone else see it? It was so clear...

"You don't get it... Usually, I go, serve him tea, and leave him alone. He comes back around dinnertime. Alone. When the streets are empty." Misao marked all the phases of Aoshi-sama's routine, trying to make the point clear for her friend. "Today, he practically walked me home. Going through one of the most populated markets of Kyoto. Then... he bought all these..."  
"Well, it still doesn't strike me as too odd, except for the gift part... maybe." Kaoru took one of the combs, looking at it almost with fascination.  
"Kaoru" Misao noticed a glimpse of something in Kaoru's voice, but she could not define what it was. But she'll make sure to find out very soon. "We are talking of a man that values every second of his time on the Temple, that avoids crowds like maidens avoid Jiya... Doesn't his behavior sound weird to you?"  
"He has such a difficult character... I never understood him... Maybe he simply is trying to be nice..."

A new shape cut against the shoji. As it opened, the face of Megumi showed up, with a haughty smile flourishing on her lips.

"So, you've been melting that ice of a man? Or is it just an unfounded rumor?"

If Misao thought that nothing could get worse before, she now knew that she was wrong. Having the sly doctor making comments wasn't her idea of placating her anger.

"Megumi, I don't think...," said Kaoru.  
"Ooohh... this is beautiful! Did he gave them to you, weasel?"

That was the last drop, she finally snapped, her voice full of bitterness.

"Yes, and I suppose that a weasel like me cannot appreciate them truly. So take them."

She'd never be anything beyond a weasel or a child, and that was it. Misao put the combs and the other gifts in front of a very stunned Megumi, while Kaoru suppressed a gasp.

"Come on, a lady like you, a beautiful woman that knows how to lure men, will have more use for them than this unfeminine tomboy. Maybe, he'd even appreciate them on you. He surely wouldn't notice if I wear them or not. Take them. And leave me alone."  
"I don't know what is going on, but you surely found the wrong target to vent, weasel."

She was about to answer, when she realized what she had done. She had no right to say what she had, nor to mistreat Megumi as she had. The doctor could be infuriating, but she had helped them a lot.

"I'm sorry..."  
She could not say anything but that lame apology. She felt drained.

"What's going on here?" Megumi asked.

She didn't answer. Kaoru did it for her.

"And that's it, weasel? Sincerely, I have always thought that despite your quick temper and antics, you were a clever woman."  
"Megumi... You have no right to say these things to Misao... she needs our support, not your taunts." Kaoru's tone was close to a growl, but the doctor didn't pay attention.  
"I haven't seen Shinomori Aoshi to behave obsequious or flattery with anyone in all the time I've known him. He could care less about pleasing people, that grumpy ice cube. He doesn't ask, he commands. He doesn't suggest, he demands. What makes you think he would act different, if he wants something from you, concerning the Oniwabanshuu?"  
"He is a good tactician, that's all."  
"What's up with you weasel? Not used to getting male attention that you don't recognize one when you get it?"  
"Shut up!"  
"No, I won't."  
"Megumi!"  
"You two are two of a kind, really. I had to shake one of you to come to Kyoto and now I have to shake the other to see what she has in front of her eyes... Is it Karma or what?" the beautiful woman was now scolding her and Kaoru too, who had started to blush. "Now, tell me weasel, will you stay complaining or will you do something to test my theory?"

Her temper was flaring again. True, she had attacked the doctor first with her big mouth, but who did she think she was? But before she could speak, Kaoru talked again.

"Misao, I know that Megumi can sound quite rude sometimes," her friend glared at the doctor, "but she is usually right, and does try to help... in her own way..."  
"Tsk-tsk... the point is, Tanuki, that even you recognize it. She does need help if she can't figure out such a simple fact as that the Icicle is sending her a big flare announcing his interest to her. "  
"What do you have in mind?" Misao almost growled.  
"That's more like you, weasel. Good... Let operation Melting the Ice Block begin..."

The mischievous laugh of the doctor made Misao wonder if she was in her right mind for accepting her help.

'_Too late to escape_,' she thought, watching the door getting farther and farther away from her position, as the doctor pushed her towards her dresser.

* * *

**Aoiya Inn dinning room, Kyoto, Earth, late February 1880 A.D,night.**

The calm of the room was broken when the annoying street fighter and Kamiya's disciple entered the dinning area. He still wondered how Battousai could bear the company of the first man. No matter that the man could be a valuable ally in a fight; he was far too noisy and far too notorious for the low profile required in their field. In a way, he could understand Saitou's dislike for the youth.

They joined Battousai, Okina, and Yukishiro Hiroshi in the other table (3), where the visitors from Tokyo usually assembled. Okina and Misao usually joined them, and occasionally, Okon and Omasu left their seats to enjoy a conversation after dinner. He usually was gone at the first signs of sociability spreading after the end of the meal.

He knew that they expected that one day he'd stay, sharing the family air of such meetings. But he wasn't that kind of man. He had never been, and would never be.

Soon, Shiro and Kuro entered the area. After greeting the Tokyo group and even joking with Sagara, they bowed respectfully to him and took their places at the far corner of his table. They kept talking among themselves and exchanging a few words with their guests.

He noticed that neither Takani nor Kamiya were there yet. Misao was probably in the kitchen, helping Okon and Omasu. The doctor usually joined them, but Kamiya was kept out of the area, not a simple or pleasant task, but accomplished most of the times either by Hiroshi, Battousai or Okina. They always found a way to keep her distracted enough to allow the other women to work without her presence hindering their task. However, the three males were there...  
Before he could continue with his line of thoughts, Okon and Omasu showed up, and Shiro and Kuro helped them with the trays.

'_Still no trace of Kamiya, Takani, or Misao_,' he thought, sipping his green tea.

The typical laugher of the sly doctor and the voice of Kamiya heralded their arrival. As expected, Misao was with them.  
However, all visage of normalcy ended there. The joyous murmurs and exclamations all but ceased, and all the gazes were fully directed on her.

Misao was certainly a vision, wearing a simple but elegant yukata in mild mauve tones. The touch of red in her lips made a definitive contrast with her creamy skin, a contrast that was explosive. The beautiful long hair was free of the constricting braid, floating all around her, enveloping her frame in an alluring sea of dark silken tresses. And there, the combs he had given her earlier made the perfect compliment to her beauty.

Though he couldn't put the blame on the rest of the men in the room, he felt that nobody had the right to stare at her like this. It was, simply put, impolite.  
He cleared his throat to make the point across, and Shiro and Kuro were immediately back to help Okon and Omasu serving the food while Battousai wisely distracted Sagara. Okina's mouth was agape; his eyes going from Misao to him a couple of times until his glare made the old man desist of such annoying behavior.

He saw the doctor bending onto Misao, and whispering something in her ear, and she straightened, proudly. A delicious blush covered her cheeks, and suddenly he felt he needed a little more tea to moisten his unusually dry throat.  
The next unusual thing was that she didn't approach the table where Battousai and her Tokyo friends stood. She came directly towards his corner, sitting almost in front of him. Takani took the place just at her back.

Of course, he kept as usual his impassible visage. Or at least he thought so.  
His certainty weakened when he realized that now it was him who was doing the same action he had reproached in the other males there.

'_I'm not staring_,' he said to himself, frowning slightly, '_just admiring how finely she had grown up_.'

However, he couldn't help but being caught in the grace of her performance, as it had been carried out from a master of the tea ceremony. For one reason or another, probably, because of her continuous attempts to get him smiling or her distracting chatting, he had never before appreciated the elegance and delicacy with which she poured for him.  
Her present appearance only enhanced the effect, and he vowed that as soon as the future of the Oniwabanshuu were settled with her, he'd convince her to wear yukatas. The change definitely favored her.

For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, their eyes crossed, but he broke the awkward moment commenting that it might be a good idea to give Tea Ceremony classes in the inn as a new source of income. He suggested that Misao was more than capable for the post of instructor due to her skills.

"Hey, Shinomori, you might be good with the onmitsu stuff and all, but you need serious lessons in flirting," Sagara made one of his foolish remarks, followed by his clumsy guffaws, as Kamiya's protégée joined the street fighter's foolishness, "especially if you try to flirt with weasels."

Misao's levels of anger were explosive, but he wasn't concerned with her fury, but with his. He glared fiercely at him, and Shiro and Kuro gasped. He also sensed Battousai tensing, ready to intervene if necessary. It wasn't.

The woman doctor splashed something -very- hot on the fool, and they started bantering, while Kamiya was beating some manners on the brat under her ward. He smirked briefly. He'd have to make a mental note to thank them afterwards.

But Misao's mood had dampened considerably. He didn't want her to feel bad. She hadn't motives to feel so.

"Sagara, just for your information, we don't keep any weasels at the Aoiya. We do have respectable young women among our ranks. We expect that our guests treat all female members with the due courtesy," he managed to say in a moment of silence during the ex-gangster and fox doctor's verbal fight.

Aoshi went back eating his food calmly. He didn't need to look at them to know that all were blushing. And Misao's temper had not only calmed down, but improved considerably, judging by her ki.  
He might not be an expert with women, but he wasn't stupid, and knew how to make a decent compliment to a female, a feat that the street fighter had yet to accomplish.

When he raised briefly his head from is bowl, he saw Yukishiro and Himura's smiling faces, and Okina's lips twisted in the creepiest smile he had seen in his life, Tenken's included. The old man had also a gleam in his eyes that anticipated problems, thus he knew that he'd have to make sure that Misao and he weren't trapped in any embarrassing situation during the following weeks.

Fortunately, Okina's schemes were short lived. Something new always managed to catch his attention, diverting him towards other goals.

'_Which is always a good thing, for his health's sake_.'

The old man had managed to grate on his nerves more than once, and only a big amount of meditation had eased the sudden wish of inflicting pain on him.  
The rest of the meal transpired in relative calm, with everyone leaving to their respective rooms to spend the night.  
Misao approached him while the other women had left to the kitchen.

"Aoshi-sama... thanks"

She was charmingly blushing, a light of gratitude shining in her wide, beautiful eyes. He simply nodded, and swallowing an unexpected lump in his throat, he approached the topic he had dreaded all day long

"Misao, I need to talk with you. Tell Omasu to bring tea to my study. I'll be waiting for you there in about twenty minutes."  
"Alright, Aoshi-sama," she tensed, knowing perhaps what was coming. "I'll be there."

He blinked, when she disappeared from sight. Was his imagination or her voice had hardened in her last statement?

'Well, I guess I'll learn soon'

* * *

Very young women --and males too--- were always a headache. At least that was Megumi's immediate reaction when Misao entered the kitchen, fuming mad. 

"Omasu, bring Aoshi-sama tea to his study. Include an extra cup."

The other two onmitsu girls, ignoring her request, fell over Misao like birds of prey, making her spin, examining her closely.

"Oohhh, Our little Misao has grown up!" Omasu hugged Misao tightly, while Okon, wiped a tear.

Megumi rolled her eyes.

'_After living among them, I'd never have believed that the Oniwabanshuu would get so... emotional_'

Kaoru approached them too, smiling cheerfully to her friend.

"You are so pretty tonight! Look at these combs!"  
"Aoshi gave them to her," said Kaoru.  
"Is that true?" Okon squealed in utter delight.  
"It was about time, if you ask me..." added Omasu. " I had already planned to carry a mi-ai for your 18 birthday if he didn't move that behind of his out of that temple once and for all"  
"Oh, yes! But, what a behind, ne, Misao?" the other girl added with a wicked wink "And did you see how Aoshi-sama stared at you?"  
"He wasn't staring. He merely was appreciating how I poured his tea," Misao mumbled, half embarrassed, half upset yet.  
"Omasu, Shinomori is awaiting his tea, Okon, Misao had a hard day today, I'm sure she is tired, she will tell you all the details tomorrow. Now give the poor girl a break," the doctor intervened in a non-nonsense tone.

As if on cue, the two women left the petite girl alone.

"What's up with you?" Megumi asked unceremoniously, at last.  
"We're going to talk, now," Misao said, the implicit meaning of her words sinking in fast in the doctor's mind.  
"I see... However, I hope you had learnt a lesson tonight, and now, you put in practice during this 'chat' of yours."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Didn't you understand? It's as I said to you earlier, whatever business you two have with the Oniwabanshuu, it's something absolutely aside of your relationship, at least in his eyes. I hope you too can separate things."

Misao bit her lip, as if pondering.

"Look at how he 'defended' you from Sano. You know that good old rooster-head would break some bones if someone dared to hurt or offend you, he was just teasing you two. But you know that he is an idiot, and as well intended as he is, when he opens his big mouth he says things that makes you want to throw him in a river. With a heavy rock tied to his neck and his hands tied behind his back. Well, you get the picture." Misao nodded and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'll make him regret it later. Nobody makes fun of Makimachi Misao and leaves unpunished!"  
"That's, the spirit girl."  
"So... you think I impressed him?"  
"Impressed him? Oh, Misao, you have no idea!" Kaoru added, excited. "His eyes... he was looking at you during all the meal"  
"Yes, well... he mentioned the other girls too..."  
"But he was very clear: no weasels in the Aoiya... You can't expect him to sign his love for you in passionate haikus. That's Shinomori for you, and has to be enough."  
"Yes, you are right..." the minute onmitsu said and beamed a smile, "Megumi... thanks! And sorry, for earlier."  
Definitely, she'd have to label Misao's hugs as a health hazard.  
"Now, I have to go. I need to teach that man a lesson."  
"Good luck, Misao!" Kaoru embraced the younger girl before she left the place.  
"She will need it, Tanuki, because as I'm certain that we melted the Icicle tonight, I also know that the guy is the most stubborn jackass I have crossed in all my years."

* * *

The neat order of the room, covered from roof to floor with shelves full of books, written in no less than a dozen languages, revealed his ownership. It had been kept like this for him even when he was serving at Edo Castle. And though the Aoiya had been destroyed twice during those times, it had been painstakingly rebuilt in every small detail. As a reminder where he belonged to. As a reminder of the faith a small young woman had in him.  
Incense sticks filled the room with its spicy odor, and the lamp in the corner cast a yellow light, leaving the farthest corners in shadows, in perfect symmetry with the state of his own soul. 

However, he wasn't there to linger in metaphysical inner debates. Far from that.

Misao was sat down on one of the tall Western style chairs that furnished his study. Maybe imagining her legs dangling playfully a few inches above the floor would erase the disturbing image of the beautiful young woman in front of him, making the conversation he planned easier.

'_Maybe not..._,' he thought, knowing the moment she opened her mouth that he was doomed.

"Well, Aoshi-sama, I think it's about time we clarify certain things" she said, looking at him with wide bluish-green eyes and deep voice.  
"Aa" he simply stated, trying to assess the situation better while, for once, he was the one pouring the tea for both.

Somehow, everything has changed. She was different in her attitude. And he had other things to ponder too.

'_But let's take it a step at a time_.'

Misao was still angry, no doubt about it. However, there was something else tempering her anger, but he doubted it had to do with the gifts. It was just... different, and he couldn't grasp exactly what it was. However, something was certain: she glowed. A definite air of confidence surrounded her, though he didn't exactly know why. Maybe if he hadn't been so stunned when he saw her lowering the steps of the case, he could have paid more attention to the woman's doctor attitude. Definitely, _she_ had something to do with Misao's change.

"Aoshi-sama... I want to ask a question. And I want an honest and straight answer. Is it fair to give back betrayal and condescendence for respect and devotion?"

He flinched at the verbal stab, and was tempted to ask out loud who was that stranger in front of him, because he was certain it wasn't Misao. That was pretty harsh, as he expected she'd be, though far as direct as she should have been. She should have been thinking of the situation for a long time, and maybe the issue would be more difficult to handle than he had considered it would be.

"No, of course not." He found himself admitting "but maybe what is perceived as betrayal or mockery is in fact something different." Aoshi countered, cautiously.  
"Maybe you mean that someone wanted to protect a child from the harsh realities of the world, when the child didn't want or need to be protected?" she said, almost tersely.  
"There is no child to be protected in first place. Only time taking its toll, and history following an inevitable course."

Misao narrowed her eyes, sipping her tea, trying obviously to gather the meaning of his words.

"Misao, do you remember when, during Jinchuu, you teamed up with Myoujin to find Yukishiro's hideout near the Arakawa river mouth?"  
"Yes, of course. It was a long and exhausting search" Misao shuddered visibly. Aoshi remembered the boy's complaints about her whining all day because she missed him.  
"Did someone stopped you because you were too young, inexperienced, because you might find thugs?"  
"N-no" She looked at him, confused.  
"And do you remember how we accompanied Himura to his match with Yukishiro in his island?"  
"Of course."  
"Did somebody restrain you to stay in the ship, because the bay was full of mines, and it was dangerous in the beach itself?"  
"No..."  
"Then you remember, Misao, that you, like Sagara, Saitou, Myoujin and I did, also lent your own warrior strength to Himura, granting the boat safe passage among the mines to reach the beach, a strength that in the end, helped him to defeat Yukishiro Enishi, and destroy his net of illegal weapons that would have harmed the country. Strengths like these are not to be disregarded as a child feat. And earlier, you led the defense of the city and the Aoiya. And you succeeded." He made a pause and looked into her eyes before going ahead. "And it was you, as the acting Okashira, who forgave the traitor and opened the door to his return home."

She was in shock. Misao had obviously been so focused in the teasing and her own assumptions that had made her oblivious to the glaring facts.

"Then why...? Is it my incompetence as Okashira? If so, why did you refuse to train me? Why didn't you take the title back when I offered it? Or simply asking it when you deemed you were ready to resume your duties? Is it that you feared to hurt me? The Oniwabanshuu is my life, and it's an honor to serve the clan. But I'd be selfish and stupid if I would not step back if I'm not up to the level of competence to fulfill the leading role... Asking it, instead taking me for a fool, would have hurt less."

He would have preferred her shouting and mad, than sounding so hurt. But he also knew that she would not raise her voice against him, no matter how mad she was at him.

"Misao you are hardly incompetent. On the other hand, you are much better Okashira that I would ever be."  
"Please, Aoshi-sama, be blunt. Don't try to patronize me anymore."  
"Did I ever in the past?" she shook her head without raising her eyes to his "Did you consider me successful as a leader? My crimes are to numerous to be enumerated, and if your grandfather were alive, he would have finished me himself because of my failure. Of what use were my skills and strengths, if I lost my path? You, on the other hand, might not possess the old secret knowledge, but you are the embodiment of all the virtues that made us proud to belong to the Oniwabanshuu." He said quietly.  
"Then I don't understand..."  
"Times have changed, Misao. The world is not what it used to be. A man with the best training in the dark arts cannot match a brute with a gun. We are living in the age of the Gatling gun, where highly specialized warriors are no longer needed. And the secrets passed unto me, will die with me too, because there is no need for the Oniwabanshuu in this new era anymore."  
"As much time as you spent in the temple, you haven't been enshrined and turned a kami, nor a bodhisattva (4)," she hissed. "Who gave you the right to finish the existence of the best spy net of Japan? You renounced the title, left vacant the position, you lost every right when you chose Shishio over us."

Aoshi widened his eyes slightly, wincing at her verbal stab, but he went on, holding to the merciless reality of cold facts to convince her, something that would be more difficult than he had expected in the beginning.

"Misao, I disbanded officially the Oniwabanshuu just after the Boshin Wars. There was no more Shogunate to serve; we lost our reason to exist with our master gone. Our members, after the sacrifices they made for our lost cause, now deserved a better life, a life where they could live under the sunlight. Just those without another place to go remained together, here in Kyoto, far from our original base at Edo, and without the purpose they held originally. And I left with those conspicuous enough to bring unwanted attention on those who wanted to lead peaceful, normal lives. I'm just closing what I had started myself."  
"But it's no longer your decision. Unless you claim the title back, I'm in charge, and I know you are wrong." She said stubbornly "We may have lost our original employer, but still have a reason to exist. We are not the guardians of Edo castle or the Shogun anymore, we are now the guardians of Kyoto, and I plan to stretch it to the country. Even those members who left after the war, still keep open communications with us. Our net is not dead, and we can improve it, revive the Oniwabanshuu in its former glory, and still serve our land, if not through the Shogun, through the Meiji government."  
"Misao, the world out there..."  
"I know! I know!" She cut him off, completing the sentence, "...It's full of dangerous madmen. I fought them. You reminded me of it a while ago, don't you, Aoshi-sama? Don't you think I know it by this time? Don't you know that I went behind your trail all alone, Aoshi-sama? Himura had to have told you how he met me. I've walked the world myself, Aoshi-sama. Perhaps not in the same companies, or the same dark alleys. But I've seen enough of the world to not be naïve."  
"Misao, as I told you, I'm not patronizing you. I know you are aware of the world's dangers. I don't commit the idiocy of confusing your optimism about life with naïveté. You are not oblivious to the dark side of people, and I'm aware of it." He met her defiant stare with his meaningful one. Of course, she was aware. He was the living proof of that. "What I meant is that the world has changed. Thus, we must move on with it. There is no place for the old codes, no place for people like me, or the old onmitsu, the government has its own net of spies, and they are trained in the Western fashion. Our services are no longer required... or needed. This is the reality, Misao, and no amount of romantic wishes will change it."  
"As I told you before, you are not entitled to make this decision, at least not now. However, as this plan started when you were Okashira, I will put into the consideration of the other members and Jiya whether or not your former injunction must be followed till the end, and we'll see what the Clan decides." She pressed her lips into a thin line, holding her ground fiercely. He was torn between admiration and the pain of hurting her so, but in the end, it was for the best. It was just a matter of time that she understood it.  
"Misao, they all support my decision."  
"You mean that in the past they did, but now, Aoshi-sama, things might be different." She was taping her foot lightly, the movement reflecting her efforts to keep her anger at bay.  
"Okina and I talked about it just after we came back from Tokyo, and he gathered the opinion of the others. We agreed that after his death, no more onmitsu work will be done anymore."  
"Oh, I see... you just said you hadn't patronized me, and you all stabbed me in the back." She smirked, the pain in her eyes so hard to stand, that he, who feared no one, and never step out from a challenge, could not hold her gaze. He had betrayed her again, even if he had only her best interest in mind. "You know, Aoshi-sama, it's true, it's for the best." She finally said in a small but collected voice "A true Okashira would have noticed the plots behind her back. I'm unfit for the post, it seems"  
"Misao, we only want what is best..."  
"Well, Aoshi-sama, I'm convinced that this is what you think is the best. However, and as much as I admire your genius, we must admit that your choices hadn't been always the most accurate. But I guess I'm alone in this, as you have used your strategies wisely, leaving me no choice, right, Aoshi-sama?" unmistakable bitterness sounded in her voice

She had given back the hit with one of her own, one with unexpected intent behind. The fact that she had tried to hurt him shook him to the core.

"Misao, be sensible..." his countenance remained impassible, but he indeed was affected.  
"Thus, as I see it," she said, following her discourse, cutting him off for the second time in the night, something unusual but highly understandable in her state "any further discussion is useless. So, if you excuse me, Aoshi-sama, I'm pretty tired. I need to rest. Good night."

She bowed formally, and exited the room, while he could only watch her go, tied to the floor. He once again had made her suffer, and his heart was heavy with guilt.

A shoji door opened in the opposite corner of the room. The head of a very pissed off Okina popped up behind the screen.

"Misao be sensible..." The old man mocked "Of course, you had to ruin everything. You forgot she is just seventeen. You lost the perfect chance to comfort her, and make her see things out of the cold logic... One simple hug, that would have been all that was required... but nooo... It was too much for Mr. Ice Block... Ah, I don't know why I bother... You are a lost cause." The old man glared at him and then said with absolute conviction before closing the shoji back, with a hard click. "Idiot!"

Maybe he was, he thought, alone in the growing darkness of his study, while the lamp's fuel was running thin, like his hopes of a calm future that now were obscured by resurrected ghosts of his near past.

'_Misao, believe me, I know what I'm doing. It's truly for the best. So you will never have to know what a beast is_.'

By the tenth time in the night, he reread the short telegram, written in a very old code, used only among the Shogun's Army officers, and that he, as former Captain of the Shogun's Guard, knew very well. As well as the Shinsengumi captains.

_Takeda Kanryuu has escaped prison. Whereabouts: unknown_.

Yes, he thought, there were beasts under human disguise at large. Beasts he helped to grow. Beasts that now, he will have to hunt down to ensure the future.

* * *

Somehow, she managed to find her room in the maze of corridors without shedding a single tear, her head poised high, her steps sure, her heart --in tattered shreds. Calm and collected, as if someone else had taken possession of her body, she slid the shoji apart and slipped inside the room. She changed her clothes and with excruciating precision, she folded them carefully, putting the items in the rack, taking out the combs of her hair, starting to braid it as customary. It was then, performing the oh-so familiar task that the well of her tears finally broke. Silent at first, they ran through her cheeks, until the sobs ran through her body, shaking her petite frame.

"Leave me alone" she said, hearing the shoji sliding.

She didn't turned around; whoever it was, be Jiya, Omasu, Okon, Aoshi-sama, or even Kaoru, she wasn't in the mood to be coddled or soothed. She needed to be alone, and let the feeling of bitter betrayal to wash away. She needed clarity to make a coherent decision concerning what she should do with her life from now on, one not based on feelings but on the facts laid before her.

"My pretty, pretty Misao..."  
"Traitor!" she almost spat the word, and the old man winced visible. "Go away, leave this child alone."  
"Misao, don't judge us so harshly." the voice of Omasu reached her across the paper wall.  
"Yes, why should I? After all, you did all what was best, right? But you forgot to ask me, and you know, for a moment there, I thought that at least you'd respect the title. Boy, I was wrong. I will never be anything else but a little girl in your eyes, right?"  
"Misao, listen. We are sorry, we truly are. But we lived though difficult times, and gave everything for our master. However those times are gone, and now we want a little bit of peace too, like everybody else... Do you think Hannya and the rest wouldn't have liked to lead a peaceful life? They did, but they weren't allowed," the voice of Okon, muffled barely by the wall reached her.  
"You on the other hand, have this chance, and now that Aoshi-sama is coming back to life, you can have a possibility to do a million things and be happy, don't waste it. That's what the four would have wanted for you, you know it deep in your heart," finished Omasu.  
"It's my decision, and nobody else's! He has not right to decide, and you... I cannot believe you, of all people support this farce! Haven't you felt proud of defending the city when Shishio's men attacked it? Have you forgotten what we are?"  
"Okon, Omasu, leave us alone."

When the women left, Jiya finally spoke.

"Don't blame Aoshi, and don't blame us. Your grandfather made Aoshi and me swear that we would never allow you to become one of us. It's a matter of honor for us, to fulfill that oath. That's why I had written that letter you found during the Shishio's affair. As Aoshi had failed in his duties, he couldn't look after you anymore, and I had to keep my given word."  
"How come you never told me? And why you allowed me to have training at all?"  
"It was impossible to stop you. No matter what your grandfather had ordered, the members couldn't resist you, and everyone added a new trick to your 'education'. And later Aoshi thought it was useful that you knew how to defend yourself, not as an onmitsu on a mission, but as a woman that could face dangers in the future, so he consented to a light training."

So all had been a ruse from the beginning? She refused to believe that. Misao knew the pride that his grandfather felt for the Oniwabanshuu; he wouldn't have left her out.

"Listen Misao, do you know how hard it was for your grandfather to lose his wife, his son and his daughter-in-law? These weren't easy deaths nor pretty sights, I was there in each case. He lost them one after the other. These things break anyone."

She listened with reverence, as always that serious matters were mentioned. It was the first time these issues about her family had been addressed in this way.

"It was for the sake of our duty, but a man is still a man, and that pain ate him from the inside. I understand him, I never had a child, but I know how it feels to lose the one you love."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Jiya never talked of his past, and the rest of the older members avoided the topic altogether. This was a night of revelations.

"He didn't want you too follow that path. He wanted you to live, to be happy, to have children and days full of sun and laughter. You have always been special, Misao, full of life and beauty. He didn't want you to lose those things, and Aoshi and I agreed, because you are precious to us. Even if that fool looks like an insensitive piece of ice, he loves you. He might need a little bit of persuasion to realize sometimes, but you already know him..."

Misao smiled lightly. It was a bittersweet smile. Yes, that night she had discovered that Aoshi saw her like a woman, and worthy of delicate gifts. But she also discovered that those who loved her, in the name of that same feeling, had decided about her destiny. It wasn't fair.

"Forgive us, Misao. I know how important the Oniwabanshuu is for you, and I hate myself for having to take it from you, but it's something that has to be done."  
"It's not as if I have an option, is it?"  
"Just give yourself time to get used to the idea, and though I know it's difficult, you'll finally get over it."  
"No, Jiya, it's not as you think. I will never be over it," she didn't know when she had begun to cry again, but she could feel the warm drops soaking the front of her yukata. "But I forgive you."

The old man patted his hands, shook his head in a gesture reflecting his sadness, and left her room.

Later, much later, when she laid still awake on her futon, she said to herself that forgiveness didn't mean to give up. They all were wrong, and for the life of her, she would prove them that the Oniwabanshuu couldn't die. They were necessary, the Shishio affair had proven the utility of the Clan to Kyoto, even in modern times, and against modern guns, as Sadoshima's army possessed.

And the government was always in need of people that they could rely on, but that couldn't be trailed as government agents, as much as the Shogun had needed. No matter that the new secret service had the best western training they could afford; they could never beat an expert ninja. And she wasn't a fool; the new Oniwabanshuu would be instructed using all the technical advances available.

As with every great project, all started with a little step at the time. And she knew what kind of step she would do, starting the following morning. She would need help, even external aid, but she knew who'd help her discreetly. Yes, she was an onmitsu, and she had a plan.

'_Nothing can go wrong_,' she thought, smirking.

She was Makimachi Misao, and a Makimachi never surrendered. She was ready for battle. And battle she'll give.

* * *

**Dear reader**: If you are still reading this, thanks for your patience. This chapter should have been posted in late November/early December. Unfortunately, things hasn't gone as I planned. My apologies to you all. bows 

As always, thanks to my betas, and to Kamorgana, Mary Ann, LSith and MightyMightyMunson for support and advice.

Gracey, Mara, we miss you. (--hugs them--)

1 In Vol 17 chp 144 after the attack of the Juppongatana to the Aoiya there is a reference to this destruction of the original Aoiya:  
Misao (climbing to the top of the smashed roof): They really wrecked the place.  
Okina (similarly perched): Ah, this is nothing compared to what happened in the Boshin War.  
2 Kyodai (also known as Geisha mirror) is the name given to the small vanity, or dressing stand, used by Japanese women to hold make up and other cosmetic supplies. By the beginning of the Meiji era, kyodai were being used by women at al levels of Japanese society, and their great popularity resulted in large-scale production of a variety of styles during the Meiji and Taisho periods. (For a similar example, see Figure 27 in "Japanese Antique Furniture" by Rosy Clarke.)  
3 Look in the same Volume than 1 to see the kind of tables. These are from the Shirokebo, but let's assume that, as an inn, the Aoiya would have the same kind of facilities for dinning area.  
4 In Theravada Buddhism, the bodhisattva is seen as seeking enlightenment so that, once awakened, he or she may efficiently aid other beings with the expertise of supreme wisdom. Gautama Buddha's previous life experience as a bodhisattva before Buddhahood are recorded in the texts of the jataka. Lay Buddhists of Theravada seek inspiration in Gautama's skill as a good layman in these texts, which account not only his historical life, but many previous lives. The only currently active bodhisattva described in the Pali Canon is the future Buddha Maitreya (Pali: Metteyya). In Mahayana Buddhism, a bodhisattva has the compassionate determination to aid all beings on their quest for the highest state of development, full enlightenment of a Buddha. This type of motivation is known as Bodhicitta.  
Remaining in this world of uncontrolled rebirth (cf. Wheel of Life), this individual has taken the bodhisattva vows not to pass into Parinirvana until all other beings have achieved Nirvana.  
According to the Mahayana tradition of Buddhism, on his/her way to becoming a Buddha, the bodhisattva proceeds through ten (sometimes fourteen) grounds or bhumi.


End file.
